


Sister of Sin Book 2

by CopiasGhuleh, Gutter_Ghoul (Gutter_ghoul)



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 96
Words: 117,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopiasGhuleh/pseuds/CopiasGhuleh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutter_ghoul/pseuds/Gutter_Ghoul
Summary: Part two in my Sister of Sin series.





	1. Chapter 1

Soon after Copia became the next Papa, everyone arrived back at the Clergy headquarters in Europe, an ancient old castle nestled at the base of the Carpathian mountains. Life resumed as usual as the tours ended for the band and Copia assumed control. Bell oversaw the kits and the Ministry nursery, with occasional help from the Grand Papa. This included daily classes for the toddler aged kits. The ghouls resumed their off-tour duties that ranged from music classes for the young kits, young adult ghouls and Ghoulettes, to managing the grounds many gardens and livestock and running the kitchens. It took many busy hands to keep the massive compound self-sufficient and thriving.

This was one of Bell and Copias’ few days off and Special had offered to step in as babysitter to give the couple a chance to rest and recoup. He growled a little as he struggled to finish setting up another crib in the nursery. They may as well sleep while they could, they’d need it with their wedding approaching in less than a month and Bell being close to giving birth again. He roared and snapped at the twins as they tore across his back chasing each other. The ghoul growled and clicked, leaping up on a ledge above the bunk beds and paced along the stone wall, flicking his tail in irritation. The kits couldn’t jump this high yet. They were growing by the day and starting to figure out their abilities as they developed their personalities . while he was only almost five years old himself, he was unnaturally tall for his age, even for a fire ghoul and he towered a good two feet over the other kits his age. Despite this, he still wanted desperately to fit in and play with the others but after too many accidents and kits and siblings of Sin getting hurt, Imperator forbade it. He smiled softly, watching them scurry and jump around, wrestling and playing on every surface they could reach. Agramon hissed and clicked a warning at Astarte as she closed in on him. He shrieked and charged her, head-butting her hard in the side, sending her flying. While he was the smallest of the kits, he could pack a punch and sometimes the ghoul wondered why the siblings persisted. “Ow! PAPA! Agramon head-butted me again! He bent my horn!” Astarte yelled, staring daggers at her little brother who growled and clicked back, flicking his sharp tail from side to side, his hackles raising down his back. She smirked and rolled her eyes, giving him an evil grin as their parents door got thrown open hard.

Agramon scowled at her and crossed his little arms in front of him when he heard their father’s shoes on the cobblestone floor in the hall.

“Tattletale!” he grumbled, looking down when his father stormed in.

“Your mother’s napping so you two need to behave and settle down for me for a bit please.” Copia snapped, yawning softly, stumbling a little, leaning against the door jam. 

Copia was a mess, hair disheveled, bits of the kits’ snacks all over the front of him, long claw marks ran through his papal robes. Any skin not protected by clothes had small scratches, but his face took the brunt of it. He looked utterly exhausted. 

Special watched with concern from above, hopping down to assist him, pulling up a huge old arm chair and helped him down into it. Astaroth and Atazoth clamored up their fathers legs the second his rear hit the chair, sniffing and licking at the bits of food on his jacket, sticking their heads into his pockets and sniffing and nuzzling through his hair to make sure they didn’t miss any scraps. Copia winced and grunted lightly as they swarmed him, staring at the wall in a daze, too tired to care. Astaroth managed to slip inside the front of his shirt, clicking and chirping happily when he found half a cookie and began scarfing it. Knowing he was missing something, Atazoth weaseled his way into his father’s shirt as well and attacked his brother.

“Boys!” Bell yelled from the doorway, hands on her hips, tail flicking quickly in irritation.

One twin poked its head out of the shirt neck, the other out one of the spaces between the buttons, chirping softly at her and putting their ears back.

“OUT! Right now!” She said, stomping over and scruffing one with her tail, ripping him out of Copia’s shirt, the other quickly pulled his head back in and tried to hide.

“Atazoth! Mama said now!” she said firmly, holding Astaroth to her shoulder.

When the kit still refused, she slipped her tail in the Dark Popes shirt and gave the little kit a small electric zap on his hind end with the tip of her tail. He screeched and came tearing out of the shirt neck and scurried under one of the bunks.

Copia groaned in relief and Bell smiled, kissing his forehead.  
“There you go baby, go rest, I’ve got them a while, they have their classes with Gramma and Grampa anyway.” Bell told him, gently running her claws over Copia’s scalp, looking down when she felt a gentle tug on her tail.

“Mama, Aggy head butted me again! He bent my horn! See?” The kit whined, showing her mother her undamaged horn. Bell smirked and kissed it, setting her on her father’s lap.

“Astarte don’t tattle! We talked about this! If you can’t play with the boys, don’t instigate them. Agramon, what did your Mama tell you about head butting?” She asked, stooping down to pick the tiny kit, gently bumping her forehead to his.

“That if I bumped Sissy one more again…you would make Papa put swim noodles on my horns.” He answered after some hesitation, nibbling nervously on his sharp tail tip.

“I will too sweetie, I mean it! Now go with Special to see Gramma Imperator! Go on scoot! Astarte, boys! Dressed and downstairs to your classes!” She replied, setting him down and pushing him gently in Special’s direction, wincing and gripping her lower back again when she stood, gently rubbing her already pregnant again belly.

Special smiled and stood up straight on his hind legs, taking the little ones' hand in his and started down to the main level of the castle with Agramon trailing a little behind, choosing to hold onto the ghouls tail instead, trailing his claws over the stone walls.

“Gotta tone down those head butts little dude, Gramma won’t like it.” Special said softly.

Agramon frowned and flicked his tail a little, watching his feet as they walked.

“Nobody ever notices me until I get in trouble…” he grumbled quietly.

“Aggy, that’s not true.” Special started.

“It is too! I’m so small, no one notices me, sometimes not even Mama and Papa. You’re not even that much older than me but you’re huge! How come I haven't grown yet? With the new babies coming soon, it’s gonna be worse. Everybody will ignore me more…” He replied quietly.

Special sighed and scooped the kit into his arms, holding him to one shoulder.

“I get forgotten sometimes too , even with being as big as I am. You’re also half human, I’m sure you’ll hit your growth spurt soon. Don’t be in such a hurry to get big...that sucks too. I mess things up a lot…I’m really clumsy…I hate it. I wish I could be like you sometimes…small and out of the way…maybe they wouldn’t pick on me so much. Maybe you could come hang out with me sometime in my tower, if you’re feeling lonely or it gets too crowded.” Special offered and the kits eyes brightened.

“Yes please!” Agramon answered immediately, climbing up and sitting on the ghouls’ shoulders, gripping his horns for support.  
Special jumped in surprise when Astarte and the twins went tearing past them down the stairs. Agramon yelped and clung to Specials head, hugging it tight.

They smirked and laughed, stopping half-way around the corner in front of them.

“What’s the matter runt? See? He’s shaking! What a baby! That's why Papa doesn’t want you around!” Atazoth said.

“I am not a baby! He does too!” Agramon protested  
Astaroth laughed and high fived his brother and Astarte sneered down her nose at him.

“No wonder Mama and Gramma coddle you! You’re so small and ugly, you’d never survive here on your own. In fact, I don’t think you belong in the family at all! I mean look at you!” She spat.

“Alright, that is enough! Get out of here you little fucks! How can you treat your own brother this way?” Special snapped.  
Astarte just rolled her eyes.

“Whatever, I don’t take orders from a servant ghoul. Let’s go guys, only ‘cause we’ll be late for class.” She replied.  
The twins cackled as they bounded off.  
“Beat you up later!” they called.

Agramon, sniffled and looked down, wiping at his eyes as they continued to Imperator’s office.

“Don’t listen to them little dude, you belong here just as much as anyone else. Your Papa loves you and you’ll grow up soon enough. Then you’ll wish you were little again.” Special told him  
Agramon nodded and wiped his eyes, laying his head down on the top of Specials’.

Special stopped and stood in the doorway, knocking lightly three times on her open door with his tail. She looked up with a warm smile.

“Special! Agramon! Come in! " she said immediately, looking up at the now huge ghoul in awe after Agramon slid down from his shoulders. "Lord below boy, look at you! How you've grown! In all my years, I have NEVER seen a ghoul get this large let alone this fast!" She said as she walked around to inspect him. Pulling his head down, she looked directly in his huge eyes then in his ears, then took hold of his beard and yanked it down, inspecting his sharp fangs. He snorted and growled a warning and she slapped him hard in his big nose and he yelped trying to rub it with one big paw when she took him by the lower jaw and gripped his muzzle. "Juat because Gramma is old, does not mean shes slow! You be nice! I want you to get a full physical with Dr. Otto before class do you understand? She asked and he nodded quickly when she let go of his muzzle. " As for you little man," she started with a smile, looking down at Agramon. "Are we ready for our chores this morning little one?”

“Yes ma’am.” He replied, hesitating before talking again.

“Gramma, could you come too? I don’t want to feed the animals by myself.” He asked softly.

“Of course, sweetheart.” She replied, scooping the kit up into her arms and he rested against her shoulder. Keeping quiet, he leaned his head against hers, playing idly with her Grucifix.

“Special, you’re dismissed, go see the doctor then meet the ghouls and Siblings in the concert hall to start your rehearsal.” She commanded.

Special nodded and turned to leave.

“Yes, Sister. I’ll see you later Aggy.”


	2. Chapter 2

With Imperators hands firmly pushing him forward, he pressed back against her hard, whining a little.

“Agramon, come now, they are just chickens. You like eggs for breakfast, yes boy?” she inquired.

“Y…yes Gramma...but… “he started.

“But nothing, go feed them and when that is done and you’ve watered them as well, come back to me for the basket for the eggs.” She commanded.

Whining softly again, he wrapped his tail tight around himself and shakily reached up to unlatch the gate and looked around, Nothing. He looked back at Imperator once again and she crossed her arms.

“Go on now. Scoot.” She said.

Swallowing hard, the kit did as he was told, quickly doing a lap around the coops and spread out food all around, changed and refilled the water before turning to leave, a big grin on his face.  
“Gramma! I did it! I did it all by myself! I didn’t even have to get…”  
He was cut off as a shrill cry rang out from the tree above him and he looked up quickly.

“…Mama.” His last word trailed off into a whisper as he locked eyes with Emeritus the Third’s old pet. A huge, and very aggressive Peacock.

“H…Hi Maleficent…” he squeaked, dropping the empty feed bucket.

“Don’t show fear Agramon, don’t run. Just walk slowly to me.” Imperator said, opening the gate.

He did as he was told, but the second he moved, the bird cried out shrilly again and lunged down at him, giving chase and he screamed, immediately bolting.

“GRAMMA! SHE’S GONNA EAT ME!” He screamed as he ran.

“Agramon! Stop this foolishness and come to me!” she commanded, and the kit tried, but the bird instantly blocked his path.

“I can’t Gramma!” he screamed again and took off around the coops. “She’s a dinosaur bird! She’s gonna eat me!”

Imperator had had enough. She walked over and grabbed the hose and turned it on, coming back and soaking the bird, stopping it in its’ tracks.

“Get out of here you winged vermin! I couldn’t stand you when your Master was alive!” she snapped and the bird shook and screeched, taking off to clean itself and dry off.

Panting, terrified, the tiny kit scrambled up Imperator and hid under her hair, settling on her shoulders, wrapping his tail around her neck gently.

“Agramon it is alright. I will send one of the ghouls to collect the eggs, let’s get you cleaned up.”


	3. Chapter 3

Copia growled softly in annoyance and closed his eyes tight, pinching the bridge of his nose. Alpha's new assignment from Imperator herself was something called the Patience Test, a test even Nihil himself had to endure, to assure he was of level head and sound mind enough to handle all the many responsibilities being the head of this Clergy entailed.

The ghouls were to do anything they could to get under his skin. Be that as it may, it was wearing on his final nerve but he clenched his fists and continued to ignore and the fire ghoul perched on the back of his tall arm chair, taking Copias’ head in his hands, the ghoul pulled his head back to look him square in the eyes before grinning widely and kissing the tip of his nose.

“What’s up buddy?” Alpha asked with a grin, flicking his tail.  
The Dark Pope sighed again, pulling his head back down to continue writing on his laptop. 

Alpha grinned and brought the tip of his tail up to drag it feather light across the back of his neck before flicking him in the back of the ear. He growled and hunched his shoulders to block, continuing to write and maintain. Alpha smirked and sat up again, bringing in hand up and slapping Copia on the cheek. He grunted lightly, still ignoring and shifting a little. Alpha then reached down and plucked the mitre from his head and put it on his own then began turning the desk lamp on and off. Copia still didn’t react. Snorting a little, the fire ghoul sunk down between his back and the chair and wrapped his legs around the dark popes’ waist. Hugging his upper body, he leaned his head over his shoulder to see the laptop screen, flicking his superiors’ ear with his tail tip.

“What ya doing?” he asked in a sing song tone before smacking the laptop shut with both hands before cupping them over Copias eyes.

Copia didn’t answer but began walking the rolling chair backwards towards the door. Thinking he was winning, the fire ghoul leapt back on top of the chair and the Papa grinned, opening his office door. 

“How about we get some lunch my ghoul?” Copia offered, standing.

“Really? I thought you would want to hit me after- hey!” Alpha started as Copia snatched the mitre from the ghouls’ hands, returning it to his head and grinned. 

“K bye!” he replied quickly before shoving his chair, ghoul and all out into the hall and down the stairs.

Copia pulled up another chair and sat back down at his laptop, going back to work, smirking when he heard the ghouls’ curses and a loud crash as he went down the steps and hit hard at the bottom.

Alpha snarled and drug himself out from under the shattered chair, charging back up the stairs on all fours and jumped at the office door but it was locked, and the old door held firm. Seething, he scaled the wall and out a window and along the edge of the castle to the ledge outside Copia’s open office window. Grinning he perched himself in the middle of the ledge and prepared to lunge.

“Held prisoner, locked in his own office! I’ll save you!” he yelled, drop kicking the back of Copia’s chair, grunting when he hit the floor hard.

The hard hit from behind gut checked him into the edge of the desk, knocking the mitre off his head. He gasped and wheezed, turning to snarl lightly at the grinning fire ghoul who recovered quickly, darting to the light switch and slapped it off with one hand, his eyes glowing in the now pitch-black room.

Alpha could hear Copia come across the room and when he flipped the light back on, he was nose to nose with him, his face red from anger, the vein in his temple popping out as he grabbed the ghoul by the mask. Growling, he opened his door and threw Alpha out on his ass, slamming it in his face.

The fire ghoul flicked his tail and grinned widely.

“You got fifteen minutes for me to smoke a cigarette, rat boy! Then the fun’s really gonna start!” He warned through the space under the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Imperator watched Agramons' face quietly as she drew the water for his bath in an old marble claw foot tub in her private quarters. He sat on the edge of the sink, silent, lightly kicking his feet, arms crossed in front of him, using his tail to lightly wipe his eyes.

“Gramma?” he asked quietly.

“Yes, my little one?” She answered, adding some good smelling essential oils to the water along with a little homemade soap, mainly lavender to help soothe the kits anxiety. He looked down into the water at his reflection. 

“Why am I so different? from my brothers and sister I mean.” he asked, frowning and disrupting his reflection with his tail.

“Because you look like you rolled around in the barnyard all morning. “she replied with a soft smile. “What are you doing that for my boy? I like that little face of yours.” She said, stopping his tail. 

“I don’t! Astarte said I don't belong here or in the family…cause my face and horns aren’t like theirs…and I’m so small....and that’s why Papa doesn’t want me around.” He admitted, trying to pull away when she started to peel off his soiled clothes, rubbing at his mismatched eyes.

“You don’t pay what she said any mind, that is not true! Your Papa loves you, now hold still!” She said quickly. 

“B…But look at me Gramma!” He snapped, pulling away from her as she pulled his shirt over his head. She stopped and ran her eyes over him, smiling softly.

“I am sweetheart, and do you know what I see?” She said, cupping his face with one hand and gently cleaned one side with a wet wash rag. He looked up at her with sad eyes.

“I see two, cute little eyes, just like your Papa’s. “She said, placing a soft kiss over each one as she cleaned him, and he smiled softly.  
“Your Papa's pointed ears and cute, curly brown hair.” She said, cleaning and tickling behind them and the kit giggled and squirmed.

“Your mother’s beautiful smile.” She said and the kit blushed.

“What else?” she asked, rinsing the rag and scrubbing more of him. 

Agramon looked himself over and shrugged. 

She smiled and wiped a cut he sustained clean and showed him the rag before rinsing.

“Blood." He said as he watched Imperator bring one of her hands up to her palm, making a small cut with one of her sharp nails in the center of her hand, showing him the wound.

“Your blood!” he said.

“See?” she said, smiling. “We’re the same. We all bleed the same color.”

He smiled widely back at her, leaping into her arms and hugging her tightly around the neck. She sighed deeply and hugged him back just as tight, smiling again when he bumped his forehead to hers.

“Sometimes my child…it is very hard for others to see that.” She told him softly.

Agramon nodded and gently bumped her forehead again.

“I’m gonna make them notice me Gramma.” He said, looking her in the eyes.

She laughed and hugged him to her.

“If you’re anything like your father my boy, I know you will!”


	5. Chapter 5

“You're late again! You know how Gramma feels about that.” The quintessence ghoul scolded and Special nodded, keeping his eyes to the ground as he hurried to his seat, wrapping his tail around his waist when the other kits snickered and giggled. He was almost too large for it now and it took him a minute to get settled.

  
He got hit in the back of the head with a spit ball as soon as he did and growled softly , turning his head back to snarl at the older kits and siblings, getting pegged again in between the eyes.

  
“Way to go freak show, late again!” one of the Siblings called.

  
“Don’t call him that Damien!” Lilith snapped, pegging her binder at the older boys head.

  
Damian sneered at her and slapped it away.

  
“Who asked you orphan Annie?” He snapped and  
Special growled again, his hackles going up.

  
“Her name is Lilith .” he said to the boy and Damien laughed.

  
“Oh yeah, Papa's favorite! What makes you so much better than the rest of us? You aren’t even his real kid!”

  
“But he loves me anyways! I’m no better than any of you! I’m just me!” she said quickly, “he rescued me when I was a baby.”

  
Damien grinned.

  
“Wow, that must be rough knowing your real parents didn’t even want you.” He taunted.

  
The words had no sooner left his lips before Special caught him with a vicious right hook and started tearing into him.

  
“Special don't he isn’t worth it!” Lilith said quickly as they scrapped, the older boy came back with a right hook of his own and one of the boys friends grabbed Special by either arm and held him in place as Damien landed hit after hit to the ghouls face, chest and landed a brutal hit to his gut and Special wheezed, curled up on his side when he hit the ground as the other kits kids gathered round to rally the boy on.

  
“Stop! Stop it! You’re hurting him! Damien stop!” Lilith screamed and yanked hard on the boys arm.

  
Damien grunted and backhanded her hard, sending her crashing back into the desks. Special snarled and his eyes glowed bright red as he began to heat up.

  
“All right all of you that is quite enough! Damien. Imperator’s office NOW! Special, you…SPECIAL NO!” Aether managed before the room was engulfed in a fireball.

  
***

  
Before the smoke ever cleared, Special bolted from the room and quickly into the tunnels, running as fast as he could to his tower, hitching and sniffling softly. He tried to round the corner quickly and his paws slipped on the polished floor and he went down with a grunt, skidding on his chin and chest, slamming hard into someone’s legs, whimpering and hitching at the new pain radiating through his face from the fight and now the floor.

  
“Special! Where are you going to in such a hurry? Why aren’t you in class?” Nihil asked, stumbling a little from the impact ,steadying himself on his oxygen tank.

  
Special hitched and sniffled, unable to look the old man in the eye and he covered his face with one huge paw, wrapping his tail around himself.

  
“Why are you hiding ghoul? What has happened? Show Grampa your face boy.” He coaxed.

  
The kit shook his head quickly ,laying down on his belly and turning his head away.

“My boy please. Why do you feel such shame?” the grand Papa asked, shuffling over and placing his hand on the kits shoulder.

  
Special jumped a little and when he shifted to sit up. He already towered over the old man. For a moment, Nihil forgot how young the kit was. A toddler in a beasts’ body. "T...the other kids hate me…I’m so much bigger...than…than everyone...and clumsy, and I always mess everything up with...with my stupid big paws..," he tried to explain between his crying and hitching, holding his huge paws up to Nihil. "and Damien...Damien and his friends always pick on me...call me mean things...I'm a freak Grampa!" He mumbled, hitching and crying again, hiding his face with his paws. The old man sighed and took one of the boys’ huge paws in his frail hands. "I know it is hard for you, but you are much more than they say, or I wouldn't have named you Special. You are not a freak. You just don’t know your body yet. There are many things I have yet to teach you and many abilities you have yet to discover you have. I am so proud of you for standing up for Lilith, for what is right and setting a proper example for your younger siblings. Damien will be dealt with. Come with me boy, there is no time like the present to start teaching you." Nihil said, squeezing his paw gently, starting out to the gardens. Special nodded and started to calm down, squeezing Nihils’ hand back and walked with him, curious as to what the old man had in store. *** Damien sat in the row of chairs outside of Imperator’s office, scowling and hanging his head, lightly kicking his feet. He sighed and tensed up, closing his eyes when he heard the matriarchs heals on the hard floor. His Uncle would beat him for sure. What was he thinking? He clenched his fists. It was that stupid ghouls’ fault, him and that orphan brat. They were going to pay. “Again, Damien? Why do you insist on interrupting my classes with your foolishness? What is it this time, hm?” she asked, snatching the note from Aether pinned to the boys’ chest, looking him over. “what have you been into?” she asked, looking at this singed hair before reading the note. She scowled as she ready and the boy looked quickly down. “Been playing with fire again, haven’t you? What have I told you about harassing Special? Or any of the fire ghouls for that matter? They could accidentally turn this place to ash! Do you understand the harm you could have caused?!” “No Sister…I…,” he started, his voice a hushed whisper and he sniffled a little, trying to wipe his long blond hair out of his eyes. “Look at me when I’m speaking to you child and speak up, no one likes a mumbler!” Imperator snapped and he immediately straightened and looked her in the eye. “I'm afraid your Uncle will hear of this one child, you were right near the old chapel. Had that caught fire, we all would have perished.” She said quietly crossing her arms over her chest, the light catching in her large silver grucifix. The boy flinched at the mention of the older man and quickly kneeled at the Matriarchs feet, gripping her robes tight and hanging his head. “Please Sister, not that, I beg you…” he tried and Imperator cut him off. “There is one other option and I think it would do you some good. Teach you some humility. “ she said softly, watching the boy. Damien swallowed hard. “What is that Sister?” “For the next two weeks, you are going to take Special's place as servant to the Papa. Whatever he asks, you are to do it without question. Do you understand? “ the boy groaned softly but nodded quickly, wringing his hands. “Disrespectful, rude….entitled behavior will not be tolerated, or I will send you straight to your Uncle, am I clear?” “Yes Sister, thank you Sister.” He answered softly, giving her a small bow. 

***

With a grin, Alpha knocked three times on Copia’s office door with his tail, arms tucked behind is back. As soon as Copia answered he was hit in the face with a water balloon. He sputtered and growled, tensing up and clenching his fists but did nothing, taking a deep breath and turning on his heels to go back to his desk. The fire ghouls grin widened when the water ghoul joined him in the doorway, starting to produce water bombs in each hand, chuckling softly. Hearing the different voice, Copia turned his head after sitting back in front of his laptop and his eyes widened.

“How’s it goin’ Papa?” the water ghoul asked, tossing the orbs of water back and forth between his hands, grinning widely and flicking his tail.

“River…” Copia said, his voice low, cocking his head a little.

“Don’t you dare ghoul.” He warned.

“Blitzkrieg!” Swiss bellowed, appearing out of nowhere above Copia and dunked on him hard with a huge water balloon as Alpha and River got him from the sides.

Now drenched, hands clenched at his sides, he roared in rage, his snarl turning demonic as his eyes turned red. The ghouls panicked and scattered and Copia whipped his head around, focusing on Alpha. Grunting and lunging, he removed his jeweled Grucifix and wrapped it around the fire ghouls’ neck, slamming him to the ground face first and planting both heels into Alphas back and dug in, wrapping the chain tight around his hands and ripped back, using the full weight of his body to dig the chain into the ghouls’ throat.

Alpha cried out in surprise, choking and trying desperately to free himself. Swiss came up quickly and bear hugged Copia from behind and readied himself.

“This is gonna hurt, but you failed Papa.” Swiss said before Batista-bombing them both hard, dropping back and slamming them off the floor behind him.

Copia snarled and shot up unnaturally fast, directly onto his feet and the ghouls’ eyes widened.

“You three are about to learn some respect for your Papa." Copia growled in low voice, his arms and head twitching a little as he began to transform in the shadows, suddenly seeming taller.

River and Swiss got up quickly and started to back up towards the door. Alpha laughed and stood up slowly.

“The fuck you gonna do, old man? You ain’t shit!” He said, brushing himself off and straightening his mask.

“Alpha! Learn some humility dude! Shut up!” River snapped, tugging at the fire ghoul’s tail.

Copias head whipped around to Alpha and his eyes lit a fiery red and he raised his left arm towards the ghoul with and open palm and it started glowing red as well.

“You first.” He said at the now terrified fire ghoul who turned to run. Copia suddenly clenched his fist and drew it quickly up, and Alpha shot up, something else completely in control as he was overwhelmed by a massive headache and total paralysis. He tried to cry out to his brothers but couldn’t. His head was turned involuntarily to look at Copia who greeted him with a sharp toothed grin.

Holding Alpha in place, he looked over and nodded to the bookshelf that lifted to reveal a huge stereo. He snapped the fingers on his right hand, and it came on loud, blaring a song the fire ghoul immediately recognized, it was a recent song he and the other ghouls listened to regularly. He never thought Copia would listen to.

River and Swiss had just managed to get the door half way open before Copia used his powers to slam it shut and lock it, pointing his right hand at River, paralyzing him as he had the fire ghoul and suspend him in the air next to him, a ghoul on either side, both facing Swiss. Alphas eyes glowed the same as the dark popes as he began the song in Copias voice.

I got, I got, I got, I got  
Loyalty, got royalty inside my DNA  
Cocaine quarter piece, got war and peace inside my DNA  
I got power, poison, pain and joy inside my DNA  
I got hustle though, ambition, flow, inside my DNA  
I was born like this, since one like this  
Immaculate conception  
I transform like this, perform like this  
Was Lucifer's new weapon  
I don’t contemplate, I meditate, then off your fucking head  
This that put-the-kids-to-bed

Alpha went limp as River snapped to attention, immediately picking up where the fire ghoul had left off, in Copias voice.

This that I got, I got, I got, I got  
Realness, I just kill shit 'cause it's in my DNA  
I got millions, I got riches buildin’ in my DNA  
I got dark, I got evil, that rot inside my DNA  
I got off, I got troublesome, heart inside my DNA  
I just win again, then win again like Wimbledon, I serve  
Yeah, that's him again, the sound that engine in is like a bird  
You see fireworks and Corvette tire skrrt the boulevard  
I know how you work, I know just who you are

Copia animated Alpha again as he and River traded off the next few verses.

See, you's a, you's a, you's a  
Bitch, your hormones prolly switch inside your DNA  
Problem is, all that sucker shit inside your DNA  
Daddy prolly snitched, heritage inside your DNA  
Backbone don't exist, born outside a jellyfish, I gauge

The ghouls went limp as Copia took over himself. Swiss tried frantically at the door, but it wouldn’t budge.

See, my pedigree most definitely don't tolerate the front  
Shit I've been through prolly offend you  
This is Paula’s oldest son  
I know murder, conviction  
Burners, boosters, burglars, ballers, dead, redemption  
Scholars, fathers dead with kids  
And I wish I was fed forgiveness  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, soldier’s DNA  
Born inside the beast  
My expertise checked out in second grade  
When I was 9, on cell, motel, we didn't have nowhere to stay  
At 29, I’ve done so well, hit cartwheel in my estate  
And I'm gon' shine like I'm supposed to  
Antisocial, extrovert  
And excellent mean the extra work  
And absentness what the fuck you heard  
And pessimists never struck my nerve  
And that’s a riff, gonna plead this case  
The reason my power's here on earth  
Salute the truth, when the prophet say.

Copia dropped the ghouls to their knees and cut off the stereo as they stared wide eyed at Swiss. Copia bent down till his mouth was even with the fire ghouls’ ear and whispered.

“I can’t do shit, can I? An old man, am I? I know much more about you and the modern culture than you think. Learn your place. Never underestimate me again.”

Just like that, the ghouls hit the floor and they tried to run the second they were released, and the door swung open. Swiss bolted and was gone at the first chance and Alpha and River barely had time to react as Copia grabbed them by the back of their cassocks, dragging them down the hall and towards Nihil's office, gaining speed as he moved.

Now unnaturally strong, he hurled them both like bowling balls at the old man’s office door, breaking it in half and sending them smashing into Nihils desk. The Grand Pope looked up from his newspaper, glancing over his reading glasses and down his nose at the two ghouls, writhing and moaning in pain on his desk. He looked down at his watch smirked.

“Huh, not too bad. He lasted 15 minutes longer than I did.”

Back out in the hall, shoulders hunched and still seething, Copia panted hard as his features began to return to normal. His head snapped round quickly at the sound of movement behind him, growling softly deep in his throat.

“Y…your eminence?” a timid voice inquired.

“Ah, Damien!” he managed, smoothing his hair and moustache into place and straighten his robes. “What can I do for you? How are your parents fairing in our London abbey?” he inquired.

Damien tried to respectful, but he was afraid of looking into the Papa's mis-matched eyes as the white left one seemed to pierce through and look into his soul. He looked especially intimidating with his new skull paint. Alpha had drawn quite a picture during the weekly bonfire stories of Copia slaying the demon Abaddon and his willingness to sacrifice his own life for the orphan. He was just as intimidating in person as in the boys imagination and Damien was surprised at the gentleness in his tone.

“Y…yes Papa. Well…as far as I know. They don’t write me much anymore.” He answered and leaned his head forward and down enough to hide his face with his long hair.

Copia studied the boy quietly before answering.

“I see. Let’s not worry child, they are probably busy and will send you something soon, no? Did Sister send you?” 

“Yes, your eminence.” He said softly, handing Copia the note Imperator had sent with him, looking down and starting to tremble a little, wringing his hands when the Papa’s expression turned into a slight frown.

He knew the boy was smarter than this, he been told by many a teacher that he was exceedingly intelligent and advanced for his age and he wondered what it was that made him feel the need to bully others.

“Damien, I am not very pleased to se…what’s the matter child?” he asked his tone turning quickly from stern to gentle and his expression softened when notice the boy tremble and start hitching.

“Please don’t tell my Uncle your eminence!” He managed to squeak out before he actually started crying, his cheeks flushing red with shame as he broke down in front of the leader of the Ministry .

Copia watched him and frowned lightly when he studied his face, noticing the many scars and pock marks, no doubt from his caregiver.

“What has The Cardinal done to you to make you act like this boy?” he asked softly, placing two fingers under his chin, lifting his head and making him look him in the eye.

When his icy blue eyes met his mis-matched ones’, he saw a heartbreaking mix of fear and sadness.

Sniffling and trying to compose himself, Damien quickly averted his gaze again, trying to find his words.

“…I…well…he…,” he began, before pausing mid-sentence and suddenly backpedaling, shrinking in on himself. “N…nothing your eminence…he is very strict…cause…I mess up all the time and don’t listen…he says I can’t do anything right…makes fun of me for missing my parents…” he said quickly, hitching a little and rubbing his upper arm.

Copia frowned lightly and the boy stiffened a little under his gaze.

“Please, please don’t tell him what I said…” he whimpered, momentarily forgetting himself and lunged forward, hugging Copia tight around his waist and buried his face in his chest, desperate for some sort of comfort.

Copia’s eyes went wide in surprise and he jumped a little before returning the boys embrace firmly and held on to him while he cried.

“It’s alright child, you are safe with me, you have my word.” 

***

“Grampa? Where are we and how much further?” Special asked, grunting a little as he drug Nihils oxygen tank through the undergrowth behind him. 

“One of the oldest pieces of our kingdom, and at the top of this ridge I believe. You can hear the river from here, we’re almost there.” The old man replied, taking a couple deep pulls from the oxygen mask before continuing.

Special sighed and grumbled, now covered in sweat.

“You keep sayin' that Paw Paw…what’s so important all the way out here anyway?” The kit asked, keeping behind Nihil up the steep trails, gasping and plastering himself to the gorge wall when he peeked a little over the edge and saw how far the river was below.

Special gulped and gripped the old man’s hand tight with his free paw.

“G…Grampa don’t you think we should head back? You shouldn’t go so far with your lungs so bad…” he asked nervously, and Nihil chuckled.

“Nonsense, I do this everyday.” He said as they finally reached the top. 

Special stayed behind him, far away from the edge and peered over the old man’s head to see the sprawling valley and river far below. The waterfalls' roar was deafening this close and Special had to come around to Nihils side to hear what he was saying

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” He said without looking at the boy and Special followed his gaze, looking out at the huge forest that seemed to go on forever.

“Yes Grampa it...” Special began.

“Acres and acres of wilderness untouched and unspoiled by the humans, far away from prying eyes. Out here is perfect for your first lesson. This is where I learned.”

Learned what?” he asked, looking around a leaned over a little to peer nervously over the edge of the cliff.

“You cannot be in control of yourself, until you stop being afraid. Take the control back from Damien and learn to harness it. Sometimes, your true abilities, your true… you, can't come out if you let fear control you. Once you face that fear and use it, you can do amazing things.” Nihil replied, finally turning to face the kit.

Nihil sighed softly.

He hated this part. He’d only had to do this to two other ghouls over the years to trigger their “special” abilities, but it never seemed to get any easier. Seemed like such a betrayal of trust but he supposed the Dark Lord knew what he was doing.

“Know that I love you and I hope you can forgive me in time, but this is the only way.” Nihil said, looking into confused kits’ eyes.

“Forgive you for wh…” he began, and his eyes went wide, grunting lightly when the old man placed both hands on his chest and shoved. Hard.

Special let a surprised shriek and reached back up towards Nihil, pawing at the air, trying desperately to grab onto anything as he plummeted rapidly towards the ground far below. Crying hard he managed to flip around in mid-air and faced the ground, gasping and covering his eyes with both paws.

“GRAMPA HELP ME!” 

“I can’t! You must use what the Dark Lord gave you! Use your wings boy!” Nihil yelled back.  
Special flailed around and looked back up towards the old man dumbfounded.

“Wi…ARE YOU CRAZY? I don’t ha…Paw Paw I don’t know how!” He began to argue and looked down again and he let out a blood curdling shriek when he noticed how quickly he was approaching the ground.

This is it! He thought. I’m dead! 

As soon as he closed his eyes and accepted it, his back rippled and he cried out as two huge, fleshy black wings shot out of his upper back between his shoulder blades and immediately corrected his decent and he scrabbled with the sudden new appendages, his brain scrambling to process the new signals and he flopped around clumsily midair, crying out again and clapping his paws over his eyes again.

“Special my son, you’ve done it! You’ve done it! Open your eyes boy! TREE!” Nihil yelled down from above.

The kit uncovered his eyes quickly and yelped, unable to correct his momentum before plowing muzzle first into a huge fir tree.

Nihil winced and shook his head, pulling his robes off and unfurling his own massive, black feathered wings and swooped down, landing softly beside the kit crumpled on the ground, groaning softly and rubbing at his damaged nose, looking up at him in awe.

“Paw Paw! You have wings too?!” he asked and reached up to touch the long black feathers. The old man smiled and nodded.

“Special I love you and I’m so sorry I had to do that, but I hope you understand why. Now you see, you aren’t as different as you thought.” He said, taking one big paw in his hands and helped the kit stand as best he could.

“I love too Grampa…I understand.” He answered, standing slowly and looking back at his huge wings in silent amazement, running his tail over what he could of them.

“Well, don’t be shy boy, you should be very proud. Give them another try.” He coaxed.

Special looked up at him then back up at his wings and lightly gave them a flap, stretching out his back and arms. Nihil smiled and nodded.

Spreading out his back paws and replanting them firmly, he started flapping his wings quickly and kicked off, bumbling mid air a few seconds before shooting straight up.

“You’ve got it! Go! Higher!” Nihil encouraged and Special laughed, flapping his wings hard and fast, quickly gaining altitude and shooting out of the tree tops.

Nihil joined him, spiraling straight up and through the clouds and Special scrambled to follow, gasping when he broke through the tops of the clouds.

“Wow! Grampa it’s beautiful!” He cried out, smiling widely at the endless expanse of sky and fluffy white clouds back lit by the early morning sun.

Nihil smiled and laughed, doing a quickly loop de loop and barrel rolled through a cloud and down across the top of the trees and up the side of the mountain, kicking off the ridge at the top and shooting back up into the clouds.

Special laughed and swirled around in a circle mid air, following the old man as he flew around him. 

“Race you to the gardens! Keep down when we get close, no one is to know your secret. Do you understand? Only fly out here and never stray too far.” Nihil said, suddenly nose diving down through the clouds and back around towards the ministry. Special followed quickly, smiling widely.

***

Damien stood by Copia’s desk in his large office, looking around at all the various knickknacks the Papa had on the edges of his over flowing bookshelves. On every other surface were piles and piles of paperwork. 

Copia’s cellphone went off in his breast pocket and he growled softly, pinching the bridge of his nose before pushing his glasses back up his nose. Damien had never seen him wear them before, he thought they made him look distinguished, with sort of an old world charm.

“Si Sister?” His voice sounded tired.

“Of course! I will have it done by the end of the day.” He replied, ending the call and sighing softly, rubbing his temples and closing his eyes.

“Shall I make you some tea, your eminence? For your nerves?” he asked, offering the only thing he knew how to do that he thought would help.

Copia looked up at him and smiled softly.

“That would be very nice, thank you boy. You will join me, yes?”

“If you would like, your eminence." He replied, bowing and keeping his eyes down.

“Look at me when you speak please. I like to see who I’m talking to and it is just Papa, no need for the formalities. Relax. You are in no danger. You will find during your time with me, I am not quick to anger like your uncle , and as long as you follow my rules, your two weeks will be up before you know it.”


	6. Chapter 6

Agramon made sure he was up before the bells signaling first light, sneaking past his sleeping siblings and mother, scampering quickly down the stairs and into the older halls leading to the superiors’ offices. Imperators and Nihils office doors were still shut and dark, but the door at the end was open, lighting the hallway with the glow from the desk lamp. As quietly as he could, he crept over and stood in the doorway, shifting uncomfortably and wringing his hands.

“Papa?” he called in a small voice.

Copia turned around in his desk chair and smiled.

“Agramon! My little one, what are you doing up so early? Come in boy.”

“I couldn’t sleep. Um…Papa…can I come with you for your morning tasks?” he asked hesitantly.

Copia thought about it a moment before smiling and nodding. He was trying hard to be accommodating to all his children and enjoyed his time with each of them, but none of them had ever come to him on their own accord. So he wanted to engage the kit as much as possible and nurture that naturally curious and free spirit.

“If you think you can keep up little one.”

“I can! I promise!” He replied immediately, smiling widely and scampering up his fathers’ arm and settling on his shoulder.

“Then let’s get to it! I do a walkthrough of the castle to assure everything is running smoothly, check in on the classes and make sure the ghouls finish their daily tasks before they laze off before rehearsal. Then I do the same with the gardens and do a perimeter check of the Ministry grounds before I return to the main hall and wait until Gramma is finished with her morning duties and normally sit and have coffee or tea with Grampa while I do so. The ghouls are training for their annual agility training and obstacle run today as well. It will also happen next month after the wedding. You’ll get to see their full demon form, how they move together as a pack. It is quite a sight. Astaroth and Atazoth are running this year.” Copia said, stepping out of his office and locking it before turning to head back to the main hall.

Agramon looked down, leaning against his fathers head, securing himself with his tail gently gripping Copias’ neck.

“What’s troubling you my boy? You are quiet.” he asked, leaning his head against his sons.

“Astarte and the twins make fun of me…and beat me up. All the time.” He admitted in a soft voice, nuzzling under his fathers’ ear.

Copia frowned and reached up to run his hand gently through the boys’ hair.

“Why didn’t you tell me Aggy?” he demanded his voice still soft but firm.

The kit hesitated and rubbed his eyes.

“Cuz…”he started softly, sniffling and pressing harder against his father before continuing.

“Because.” Copia gently corrected.

“Because… I was scared…” Agramon finally admitted.

“Astarte said…Astarte said I don’t belong in the family. That I’m a runt and I’m ugly…and that you don’t want me.” he managed, hitching and burying his little face in Copias’ neck.

The Papa frowned and took Agramon into his arms, gripping the kits sides firmly, holding him up in front of his face. He looked into his mis-matched eyes, his own welling with tears.

“You are my son and I love you with all my heart. Nothing will ever change that. You belong here.”

The kit smiled and cupped his fathers face, gently bumping his forehead to his and hugging his head, knocking the mitre off. Copia smiled and chuckled, hugging him back and stooped down to grab it, letting Agramon climb back up and sit on his shoulders.

“Come on, there is much to do.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Cazzo! Can’t you do anything right, Emilio? The red cassock! “Cardinal Tatuini snapped, glaring daggers at the timid, smaller man.

“I…b-but you s-said…y...yes, your e-eminence! I’m so sorry!” Emilio managed, stuttering and stumbling over his words as he started, wringing his hands and watching the floor.

“Well what are you waiting for? Get out you idiot!” he commanded, turning to face the shaking Father, his blind eye glinting in the firelight.

The little man nearly jumped out of his skin, bowing shakily and bolting from the room.

Tatuini rolled his eyes and sighed. How did the Ministry sink so low as to allow a cowardly mouse of a man like Andre Emilio to become a Father in this church?

He made his way over the kitchenette in his quarters and made himself a cup of tea, sipping it and going over his tasks for the day. Claudio Tatuini was a tall, lanky man with a long face and deep set, beady blue eyes, one clouded over and blind as the result of a run in with a particularly unruly Unbound during a summoning. His blonde grey hair was in a ponytail that hung down to his mid back along with a matching beard. He was methodical and precise in his movements, finishing his tea and glancing in annoyance at his watch. 

“H-here your unholiness! I h-have it h-here!” Emilio called, hurrying in and laying the garments carefully on the Cardinals’ desk. 

Bowing he stood there silently, awaiting further instruction. The large black wolf that had been sleeping under Tatuinis’ desk came out and chuffed, stretching a little before sniffing the air and making his way over to the now trembling Father.

The Cardinal smirked and chuckled at the mans terrified whimpers as the huge animal stared him down, sniffing at him again before growling and snapping at him.

“Easy now Ferris! Father Emilio has forgotten to feed you again, no? I think we make him remember to never forget again.”

The Father gulped and his eyes widened as the Cardinal grinned wickedly at him before pulling a small gold whistle from his robes and blew it hard once. No sound came out, but Ferris snarled and lunged immediately, Father Emilio shrieked and bolted out the door as the huge animal chased him down towards the kitchens, snapping at his heels. 

Tatuini laughed and gripped his belly, shaking his head before donning the red cassock and biretta. If he hurried, he’d get to the nursery to see Belladonna just as Nihil would be returning to his quarters or joining Sister Imperator in the dining hall for breakfast.


	8. Chapter 8

Agramon grinned as he hopped from one of his fathers’ footprints in the fallen leaves to the other as he followed closely behind, flicking his little tail in excitement. 

Copia smirked softly as he turned his head slightly to watch him go after a butterfly, jumping into a bigger pile and disappearing completely. Some Sisters of Sin tending to the roses giggled a little, watching the Papa continue through the gardens, followed by Agramon tunneling under the leaves, trying his best to keep up. 

Copia chuckled as the kit made his way under the leaves and under him in between his legs and continued, unaware his father had stopped. Suddenly there was a little yelp and muffled knocking sound when Agramon collided with something under the leaf litter and poked his head back up through and rubbed his forehead quickly.

A goat kid popped its’ head up and shook it off too. Agramon smiled and got up on all fours again, lowering his head to charge and ran at the kid who had lowered its’ head as well, meeting in the middle, they knocked heads hard, sending each other flying.

Copia laughed and picked the boy up, placing him on his shoulder.

“Are you hungry? The Brothers and Sisters are in the middle of the morning baking. I’m sure if you asked nicely enough, they’d give you some fresh milk and warm biscuits with butter and honey. That’s what I do, we can have breakfast with the older Sisters and hear the latest Ministry gossip, no?” He said, a hint of mirth in his Italian accented voice. The boys mouth watered, and he nodded quickly.

“Yes, please Papa! “


	9. Chapter 9

Father Emilio was nearly hyperventilating when he rushed into the root cellar and slammed the doors behind him, smashing his back against it, placing one hand over his heart, bringing the other to his mouth to suck lightly on the bite he’d received from Ferris, shrieking a little when the animal slammed off into the cellar door, then snapped and clawed underneath it in a last attempt to get at him, snorting and chuffing, heading back to his master.

‘Father are you alright?” asked a soft voice. 

Emilio gasped and looked to his left at the Ghoulette emerging from the back of the root cellar with some jars of honey.

“S-Sister Moira!” he choked out, clearing his throat and trying in vain to fix his eye paint and straighten out his robes.

Moira smiled and set the containers down and came over to him to take his hand and lead him to the small table in the center of the room.

“Just breathe in through your nose and out slowly through your mouth.” She said, helping him sit down.

“I’ll make you some chamomile tea, I have fresh honey right here.” She said, opening it and drizzling some on two fresh biscuits, handing them to the still trembling Father.

“Have you eaten?” she asked, and Emilio shook his head quickly.  
“N...No I h-haven’t Sister, t-thank you.” He asked, taking it from her and bowing his head.

She smiled and set a cold glass of milk in front of him and placed her hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing.

“You don’t have to bow your head to me Andre.” She said.  
He smiled and turned his head to kiss the top of her hand.  
“I m-missed you g-gattina.” he replied softly.

“I missed you too, topolino.” Moira said, smiling softly, leaning down to take his hand in hers and closer to her face to inspect it.  
“What happened here?” she questioned, kissing it softly.  
Emilio turned his head away.

“F-Ferris.” He replied softly.

“Tatuini’s pet?” she inquired again.

He nodded.

“Stay here and eat, I’ll be right back.” She said, kissing the top of his head.

He smiled up at her, watching her ass as she walked away and she flicked her tail, smiling and rolling her eyes.  
She really had missed him.

***

He was just finishing the biscuits and milk when she sat back beside him with a first aid kit. He tensed a little bit when he saw it and started to get up, but she grabbed his wrist and held firm.

“Andre please, let me help you or it will get infected.” She begged, watching him with concern. 

He was so different, so scared and quiet.

“Does Sister Imperator know Cardinal Tatuini treats you this way?” She asked and he visibly tensed and started to shake.

“N-No! P-please! You can’t s-say anything, or it will b-be so much worse! P-Please d-don’t tell her I b-beg you!” Emilio managed to stutter, trying to force the words out as panic flooded in and began clouding his brain.

She reached up to cup his cheek and he flinched. She frowned softly and pulled her hand back.

“Andre…what has he done to you?” she asked softly, looking him in the eye.

The Father could barely hold her gaze as he took in shuddering breaths.

Hitching softly, he broke down, hanging his head, crying hard.  
“Please d-don’t t-tell.” He whimpered.

“Only if you promise to let me help you and tell me what has made you act this way. You know I would never do anything to hurt you.”

He looked up at her with the saddest eyes, his gaze going to her, then to his hands, then back again as he seemed to search for the right words. He wrung his hands to keep them from shaking as he started.

“I- I apologize g-gattina. T-this is not me…” he sighed softly and frowned, closing his eyes.

“No. N-no this…t-this is me. But I d-do not w-want it to be. I h-have tried so long to h-hide it…but n-now you k-know. I am s-spineless…w-weak. I t-turn into a quivering p-puddle if someone r-raises their voice…” he managed, sighing softly and looking back up at her, hitching a little when he took in a deep breath.

“Andre..”she began and he shook his head.

“D-do not f-fall for me, I come w-with too m-much b-baggage…" he said, cutting her off, and she frowned.

That's it she thought, she was going to show him how much she loved him. She stood and gripped him by the front of his robes and yanked him up, kissing him hard.


	10. Chapter 10

Agramon smiled, his tail wagging back and forth as he watched his father laugh and talk with the older women who did most of the castle cooking. They worked on the bread and pastas for the day teaching the younger Sisters the ministry recipes how to run the kitchen. He sniffed the air and he squirmed, drooling a little and his little tummy rumbled.

“Was that a tummy growl I heard young master?” a kind voice inquired, and a short, round, older woman with rounded glasses and graying hair came up to the table with two plates both with eggs, bacon, fresh fruit and two fresh baked biscuits. both had a healthy pat of butter and decent drizzle of honey along with milk and orange juice for Agramon and hot tea and water for Copia.

“I’m Sister Angela, young master. If you need anything, you just  
say the word and I’ll make sure you have it!” she said, bowing to him.

“Just call me Agramon Sister. Thank you, ma’am, but I’m ok. It all looks delicious. My Papa will be very pleased.”

The woman smiled, and he smiled back, noticing the little crinkles that formed in the corners of her eyes when she smiled and the rosy tint accenting her cheeks.

“Well aren’t you a fine young gentleman! Agramon it is then. Let me know if Papa requires anything else love!” she replied, patting his head and ruffling his hair a little before hurrying off to continue her duties.

Copia bid the sisters’ a good day with a slight bow, young and old alike fawned over him and each bowed back, kissing the Papas rings. The older women hurried the younger Sisters out so they could have their gossip hour with the anti-pope and followed him quickly to the table and taking their seats.  
Copia settled and looked over at Agramon.

“Would you like to say the prayer?” he asked, and the kit nodded quickly.

The Sisters fell silent as they joined hands. The kit began and they and the Papa joined, reciting their daily prayer.

“Our Father who art in Hell  
Unhallowed be thy name  
Cursed be the sons and daughters  
Of thine nemesis whom art to blame  
Thy kingdom come  
Nema”

Copia smiled widely and nodded to him as they all tucked in.

***  
Copia waited outside the classroom for the dismissal bell, grimacing a little when it went off right in his ear and he watched the children and kits file out past the teacher, jabbering on to one another and laughing as they made their way to their next class.

Atazoth, Astaroth and Astarte were the last to exit and he let the boys get a little way down the hall before snatching Astarte by her dress straps and she squeaked, curling up in his grasp, wrapping her tail around herself, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Young lady, we need to talk.” He said coldly.

She swallowed hard and nodded lightly.

“Yes Papa…” she replied in a soft voice as he lifted her up and placed her on his shoulders.

She hugged the top of his head and stayed quiet, resting her chin on it as he walked to his office so they might speak privately. The walls certainly had ears here.

He carefully ducked into his office and sat her in one of the huge old arm chairs by the fireplace then sat in the other across from her after tossing more wood on the fire. 

They were quiet a long while before he finally spoke.

“So, what is this I hear about you bullying your little brother?” He asked calmly, staring her in the eyes and she immediately shrank into herself, averting her gaze the floor. 

“Atazoth and Astaroth started it!” she protested, frowning and crossing her arms.

“But you joined in as well, knowing what you were doing was wrong. I WILL NOT tolerate a bully. Do you understand child?” he asked, watching her. 

She nodded quickly, wiping her eyes.

“what is the matter little one?” he questioned, opening his arms to her.

She hopped down and came over quickly, climbing up into his lap and hugged him tight, laying her head against his chest to listen to his heart beat. He returned it just as tightly and kissed the top of her head.

“Papa?” she whispered.

“Hm?” he replied, holding her and watching the fire.

“Astaroth and Atazoth said that once Mama has the new babies…she’ll forget about us and now that you’re boss, you won’ have time for us either. Does this mean we won’t watch movies together in the treehouse anymore? That’s our thing! Just for you and me…”she said, wiping her eyes again.

“Sweetheart…is that why you’ve been acting up?” he asked softly and she nodded lightly.

“I thought that was the only way you and Mama would notice me…” she admitted before burying her face in his chest.

“Baby girl, we would never forget you! No matter how many children we have! You are our firstborn daughter! Of course we will still watch movies in the treehouse. You haven’t shown me all your Disney movies yet. I heard Gramma got you some new ones on her recent trip to the village.” He said kissing and bumping her forehead.

She lit up and nodded quickly, her tail wagging.

“I got Tangled and Princess and the Frog and Maleficent!” She said, bolting off to go grab them.


	11. Chapter 11

Atazoth grinned as he finished the final adjustments on the gas powered long board skate board at the top of one of the taller sets of stairs by the superiors offices, then made sure the ramps were bolted in place.

“Ready bro?” he asked, standing and handing him the controls.

“You know it!” Astaroth replied and got on the board, making sure he had proper footing.

“Hurry! They’ll be back soon” Atazoth said, pulling the cord to start the engine and it roared to life.

Grinning, he squeezed the gas and shot off down the ramp, whooping as he went flying down the hall.  
His fun was ruined quickly when his father walked out in front of him on his way to the nursery, and the kits eyes went wide.  
At the top of the hall, his twin gasped.

“PAPA LOOK OUT! “he yelled and Copia looked up quickly and shrieked, turning to run as the boy hit him hard.

He somehow managed to land and stand on the board in front of the kit, putting his arms out and bending his knees a little to stay balanced, looking back at his son in surprise.

“Astaroth! What the hell are you- shit!” he managed before they hit the grand Papa from behind hard, knocking him off his feet and into Copia who barely caught Nihil in his arms before they went sailing over another set of stairs, all screaming as they went, picking up enough speed to ride along the wall sideways, Nihil gripping his mitre tight. 

As they rounded the corner, they slammed directly into Sister Imperator and she let out a shriek as they all went flying head long into one of the confessionals, destroying it.

Astarte joined Atazoth at the top of the long hallway, tails flicking nervously. At the bottom, the pile of smashed confessional grunted and groaned in pain as Copia and the kit clawed their way out first, flopping on the rubble, both scratched and bruised. 

With a furious scream. Imperator stood up unnaturally fast from the wreckage, yanking Nihil up by his robes as she did, her eyes glowing. Copia and Astaroth screamed and hugged each other, shrinking into themselves at the Matriarchs fury.

Atazoth gripped his sisters’ hand tight and flinched.

“Whoa...They’re fucking dead!” he whispered out and Imperators head suddenly snapped up and she looked right into their eyes.

“WE’RE DEAD! RUN!” he screeched, and they bolted, screaming louder when they heard Imperator’s heels quickly catching up.

Growling and dragging himself to his feet, Copia snatched Astaroth up by his scruff before he could scurry away, and the kit tucked his tail tightly between his legs.

“This is the final straw Astaroth, you and your brother are going to learn some respect while burning off some of that energy, put it to good use instead destroying my ministry with your foolishness. At first light tomorrow, meet me outside by the agility course. As of now, I have a special punishment for you. Gramma has your brother already I’m sure.”

The kit swallowed hard and nodded lightly, watching his face. 

“Yes Papa.” He answered softly and his father slowly put him back down on his feet.

The moment he felt his father’s hold loosen, he bolted off on all fours, scurrying quickly around the corner.

“Oh, boy you want to see Lucifer?” Copia bellowed, clenching his fists and bolting off after him.

Snarling, he shifted to his demon form mid sprint, now pursuing on all fours as well and gaining quickly. 

Astaroth gasped when he looked over his shoulder and shifted into high gear, doing a lighting quick u turn and leaping right over the Papa and back in the opposite direction.  
Backpedaling, Copia looked back at the boy in surprise, scrambling to turn around and kicked off the wall when he did, galloping back after him. Growling and panting hard, the Papa was nearly on him when his leg and hip on his right side gave out. A sharp, stabbing pain tore through his hip and down his leg and he shrieked, going down hard, skidding and slamming into the stone staircase in the main hall.

The sound only made the kit pick up speed and he shot off into the gardens and out of sight.Everyone close scattered and screamed when Copia came around the corner and slammed into their tables, sending books and papers everywhere. They panicked, trying to get out of the way as the Papa tried to pull himself back up, his claws ripping at the carpet as he roared and howled in pain and fury.

Some of the braver ghouls rushed in to help but Copia was too far into his demon form to see it as anything but a threat and growled and snapped fangs at anyone who tried to get close. They parted when the grand Pope made his way through them, looking down at Copia with concern.

“Calm down my son…get up slowly. It is nothing you are just stunned, you hit too hard. Let us help you.” Nihil coaxed, reaching down and gently placing a hand on his hip.

Copia immediately roared loudly in pain and lashed out, swiping one huge paw at the old man and Nihils eyes glowed red as he roared back, stepping back in time to avoid the vicious swipe.  
The others in the room immediately made themselves scarce when the deafening roars started and the Papa flopped down on his side, is huge chest heaving with exertion, panting hard and his forked tongue hung out. 

Closing his eyes, he yelped and whined, trying to bring his hind leg up a little but the sharp pain came immediately, and he shrieked again, nuzzling his large muzzle against the grand popes leg. Nihil sighed softly and reached down to stroke his snout lightly.

“Rest Dante I will fetch the doctor. Just stay down.” Nihil said, shuffling off quickly, shooing away the few lingering onlookers.  
Just outside the door to the gardens, Astaroth stopped, panting hard and flicking his tail, curious as to why his father had stopped chasing him. 

Cautiously he crept back down the hall and peeked around the corner, nearly jumping out of his skin when he heard Copia roar out in pain. When it went quiet again. He slowly slunk back down to the main hall where he’d first lost him. He jumped again when he heard him cry out again. This time it was more mournful, agonized and started to feel uneasy, he’d never heard his father sound this way.

Lifting his head and sniffing the air, he frowned. It smelled like his father but something wasn’t right and he bobbed his head as he cautiously came around the floor, gasping a little when his saw Copia on his side at the base of the stairs, whining in pain, looking very vulnerable despite being in his demon form and Astaroth scurried over quickly .

He stopped a couple feet back. His father’s eyes were closed but he was still breathing heavily, and he had a pained expression on his face. Astaroth crept a little closer, wincing a little when Copia tried to shift again and yelped, whining pitifully. He slowly leaned over and bumped his forehead to his. 

“Papa? I'm sorry I ran…are you okay?” he asked softly.

Copia opened his eyes a little, looking his son over with half lidded eyes.

“I don't know child.” he replied and the boy looked down. 

Astaroth sniffled and rubbed a little at his eyes as he watched how hard it was for his father to do just that.

“I’m sorry I hurt your leg Papa…please get up.” he pleaded using his muzzle to try and lift his head up.

Copia groaned and slowly pushed himself up on his front legs and they trembled.

“I’ll try…” he said softly.

Wincing, he tried to use his hip and cried out, collapsing back down on his side.

Astaroth hitched and nuzzled under his fathers ear and horn.  
“You can do it Papa, just try again.” He coaxed, trying to lift his head again with his muzzle. 

Copia roared out in pain again, digging his huge claws in and shredding the carpet.

Astaroth flinched and hitched, trying to nuzzle his fathers jaw.

“Please Papa, you gotta keep trying!” The kit begged, gently shaking his shoulder.

Copia laid his head back down and shut his eyes, whining and panting softly.

“I can’t boy, I just can’t.” he replied weakly.

“Astaroth, get out of the way, let the doctor through.” Nihil said quickly as he and the ghoul physician came around the corner.

The kit sniffled and cried softly, running over and clamoring up the grand Papas robes and curled up on his shoulder, hugging the old mans neck tight.

“I’m sorry Grampa! I’m sorry I ran and I’m sorry I hurt Papa’s leg!” he managed, his voice coming out in hitching sobs and Nihil hugged the boy tight.

“Shhhh now. This is not your fault. While you shouldn’t have been boarding in my ministry nor should you have run, you didn’t cause this boy. The doctor will have him fixed in no time.” Nihil assured and the boy clung to him, hitching softly.

Behind them, Copia growled a warning low in his throat and the old doctor approached him slowly, shaking his head.  
He got closer still, despite Copia’s display and reached out to touch his hip. The Papa bared his fangs and growled again, a little louder, his eyes locked on the ghoul.

“Knock that off, I’m trying to help you, you stubborn beast!” he scolded and Copia snarled, snapping at his hand.

The ghoul frowned, slapping Copia hard in his large snout and he yelped and snorted, shaking his head quickly.

“Do it again and I’ll smack you in that big head of yours!” Otto snapped, glaring him down before gently running a hand down the Papa's hip and upper leg.

Copia growled but stayed still, watching the doctors every move.He whined and growled a little louder when the doctors paw hit a lump.

The ghoul frowned, pressing a little and Copia snarled. This time Nihil gave him a smack in the nose.

“What is it Otto?” He asked, gently rubbing behind Copias horns to try and calm him.

“Hmm, it's dislocated. Odd is would slip out so easily like that. Must be another underlying cause.” He said, gripping the Papas leg, starting to try and manipulate the joint.

Copia roared and twisted around like an alligator in a death roll, doing anything it took to get away, finally managing to drag himself to all fours and bolt off, keeping his right hind leg tucked up against his body, yelping softly the whole way.

“Dante! Damn it, you come back here! I’ve had my fill of this from when you were young! Don’t make me chase you!” Nihil yelled before taking couple big pulls on the oxygen mask, rolling his eyes when the kit took off after his father.

Otto sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, looking over at Nihil as he threw his hands up in exasperation.

“Oh, that boy!” the grand Papa grumbled.

“Always been a stubborn one that one. Much like someone else I know.” The ghoul said, smiling softly, crossing his arms in front of him.

“When were you going to come see me for your check up Dimitri?” he asked with a smirk.

“what does it matter, we both know I am ancient and have one foot in the grave! I don’t need you reminding me every six months!” Nihil grumbled, starting to shuffle off.

“Dimitri, wait. There is something I wanted to talk to you about something, can you come by my office?” he asked, and Nihil turned to look at him.

“if it is important.” The old man replied.

“it is, with the wedding almost upon us, it needs to be discussed.” Otto said as they walked back to his office together.


	12. Chapter 12

“Come on little ones, breakfast, then we can go outside.” Bell called to the toddler aged kits as she and Nihil tried in vain to herd them to the table. They all swarmed the table at once, nearly knocking the grand Papa off his feet.

“Lord below, they will be the death of me! Sister Martha! Please, my oxygen!” Nihil wheezed, pulling himself up with the edge of the table. 

The young sister obeyed quickly, handing him the mask and he took in a deep breath, closing his eyes.

“Belladonna I must rest. I trust you and Sister Martha can handle things from here?” he asked, pausing at the door.

“Yes Grampa, see you at lunch.” She replied, filling the children’s glasses, returning snatched food to its rightful place and trying desperately to keep the ghoul kits out of the human children’s’ food.

Nihil smiled and turned to leave, nearly walking into Cardinal Tatuini as he turned to come into the nursery.

“Ah! Good morning Cardinal, so nice to see you!” he said, taking another deep pull on the oxygen mask.

Tatuini bowed and smiled curtly.

“Nice to see you too Papa, you are looking well.” He replied, looking the grand Papa over.

Sister Martha looked up and groaned, gently elbowing Bell who looked up and did the same, and they both rolled their eyes and mimicked sticking their finger down their throat, gagging.

“It’s the same thing, every day he shows up at the same time, trying to sleaze all over me. I could set my watch by him.” Bell whispered as Nihil made his way out of the nursery to allow Tatuini entrance.

“I, uh, I just remembered, Sister Imperator wanted me in the library, I’ll catch you later Bell.” Sister Martha managed as the Cardinal made his way over and slipped out the back towards the main halls.

“No! No! Martha! Don’t you d…” She whispered after the younger Sister, whirling around and smiling awkwardly at Tatuini, protectively cupping her belly.

“Good morning Miss Belladonna! I trust you are feeling well. You look radiant as ever!” the Cardinal said, bowing to her and taking her hand in his, kissing it softly and looking up at her.

She maintained the strained smile and gagged a little when he averted his eyes but managed to swallow it back. Everything about the older man made her skin crawl but Nihil held him in the highest regard so despite her gut feeling, even since childhood, she remained respectful.

Ever since they’d come back to the Ministry however, even knowing her wedding to the Papa was quickly approaching, the old man had become more insistent and everyday she’d have to turn him away.

“What brings you my way this morning, your eminence?” she asked even though she knew the answer, watching him warily as he reached into his cassocks inner pocket and pulled out a single red rose and handed it to her. She smiled lightly, taking it from him.

“Just coming to pay tribute to the beauty the Morningstar allows to bless me with her presence in this abysmal place.” He said with a wicked smile. 

Bell rolled her eyes internally but forced a smile, helping one of the children with cutting some of their food.

“Thank you, Cardinal, you flatter me, but I’m not so sure how keen the Papa would be on you being so forthcoming with me so close to our wedding.” She said, picking up one of the little ones who was trying to lay down and turned quickly, placing them in playpen to nap. 

Tatuini took the opportunity to run his eyes all over her, groaning softly and growling a little as he felt a small tug on his robes. Looking down, he saw a tiny kit, tugging lightly on his robes, smiling up at him and wagging its tail. He sneered and tried to pull away but the kit, nuzzled and rubbed against the mans leg. He hissed and stomped enough to get the point across but not enough for Bell to notice, turning his head back to continue ogling her as the kit yelped and fled, hiding under the table.  


From the doorway, Copia watched Tatuini like a predator and advanced toward him quickly, hands clenched into fists, his instinct to protect his mate and the children overtaking normal thought and he chest slammed the Cardinal hard into the wall. 

Tatuini grunted, wheezing a little as the air is knocked out of him. Copia growled and forced his face so close to the shorter mans, that their noses are nearly touching, staring him down. Tatuini breathed hard and stared back into the Papas' mismatched eyes.

“If you ever get that close to what is mine again, I’ll tear you apart. Capisci?” he growled, and the cardinal nodded quickly, holding up his hands.

“Si! Si, tua oscura eccellenza non succederà più! “ He replied, bowing slightly.

Copia just continued to stare him down in silence a few more moments before speaking again.

“Yes. See that it doesn’t. I never want to see you anywhere near Belladonna, the children, or this nursery again. Remember your place Claudio. It is with the Unbound. Ora vattene.” He commanded, backing up just enough to let the Cardinal past, never taking his eyes off him.

Tatuini sneered at Copia stopping and turning to Bell, shooting her a lecherous grin.

“I bid you adieu, il mio amore. Until next time.” he said to her and she glared at him, moving closer to the Papa and gripping his arm. Copia reflexively twitched, and his neck popped loudly, and he clenched his fists, watching the Cardinal saunter to the door.  
Tatuini paused again, turning to face them with a smug smirk, leaning against the door jam.

“If you had remembered yours Dante, you wouldn’t have her.” He replied, smiling smugly at them before leaving. 

Lilith plastered herself against the wall as the Cardinal passed then quickly scurried to Bell and Copia, reaching up for her father with both hands and Copia scooped her up and hugged her.

“What’s the creepy man doing here Papa? I got you the flowers you wanted from Sister Persephone Mama.” She said, handing her a satchel of dried herbs.

“The Cardinal was just leaving baby, thank you for helping your mother. Why don’t you stay and help her with the babies after outside time? Like a good big sister, yes?” he said, kissing her forehead.

“Yes Papa, I’m a good helper! I helped Grampa Nihil with his oxygen all yesterday and it was way heavy! But I did it cause I’m a big girl!” she said lightly patting his face.

Copia smiled and bumped her gently and leaned over to kiss Bell.

“Why don’t you do catch up with Grampa. He couldn’t have made it far yet and I’m sure he would love the company. Just until lunch then you can come help me.” 

Lilith nodded and bumped him back, squirming down out of his grip. 

“Ok! Grampa! Grampa! Wait for me! I love you Papa, love you Mama!” she yelled before bolting off.

Love you too little one!” he called after her.

Bell smiled and kissed his cheek after looking him over.

“So why does my knight in shining armor look so roughed up?” She asked, straightening his robes and smoothing down his moustache and side burns.

He winced and hissed when he shifted on his hip and rolled his eyes.

“Nothing my dear. The twins caused quite a ruckus this morning with that damned electric skateboard and I had to deal with that.”


	13. Chapter 13

Moira gripped the front of Emilio’s cassock and moaned softly into his mouth, when he kissed her back hard, pressing her back into the cellar wall, pinning her with the full weight of his body. 

Slowly, he ran his hands down her sides to grip her hips. She hooked her leg around his and pressed as close as she could, grinding herself against him. He cupped her face and kissed her again before hiking up her skirt and taking his hands off of her long enough to get the front of his cassock and pants undone, letting the pants drop and she stepped out of her panties and tossed them aside before he gripped the underside of her thighs and lifted her back up, pinning her hard back against the wall, positioned himself as she wrapped her legs around him, forcing him to enter her quickly and sink deep. 

Emilio gasped and moaned in her ear, leaning his forehead against hers and she moaned too, cupping his face and peppering it with kisses before nipping at his lower lip and rolling her hips slowly against his. He flicked his hips in time with hers and gripped her upper thighs tight. How he’d missed her all the months they’d been away. She was the only ray of sunshine in his miserable life and he planned to show her how much she meant to him, how good she made him feel and he kissed and nipped down her throat and latched just above her shoulder, sucking hard, marking her for the world to see. He would take the punishment later; she was worth all of it. She tightened around him and he gasped against her, letting go of her neck and kissing her deeply, going harder and faster in response and she dug her claws into his back. He hissed and tried to hold back but release was fast approaching and from her breathy moans, he could tell hers was too. He shifted quickly, angling to jab her g-spot and she shrieked , raking her nails down his back and he tried to stifle a loud moan into her neck as she clamped down on him hard, reaching her peak and crying out, burying her face in his shoulder and he shuddered, reaching his peak as well and emptied himself deep inside her, keeping his hips tight pressed to hers before slumping against her, panting raggedly. 

Moira leaned her head back against the wall long enough to catch her breath and come back to herself before, nuzzling and kissing under his ear and rubbing his back in slow circles. Emilio shuddered a little with aftershocks of the powerful orgasm and kissed her tenderly, rolling his hips against hers once and she moaned deep in her throat, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again. He smiled into it.

“I love you, Moira.” He said softly, bumping his forehead to hers again.

“I love you too, Andre.” She groaned a little, shifting against him and starting to come back to herself and she glanced to do where they were still joined as she kissed along his shoulder. 

She froze and tensed, her eyes going wide.

“Oh my Satan, Andrea! We didn’t use protection! I wanted you so bad I didn’t even think! I’ll be going into heat any day now! What was I thinking?! Imperator will kill us!” she said, starting to panic.

“I will take the heat if something does happen. I love you and can safely say, I would love to have a family with you…that is if you would want that too.” He said quickly, sounding surer of himself than he felt.

She looked at him in stunned silence then smiled widely, kissing him softly and gripping the back of his neck. Moira had always wanted a family like her Sister, but none of the Brothers, or anyone, for that matter ever gave her so much as a passing glance. But now here was this human who wanted nothing more.

He smiled into it and hugged her tight, gently bumping his forehead to hers.

“Emilio! Where are you?” Tatuini bellowed as he came into the kitchen and the two nearly jumped out of their skins separating quickly and fixing their hair and clothing.

“Fuck!” the Father whispered, struggling with the buttons of his cassock. Moira quickly slapped his hands out of the way and fixed them, placing a jar of fresh honey in his hands.

“Show yourself Father, I know you are here. Ferris has led me to you.” The Cardinal continued and Moira could see him stop in the doorway and scan the kitchen. 

Quickly she fixed the Fathers moustache, hair and eye paint before kissing him deeply.

“Say you were getting fresh honey for his tea! Now go! I love you!” she said, shoving him out the door and nearly into Tatuini while turned and looked down at the surprised Father with a raised eyebrow.

“I…Uh…just getting fresh honey for your tea, your eminence.” Father Emilio said quickly.

The Cardinal watched him silently for a moment then glanced over at the root cellar from which Emilio had emerged before looking him back in the eye again. The Father held his gaze. 

“Indeed." Tatuini finally replied. “We have much to do and much to discuss. Copia has humiliated me for the last time.”


	14. Chapter 14

Agramon swallowed hard and gripped his fathers gloved hand tight as they approached the stables. The horses were aware of their approach and were restless, whinnying and stomping, eager to be fed and released into the pastures for the day. 

The kit wrapped his tail around himself and pressed tight to Copia’s leg. There were many things he hadn’t ever seen before and he was feeling two inches tall. Everything was new and scary and much bigger that he was. As much as his father talked about horses, Agramon had yet to see one, but from what he’d heard described and the way they sounded, they seemed terrifying.

“P…Papa?” he asked in a meek voice.

“Yes boy?” he replied, reaching up to open the stable door and looking down at him.

“Do horses bite?” he asked quietly.

Copia chuckled.

“Well, they can if you don’t pay attention to the animals body language or scare it. Or if someone were to hurt them, treat them poorly.” He said, picking the kit up and placing him on his shoulders.

"Besides, it isn't the teeth you need to worry about, it's the hind legs. Never, and I mean never, stand behind a horse. One kick could kill you they are incredibly strong animals. Do you understand. You must be aware of your surroundings at all times." His father explained.

Agramon thought it over and nodded, lightly gripping Copias’ sideburns and he winced a little but tolerated it, sliding the door open and stepping inside. It took Agramon a minute for his eyes to adjust to the dark and he looked around a little confused. Inside was an office, one he assumed his father used to get away from the hustle and bustle of the castle, stacked high with stacks of paperwork and books while the other side had a twin mattress and a small table with a lamp and coffee pot. The rest of the office was piled high with horse feed, bales of hay, various tack and medical supplies and a couple expensive looking saddles.

“Do you work here too sometimes?” Agramon asked, nuzzling against his fathers’ jaw and hugging him around the neck.

“Sometimes, mostly this is all to make your Papa look busy, but really? I come out here to be free.”

The kit smiled and nodded, looking around at all the pictures Copia had on his desk. Some were of him and his siblings, some were of his mother, Gramma and Grampa, but the few up top were worn and hard to make out.

“Papa, who are they?” he asked, pointing over Copias shoulder to the desk.

He felt his father tense a little and let out a soft sigh.

“That is a tale for another time, my son. The horses need tending. They are old friends.” Copia replied, quickly ending the conversation and Agramon gripped him tight when he started down the hallway to the stalls. 

He lifted his head a little and smelled the air and his ears perked up.

“Special?” Agramon called, pulling himself up by his father’s hair to look over his head.

Copia grunted and smiled

“Hey Aggy! Long time no see! I’ll be done in a minute.” The ghoul answered, popping his head out from a stall at the far end.

“Your favorite mare is saddled and ready your eminence!”  
Special called to Copia.

“Excellent my ghoul, bring her to me.” He replied, removing his cape and readying himself to ride.

Smiling, Agramon clamored down his father’s arm and bounded down to meet Special.

“Hey Special! Guess what! Papa’s gonna teach me how to shoot a bow and arrow and how to ride a – AH!” he shrieked and scrambled to run away on all fours as Special led a huge white mare out towards him and his father. 

He ran so fast he burnt out in place for a second before galloping back down to Copia, clawing his way up him and into his vest.

“Papa! What is that thing?” he asked, poking his head out enough to look the huge animal over.

Copia and Special both chuckled as the anti-pope clicked softly to the mare and she quickly came to him. Curling back up in his father’s vest, just his wide eyes visible, he watched fearfully as the horse leaned down to sniff and nip and Copias hair and bump along and nuzzle his jaw with her big nose, her breath blowing he and Agramons hair back.

Copia smiled and hugged the animals head gently.

“This is a horse, a mare. Her name is Hecate. She will not hurt you if you are gentle. Hold your hand out, palm up and hold still.” He commanded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a sugar cube, placing it in the kits hand.

Special smiled and watched as Agramon looked back at Copia nervously then back at the horse, tucking his tail between his legs and breathing hard when his father grabbed his sides and pulled him up and out of his vest and set him down on his feet in front of him. the large mare approached him, sniffing him again. 

“Stand tall and confidant my son, if you are to be the next in line for the Papacy, you must hold your head high. You can do anything you set your mind to, no matter how big, and no matter how small you may be. Have faith in the Lord below and he will give you strength and guidance. Believe in yourself and I know you are destined for great things.” Copia said, gently squeezing his shoulder and Agramon looked up at his father in surprise.

“M…me? The next Papa? You mean it?” the kit asked, jumping a little but holding his ground when he felt the horses’ big lips pluck the sugar cube from his hand then lick his palm.

“From the time your Papa has spent with you and your siblings, you are the most qualified to be our next leader. You are considerate, patient and kind. You are empathetic to others needs and very intelligent. You have to see, you have to know. You are accepting of all of our differences. All of these things will make you a great leader to our people.”

Agramon smiled up at him then at Special.

“Then teach me how to ride Papa! I want to make you and Mama proud.”


	15. Chapter 15

“I helped him get to where he is, and this is how he repays me?!” Tatuini shrieked, kicking angrily at Ferris, and the animal yelped, scurrying to hide under the Cardinals desk, whining as the man continued to seethe. 

Father Emilio stood idly by, hardly hearing Tatuini as he raged on. His mind was a million miles away, back in the root cellar with Moira. He smiled softly and closed his eyes, spinning the Grucifix around his neck absently between his fingers, replaying their earlier encounter in his head. He could hardly wait till he could be in her arms again.

“Emilio! Wake up and wipe that ridiculous grin off your face! “The Cardinal snapped, backhanding the surprised Father hard enough to send him back into the wall. the smaller man yelped, bringing his arms to shield his face, cupping one hand over his split lower lip.

“You haven’t heard a single word I’ve said, have you? What is so interesting that you can’t pay attention?” Tatuini demanded, and Emilio began to tremble as Tatuini raised up his wolfs headed cane.

“Do I need to use this again? Have you still not learned your lesson Father?”

“N…NO…your e…eminence! I’m sorry I am just t…tired. Sister I…Imperator had me running around since daybreak trying to help p…prepare for the wedding y…your unholiness.” He managed, starting to sweat and hyper ventilate.

The Cardinal growled and swung the cane hard again, hitting the Father in the back of the knee cried out in agony, dropping to floor and clutching at his injured leg, the hit aggravating an old injury as well. Whimpering and hitching, he fought back tears, wiping at the blood running down his chin and soaking into the bandages on his hand.

“Don’t even mention it, you stuttering buffoon! That should be me, but ever since Copia showed up on our doorstep, looking like a half-drowned rat, made Imperator go soft! The only good thing to come of it was Nihil killing off his sons.”

“But…technically your eminence, you killed them.” Emilio said softly, regretting the words the moment he'd uttered them. 

“The Second always had his nose in my plans, protected and coddled you, but I am your master now and with him out of the way, nothing will stop me from cleansing this ministry of its weak Patriarch and allow our dark Lord Abaddon to rise again, and I will lead our people.” Tatuini snapped.

Emilio nodded quickly, wincing at the pain radiating from where he’d been hit, wiping at his bloody lip again.

The Cardinal sneered down at him in disgust and kicked the man hard in the gut and he crumpled, gasping and wheezing. Tatuini sank to one knee beside him and grabbed the Father by the hair, yanking him up and taking him by the throat, squeezing tight.

Emilio choked and struggled, clawing at the Cardinal’s hand as he walked him back to the wall, shackling his arms and ankles to it with thick leather straps. 

Smiling, Tatuini leaned in close.

“And you boy, you are going to stop lying to me and learn to obey your master.”


	16. Chapter 16

Lilith ran as fast as she could to catch up with Nihil but she realized quickly she’d probably gone the wrong way. She was still learning the labyrinth of halls and tunnels in the castle but she was sure she hadn’t been down this one before. It got darker and more and more damp the further she went. The floor gradually started to slope downward and she moved closer to the wall, stopping under the last torch before the rest of the hall plunged into complete darkness.

From that darkness, something cried out and started to sob and she thought maybe he’d fallen and gotten hurt, perhaps dropped his light?

“Grampa?” she called softly.

“What is it child? What are you doing down here? “Nihil replied from behind her and she gasped and whirled around.

“Grampa! I thought you fell and got hurt! I heard someone down there crying!” she said as he came to her, cocking his head to listen.

“Well there is nothing now. You go find Gramma, I’m sure she can find something to occupy you. I need to rest, I am retiring to my room, ok little one?” he said and she hugged his legs tight.

“Ok, but Grampa what’s down there?” she asked.

“Nothing for you to worry about, it leads to abandoned parts of the catacombs and its very dangerous to go wandering around in there, you could get lost or hurt, now come on, go find Gramma, I will see you again at dinner.”

Yes Grampa.” She said and watched him slowly shuffle away.

The second he rounded the corner she went back down the tunnel, again stopping at the last torch.

The cries and sobs came again, louder this time and she flinched a little at the pain she heard in the wails echoing in the tunnel.

“H…Hello?” she called softly and the sobs continued. 

As quietly as she could she took the torch from the holder and started further into the tunnel, determined to find the source of the sound.


	17. Chapter 17

Geo smiled and hummed to himself as he strolled along a well- worn deer trail, picking various wildflowers as he went, gripping the growing bouquet with his tail to keep his hands free. The ancient forests surrounding the castle were an almost untouched paradise, the parts closest to the castle protected by the Ministry’s white witches, and their power allowed the forest to remain as it was in the springtime, everything remained in full bloom year-round despite the cold. His heart sang to be back here in the comfort of nature again. As if on cue, a lone elk stepped out in front of him, standing in the middle of the trail. 

He smiled widely.

“I was hoping you were still around my old friend.” Geo said and the animal approached him slowly, stopping directly in front of him, nearly touching, and bumped his forehead to Geos'. The earth ghoul smiled and hugged the huge animals head.

“Orion, can you take me to Persephone? I want to give her these.” He asked bringing his tail around to show the animal the flowers and it nibbled at one. 

Snorting softly, the elk brought his head down enough for Geo to grab one antler and hauled him up, allowing the ghoul to ride on his back and started back into the forest, circling back around to the ministry gardens. Smiling, Geo gently patted the animal’s side as he leisurely made his way between the trees.

“You know Orion, I’ve been able to think of nothing else but Persephone since we left for the tour? She is the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen! I worship the ground she walks on, and she doesn’t even know I exist.” The elk snorted, shaking his head a little.

“Oh, I mean sure. We see each other in our classes…but I’ve never had the courage to say anything to her. When she does look at me…she looks right through me. But not anymore! I’ve been practicing, and today, I’m gonna go introduce myself.”

The elk snorted again, his ears perking up and he sniffed the air. He lifted his head and called out, his shrieking call echoing through the forest.

A soft whistle answered somewhere in the distance and he started into a gallop to respond. Geo yelped and gripped his antlers tight, trying to hold on. 

After a few minutes. The trail dipped down, dead ending into wall of thick brush and Orion bent his head down, hooking his antlers into it, and slowly raised his head to reveal another path. Geo's eyes widened in surprise and he hopped down. 

“Whoa!” I didn’t even know this was here!” He exclaimed as he went in and the elk followed, letting the trees seal the path behind them.

Geo smiled widely, looking around in awe at the sprawling meadow, tucked away and untouched in this hidden glen. He kept close to the elk, picking more flowers as they went and added them to the bouquet.

The whistle came again from up ahead and Orion bellowed in reply, bounding up and over the small hill in front of them.

“Hey wait! I don’t know the way!” He cried out and bolted up the hill after him on all fours. 

Just as he reached the crest of the hill, one front paw got caught in a tree root and he went flying, crying out and tumbling hard down the other side. 

Persephone and Orion looked up at the commotion and she squeaked softly when the earth ghoul landed neatly in her lap on his back, sending the other small animals around her scattering.

Persephone gasped and stroked his hair back, looking him over for injuries.

"Lord below, Brother! Are you ok?" She asked 

Geo nodded quickly and smiled sheepishly up at her, handing her the now half smashed bouquet. 

“H…Hi Sister Persephone. I got these for you! My name’s Geode, we have Botany class together." He said, fumbling through his word and got up quickly, smiling sheepishly again, wrapping his tail a little around his leg and held his hand out to help her up. 

She smiled up at him and took it, holding onto the edge of her dress as she stood up, her long flowing hair behind her with all types of wildflowers woven into it, hung and trailed along behind her she took his paw and led him deeper into the meadow.

“The flowers are beautiful thank you! I remember you! You were the nice ghoul who helped me when I spilled my herb tray everywhere. Everyone else laughed…” she said, blushing a little. She smiled again and smelled the bouquet.

“You can help me put them in my hair later if you want.” She said, leaning up and kissing the tip of his nose.

He blushed too and he nodded quickly.

“I didn’t think you’d remember me…” he admitted and kissed her cheek. 

“How could I not? You were the first one to be nice to me when my sister and I first transferred here. Plus… I always thought you were really cute…even though I know we aren’t really supposed to get close to your kind this way…I’d really like to get to know you better.” She admitted and he smiled, offering his paw to her.

“I’d like that too. I won’t tell if you won’t.” He replied, smiling softly when she took it and squeezed gently.


	18. Chapter 18

Moira slipped quickly out of the root cellar and darted through to the end of the kitchens and out into the gardens, hurrying the abandoned part of it to wait in the gazebo as Emilio had instructed. 

She watched the huge koi swim through the unkempt pools that surrounded it. She looked around and found some blankets and a leather satchel filled with food and a cigarette pack full of joints tucked where he promised.

Smiling, she pulled one out and lit it, taking a slow drag and holding it a few before letting it out her nose. She looked around slowly and took in her surroundings. 

The over grown garden was gorgeous, lush green grass that rippled in the breeze, soft beds of moss covered the ground beneath the ancient trees and flowers grew as far as the eye could see. The flowers also attracted many different types of butterflies and she watched them and the busy bees as they hurried about to gather nectar.

She noticed she was starting to lose light and shifted around uncomfortably. It was getting late, she wondered what was taking him so long. 

Maybe I should look for him, she thought. But what if he comes after I leave and I miss him?

Sighing softly, she decide to wait and built a small fire in the pit he had made for their bonfire.

I’m sure everything is fine and I’m just worrying, too much. She tried to lie to herself, but deep in her guts she knew she was wrong.


	19. Chapter 19

In the tunnel, Lilith followed the wall, trailing her fingertips along the rough stone, trying to map out the way in her head as she walked on, the air getting colder as she began to descend into the bowels of the catacombs.

She gasped and jumped as another sob rang out from the darkness ahead, very loud this time. she could see the wall ahead at the corner bathed in another torches glow. So as not to be seen she placed her torch in another holder on the wall and continued on to the light at the end of the tunnel and hesitantly peeked around the corner.

Father Emilio hung from the wall all four limbs shackled in what looked to be an old chapel of sorts, trembling and talking to someone she couldn’t see. She jumped and gasped softly again when a wolf’s howl rang out through the tunnels and she crept closer to the doors staying close to the wall on the other side, keeping out of sight and saw the man Emilio was talking to, it was the creepy older cardinal Papa had been fighting with in the nursery. 

Emilio tried not to tremble as Tatuini paced in front of him, wanting desperately to try and free himself from the restraints but knew it would be a million times worse if he did. Ferris howled loudly from somewhere deep in the catacombs, his cries echoing through the tunnels and it only helped fuel his despair.

The Cardinal went over to a tall hardwood cabinet and opened the double doors. Inside were his favorite instruments for pulling confessions he wanted from prisoners. He took an iron rod with a grucifix at the end and stuck it in the hot coals in the fireplace.

“P…please your eminence! N…not the b…branding iron! P…please!” he begged, stuttering hard and whimpering, starting to panic and struggle against the restraints 

“You know I have to Father. What did I tell you about lying to me boy?” Tatuini asked calmly, checking the iron and stirring the coals, adding a few smoldering logs on top.

“P…please! N…never again I p…promise! I’ll do anything!” he pleaded, tears now streaming down his face.

“Then tell me now, who were you rutting with in that root cellar?”

“I…I can't .” He managed, whimpering and hitching softly as the Cardinal took one of the smaller whips from the cabinet and approached him.

Ferris howled again, closer this time and Emilio flinched, breathing hard.

Tatuini tightened his grip on the whips handle, causing his leather gloves to squeal softly against the wood. He stopped right in front of him, glaring down at the smaller man.

“Can't, or won't?” he questioned, ripping the fathers robes off till only his boxers remained and brought the whip down hard diagonally across Emilio's chest and he shrieked, arching his back and struggling against the restraints when the hooks at the end of it tore some chunks out.

From the shadows Lilith gasped and whimpered, quickly clapping a hand over her mouth to keep quiet.

The Cardinal held the whip up and took a piece of flesh from one of the hooks and tossed it to Ferris when he came in. He scarfed it, sniffing the air for the source. The terrified Father whimpered and his legs trembled when Tatuini took the heated rod from the fire approached him again, a wicked grin on his face.

“I…I can’t Cardinal p…please! A…anything else you ask, I will d…do it! P…please n…not the iron!”

The Cardinal jammed the red hot iron into the Fathers inner thigh, dangerously close to his member and Emilio screamed, trembling under the pain but trying desperately not to move and injure himself further. 

Lilith closed her eyes tight and turned her head away and sniffled. What did the Father do to make this man hurt him this way.

Tatuini smiled and slowly pulled the iron away along with some of the Fathers flesh and returned the rod to the fire.

Gasping, Emilio whimpered, crying softly and looking down at the new branded grucifix alongside the many healed old ones.

“Lucifer…p…please help me..” he begged, his voice a strained whisper and he hung his head, closing his eyes.

Smirking, Tatuini watched the man weep and slump against his restraints, taking the branding iron back out of the coals and firmly pressing and holding it to the Fathers stomach just above his navel. Emilio shrieked and writhed, sobbing loudly as flesh sizzled beneath the iron.

“Look at you, so weak and pathetic that even Satan himself has forsaken you.” The Cardinal said matter of factly, ripping the branding iron away with out warning and again took a chunk with it.

Emilio continued to sob but no longer flinched, his mind going numb as the Cardinal continued his assault, switching from the iron to the clawed whip again and administered four more lashes before tossing the gore covered whip aside.

He ran his eyes over the Father before finally releasing him from the shackles and the battered man collapsed to the floor.

“Get out of here, stay out of my sight until I decide I need you again. Make no mistake, i WILL find out what you’re hiding from me and you will pay for your disobedience.” He said coolly, kicking him in the gut hard one more time before departing. 

Emilio grunted and wheezed, gasping softly. Ferris watched the man a moment longer then turned to follow his master.

As soon as the Cardinal was out of sight, Lilith ran over to try and help him. She place a hand gently on his shoulder and he shrieked. 

“I’m not gonna hurt you Father Emilio it’s me, Lilith! Let me help you!” she said quickly, trying to help him get up.

“Little one! G…go now! You s…shouldn’t b…be here! He will hurt y…you if he sees you!” He managed .

I don’t care! You need help and I’m gonna make sure my Papa knows what that awful man did to you!” she said and took his hand, gently pulling him towards the door. 

They both jumped when they heard footstep and claws on the stone floor.

“Emilio. Who are you talking to? I thought I told you to get…” Tatuini said, stopping mid sentence when he came around the corner and saw them.

His face immediately hardened and he glared down at her.

“What are you doing down here girl? You have no business…wait…you’re Copia’s adopted little brat aren’t you?” he said, pure hatred in his voice and face as he started towards them.

"My name is Lilith, and you shouldn’t hurt people like that!” she replied, pointing at the trembling man beside her.

He sneered at her but she held her ground.

“I’m going to tell my Papa what you’re doing and he’ll stop you!”

“I am the Father's superior and I will discipline him as I see fit! How dare you speak to me this way! It looks like you need a lesson in respect little one” Tatuini said and Ferris started toward them, snarling and putting his ears back.

“Maybe you will learn, if you make it out alive.” He said, pulling the gold dog whistle from his cassock and Emilio’s eyes went wide.

“R…run girl now! Before he kills us both!” the father screamed and shoved her hard towards the door.

She nearly tripped from the force of his shove and he scooped her up into his arms, and sprinted out the door.

“Left!,” Lilith said immediately, “It leads out to the maze in the old part of the gardens.

Emilio scrambled left and went tearing down the tunnel, crying out a little when she shifted in his arms, leaning against his chest, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging tight and hanging her head over his shoulder. 

She gasped and gripped tighter when she heard the Cardinal’s mocking cackle behind them and the sound of his boots and Ferris's claws on the stone floor.

“Faster! Hurry!” she pleaded and he groaned softly, his whole body in more and more agony with each passing minute.

“I’m trying girl, which way now?” he gasped, panting hard and going a little faster 

"Right at the next crossroad, two lefts then straight and you have to move a big rock then you’re in the maze!”

He did as he was told and whimpered softly, clutching the girl tighter when heard Tatuini’s voice echoing behind him.

“I can hear you Father, I can smell your fear...so can Ferris. We're getting closer, ever closer every second..” the Cardinal taunted, cackling and Ferris howled loudly.

Lilith started crying, gripping Emilio’s neck tight, gasping as a huge gust of air rushed past them down the tunnel, extinguishing the rest of the torches, plunging them into complete darkness. 

“Father I’m scared!” she cried in his ear as he slowed, reaching out to grab the wall and follow quickly along it, turning quickly and doing the same down the next tunnel.

Emilio could hear his heartbeat in his ears and he was nearly hyperventilating as he felt blindly around as he made his way across the tunnel to make the first left, hugging the wall as Lilith sobbed softly .

Tatuini laughed again and it reverberated and echoed.

“I am all eyes,” he mocked. “I am all ears" And his voice seemed to envelop them, getting ever closer./p>

Finally, he felt the sharp edge of the next corner and turned, seeing a soft light away ahead of him and he forced himself to go faster.

“Run all you want, hide while you can, but sooner or later, I will find you. Ferris is hungry again Father, so is the rest of my pack.” Tatuini yelled and a loud whistle rang out followed by a chorus of howls.

Emilio struggled with the huge rock, finally managing to roll it out of the way and he pitched forward, almost falling out into the maze.

“W…which way Lilith, quickly “ he said, catching himself on the thick ivy covering the wall.

Lilith closed her eyes and concentrated, projecting and running the map in her mind, then snapping back to herself.

“Right, straight, right, left, then press the pentagram in the chest of the statue”. She said, looking back behind them and gasped Ferris came barreling around the corner, snarling and quickly closing the gap. 

Panicking, the Father ducked left quickly, and Ferris slammed into the wall with a yelp, momentarily stunned, allowing Emilio to double back and go the right way and tightened his grip on the girl.

Another one of the wolves came around the corner, hot on their trail and he sped up, taking the next right and barely making the left and he caught himself on one knee, forcing himself back up. He could feel blood pouring from some of his wounds and he started to become light-headed, looking up and squinted at the statue at the end of the path.

Behind them, the white wolf rounded the corner and sped up as well, snapping at their heels.

Lilith closed her eyes tight and dug he nails into Emilio’s back when the animal lunged at them, but nothing happened, and she opened her eyes again when she heard it squeal in agony.

“Special!” she cried out when she saw the kit latched onto the animal’s snout, clamping down and shaking his head viciously from side to side and kicking with his back feet as the wolf shrieked and wailed, desperately trying to free itself.

Emilio’s legs finally gave out and they went down hard, skidding and sliding into the statue of Lucifer at the end of the path and Special let go and stood between them and Ferris as Tatuini and the rest of the pack rounded the corner. The white wolf growled and struggled to his feet, trying to shake it off and took his place in front of the Cardinal.

“Get out of my way you wretched reject, doesn’t Papa’s slave have somewhere else to be?” he mocked, kicking at him and the wolves growled, lowering their heads and putting their ears back.

“I’m supposed to be where I’m needed,” Special growled in reply and bared his fangs, his tail flicking angrily and he stood up on his hind legs, now towering over Tatuini and the wolves instinctively backed up a little. “And right now, the Papa’s daughter needs me.” He said, turning back to them.

“Go! NOW!” Special barked and Tatuini barked a command a command and Ferris sprang forward.

Special swatted him down and squealed out in pain when another latched onto his shoulder. Snarling, he turned and dug his fangs into the side of its head and shook, flinging it and it hit the wall with a sickening crunch.

Emilio forced himself up and snatched Lilith up, placing his hand in the center of the pentagram in the statues center, and the wall opened, revealing tunnel and he bolted down into it.

“But Father we can’t leave Special! “

She yelled, smacking him on the back .

“We have to! Which way out?” he demanded

“Straight ahead to the dead end and place your palm on the pentagram in the wall."

Yelping and high pitch squeal rang out behind them and Emilio fumbled to do what she said.

A shriek let out and then silence and they both froze.

“Lilith! Father Emilio! WAIT! PLEASE!” Special called, scrambling around the corner on three legs, one arm limp and dragging the Father gasped when the wall began to close on them.

Lilith forced out of his arms, grabbing a torch from the holder on the wall and shoved it between the wall and door, momentarily stopping it.

“Hurry Special, they’re coming!” She screamed, the wolves emerging from the darkness behind the kit, their numbers doubled, the white one leading them.

Special gasped and panted hard, nearly to them when he tripped over his own big paws and went down, grunting and trying to push himself back up.

Howling out in pain he looked back over his shoulder and gasped again, stumbling up and onto his hind legs, trying to force through the opening and wheezed, barely able to fit his head through.

“I can’t make it!”

Emilio shoved Lilith out of the way and forced himself between the wall and door, pushing back with his legs and they trembled, the adrenaline coursing through his veins the only thing keeping him going and he growled forcing the door open enough for the ghoul to fall through and Lilith quickly pulled him completely in. 

Emilio immediately jumped aside and let the wall slam shut just at the white wolf reached them and he winced at the crunch of its head being crushed. 

Lilith tugged hard at his arm then tried to pull Special to his feet and he his lit his tail tip, illuminating the tunnel in a soft glow.

“Come on! We're almost there!” She said quickly and lead them along towards a sliver of light at the end of the tunnel.

Pulling a key from her dress pocket. She unlocked the door and yanked it open and they all piled inside.

All panting, they flopped onto the floor, Lilith kicked the door shut, leaning up long enough to lock it.

Emilio sighed in relief, looking around at their surroundings, his eyes going wide.

“Are we in the Papa's office?” 

“Yeah I found an old key in his desk and I can go anywhere! Did you know there is tunnels forever under the castle?”

“We have to get out of here before the Papa returns or we're all in for it.” He said, looking over at Special slumped against the door, breathing hard and licking at his wounds, yelping and whining softly.

“Come on son, let’s get you to Geo… he will help fix you up and won’t tell anyone…I don’t trust Dr. Otto not to tell Imperator.”  
“But we must tell someone! He tried to kill us!” Special tried to protest.

“NO!” Emilio snapped, sounding harsher than he intended and they both flinched.

“No. I will take the blame for what happened today. But if you tell someone…it will be so much worse for me? Do you understand? He won’t come after you two.”

They looked at each other before nodding hesitantly in agreement.

“Good. Good thank you! Special thank you for your help, I don't know what we would’ve done without you.” Emilio said softly, gently ruffling the ghouls mohawk.

“Yeah it was super brave!” Lilith said, hugging Special tight and he blushed.

Emilio grunted and stumbled to his feet, crying out softly. Lilith got up and tried to help steady him, and Special slowly pushed himself up as well, leaning against the wall by the door, letting Emilio lean against him as Lilith cautiously opened the door and scanned the hall then motioned them to follow her.

They had nearly made it down the hall towards the kitchens when they heard Imperators heals coming from the crossroads in front of them and Emilio began to panic. Lilith quickly ran to meet the sound and rounded the corner, nearly knocking the matriarch over as she did.

“Lilith! Where have you been girl? I have been looking everywhere for you! What’s happened to your beautiful dress?” she demanded, looking the girl over.

“I’m sorry Gramma, I was just running an errand for Grampa and I stopped to play with the kits on the way back…they got a hold of a bunny and I tried to stop it…I’m sorry I ruined my dress.” she said quickly.

Imperator narrowed her eyes and stared the girl down, seeing if she could detect a lie. Lilith shifted uncomfortably but her gaze didn’t waver.

“We can always get you another dress,” The matriarch began, kneeling down to the girl’s level and placing her hands on her shoulders, looking into her sky-blue eyes with her green ones, smiling softly, “But I can’t get a new you. There are many things in our world you do not yet understand. Things that can hurt you, even in the safety of this place. You are a human, in a monsters world. It would do you well to remember that sometimes, there are things to fear in the dark.”

Lilith looked her in the eye in for a minute, her mind flashing back to what she’d seen Tatuini do to Father Emilio before answering.

“All monsters are human Gramma.”

Imperator looked at her a little surprised.

My child where did you hear that? That isn't true.”

“From a scary show Momma and Papa watch. I know I’m not supposed to watch it…but what that Sister said was true. Look what my real mommy and daddy did to me! One of you…or a ghoul would never do that. Humans really are the monsters Gramma…” she replied softly.

The woman contemplated the girls words a moment before embracing her and squeezing tight.

“We can discuss this at length later. You need to go get cleaned up and changed and meet me in the library in an hour. Okay? I love you little one, stay out of trouble.”

Lilith returned the embrace tight, burying her face in the Matriarchs shoulder.

“Yes ma'am.” She replied softly. “I love you too Gramma.”

“That’s a good girl, now go on, you missed lunch, there is a plate waiting for you with Sister Angela in the kitchen.” She said, standing and heading back to her office.

Once Imperator disappeared around the corner, the girl let out a huge sigh of relief. 

Geez that was close. She thought and motioned for the other to join her, heading down the hall in the other direction to head though the kitchens.

***

Tatuini growled and knelt beside the wall where they disappeared, running his eyes over the decapitated animal at his feet.

“Idris you damn fool,” he snapped, kicking at the body. “never did know when to give up did you. One of my best animals, fucking waste. That snooping little brat of Copias will pay for this.”

He turned back around and looked at the rest of his mangled pack.

“To the catacombs all of you. Let’s get you cleaned up. We can't touch them yet but soon, soon nothing will stand in my way.


	20. Chapter 20

“So, what really happened to you?” Geo asked, handing the battered father a blanket to drape over his lap and healed what wounds he could by touch, and cleaned and bandaged the ones he could not.

“Because I’ve treated many Hellhound bites over the years, but these were made by a wolf.” He said, looking Emilio in the eye.  
Special and Lilith both looked away and kept quiet.

“Cardinal Tatuini…” Emilio began, “I angered him…and he set his pet wolf on me. The girl tried to help me…and Special saved us both. Please ghoul, you cannot tell a soul, no harm will come to the children, I swear it!”

“I believe you, but what about you man? This brand is fucking bad…” Geo said, placing his paw over it and closing his eyes and the wound was enveloped in a warm light as it slowly healed itself.

Emilio winced and groaned softly.

“I will be fine ghoul. This was my punishment for disobedience. The Cardinal is my master and it will be so much worse if I fight him. Please, just heal us, and I will give you anything you ask in return for your silence.”

Geo studying him a second before nodding.

“I don’t anything in return but for you all to be safe. Tatuini is no one to fuck with, you understand little ones?” he said, looking over at Lilith and Special and they nodded quickly.

“you’re all fixed, Special, your turn.”

The kit shook his head quickly and skittered around behind Lilith, trying his best to hide his huge bulk behind her tiny frame and she giggled, taking ahold of one huge paw and kissing his cheek.

“It’s ok Special, I’m here with you.” She said, leading him over to Geo and the earth ghoul smiled, noticing the kits huge scared eyes and puffed out mane and tail.

“Won’t hurt a bit, I promise, Lilith, why don’t you hold his hand?” he said, and she smiled and nodded, taking one of Special’s huge paws in her tiny hands, holding on tight.

The kit squeezed, back, covering his eyes with both big ears as the older ghoul examined him.

He jumped a foot when Geo finally touched him, and the earth ghoul chuckled at the gasp he got when he started healing the boys wounds.

“it’s all hot!” he said, lifting one ear up to look down at his shoulder where Geo’s paw was resting. Once he moved it, there was nothing but a small scar in the wounds place and Special smiled, slowly rotating his shoulder around.

"Its all better! Thanks Uncle Geo! " Special exclaimed ,hugging and picking up the much smaller ghoul and he grunted and wheezed when Special crunched him in a tight embrace.

"Whoa, big guy! Uncle Geo can't breathe!" He managed, gasping. 

"Whoops! Sorry...sometimes I forget.." the kit replied, letting him go quickly and the earth ghoul took in a couple big lungfuls of air.

Geo smiled and patted his shoulder.

“It’s ok I’m just glad everyone is alright. Now we all have to get to the dining hall its almost dinner.”

Emilio smiled softly as he watched them, standing slowly and wincing . Although the worst of the injuries were healed, the earth ghoul only had so much energy . He gasped softly when his brain finally remembered his promise from earlier in the day.

Moira.

“ oh no, no, no!” he whispered under his breath, noticing how dark it was now and he looked back at the others.

“If I may interrupt, I must go now, I will meet you all for dinner in a little while. Thank all of you for your help, and your silence.” He said quickly, pulling on a plain black cassock he grabbed on the way past the laundry and scurried out of the greenhouse, heading for the old gardens.


	21. Chapter 21

The twins slipped out of their room and out into the hall, chirping and clicking quietly to each other. In the early hours of the morning, the castle was as silent as a tomb. 

As quietly as possible, they clamored up the wall and up along the window ledge. Making sure no one saw them, they hopped out and slid down the stone gutters to the windows of the kitchens, slipping in an open one.

Sniffing the air and clicking, they split and slunk down onto the floor, spreading out to grab their separate stashes hidden around the older part of the pantry.

Atazoth pulled a couple bags of homemade jerky he’d taken from their father and various baggies of their favorite snacks and loaded them into his leather satchel. Still hyper vigilant, he kept looking around and sniffing to make sure no one else was near. He flinched and jumped when Astaroth moved the old stove to reach the hiding place beneath the stone floor. 

“What the hell dummy you want to get us caught?” he whispered angrily, flicking his tail and standing just enough to see over the counters to watch the door.

His stomach sank when he heard shoes on the cobblestone in the hallway. 

“Roth! Shoes in the hall, grab your shit and hide!” he said quietly, scurrying up a shelf after grabbing his.

Watching the door intently, he pulled a paintball gun and a small container of ammo from his satchel, grinning down at his brother when he heard Alpha and Aether snickering and giggling. He sniffed the air and snorted, wrinkling his nose. 

They’d been smoking that green stuff again and had come to raid the pantry too. Well, finders’ keepers, they’d gotten here first, and it was time to defend what was theirs, Atazoth smiled down at his brother as he loaded his weapon, watching Astaroth load his mouth full of popcorn kernels and hold up his bamboo dart gun, grinning. 

Alpha and Aether came stumbling in giggling, shushing each other.

“Dude I have the munchies so bad! What kind of fire does Geo have growing in that greenhouse?”

“Northern Lights Atomic and Holy Grail. Sister Persephone brought them back for him from her last work study abroad at our Abby in Amsterdam.” Aether answered, looking through cabinets and grabbing random bags of snacks.

Alpha grinned and nodded, punching him lightly in the shoulder.  
“he likes that red-haired goddess doesn’t he?”

Aether smirked and nodded.

“She is definitely easy on the eyes.”

“Hell yeah she is! I’ve got my eyes on her sister.” The fire ghoul agreed, swiping a few apples from one of the fruit bowls and stuffing them in his knapsack.

Aether chuckled and rolled his eyes, looking through the pantry and coming back out with a couple packs of Oreos and bags of chips.

“Yeah right mate! Like Pandora would give you the time of day!”

The twins crept closer on the cabinet tops above, finally settling on their bellies on top of the fridge as Alpha opened it.

“Aw Aeth, jackpot!” he said quietly.

“Dude we can’t eat that! That’s Copia and Bells wedding cake!” Aether said immediately, looking over his shoulder worriedly.

“We should get out of here before we get caught!”

Alpha made a dismissive noise and went to reach for it anyway.

“Whatever you puss, I’m goin for it.” He replied.

Inches away from it, something hit him hard, right in between his eyes and he yelped, jumping back.

“Ow! What the hell Aether?!” he barked, rubbing the spot and glaring up at the taller ghoul.

“I didn’t do anything!” he snapped, yelping and cupping his face when he got hit as well.

“OW! What the fuck is going on?!” Aether yelped.

Atazoth and Astaroth stood up, side by side on top of the fridge.

“Hands off Mama’s cake!” The yelled at the same time.

Alpha looked up and growled, both he and Aether getting pegged by multiple bursts from the bamboo gun and the paintball, gun, yelping and flinching from each hit, trying to shield themselves from the onslaught as the twins laughed, jumping down the huge multi drawered china cabinet, hiding quickly inside before Alpha could reach up and grab them.

They quickly popped out of drawers on either end, now both armed with mini paintball guns, mouths curled into sharp tooth grins.

“Get down from there you little shits!” Alpha growled, hunching down to pounce.

“Yeah! Get down before you hurt yourselves!” Aether snapped, trying to wipe paint from his mask.

The twins laughed at them and did backflips toward each other and pelted the ghouls with another round of paintballs while in the air, landing in the others open drawer before disappearing into the cabinet.

“Ow! Damn it all, that hurts knock it off!” the fire ghoul snapped, taking a swipe at Atazoth stuck his head out of another drawer, sticking his tongue out before quickly ducking back in.

He popped up higher above Alpha, cackling. 

“Ooooo I think you hit his hot button Zoth!” Astaroth teased before disappearing again.

“Now I got you, you little brat!” Aether growled, leaping at Astaroth who had perched on the counter, missing when the kit scattered and smacked his masked face off the counter. 

Grinning, the kits slithered out from underneath it, darting between the ghouls' legs, making Alpha trip and fall forward just as Aether came up, making them smash into each other face first, grunting and yelping at the impact.

The twins rolled around on the floor cracking up and gripping their stomachs, gasping and looking up to see Aether, seething and growling above them. 

He lunged and they screamed, hugging each other and suddenly disappeared, reappearing on top of a hollowed out, multi burner woodstove, looking at each other in disbelief as Aether hit the floor hard, skidding into a scorpion against the fridge, grunting and groaning in pain.

“WHOOOOAAA!” The twins said in unison, looking wide eyed and then both grinned wickedly at the two ghouls.

They quickly reloaded the paintball guns, tails flicking and turning to face the ghouls as Alpha scrambled to help Aether off the floor. They gasped when they looked up to see the twins aiming right at them.

“Ready to surrender?” they asked, and the ghouls growled and snapped their teeth at the grinning kits.

“NEVER!” both replied immediately.

The twins looked at each other and smirked.

“Cool!” they replied, teleporting themselves up to the chandelier, gripping the light fixture, swinging by one arm over the ghouls, both pelting them with paint balls again before swinging back around and dropping back down into the stove.

The ghouls got up quickly, now enraged, each snatching at a twin as they poked their heads up through the empty burners. 

Giggling they quickly ducked down and popped up through others on either side of the ghouls, pelting them with more paint balls as they snatched at them again, missing when they ducked back down. Alpha had had enough and tried to reach down in the stove to grab them as did Aether and they knocked foreheads again growling as the kits popped up in the two burners between them, now pelting them with popcorn seeds from the bamboo dart guns.

They yelped and tried to shield themselves before lunging with their free arms down after them through the burners up to their shoulders.

Teleporting to the floor outside the stove, the kits grabbed the ghouls’ tails and pulled them into the stove through the grates, quickly tying them together. They cackled and high- fived, teleporting up to the very top of the old China cabinet and wedged themselves behind it, both pushing with their legs, starting to push it over.

Below the ghouls snapped and argued with each other, finally managing to free their arms looking around everywhere for the kits.

“Where are you? You little shits! I’ll strangle you!” Alpha snarled as Aether tugged on his shirt.

“What dude did you find them?” he asked looking back at the quintessence ghoul whose eyes were wide and then he heard the creak.

Looking up, he shrieked and they both tried to scatter, their still tied tails locked together, yanking them back into each other and they both screamed and hugged each other as the China cabinet came down with a deafening crash.

The kits fist bumped, cackling and scurried back up to the window ledge, looking back down at the wreckage on the floor and the groaning ghouls pulling themselves slowly out and flopping on top of it. 

Soon, the sound of Sister Imperators heels could be heard on the cobblestone and the light of an approaching lantern flooded in through the kitchen doors window. The ghouls started to panic, trying to untangle their tails.

Atazoth smirked, tossing the paintball guns at their feet.

“Later losers!” he called, before they both slipped out the window and bolted back up the stone gutters and out of sight.

The ghouls looked up wide eyed as the doors slammed open and Imperator stormed in, gasping and they curled up on each other, already flinching as her expression turned from shocked to furious and she clenched her fists.

“LORD BELOW! MY KITCHEN!” she shrieked, looking around at the destruction before whipping her head back around to glare at them, now seething. 

Alpha and Aether smiled sheepishly up at her.

“Is that my good China? ALPHA!” She screeched.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day, the castle was alive with activity as every ghoul and human alike ran around trying to prepare for Copia and Bells' wedding as Imperator barked out orders. Even she was in relatively good spirits, but the tension and unease were palpable.

“You bumbling fools, must I do everything my damn self? Those table clothes and China are for the reception hall! Not the…” Imperator sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose when one purple haired sister slammed into the back of the young ghoul in front of her when he suddenly stopped, dropping and breaking everything in her hands.

“For Satan’s sake. Aether, please come assist Sister Martha.” She barked, coming over to the frantic Sister who was already tripping over herself apologizing, sure she would get the full brunt of the matriarchs’ wrath since the ghoul she’d first run into had darted immediately out of the line of fire. She cowered when the older woman approached.

“S…Sister Imperator…I am so sorry…I didn’t see him stop! I’ll take kitchen and bathroom duty for a month!” She stammered, kneeling at the old woman’ feet.

Imperator smiled softly, shaking her head.

“I see my reputation precedes me and the seniors still love to scare the shit out of you first years. To your feet girl, accidents happen, everyone is on edge, today is a happy day and dishes can be replaced.” She said, offering the girl her hand.

The young sister took it, her tension melting away and she let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you so much Sister, I will make sure to be more situationally aware next time.”

“That is all I ask. Now I want you to go with Aether to help prepare the reception hall.” Imperator replied.

Sister Martha nodded, bowing to her and taking Aethers' offered arm.

"Hope you know how to fold napkins love! Really liking the purple ‘air by the way, brilliant choice.” He said, his accent heavy due to already being slightly intoxicated.

The young sister blushed a bright red and managed to squeak out a quiet ‘thank you'.

Imperator wrinkled her nose a little at the strong smell of alcohol coming from the large ghoul but held her tongue.

“Aether, I expect you to be on your best behavior and look after the girl. Do you understand? You are already in hot water with me as it is... keep your libations to a minimum until the reception, yes boy?” she said in a firm tone, staring the ghoul down.

He bowed his head and nodded, scratching along his jaw and adjusting his mask.

“And damn it boy, what have I told you about breaking dress code?” she demanded, staring down at his rolled up sleeves. “I had better not see it again.”

“Yes Mum.” He replied softly, quickly rolling down his sleeves and leading the Sister toward the dining hall.

With that, Imperator turned and immediately barked at another ghoul to clean up the pile of broken china.

Satisfied that everything was now going smoothly, she went to check on the bride.

***

Down the hall, Bell watched everyone rush around to complete the set up for the bachelorette party. Her helpers were some of the first year Sisters and Ghoulettes, save for Father Emilio who looked helpless to do anything but tremble with all the females around him and he seemed to nearly have a heart attack when Sister Imperator came in and began barking orders

“It looks like at least some of you won’t disappoint me! It looks fantastic girls!” She said with a smile, turning to Bell.

“What does the bride to be think of all this? After all tomorrow is your special day.”

Bell smiled lightly.

“It’s all very nice, thank you all for helping. I wish I could do more.” She said to her helpers as they went back to work.   
Imperator sat down beside her.

“Getting cold feet are we my dear?” She asked her and Bell shook her head quickly.

“No Gramma, just a little uncomfortable… I don’t feel very well. I want to nest…it feels like the babies will come soon. Feels like if I sneeze or laugh too hard, they’ll fall out! I don’t want to be too far from Dante when it happens and he’s not supposed to see me till the wedding!” she huffed, trying hard to hold back tears. She needed him, and she hated these hormones.

As if to make her mood worse, one of the babies kicked her hard and she grunted, hitching softly. 

Imperator smiled knowingly and helped her to her feet. 

“I thought this may happen, come with me.” She said, taking in Bell by the hand.

The ghoulette followed, now curious as to what the old woman had up her sleeve.

“Just between you and I child, I think the whole, ‘he shouldn’t see you before the wedding’ thing is mindless superstition.” She said as she led her down through the mausoleum and on to the older part of the castle.

Bell looked all around at the huge portraits that lined the walls as the last of the outside light shined in through the ancient stain glass. Beautiful paintings and statues praising the Morning Star and honoring the Ministry were everywhere to be seen. Bell stopped and took a few minutes to look around and admire it and Imperator patiently waited by a set of large doors.

“I used this room as my nest and safe-haven when I had my first few children. I’ve had Sister Angela set it up with anything your two could need.” Imperator said, smiling when Bell joined her, unlocking the door and holding it open for her.

Inside was a picturesque, huge four poster bed with a canopy, everything black with crimson inlay on a raised platform. The room itself was a sight to behold with a grand fireplace on the opposite end of the room, with a roaring fire as it tended to be very drafty in this part of the castle.

The mantle was adorned with beautiful, hand carved devils and demons, forever locked in a battle with their foes. She smiled and ran her hands over them, mapping the feel and walked over to a large, obsidian mirror, running her fingers lightly over the surface.

“My old scrything mirror. Beautiful isn’t it?” the matriarch asked.

“This whole room is Gramma, thank you.” Bell answered, hugging her tight.

“So are you, cara mia.” Copia said from the doorway and she smiled widely.

He was in his red suit, walking with the help of his serpent headed cane.

“Not so bad looking yourself Papa.” She replied, kissing him softly when he came over to join them. They both noticed the slowness in his approach but said nothing.

“I’ll leave you two alone. Rearrange it however you like dear.” Imperator said with a smile, leaving and shutting the door behind her.


	23. Chapter 23

The quintessence ghoul ran his eyes over the young Sister as she worked, smiling when she started to hum to herself. She hadn’t heard him come back and she started to sing softly to herself, her earbuds in tight.

He could smell her from across the large sanctuary. She smelled of jasmine and a hint of citrus, fresh and inviting and it was intoxicating. Keeping to the shadows, he listened to her sing, watching her as she worked. The ghoul smiled, instantly recognizing the song.

I'm on the train that's pullin the sick and twisted,  
Makin the most of the ride before we get arrested,  
We're all wasted,  
And we're not going home tonight

She sang, and his eyes widened. 

She was a natural, full of passion and fully immersed in the music, a far cry from the Sister he observed earlier. He walked close at her side, just outside the reach of the light, watching intently when she removed her veil and outer robe of her habit as she started to get warm. He followed her through the sanctuary as she swept, slinking out and following behind her, his tail flicking excitedly.

Covered in black we lack the social graces,  
Just like an animal we crawl out of our cages,  
They can't tame us,  
So if you're one of us, get on the bus

She continued, really into it now. He was so close he could hear her heart beat and he had to stop himself from reaching out to run a paw slowly through her gorgeous dark brown hair, taking another deep inhale instead and groaned deep in his throat.

If you're a freak like me-

She started and danced back right into the distracted ghoul and he jumped when she let out a little shriek, gripping her sides to keep her from falling. She whirled around and looked up at him, her face a deep crimson.

“A…Aether!” She stuttered, ripping her earbuds out and shoving her phone back in the pocket of her habit.

“I'm sorry love, I didn’t mean to scare you! Please keep singin’, your voice is beautiful. I think it would be even more beautiful in the rehearsal room. You wanna give it a go? Or I could at least show you round. I have a key so if you ever wanted to go in and play around with the instruments or whatever, you could.” He asked and she blushed a deep scarlet, nodding quickly.

Smiling widely, the ghoul offered his arm and the Sisters hesitation faded when he wrapped his tail gently around her waist, pulling her close to his side and she checked over her shoulder before hurrying away towards the back of the castle.


	24. Chapter 24

Copia wrapped his free arm around Bell’s waist and pulled her to him. 

“How are my babies?” he asked, leaning his cane against the couch and cupping her belly. He smiled when they moved beneath his hands. 

She smiled and kissed his face and lips.

“Active as ever, I feel like they’re going to fall out if I sneeze too hard.” She said, pressing close to him and burying her face in his neck, taking in a long slow inhale, taking in his scent. She frowned softly. Something wasn’t right.

“Dante are you feeling ok?” she asked, nuzzling under his ear and taking another deep inhale to get a better whiff.

“Yes, my love, I’m just tired and worn out. I will be ok after I lay down.” He quickly assured her, leaning down to kiss her belly.

She nodded and laid down on the bed on her side, patting the mattress beside her and he slowly stripped down to his boxer briefs and crawled in with her, wincing as he settled, curled up around her, with his hands resting protectively on her belly. 

He nuzzled and kissed along her shoulder, idly watching the storm outside as she relaxed back against him and closed her eyes.

He hissed when he shifted and cried out softly, gripping at his hip, whimpering and burying his face in her shoulder. The sound of his cry roused Bell and she turned to look at him sleepily.

“Are you alright sweetheart?” she asked, kissing his face and lips, gently stroking his hair back.

He nodded lightly, giving her a half smile.

“Just old man aches and pains Bella, nothing to be concerned about.” He answered quickly.

She gave him a look that told him she didn’t believe a word that came out of his mouth.

“Promise me you’ll have the doctor check you out again after the honeymoon okay? For me?” she asked, bumping her forehead to his.

He smiled and kissed her tenderly.

“Anything for you, I will go tomorrow. I would give up my soul forever to be with you always.” He answered.

She smiled and hugged him tight, relaxing back again, groaning when the babies shifted and moved around. Copia smiled, rubbing her belly in slow circles. She nuzzled and kissed along his jaw.

“They will be here any day I can feel it.” Bell whispered, nipping his earlobe.

“I cannot wait to meet them, but I already feel like I’m not doing that well with Astarte and the twins.” He replied softly, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“You are doing a wonderful job my love, while sometimes they don’t act like it, they adore you, especially Agramon. All he does is talk about what you are going to teach him next.”  
Copia smiled softly.

“Never enough time though, is there?” he said softly, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“What do you mean Dante?”

“No matter what I do, I will never be able to give them equal love an attention. Just...feel like I’m running out of time.” He replied, leaning his temple against hers and hugged her tight.

She hugged him back tight.

“We’re starting the rest of our lives together tomorrow, we'll have all the time in the world." She replied, smiling and yawning, laying her head on his chest.

He sighed softly and closed his eyes. He hoped she was right.

***

At first light, Copia made his way to the hospital wing of the castle, now sitting and waiting in the exam room. He tapped his foot nervously and looked around the room at the charts and diagrams.

The older ghoul came in with Copia’s records and a large manila envelope, giving him a warm smile.

“Good morning your eminence! Glad to see you have come to your senses. Is that hip still bothering you?”

“Yes Otto… finally popped it back into place, but I cannot walk without my cane.” The Papa replied quietly.

The old ghoul nodded and set an envelope of x-rays on Copia’s lap. He turned a couple shades paler and looked up at him.

“How did you find that?” Copia inquired softly.

“Have anything to say about it?” Otto asked softly, his voice firm but kind.

Copia looked away and the ghoul sighed softly.

“Your Unholiness please…this is important. Has the cancer ever been treated?” Otto asked, watching the Papa’s face.

“Before he transferred, Dr. Fitz started me on natural remedies that I’ve been getting from the witches for years, it and the cannabis have helped and kept it somewhat at bay. It’s never been this bad before. I didn’t do chemo or radiation because I would have had to make trips to an outside hospital. I couldn’t risk it. I would’ve looked weak and in no position to lead the ministry.” Copia admitted.

“Dante, how long have you been ignoring this?”

“Almost six years. Please, you can’t tell anyone. Do what you can yes?” He begged, looking up at him.

Otto watched him quietly, studying the mans face.

“Why wouldn’t you tell someone ?” He inquired softly.

Copia shrugged and started hitching, struggling hard not to cry in front of the ghoul.

“I won’t say a word your eminence it’s alright…but you need to be checked right now to see how far it’s progressed. When Fitz examined you, it was already at Stage Two. If it is worse, to the point where I can no longer help you, do you have your affairs in order?”

Copia nodded lightly in reply, sniffling and rubbing his face.

“I…uh, I am doing the best I can. Lately I find myself getting more overwhelmed and unable to focus…I break down a lot…I hope things will return to some semblance of normalcy once the wedding is over.” He said, wringing his hands and hitching again.

“Boy you have to be in unspeakable pain, I wouldn’t be able to focus either. Have you told Belladonna?”

“Otto, how could I?! what am I to say? Tell my bride to be she’s about to marry a dead man walking?”

The ghoul nodded, rubbing the back of his neck before going over to a small cabinet and rummaging around a minute before pulling out a couple of small vials and a box of syringes.

“For everyone’s sake, you should be talking to someone about this or you will explode and take it out on the wrong people. Come to me once a week and we can meet in my office. Ok?”

Copia nodded silently in reply, staring blankly at the floor and wiping at his eyes.

“Morphine, for pain.” Otto explained, taking a red marker and marking on a line on one of the syringes. 

“Take this many units, every four hours. Do not use more than that do you understand?” he asked, placing them in his hands.

“Come on, let’s get some tests done, then we can try to figure out what to do." The doctor replied.

Copia nodded and followed slowly, leaning heavily on the cane. Otto looked back at him and sighed softly, heading out to the front desk to grab a wheelchair. 

“No one will see you back here, come on, I’ll push you down there, just relax Dante." He said, patting the seat of the wheelchair.

He started to protest and the ghoul glared at him. Copia sighed, slowly lowering himself into the chair and handing the ghoul his cane.

He set is aside and went over to the exam table, drawing out a dose of morphine in a syringe and come back to him.

“Lift the sleeve of your robe please. This should help you get a little more comfortable. You’ll have to hold still a while, we’re doing an MRI first.” The ghoul said, giving him the shot. 

They both jumped when a nurse came rushing in.

“Dr. Otto! Please come quick- Oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to intrude your eminence! But your wife…I mean Belladonna’s water broke! She needs you both!” the nurse ghoulette managed.

Otto and Copia looked at each other then Copia got up quickly, wincing and shifting to his demon form, bolting off on all fours, knocking a few ghoul and ghoulette nurses and a cart over on his way out the double doors.

“Dant- your eminence! Stop! You shouldn’t run on it!” Otto yelled, snatching his medical bag and grabbing the nurse by the arm before following quickly.


	25. Chapter 25

“Give her some space! Lord below you bunch of nib shits! Get out! All of you!” Imperator yelled at the first year sisters that had been helping set up, trying to herd them out of the room, any hope of setting up the party abandoned. Bell screamed again from behind her, another contraction hitting her hard.

“Gramma! It hurts so much! Where is Dante!?”

“Breathe girl! He and Dr. Otto are coming, I’m sure Dante will be here any-" she managed before she was cut off by shrieks of the Sister’s at the end of the hall as they came scrambling back to her, screaming and running as Copia came barreling full speed around the corner, drunkenly slipping as the morphine suddenly hit him full force.

He went down hard, pitching forward and bowling through the young sisters like they were bowling pins, taking them and Imperator out. She shrieked when her feet were taken out from under her and she landed neatly on Copia’s back.

“DANTE! What on earth are you- NO! DON’T STAND UP! DANTE I'M STILL UP HERE!” she squeaked, straddling his back and wrapping her arms around his neck. 

Copia grunted and tried to walk to Bell when she cried out again, his vision blurring and he stumbled and weaved, almost tripping over his own paws.

Dr. Otto and two nurses rushed in as well, the ghoul quickly helped the Matriarch down and grabbed Copia hard by the ear, dragging him over to where Bell was on the floor as the nurses brought blankets and pillows to make her more comfortable. 

“Get over here and lay down ya mess!” Otto snapped, dragging him along.

Copia yelped and whined, trying to shake himself free and sat down hard like a mule, refusing to move and looked down at the ghoul almost cross eyed his head was spinning so.

Bell reached out for him and he went to her, standing carefully up on his hind legs and shifting back to his human form, kneeling beside her and taking her hand.

“I’m so sorry my love I am here! You can do this! Just focus on me.” He soothed, trying to focus on her himself as he fought through the morphine haze, gripping her hands tight.

She smiled weakly at him, trying to control her breathing as a nurse administered an IV and the other assisted Dr. Otto.

Bell shrieked and gripped Copias hand so tight he had to bite his lower lip to keep from crying out.

“Alright Miss Bell you’re almost ready to push ok? Dante, I need you down here with me. Sister, could you hold her hand please?” the ghoul asked, looking back at Imperator.

Bell screamed again, gripping onto Imperator’s hand tight and crying hard.

“You are doing so good my dear, just breathe! We’re here with you. DIMITRI! Get in here this minute!” she called, and Nihil shuffled in and stood at her other side.

“Your mother would have been so proud my child, you can do it.” He said, leaning down to kiss her temple.

“Alright give a big push!” Otto said quickly.

Bell screamed and did as she was told, baring down until he ordered her to stop, crying and breathing hard.

“Gramma I can't! It hurts so much!” She sobbed, crying out when she was hit with another contraction, closing her eyes tight.

“Dante be ready to catch. I can only supervise, you or Nihil have to be the first male to touch them or they will not bond properly.”  
Copia swallowed hard and nodded, looking as if he may faint and kneeled to get ready to catch the child.

“You’re doing wonderfully Belladonna! Give us another push girl! I can see a head! Big push!”

Copias eyes went wide and he cried out when he was splattered with blood and embryonic fluid, barely catching the infant as it came quickly out cradling it to his bare chest as Otto cleaned out its airways and it started squalling at the top of its little lungs.

“It’s human this time! A boy!” he cried, and Bell panted and hitched, laying her head back and closing her eyes again, briefly able to rest before getting hit with another contraction

The Papa looked at the infant in shock then up a ghoul.

“But…I thought they were all going to be hybrids. How can this be?” he asked holding the child gently to him.

“Let me see my baby!” Bell managed after crying out from another contraction. 

After making sure skin to skin contact was established between the baby and Copia, one of the nurses took the infant to make sure everything was stable, clean up and take measurements before swaddling him and handing him to Imperator.

“Look at you, you dark little blessing. You look just like your Papa.” She said, tenderly stroking his hair back before she held the infant up to his mothers’ face. Bell smiled widely and kissed his tiny forehead.

“Your name will be Belial.”

Imperator smiled and gave the baby back to the nurse and she took him off to the nursery.

Bell cried out and gripped her hand again, breathing hard.

“Push again Bell, another’s coming! Big push! Dante be ready!” Otto said, clearing some fluid and handing Copia a towel to wipe his face.

He barely had time to toss it as another baby slid out with the next push. He caught and cradled it to him, and Otto cleaned it off.

“It’s a girl!” he yelled over the infants’ wails.

Bell screamed and bore down hard again, and another baby came out quickly and Copia quickly snatched it up, holding it gentle but firm against his shoulder and the ghoul cleared its air way. it immediately began to wail.

“Another boy!” Otto yelled.

Copia looked up in desperation at Imperator and she snapped at Nihil.

“Dimitri! Help him! What are you doing?” 

Nihil grunted and came over quickly, taking the girl from him and swaddling her in a blanket from a waiting nurse and took her over to see her mother.

Exhausted, Bell panted raggedly, gently bumping her forehead to the baby's and caressing her face.

“You are Bathsheba.” She softly and Nihil lingered a few moments longer before handing the baby off to another waiting nurse.

He then brought the boy over Bell as she struggled to maintain her breathing through another contraction and she screamed and pushed hard again, and the final infant came out quickly and Copia caught it holding it to his chest. 

Bell cried softly and hitched.

“Your name is Baal.” She said, holding him a few moments before he too was taken to the nursery.

“Another girl! All twins! We have quads!” Imperator cried, smiling widely.

“Congratulations you two!”

Bell slumped back and reached out for her daughter.

“You are Bast.” She whispered, hugging the baby gently to her. Imperator allowed It a few more moment before taking her and giving her to the nurse. 

“Well done my dear. You both should be very proud.” she said, wiping the ghoulettes face with a damp washcloth.

Suddenly Bell cried out and dug her claws into Imperator’s hand as a splash of blood came out, splattering Copia all the way up the front of his suit and face with gore when she was hit with a powerful contraction.

He gagged and tried to wipe the blood from his eyes.

“Wha…what’s going on?!” he asked, gagging and dry heaving.

“There’s another! Quickly boy catch it!”

Copia scrambled and just managed to catch the child when she pushed again. The second it came out, he gasped. It was obsidian skinned like its mother with a beautiful full head of blonde hair that spread almost in a mane down its back to its tail. It was no bigger than a house cat.

The kit snorted and shook, rubbing and leaning against its father to try and clean itself and clear its airways. 

Chirping and clicking, it sniffed Copia everywhere, standing up on its hind legs to bump its forehead to his. He smiled widely. It shared his mismatched eyes.

After a few moments, the ghoul swooped the tiny kit up, and looked it over as it clicked and growled lightly at him, reaching desperately back to Copia.

“Another girl! Bonus baby!” Otto announced and the nurses quickly tended to the exhausted ghoulette.

Bell opened her arms to the tiny kit as she clamored up her mother’s side, nuzzling and kissing her face and jaw, clicking and almost purring.

“My beautiful little surprise! Your name is Ardat Lili. Lili for short.”

The kit perked up when the door opened, and Imperator came back in.

Lili saw her opportunity and took it, hopping down off her mother and bolting between Imperator’s legs, out the door and around the corner.

Copia grunted and struggled to his feet after her. Agramon met him outside the door.

“I’ll help…be careful Papa, you shouldn’t run… ‘member what Dr. Otto said.” He reminded, taking his fathers hand.”  
Copia grunted and stumbled a little, gripping Agramons hand tight.

“yes boy, go get your baby sister, make sure nothing happens to her!” He cried after the boy as he shifted to his demon form and bolted off after her.

***

“Sissy stop! Come back you have to stay with Mama and Papa!” he called bounding around the corner and skidding to a stop in the middle of one of the many intersections in the main hall, cocking his head and listening.

A series of shrieks rang out from the kitchen and he hurried off towards them, weaving in between the siblings of Sin switching classes, startling a few, causing them to drop their books.

“Hey! Watch it!” one shouted.

“Sorry!” he managed, slipping through the kitchens’ double doors.

Stopping just inside he looked around quickly. The Sisters had left in a hurry and he froze when he saw tiny paw prints in the spilled flour then a trail of those and dropped cookies with bites taken out of them leading to the pantry. He smiled when he heard rustling and a metal lid.

Opening the pantry quickly he looked around until he spotted a huge stock pot in the back and carefully crept in, careful not to knock something over himself.

He slowly lifted the lid to the stock pot and grinned.  
There was his baby sister in a pile of pilfered chocolate chip cookies now mostly gone, smeared in chocolate and gripping a very distended belly.

Too full to move, she reached up to her brother with both hands and he shook his head.

Carefully he scooped her up and grunted as he pulled her up and out and she hugged him around the neck.

“You can’t run off like that! Are you ok? Whoa…you’re heavy.” He said, struggling to hold her. 

At birth she was already as big as he was but Agramon was determined to do as Copia had asked and waddled off to the nursery with his baby sister half over his shoulder.

***

In the nursery, the happy parents held and fed their newest additions. Bell was exhausted but still attentive, feeding the boys while Copia held one girl as she slept and fed the other, carefully balancing the nearly empty bottle on the back of his hand.

When the infant finally nudged it away, he let it drop, slowly sliding Bathsheba down into his lap to shift Bast onto his shoulder and burp her.

He smiled softly when she finally let out a small burp in his ear and held her to him gently while watching Bell.

She made over each one as they ate, both with a tiny hand resting on her breast, occasionally kneading and patting.  
He rubbed Basts back in slow circles until he felt her go slack and gently laid her in her bassinet.

Kissing her forehead, he lifted and cradled Bathsheba to him and got up slowly, placing her carefully in a bassinet next to her sisters. He watched them for awhile, gently stroking their hair.

“my love, there's somthing I, uh...I need to tell you..."he said softly.

She looked up and ran her eyes over him.

“Of course my love, about what?” she replied softly, smiling widely at the now sleeping boys, stroking their hair back and rubbing their backs with her tail.

He came over and took Baal from her and cradled him to his shoulder causing the infant to whine.

“Shhhhh, I’ve got you little one.” He whispered and the baby calmed, kneading his shirt. 

He smiled softly and kissed the top of the boys head, watching Bell make over and talk to a now awake Belial.

“I…uh…I went and saw Dr. Otto this morning, like you asked.”

“Thank you my love, what did he say?”

Copia swallowed hard. 

“He…he said-" began , quickly being interrupted by a knock at the door.

The both looked up when Agramon pushed the door open with his butt and shimmied in, doing everything he could to hold up Lili.

“Papa she’s heavy!” He grunted, falling back on his butt. 

Smiling softly, he placed the boy in his own bassinet and met Agramon half way, scooping Lili up and holding her to his shoulder. 

“My adventurous little one, where have you been and what is all over you?” He asked, going to grab some baby wipes for her face.

“Chocolate, she stole all the cookies in the kitchen and ate ‘em all in the pantry.”

Copia smiled and took the kit by her sides and lifted her up in front of him.

“you really are covered aren’t you? I think its bath time.” He said and the kit suddenly heaved.

Copia eyes widened and before he could react any further, she projectile vomited in his face and all down the front of him. He immediately gagged and heaved himself, turning his head and vomiting. Agramon looked on in disgust, dry heaving then vomiting at his feet.

Bell looked up at the first gagging sound and groaned at the scene in front of her and laid Belial in his bassinet and hurried over. 

“Oh my Satan…Gramma! I need help!” she called. 

“With what my dear?” Imperator asked from the next room.

“Everything!” Bell yelled back in desperation and the old woman laughed.

***

Copia lay there silently and watched as Dr. Otto prepared the protective mask for his face and rest of his body for the radiation treatment. He began fidgeting a little as his anxiety grew, punctuated with random stabs of pain that shot out from his hip and now throughout his entire lower half.

“Okay Dante, are you still ready to do this?” he asked softly and Copia nodded.

“Very well. Then let’s get started.” The ghoul replied softly, pushing his glasses back up his snout.

“Unlike the chemotherapy, this wont make your hair fall out and you wont have the nausea, but you will have body aches and your skin will blister and burn almost like a sunburn at the treatment sight. It will get worse as it heals.” He continued, moving the robes and marking the treatment area with a small X with a surgical pen.

“Some of the damaged skin may turn black, but other than that, nothing obviously amiss yeah?” Otto said, and Copia nodded quickly, trying to control his breathing as the machine started up and whirled over and positioned itself above his pelvis, following the ghouls direction from the keyboard.

“You’ll be weak though and you should try to rest as much as you can, try to eat small meals frequently ok?” the ghoul explained and Copia nodded again, closing his eyes and laying his head back.

“Just do it ghoul.” He said quietly and Otto complied, stepping behind the barrier and pushing the button.


	26. Chapter 26

Early the next day, Bell paced a little in front of the three mirrors, waiting for the ghoulette to come in and do some alterations looking over herself in the low cut, blood red and black wedding gown with a golden Grucifix on the lower half of the dress. She smiled lightly at herself. She was sure he would love it but was still unsure of how it looked on her.

“You look absolutely stunning my child, he will be bowled over by your beauty.” Nihil stated quietly from behind her.

She gasped and turned around quickly, not having heard him come in. He smiled softly; hands clasped in front of him as he approached her slowly. 

“You are so beautiful, like your mother.” He said, gently cupping her cheek with one hand.

A brief flash of crimson flashed across her obsidian skin.

“Thank you, Grampa, but I don’t really remember her, just you and Gramma when I came here.” She replied, hugging him as tight as she could without hurting him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

She giggled a little when she found a Ricola stuck under the tails of the Grand Popes mitre and took it, tucking it back into his pocket and leaned her temple lightly against his, the smile fading from her face.

“Grampa?”

“Yes, my child?” he asked.

“Why didn't Mama want me?” she inquired softly.

He pulled back from her, gripping her shoulders and squeezing, frowning lightly. 

“She loved you and your siblings. She sent you here to keep you safe. When she first left the garden, the one we don’t speak of, killed 100 of her children a day, unless she returned, she refused and preys on the human children in revenge for It taking hers. We’ve kept all of you and her secret safe all these years, but it is time to take your place in this family. Start using the power you were born with.” He let go of her and reached into his robes and pulled out something wrapped in a red satin cloth.

“These, belonged to your mother.” He said, unwrapping it to reveal a stunning gold choker with a Grucifix in the center, surrounded by the biggest rubies Bell had ever seen with it a beautifully delicate, matching crown. 

She gasped and ran her fingertips gently over them.

“Stand in front of the mirrors Belladonna.” He commanded, she complied, walking carefully back over to face them, watching him slowly follow her and place the jewelry on the vanity next to it before moving to stand behind her, taking the choker and securing it around her neck. It’s a perfect fit. He smiled and fixed her hair around it.

“When you were small, she said you were her favorite because you reminded her so much of herself, such a rebellious and free spirit. It was then she said she knew she wanted you to take Grammas' place as matriarch. We agreed to take you all in. Look how far you have come.” He said, smiling lovingly and made her straighten up so he could place the crown on her head.

“You will make your Mother proud. You are Queen of our entire realm and a loving, caring, nurturing spirit. A perfect new matriarch for this Clergy. You and the Papa have already given us so many fine offspring. You two have brought this ministry closer back together than it has been in centuries. You both should be very proud.”

***

On the complete opposite end of the castle, Copia paced as well, in just boxers on his lower half, hands clasped behind his back, the coat tails of his jacket, flapping a little behind him as he turned, every once and a while he would reach up to loosen or fix his crimson tie or his gold, Grucifix cufflinks. He jumped slightly when Imperator came back in with several different style of black pants and a few more ties.

“Alright Dante, I’ve got some other things to try, we’re running a little behind schedule so let’s…oh will you stop pacing?” she said, irritation obvious in her tone.

Copia flinched and nodded, grabbing the first pair of pants and slipping them on. She softened and sighed, coming around to stand in front of him, helping him with tucking in his shirt and getting his belt on. He let her, fiddling with his tie again. She smiled softly and reached up to stop and hold his hands.

“You will do just fine Dante. She loves you, yes my boy”

He nodded quickly but avoided her gaze.

“Do you love her too?” she asked, watching his face. 

“of course!!” he replied instantly.

“Then everything will be fine! You will make a fine new Papa!”

“But Sister, how can I love her…or my children, if I don’t really know or love myself?”

Imperator hesitated slightly before answering.

“Dante, sit down, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

Copia watched her and frowned lightly before doing as she asked

He kneeled in front of her and she took his hands, gently squeezing and running her thumbs lightly over the Grucifixes on the back of his leather gloves. Seemingly mulling things over before looking up into his mismatched eyes and traced the fingers of one hand over his skull paint.

“Do you remember anything before the night you went to live with your Uncle?” she asked.

He leaned into her touch and thought about it a few moments before shaking his head.

“Not really…” he replied.

She smiled softly.

“When I looked into those beautiful eyes of yours when I found you on my doorstep, saw how much you needed me, I knew the Morningstar brought you back to me for a reason.”

“Brought me…back to you?” he asked, very confused.

“I never wanted to send you away…you were my last and I loved you so much…” she replied quickly.

“Sister what…”

“I couldn’t let anyone find out! The Third would’ve had you killed! You were next in line!"

“In line for what? What do you mean?” Copia asked, frowning and tightening his grip on her hands.

“You are the Emeritus’ half- brother. The youngest, and rightful next in line for the Papacy.” She replied softly.

“Then that means…you…you really are my Mother.” he said, sounding far off. She smiled softly and nodded.

“Nihil is my…” he trailed off.

“Father.” Imperator finished, kneading her hands and sighing softly. 

“He has no idea either, I will tell him after the wedding.”

He stared at the floor in stunned silence.

“Now, you know. I understand if you hate me.” She said softly, watching him.

He looked up at her, tears forming in his eyes and he hitched a little, leaning up to hug and grip her tight. She cried hard, clutching him to her, finally able to hold him.

“Oh Dante, I missed you so! My boy!” she managed, cupping his face and kissing his forehead. 

“I’m so sorry about the things you’ve had to endure because of my actions, believe me when I say I was only trying to protect you. You are my son, and nothing will take you from me again.” She promised, pressing her forehead to his.

He sighed softly and closed his eyes. 

“Mama…there’s something I need to tell you too.” He said softly, pulling back enough to look her in the eye.

She smiled when he called her that and kissed his forehead. 

“It can wait my boy. This day is a happy day. We will have all the time in the world to talk about things later."

He looked down and nodded when she stood and rushed around to help him finish getting ready.


	27. Chapter 27

“Where the fuck is he?! This thing’s about to start and he’s the best man!” Aether snapped, throwing his hands up.

“Copia finds out he’ll freak! He’s already a walking ball of anxiety. He paces in the spot he’s walking any longer, he’s going to wear a walkway in the damn rug!"

“I’m here! I’m here, did I miss anything? “Alpha asked quickly, trying to fix his disheveled hair and cassock.

“Where have you been? What did you do?” Aether asked, looking him over and sniffing the air.

“Why do you smell like sweat and shame? Did you do it with someone while you’re in rut? Are you stupid or something?

“Fuck off! You’re one to talk you’ve been spending an awful lot of time with little Sister Martha!” Alpha snapped, glaring at him.

“Oy! She’s different. I'm gonna marry her one day! She’s not like one of your little quick flings mate, so I think you better show a little more respect for my missus yeah?” he growled, shoving the fire ghoul hard in the chest with both hands, sending him back into the wall hard enough to bring a painting down.

“Guys stop! Copia and Imperator are coming!” Geo warned, glancing around the corner then rushing over to fix the painting.

Swiss stepped between Alpha and Aether, pushing the Aether ghoul back with one arm and helped the fire ghoul up with other.

“Seriously, today isn’t about us, now come on, we have to get the kids.” Swiss said, dragging the fire ghoul along by his suspenders.

***

Moira growled at them and started strapping baby carriers on each of them the second they entered the nursery. 

“Where have you been! It’s all I can do to look after Lili! I’ve had a shitty couple days and I really don’t need you guys making it worse!” She snapped, gently fitting the human infants in and strapping them securely to the ghouls before scooping Lili up into her arms. 

“Let’s go! I’ve got their bags! They’re about to start without us!”  
*** Imperator watched the group bumble around the corner, doing everything they could to move forward without falling as the kits chased each other around and wove in between their legs.

Shaking her head, she gave Aether a firm kick to the behind as they went past and into the sanctuary, everyone quickly taking their places either in front of the altar beside Copia or in the pews with the kits. 

No sooner had Moira loosened her grip to set her down and Lili was off like a light, shooting down under the pews and up to the front, clamoring up Copia’s leg, up his back and perched on his shoulder, rubbing and nuzzling against his face. 

Copia smiled and laughed, his tension melting away from her affection and he plucked her from his shoulder, hugging her tight.

“You know you’re not allowed up here my tesoro. Go sit with Gramma! I love you! You can dance with Papa at the reception, ok?"

“Yes sir." She said softly, bumping her forehead to his before hopping down and bounding to Imperator who smiled and lifted her up to sit on her lap.

Satisfied she was looked after, Moira waited by the doors, rubbing her upper arms. She still hadn’t seen Emilio and was beginning to get worried. 

She jumped when some one tugged on the back of her dress.

“Andre!” she cried out when she turned and saw him and hugged him tight.

He shushed her and pulled her back into the shadows around the corner.

“Baby what are you doing? What happened to your face?!” she asked, her voice now full of concern a she ran her fingertips over his wounds.

“I am fine, my love, I promise, I will tell you all about it later.”  
“You should be resting! Father Gideon can take over.” She scolded, kissing his face.

“No! no, I said I would do this for you and your sister and so I shall. I love you, so much my beautiful ghoulette.” He said, leaning down to kiss her softly, nodding at Special and Lilith as they passed and joined the other children behind Nihil and Imperator.

The music signaling the beginning of the service began and he pulled away from her and she smiled softly, fixing his robe, hair and eyepaint.

“I love you too, handsome. You’ll do great.” She said, kissing his cheek and they embraced before he took his place up behind the altar as the rest of the congregation slowly filed in.

Behind the altar, he fumbled with his notes and took a couple quick sips from his glass of water, wincing a little as the bandages pulled and his broken ribs grated with each movement. He knew it was relatively cool in the sanctuary, but he felt like he was on fire as sweat poured down him, the pain from the many brands he’d received radiated out in waves, throbbing like a heartbeat.

What if he messed up? Or Dark Lord forbid, stuttered during the ceremony? He already looked horrible enough without adding something else to it. Oh, why had he even agreed to do this?

‘Because Moira asked me to ’he told the voice in his head matter of factly. 

So, no matter how anxious he was, or how much pain he was in, he had to do it for her, and for her sister.

“Feeling a little nervous Father?” Tatuini asked his voice cold and quiet as he approached him from the shadows.

Dressed in his black robes, Emilio hadn’t seen him before and nearly dropped his glass, immediately starting to tremble in fear.

“C…Cardinal Tatuini! I…no! I mean y…yes…I was just going over my notes.” He replied as quickly as he could.

Tatuini momentarily looked up and saw Lilith staring at him, scowling and scooting closer to Special and looking from Tatuini to the Papa playing with Lili.

Emilio followed the Cardinal’s gaze and his eyes widened.  
“P…please your eminence. All of t…this is my f…fault…i… s…should have t…taken my p…punishment like a man and stayed q…quiet my Lord! P…please don’t hurt the girl!” He stuttered, trying anything he could to distract the man until he met eyes with Moira, and he froze.

“I…” he started and faltered, images of their times together flashing through his mind.

Tatuini watched the smaller man and looked over to see what held his attention so.

Belladonna’s sister smiled widely back at Emilio and the Cardinals frown turned into a sinister grin.

He came up behind the Father placed both hands on his shoulders and Emilio nearly pissed himself, jumping hard. He managed to keep collected as the Cardinal leaned down next to his ear and spoke softly.

“Since we are taking notes Father, jot this down" he began, tightening his grip on the smaller mans’ shoulders.

“If either you or Copia’s little brat breathe a word of what happened to anyone…” he said, leaning the whole side of his face against Emilio’s and placed a gloved hand on his other cheek to turn his head to look at the congregation, stopping when they were looking at Moira and Emilio’s blood ran cold.

“I'll kill her and feed her to Ferris, her and the girl.”

Emilio closed his eyes and nodded quickly. 

“Yes, your eminence.”


	28. Chapter 28

"In Nomine Dei Nostri Satanas Luciferi Excelsi! In the name of Satan, I call upon the forces of Darkness and the infernal power within! Consecrate this place with the power, love and light of Lucifer. Join with us, we say in the binding of these two who shall be as one. They desire to make their union a matter of record, so that their friends and the society in which they live may bear witness and lend support."

"Diana and Adonis, Ishtar and Tammuz, Freya and Odin... by these and other names are divine lovers known. I invite the Gods to come bless this union as we invoke the infernal names: Amon, Astaroth, Ishtar, Bast, Lilith, Pan, Asmodeus, Thoth.” Emilio began, addressing the congregation and they repeated each name as it was spoken.

“Both of you come forward.” He instructed and they complied , standing in front of Emilio facing each other and Copia took Bell’s hands in his, running his thumbs over the back of her hands.

Taking up the red candle from the altar, the Father raised it to the south.

“We call upon the element of fire to come serve us, for we are Satan! Flame the passion of Belladonna and Dante and fill them with all consuming ardor and lust for each other!” he continued, then taking the incense from the altar and raising it to the east.

“We call upon the element of the air to come serve us, for we are Lucifer! Consciousness flows, one to the other, so this couple may share a mutual wisdom and unified vision.”

Copia smiled and squeezed her hands and she squeezed back, smiling when her eyes met his and she studied his face.  
Emilio took up the crystal from the altar and raised it to the north.

“We call upon the elements of the Earth to come and serve us, for we are Belial! Your strength and consistency shall keep them together as long as they both shall live.”

Bell looked over at Emilio and as soon she did, Copia let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes tight, pain flaring out like fire through his hip and down into his leg.

He regained his composure quickly when she turned to face him again and gave her a soft smile, his mind flashing back to when they’d first laid eyes on each other. Of all the other things in his life that had changed, she had remained the same and he couldn’t imagine a future with her. 

Emilio took up the chalice filled with wine from the altar and raised it to the west .

“We call upon the element of water to come serve us, for we are Leviathan! Grant Belladonna and Dante the qualities of serenity and patience and a love as deep as the ocean.”

“Hear me, you Watchers who lurk in the darkness. Be mindful of lovers such as these and provide them a bastion of solace and protection. “

They then turned to fully face Emilio and he smiled. He was doing much better than he thought he would, and he stood a little taller, his confidence boosted by their smiles . he took up a piece of cord from the altar.

“Bride and groom, up until this moment you have been separate in thought, word and action. As this cord binds together your hands, so do your lives become joined.” He said as he tied Copia’s left hand to Bell’s right hand as they watched.

“Belladonna, you bring the energy of Babylon; boundless, dark, intuitive, and soft. I bid you blend these energies with Dante to make your lives together whole. Take this cup as a symbol of your love.” Emilio continued, and took the chalice from the altar and put it in Bell’s left hand.

“Dante, you bring the energy of Satan; expansive, bright, logical and hard. I bid you blend these energies with Belladonna to make your lives together whole. Wield this blade as a symbol of your love.”

The Father took up a short sword from the altar and put it in Copia’s right hand.

Copia looked up at Imperator in the first row and she smiled widely, nodding lightly once at him and he smiled back before turning back to Bell and locked eyes with her. He exhaled slowly then began.

“I pledge my blade, as I pledge my soul, ever to your service. Like this blade my love for you will be strong and enduring, so that our lives together will always be protected. Accept it, my beloved, and with it all that is mine becomes yours. Even if our paths should later diverge, yet I will always be your true friend, to love you and lend you aid and protection. By seed and root, by bud and stems by leaf and flower and fruit, by life and love, in the name of Satan, I Dante, take you, Belladonna, to my hand, my heart and my spirit.

Bell smiled and started her part.

“I pledge this chalice, as I pledge my soul. Ever to your service. As from this cup, my love for you will pour forth so that our loves together will be nourished. Accept it, my beloved, and with it all that is mine also becomes yours. Even if our paths should later diverge, yet I will always be your true friend, to love you and lend you aid and protection. By seed and root, by bud and stem, by leaf and flower and fruit, by life and love, in the name of Babylon, I, Belladonna, take Dante, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit.

Copia dipped the blade into the chalice and Emilio continued.  
“Babylon and Satan, female and male, dark and light…neither has meaning without the other, but through their eternal interplay the universe is born." He said, taking the blade and chalice from them and placing them back on the altar.

“The bond I draw between you; when you are parted in mind or body there will be a call in the core of you, one to the other, to which nothing and no one else will answer. By the secrets of the earth and water is this bond, woven, unbreakable, irrevocable. By the law the created fire and wind is this bond written in your souls."

Emilio untied the cord that bound their hands and placed them back on the altar and took up their rings before continuing.

“Your vows have been made before your friends, the forces of Darkness and all the Gods of the Pit. These rings, like your vows, are without beginning or end. They are the physical representation of your promises to each other’s spirits. 

Bell took Copia’s ring and placed it on his finger and Copia took hers and did the same to her.

“Above you are the stars, below are the stones. As time passes, remember- like a star should your love be constant, like the Earth should your love be firm. Have no fear and let not the ways or words of the unenlightened give you unease, for Satan is with you, now and always! I now pronounce you husband and wife. The work of joy is done and yet begun.” He said, looking at Copia and smiling. “You may kiss the bride.”

Copia looked back at Bell and cupped her face, kissing her tenderly and the entire congregation erupted and cheers and applause. 

“Hail Belladonna! Emilio continued and the congregation repeated.

“Hail Dante!” he said and they repeated again.

“Hail Satan!”

“Hail Satan!” the congregation answered and Alpha rang the bell on the altar once and the other ghouls extinguished the candles, concluding the ceremony.

The congregation fell silent one more as Emilio took the chalice and emptied the rest across the altar in sacrifice to the lord below and turned back to the newlyweds, handing Copia the dagger once more.

“You must consummate this union and become one in body and blood. Dante, you first.” Emilio said, holding the chalice beneath his hand.

Copia nodded and made a small quick slice to the palm of his hand and the blood started to flow and he handed the dagger to Bell who quickly did the same, and they interlaced their fingers, pressing their palms lightly together as they blood melded and joined in the chalice below. 

As the blood gathered, the Father quickly added absinthe to the mixture, watching it bubble and meld together .

Copia watched the candlelight reflect and distort into the liquid of the chalice, and looked back up at Bell who looked right into his eyes.

Emilio held the chalice up to Copia who took it, never breaking eye contact with his bride and awaited instruction.

“Now in front of this congregation and your Dark Lord, bind yourselves to one another, bring your bodies together as one.”

The Papa lifted the chalice to his mouth and took a long drink, letting some of it run down his chin then handed it to Bell and she did the same.

There was an instant change in the sanctuary and the tension was replaced by a heady mixture of anticipation and lust.

Bell’s head was swimming as the absinthe started to work its magic and she shivered a little as she watched her husband bring her hand to his mouth and slowly lick it off then smear the rest on his face.

Lunging forward, she kissed him hard, using one arm to sweep the altar clear before placing both hands on his chest, pushing him back onto it, and Emilio managed to slip a pillow under Copia’s head before she accidentally hurt him, blushing hard and quickly scurried out of the way as their new Matriarch took control of the situation.

Copia looked up at her a little wide eyed, surprised at her new found boldness, allowing her to take control, as they both forgot about everyone around them. he kissed her deeply before sliding the gown off and tossed it over her head, and she let her hair down.

Emilio stepped in front of them for a moment and made an announcement. 

“At this time, we call upon our senior Siblings of Sin to escort your younger siblings to the dining hall please! There will be snacks and a movie provided! We will join you all after the ritual. Go on all of you!


	29. Chapter 29

Everyone was laughing and talking amongst themselves in the reception hall when the newly-weds made their appearance and sauntered slowly down the main aisle to the head table, Bell laughing when he whispered in her ear, lightly gripping and patting his arm as he pulled out her chair for her.

He chuckled and pushed in her chair before slipping in to and standing in front of his seat beside her at the center of the table. 

Looking around for a moment with a soft smile, he grabbed his champagne flute, tapping lightly on the side of it with a fork and everyone quieted down, some of the kits still giggling and darting out around and repeatedly out from under the tables and hiding under their grandmothers dress.

“I know that you are now expecting some grand speech from me tonight, but to be honest, all I can think about on this sacred night of debauchery and devilish fun, is that we should all be living for the now! Experiencing as many of life’s wonders as possible, with the short time the Dark Lord has given us. Lately I have noticed how…stuffy we have all seem to become here over the years. All succumbing to the hum drum, boring tedium of the everyday, too absorbed in ourselves to notice all the beauty we have surrounding us!” he said, turning to look at Bell, brushing his fingertips over her cheek and jawline and she blushed. He smiled lovingly when she did and leaned down to kiss her temple before he continued.

“As followers of the left-hand path, wouldn’t Lucifer want you all to be living deliciously?” he questioned  
The congregation erupted in cheers and applause and Imperator smiled widely, watching her son.

  
Copia smiled softly and took the microphone from Geo and drug a stool out in front of the speakers and the DJ trained the light on him.  
Bell smiled at him, letting go of the grand pope’s hand and Imperator nodded toward Copia.

  
“Cara Mia, in lieu of a dance, I have something I’ve been wanting to do for you since that first night. You said that you wanted this to be our song and once day, you wanted to sing it with me. Not my normal style, so I hope this pleases you.” He said, smiling at her again and nodding to the DJ and her eyes filled with tears when the song began.

  
_Sitting with you in a dark room_  
_Warm by a fireplace_  
_You know there’s just_  
_something about you_  
_You brighten my day_

Slowly he got up and began to make his way to the center of the dance floor, holding out his hand to her and she smiled widely, taking another microphone from Imperator and slowly walked to meet him and he continued.

_I got something to run past you_  
_I just hope I say it right_  
_So I take your hand and ask you_  
_Have you made plans, for_  
_the rest of your life?_

She bumped her forehead gently to his, taking his free hand in hers and joined in the song.

_There’s one thing I should be_  
_killin off and givin up now_  
_And that’s worrying about life_

  
They turned to face each other as they sang together

_Oh I’ll be fine they sang together_  
_If one grey hair shows he sang to her and smiled_  
_I’ll be fine they sang again together, then he continued_  
_If my waistline goes_  
_I’ll be fine, even when time takes its toll he continued, squeezing her hand tight._  
_We’ll stay young for the rest of our lives_

She walked a little away from him, circling him as she sang solo.

  
_I’d been makin plans for children, since I’ve been looking in your eyes_  
_I even had names picked out for them_  
_He smiled lovingly at her and watched her intently._  
_Daughter’d be Rose, son it’d be Ryan_

The continued together again.

_There’s one thing I should be killin’ off_  
_And givin’ up now and that’s worryin’ about life_  
_Oh, I’ll be fine if one grey hair shows_  
_I’ll be fine if my waistline goes_  
_I’ll be fine even if time takes its toll_  
_We’ll stay young for the rest of our lives_

They all watched on as the couple became lost in their own world, staring each other down as they serenaded one another, and Sister Imperator hugged Nihil tight. He smiled and embraced her, returning the hug just as tightly

_I don’t really care about_  
_those storm clouds brewing_  
_Oh, as long as you’re here_  
_by my side_  
_Oh, we'll be young_  
_Oh, we’ll be young_  
_Oh, we’ll be young_  
_When we’re old_

He smiled lovingly as he walked slowly back to her, continuing his verse in a soft falsetto

_Oh, I’ll be fine if my_  
_grey hair shows_  
_Oh, I’ll be fine if my_  
_waistline goes_

She smiled and pressed her forehead to his as they continued together loud and strong

_I’ll be fine even when time_  
_takes its toll_  
_I’ll stay young for the rest of_  
_my life with you_  
_I’ll stay young for the rest of_  
_my life with you_  
_We’ll stay young for the rest_  
_of our life_

  
They finished with a hard kiss, jumping a little when everyone around them erupted in applause. Both blushed hard and the DJ immediately started the dance songs and called everyone else to the floor allowing the couple to make a hasty retreat.


	30. Chapter 30

Tatuini watched from the shadows, clenching his fists. He was livid and he needed some air. Turning quickly, he stormed out onto the balcony overlooking the gardens, gripping and clenching the railing tight enough to turn his knuckles white. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly, his thoughts raced for a moment, his jealousy overtaking rational thought. He was thrust back into reality and almost shoved over the edge of the balcony when a small group of Copia’s kits skidded across the marble floor chasing one another and slammed into the back of the Cardinal’s legs. Tatuini let out a small yelp, managing to catch himself and cling to the handrail. “Lord below! Watch it you wretched little creatures!” he spat, scrambling and trying to pull himself. He growled when his nephew came dashing past, trying desperately to keep after them. “Damien! Damn it boy! Control your charges!” he yelled and finally pulled himself up, dusting off his robes and straightening his biretta. “I’m sorry your eminence! I’m trying! “He managed, almost tripping as another kit darted between his legs, scurrying to catch up with his siblings. “ASTAROTH! ATAZOTH! Slow down! Stop! Copia is gonna kill me!” Damien cried out, trying his best to keep up with the Papa’s wild offspring. “Lili! Get out of the….NO!” he managed, snatching the youngest down from the curtains above the banquet tables. She quickly squirmed out of the boys’ grip and darted up and onto Copia and he moved his plate back just in time. “Lili! Come on! Let’s go play!” Astaroth yelled from the balcony before jumping down into the maze. “Yeah come on!” the other siblings yelled, jumping down as well. The kit looked back up at Copia. “Can I go with them Papa, please? I promise I’ll be good!” she begged. Copia thought it over quietly, watching the kit try her best at puppy dog eyes and eventually she succeeded. “I do not see why not. You remember what I tell you, yes?” he inquired, and the kit groaned. “Don’t do dumb things, I know! Can I go now Papa? Please?” “Go on then, be back in time for the dancing and games.” Lili smiled widely, nuzzling and kissing his face, rubbing the length of her body against the side of his head before bumping her forehead and jumping down, scrambling after the other kits. She perched on the balcony railing, looking back at him and smiling. “Yes Papa! I love you!” she said before dropping out of sight. He smiled softly at her and his face dropped a little when she was out of sight. “I love you too my little Tesoro.” He said quietly. “You think you’ve got enough little rug rats running around tearing this place up yet Dante?” Copia looked up and frowned lightly, rolling his eyes at Emeritus the Second as he strolled into the dining hall, a young Sister of Sin on each arm. He was wearing his skull paint and a nicely tailored three-piece black suit. Copia sighed. “Hello Drago. You’re looking as undead as the last Samhain celebration. How are things?” “Cut the shit, Copia. I have one night in the flesh and blood a year. You and your little hell spawn aren’t fucking it up for me.” He snapped, walking away and directly to the bar. “Don't mind the old grouch, “Emeritus the First said softly, patting Copia on the shoulder. “All three of us are very proud of you.” “Yeah, quite a catch you have there, good job, baby brother!” The Third teased, strolling in with a Brother of Sin on one arm and one of the new Sisters on the other, fashionably late as usual. Copia shot daggers at him and growled a little when the Third smirked and ruffled his hair. “Shut up Armando!” he snapped, watching him look in Bell’s direction. “You keep your eyes and hands to yourself, looks like you can’t decide what you want already.” Copia said, motioning to the man and women on the man’s arm. The Third laughed, kissing both slowly before replying. “With such little time in the flesh these days, I am an equal opportunity lover.” The First rolled his eyes and forced past his younger brother. “Spoiled rotten little brat is what you are.” He grumbled, joining the Second at the bar. The Second smirked and fist bumped the First as he took the stool beside him and ordered his drink, looking back at the Third who was still glaring in their direction. “Devastating Stefano. Nice.” Drago said with a grin. “It was, how you say, a good burn no?” The First replied, sipping his bourbon. Copia sighed in exasperation, letting his head fall, his forehead hitting with a light ‘thunk’ on the table. This was going to be a long night.


	31. Chapter 31

Dinner finished up without a hitch and as one set of ghouls came out and gathered plates and silverware, the guests got up so another group of servants could push the tables off the dance floor and the DJ made his final connections in his booth.

The guests then went to their respective quarters to change into their Samhain costumes and Copia donned his Dracula cape, making sure his black suit was in order before taking the chance while he was alone to sit at the bar and down a couple drinks back to back.

Yelping softly, he clutched his hip and closed his eyes. He didn’t know how much more he could handle. He wished he and Bell could just retire to their honeymoon suite now, but he knew that was out of the question, the night had only just begun, and his new wife was having a wonderful time. He sighed and rested his forehead down against the bar top and groaned at the feel of the cool mahogany on his skin. He felt like he was on fire and his stomach flip flopped, his anxiety on high. Sitting up quickly, he nursed his current drink after hearing footsteps behind him.

“Are you feeling alright, your eminence?” The Cardinal inquired softly; his voice cool.

“Yes, Claudio, just a headache and nerves is all. I will be fine, but I appreciate your concern” Copia replied, slowly standing and turning to face him.

When he laid eyes on his face, his heart skipped a beat as Tatuini’s icy blue eyes bore through his beneath his makeup.

The Cardinal was dressed as the angel of death, scythe in one hand, long black robes with a large hood that hung low enough that only the man’s eyes could be seen and behind him, two large black wings protruded from either shoulder. Although obviously fake, they were still impressive. Copia just stared at him as his own lyrics echoed though his head, bringing thoughts of his own mortality crashing back.

_Don’t you forget about dying, don’t you forget about your friend death_

On top of the skull paint he was wearing, the shadows were hitting the Cardinal’s face in such a way that it made his face and eyes appear more sunken in, his already gaunt features making him look truly skeletal.

“Is something wrong Papa?” the Cardinal inquired again and Copia shook himself out of it, downing the rest of his drink.

“No Cardinal, everything is fine. What was it you needed?” Copia replied quickly, fixing his hair.

“I hate to be that person and ruin her fun your eminence, but I thought you should know your youngest, Miss Lili has gone down into Sisters’ Death Garden, you know the one with all the poisonous plants? I wasn’t worried she would eat anything but that damn predatory plant with the living vines is in there. The one that wraps around you and whomps and smacks you around. Just thought you may want to fetch her.”

Copia sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Yes...I’m very familiar with the “Don't Touch Me" plant. Thank you very much Cardinal, I’ll fetch her immediately.”


	32. Chapter 32

“Ok so let’s go through this again. We lead Damien through here, he steps through the door and right into the vine that I’ve woven into a snare. It’s fine as long as you don’t step on it, ok Lili?” he asked, and she nodded quickly.

“So, when you have him chase you through here, jump over it ok? The rest of you, stay out of sight.”

They jumped collectively when the greenhouse door creaked open.

“Go stand in that shaft of moonlight in front of the doorway, he'll see you there for sure. Don’t scatter till he almost has you Lili. The rest of you, make yourselves scarce! Hide!” Astaroth said.

Quickly and they all went to do as they were told.

She stood in the moonlight and tried to peek around the corner, jumping and shrieking when a pair of hands reached down to grab her and she bolted, jumping over the snare and on down to the end of the greenhouse, turning around just in time to see the figure get strung up by their legs’, shrieking as the plant smacked them off of every surface it could reach in retaliation for being trod upon.

The figure yelped and grunted, obscenities with each thump, covering their head with both hands once the plant finished its onslaught.

Strung up and spinning around on the vine mid air, Copia winced, groaning softly and trying to get his bearings, his hair now a frazzled mess and his moustache frayed. His cape dangled down and his now untucked dress shirt slowly peeled down a little to reveal his stomach and happy trail as sputtered and struggled to free himself.

“Ow! For Satan’s sake…” he groaned softly, rubbing the top of his head quickly, still a little disoriented from the plants attack and seeing double.

The other kits peeked around the corner and Astarte gasped.

“It’s Papa…we’re gonna be in so much trouble…let’s get out of here!” she whispered, and they all bolted back to the castle, leaving their youngest sibling to fend for herself against his wrath.

Lili smiled sheepishly up at her father, slinking over on her belly and quickly flopping over on her back to look up at him, and he narrowed his eyes, glaring down at her.

“You have a lot of explaining to do, little miss.” He said, rubbing his temples, a headache already starting from being upside down.

“I’m sorry Papa…we thought you were Damien.”

“Let me guess, your brothers and sister talked you into this didn’t they?” he asked, hissing and wincing as he tried to reach up and untangle himself and the plant vibrated, letting out a low rumble before bashing him face first off the ground, then flat on his back, then off his face again, and he grunted and cried out at each impact.

“OW! Ow, ow, ow, OW! DAMN IT ALL!” he managed before it smacked him off the ground on his back hard enough to knock the wind out of him, then to the wall, the floor, then up to smash face first into the greenhouse ceiling before letting him fall again, dangling and bouncing a little on the vine like a bungee cord, spinning around in place.

Lili winced and flinched with each impact.

“Don’t touch me’ remember Papa?”

He growled, his white eye almost glowing in the moonlight and she shrunk down a little.

“I should go get Gramma, huh?” she asked timidly.

“NO! I don’t need Gramma!” he said immediately, and she looked up at him skeptically.

He growled again, spotting a tree close by and started to swing himself back and forth to try and reach it, eventually managing to grab the end of the limb and pull himself up.

The plant tightened its vines around his legs, yanking him down hard and he shrieked, slamming him face first into the ground again before letting him hang and dangle again.

He yelped and groaned, wincing and cupping his face.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

“Yeah huh, Papa.”

Now seething, he snapped at her in a slightly higher tone.

“I don’t need Gramma!” 

“Well, what about Momma?” she asked again.

“NO! I’ll get down myself!” he growled, and she shrugged.

“Ok, fine, I’m gonna go eat some cake. I’ll come back later Papa.” She replied and scampered away.

“LILI! No! Come back here! You can’t just leave me like this!”

When it became clear that she wasn’t coming back anytime soon, he sighed, exasperated and exhausted. Closing his eyes, he let himself go limp, wondering how long she’d leave him there. In the dark, someone chuckled close by and he opened his eyes and twirling himself around to scan the room.

“Who’s there?” he demanded.

“Well, well, Dante. Looks like you didn’t learn your lesson back when we were teenagers huh?”

Copia locked eyes with Emeritus the Third as he emerged from the shadows and growled deep his throat.

“Go AWAY Armando! I don’t need your help!”

The Third chuckled again, sauntering over closer to him, keeping just out of reach, hands folded behind his back.

“Oh, do not worry, I am not here to help. I just think it is ironic. All those years ago you were in here because of your little crush on Belladonna.” He began, circling Copia like a predator and he followed Emeritus’s every move, getting angrier with each passing second.

“Your jealously over she and I’s close friendship, and even though I never pursue her, I only offer my advice to you on how to win her over you still thought I would steal her from you. So, in a ridiculous attempt to impress her, like the awkward little rat you are, you fell for it. Walked right into my trap. You bumbled in here to retrieve some stupid flower for her and stepped right on this thing. It beat you up good, right in front of the whole rest of the class. Yet all these years later, you’ve succeeded in winning her over, yet here you are again. History repeats itself! It is funny no?”

Copia punched him hard in the jaw without hesitation and the Third yelped and stumbled back, cupping his split lower lip.

“Stefano was right, you are just a spoiled rotten, ENTITLED little brat! “Copia spat, narrowing his eyes at his older brother.

The Third snarled, wiping the blood from him mouth.

“Why you fucking little…” was all the Third managed as he trod down hard on a vine. 

A split second later, the plant wrapped itself around his legs and ripped him up off his feet and he let out a high-pitched shriek as it began viciously smacking him off every surface within its reach.

Copia watched with a huge grin on his face as the third cried out and cursed with each hit, the last one kind of knocking him silly and he bounced and dangled on the vine, right in front of Copia. The Third grunted and moaned softly, still in a daze and a little cross eyed, his sunglasses hanging half off his head.

“Serves you fucking right.” Copia said with a smug smile on his face.

The Third finally shook it off, snarling, cocking back and punching Copia square in the nose.

“Fuck you Dante! Fucking mama’s boy! Always hanging on Imperators robes! “Emeritus spat as Copia yelped and cupped his bleeding nose!”

Copia growled, staring his brother down.

“Take. That. Back.” He said coldly.

“Make me, rat!” The Third replied.

Copia slapped him hard enough that he spun around on the vine and the Third slapped him as hard as he could back as he swung back around and recovered, also sending Copia spinning.  
Once his head stopped spinning, Copia roared out in rage, his face beginning to contort and transform, his demon form starting to come through, and he lunged at the Third and started swinging, the other man doing the same, slapping and punching each other until the Third got enough momentum to swing forward and sock Copia hard in the jaw. 

The random hard hit sent Copia flying back and smashed hard into the greenhouse wall, yelping loudly at the impact.

“HA!” the Third taunted, snorting and laughing hard, pointing and gripping his stomach, closing his eyes.

Copia growled and kicked off the wall as he swung back to it, lunging full force back at the Third.

Emeritus opened his eyes just in time to see Copia flying at him and his eyes went wide.

“Oh fuck…” he managed before they collided, the force spinning them both around fast.

The plant rumbled and hissed, wrapping a huge vine around them both, smashing the side of their faces together and bashed them both viciously off the floor, tangling and trapping them together even more.

Copia growled and struggled to now avail, the side of their faces smashing tighter together.

“I hate you so much right now…” he grumbled and The Third immediately snapped back.

“I hate you more, stronzo.”

Raucous laugher from behind them made them both jump and try to find the source as they spun and dangled helplessly, neither able to move under the tightly coiled vines.

The Third sneered down at his older brother, blood still running down from his busted lip and nose.

“Don’t you say a fucking word Drago!” He hissed.

“This. Is. PERFECT!” Emeritus the Second wheezed out, laughing so hard that for a moment, no sound came out.  
He finally gasped, laughing hard and loud again, doubling over and gripping his belly as did. 

Behind them, the two older men gripping and bracing themselves on the doorframe as they started laughing so hard, they began to cry.

“I…can’t…I can’t breathe!” The Second managed, falling over onto his back, giggling and snorting, kicking his feet, smashing a hidden vine and the plant immediately snatched him up too an he cried out in surprise, and pain as it bashed him around as well before letting him bounce and hang. 

“That’s what you get rolling around on the floor braying like a jackass!” Copia spat, struggling to free himself again and the Second glared over at him, trying to swing over and sock his younger brother in the jaw and missed, yelping and spinning around, smacking off the two instead.

“Fuck you rat boy!”

Nihil and the First lost it, roaring with laughter, falling against and hanging on each other.

Imperator cleared her throat loudly and they immediately stood back up straight, shuffling out of her way and trying to contain their laughter.

“What are you all doing in my greenhouse at this time of night? The party has resumed, where is Dante?” she asked them and they snorted, pointing behind them.

When she saw them, it was all she could do not to snort and bust out laughing, quickly clapping a hand over her mouth as a huge smile spread across her face. She shook it off and cleared her throat.

“Lucifer give me strength…” she whispered, walking over to her work bench and removed a cattle prod from one of the drawers, walking over to the plant and gave it a small electric shock at the base. 

It instantly released them, sucking its vines back into itself. The Third shrieked, hitting the ground on his back, wheezing when Copia landed on him hard, yelping when they smashed foreheads. The Second slammed down on his back beside them, clipping a large tree branch on the way down and it snapped off, coming down and getting him right in the gut. He grunted and wheezed, eyes going wide, gripping his stomach with both hands, curling up and trying desperately to draw air back into his lungs.

Nihil slapped his knee, his laughter finally dying down and he gripped his stomach, trying to catch his breath.

“Oh, my Satan, that was the best laugh I’ve had in ages!” he wheezed, taking a deep pull from his oxygen tank, wiping a tear from his eye.

“Get up you three, I see we haven’t changed a bit have we Armando?” she asked, giving him a good boot in the ass as he stood up.

The Second remained there on his back a few moments longer, breathing hard, gripping his chest.

“If it wasn’t your wedding day, I would beat your ass Copia.” He grumbled, getting up slowly and following The Third back to the reception hall.

“it’s not yours though shithead!” he barked, slapping the third upside the back of his head and they instantly began to brawl, rolling around on the ground and punching the shit out of each other. 

Copia rolled his eyes and stepped over them, joining Nihil and the First, going back inside, smirking and turning around to watch when he heard the crack of the cattle prod again and duel cries of pain when Imperator zapped them both to break it up.

“Dante you can get it too! Stomping all over my poor plant! Go on ! Get in there and get cleaned up! NOW! You have a song to sing!”


	33. Chapter 33

The guest applauded and cheered when Copia reappeared, looking magnificent in his fresh suit and Dracula cape, taking his place center stage and the ghouls joined with their instruments. Copia held up his hands and waited for the crowd to quiet down. 

“First, I would like to thank all of you for joining my wife and I on our special day. It has been a long road, but we have finally made this Ministry, this, family, something our Dark Lord can be proud of. 

"On this, one of our most sacred nights, we celebrate life, love, and happiness, all coming together as one and living deliciously in the safe-haven the Morningstar has blessed us with. Now, relax and have fun, and for Satan’s sake, dance! We’ll start you off with an old favorite!” He said, and as soon as the music began, they all smiled and cheered. 

Copia grinned, watching them all pick a dance partner, and gripping the microphone with one hand and the stand with the other, and in his best Vincent Price voice, he began.

_I was working in the lab, late one night When my eyes beheld an eerie sight For my monster from his slab, began to rise And suddenly to my surprise_

He sang and the ghouls jumped in with backing vocals, all of them swaying to the beat. 

_He did the mash, he did the monster mash The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash He did the mash, it caught on in a flash He did the mash, he did the monster mash_

Special smiled lightly, watching everyone from the back on a bench in the shadows. He wanted to join in as well, but his anxiety held him back. 

_‘you’re too big, you’ll just trip over your paws or bumble into someone else. Besides, who would want to dance with you?’_

He sighed softly and continued to watch quietly for a moment before getting up, rubbing the back of his neck and turning to leave, when someone gently grabbed one of his big paws. 

_From my laboratory in the castle east To the master bedroom where the vampires feast The ghouls all came from their humble abodes To get a jolt from my electrodes_

Special jumped and looked back in surprise and Lilith smile back at him.

“Where are you going? Come dance with me!” she insisted, taking his paw in both hands and tugging gently. 

“I uh…I don’t…I’m too big. I’ll just mess up and step on your feet…” he mumbled softly. 

“Don’t be silly! It’s fun! I don’t know what I’m doing either. Come on!” she said, tugging him out on the dance floor and up to join Nihil and Imperator up front by the stage before he could protest. 

Copia saw them and smiled, giving them a wink and Special gave him a sheepish half smirk back as Lilith took his paws in her hands. 

_They did the mash, they did the monster mash The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash They did the mash, it caught on in a flash They did the mash, they did the monster mash_

The kit blushed hard and tried to watch his feet and they began to dance and Lilith giggled happily, smiling up at her mother when she joined them, dancing alongside Nihil and Imperator, laughing as Nihil took one of her hands and held it above her head as she did a pirouette, kissing him softly on the tip of the nose as she came back around. 

_The zombies were having fun, the party had just begun The guests included Wolfman, Dracula, and his son The was rockin’, all were digging the sounds Igor on chains, backed by his baying hounds The coffin-bangers were about to arrive With their vocal group, ‘The Crypt-Kicker Five’_   


The rest of the kits came barreling in, slipping and sliding across the dance floor to join everyone, quickly choosing their partners and giggled, laughing and bouncing all around. 

_They played the mash, they played the monster mash The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash They played the mash, it caught on in flash They played the mash, they played the monster mash_

_Out from his coffin’, Drac’s voice did ring Seems he_ was _troubled by just one thing He opened the lid and shook his fist and said ‘Whatever happened to my Transylvania Twist?_

Emilio watched from the wayside, taking the opportunity to pile a couple plates high with food, one with a bunch of deserts and one with a little bit of everything from the buffet tables. The mini pumpkins filled with a delicious beef stew were his favorites. He hadn’t eaten since the milk and biscuits Moira had given him for breakfast the other morning and he was practically drooling by the time he made his way back to his seat.

_It’s now the mash, it’s now the monster mash The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash It’s now the mash, it caught on in a flash It’s now the mash, its now the monster mash_

Bell glanced up at Copia as he continued, rolling her eyes and smirking as some of the younger Sisters came up as close as they could to the stage, squealing in delight when he dipped towards them and leaned into the mic, running one hand slowly down the mic stand.

_Now everything’s cool, Drac’s a part of the band And my Monster Mash is the hit of the land For you, the living this mash was meant too When you get to my door, tell them Copia sent you!_

Watching him from across the room, Moira smiled softly, shaking her head. Even when they were young, he could eat more than any of the other human boys, but still managed to stay so thin. She always joked he must have a hollow leg. 

Looking around to make sure she didn’t have an audience before making her way over to sit beside him. He was so involved in stuffing his face that at first, he didn’t even notice, watching the others on the dance floor. 

_Then you can mash, then you can monster mash The monster mash and do my graveyard smash Then you can mash, you’ll catch on in a flash Then you can mash, then you can monster mash_

The song ended with raucous applause and Emilio smiled between bites, finishing his first plate and setting it aside, watching Copia bow with a flourish and exit the stage, coming down to take Bell’s hand. She smiled widely, leaning up to nuzzle along his jaw and under his ear, leading him out to the dance floor with the other couples when a ballad began to play and Aether took over for lead vocals.

_You know our love was meant to be, kind of love to last forever And I want you here with me, from tonight until the end of time You should know, everywhere I go, always on my mind, in my heart, in my soul baby_

Alpha joined him at his side at the mic, singing as well, leaning his shoulder into the larger ghouls. 

_You’re the meaning in my life, you’re the inspiration You bring feeling to my life, you’re the inspiration Wanna have you near me, I wanna have you hear me sayin’ No one needs you more than I need you_

Smiling as she watched Copia and her sister, Moira reached over and gently placed her hand over Emilio’s and the poor man nearly jumped a foot, turning his head quickly towards her, dropping his other plate.

“oh, baby I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you! It’s just me!” she said immediately, taking both his hands in hers and squeezing gently. 

“I…I am s…so sorry my l…love. J…just a little nervous… it has been a long d…day.” He replied, squeezing back. She smiled and got up, pulling him up with her and started to the dance floor. 

_And I know, yes I know that its plain to see So in love when we’re together Now I know, that I need you here with me From tonight until the end of time You should know, everywhere I go Always on my mind, in my heart, in my soul_

“Make it up to me with a dance?” she asked sweetly, wrapping her tail around his waist and pulled him out with the others, pressing close and he gave her a goofy half grin.

“Anything f…for you.” He said softly in her ear, leaning his temple against hers as he placed one hand on her lower back and began to lead in a slow dance in time with the others. 

_You’re the meaning in my life, you’re the inspiration You bring feeling to my life, you’re the inspiration Wanna have you near me, wanna have you hear me sayin’ No one needs you more than I need you No one needs you more than I_

Copia held Bell close, wincing and hissing a little when she gripped his hip, squeezing the radiation burn and he nuzzled under her ear, closing his eyes. She seemed not to notice his reaction and laid her head on his shoulder and he forced a smile, despite the pain, kissing her face. 

She smiled and kissed the tip of his nose, smiling again when she glanced over at her sister and Emilio, dancing and holding each other close, lost in each other as the song neared its end. 

“I think I know who will be getting hitched next.” He chuckled softly, glancing up at them. “So it would seem.” He replied softly. 

As the song ended and the DJ took over, he hugged her gently and took her hand, leading her back to the table. “I’ve got to rest cara.” He said, sitting down slowly, looking up and locking eyes with the grand pope as he came over to them, offering his hand to Bell. 

“Still have a dance left in you for your Grampa my dear?” the old man asked with a smile and she nodded quickly.

“of course, Grampa.” She said, turning back to smile at Copia and he smiled back. 

“have fun my love, this is your night.” He said He shook his head, smiling again when My Little Girl by Tim Mcgraw came on for the father daughter dance. 

“you and your country.” He said with a smirk. “only so much of that twang I can take!” he joked, and she rolled her eyes, playfully giving him a swat before following Nihil back to the dance floor.


	34. Chapter 34

Sister Martha watched from behind the ivy hanging around down over the entry way of the balcony, creating a natural curtain.

As the father/daughter dance concluded and the next song came on. Elvis’s “Can’t Help Falling in Love with You” started to play and she smiled, looking around the room for the quintessence ghoul, hoping to catch him before he went off to party with the others and her heart sank when she finally saw him.

He was leaning casually up against the wall by the DJ booth, a younger, very attractive Sister of Sin hanging all over him, giving him her best smile and cute laugh as they talked about who knew what, and she heard the large ghoul laugh, one of her favorite things about him. she looked away quickly when the Sister placed her hand on the center of the ghouls chest, her heart feeling like it had been ripped from hers and she gripped fiddled with the hem of her habit, hitching a little and starting to cry as she fled down the steps a the side of the balcony that led down to the gardens.

 _‘Girl what were you thinking? That he really liked you? He was probably just being nice because he felt sorry for you! He can have any man, woman or ghoul he wants here and sweetie, that ain’t you.’_ the voice in her head scolded.

Sobbing softly, she ran until she came to the reflection pool beside the old gazebo, staring down into the dark water. 

“Stupid…you knew you were only going to get hurt! You didn’t learn from the last time?” she said to herself softly, tears running down her face and down to ripple the mirrorlike surface of the pond, distorting her reflection and the large, orange harvest moon slowly rising behind her.

Crying and frowning softly, she pulled the flower Aether had given her a few days before and flung it into the water.

“What are you doin’ love?” a deep voice questioned from behind her and she whirled around quickly.

“Go away Aether.” Martha replied softly to the large ghoul and he cocked his head, the mask glinting in the moon light as he watched her curiously.

“What did I do?” he asked just as softly, his tail flicking back and forth nervously

“Why do you like me so much? Why do you follow me around so? All these other beautiful…younger Sisters throw themselves at you and pine for you, you can have anyone you like, so why don’t you?” she demanded, stomping up to him and looking up into the eyeholes of the mask, struggling to make eye contact.

He was silent for a long while before reaching up to slide the mask up to reveal his true face and stared directly into her doe like brown eyes. She stared back just as intently and he brought his tail up to caress her face, gently wiping her tears away and she sniffled, nuzzling into his touch.

“Because love, they aren’t you.” Aether answered softly, leaning forward and gently bumping his forehead to hers, mindful of his horns.

She cupped his face, kissing him hard, and the ghoul’s eyes went wide in surprise. He placed his large paws over her hands and deepened the kiss, pressing the length of his body firmly to her much smaller frame.

Wrapping his tail around to cup her lower back, he rolled his hips a little against hers she moaned into his mouth, running her hands slowly up his sides and up over his barrel chest. He responded with what could only be described as a low rumbling purr, and she felt the vibration from it through his rib cage.

  
The ghoul broke the kiss and pulled back to look her in the eye as they both tried to catch their breath. They had been growing much closer these past few days, but she already felt like they’d know each other for years, feeling comfortable enough with him to share things that she would normally never even say aloud. She had been immediately attracted to him physically but felt it would be far too soon to act on such things. She really enjoyed his company and she didn’t want to ruin the relationship by being too pushy.

  
Unbeknownst to the Sister, Aether was feeling the same way, but ever the gentleman, he had restrained himself until now. In fact, they’d barely held hands up until the other night and he didn’t want to scare her away going too fast. He’d done this to other partners in the past and it only led to things getting awkward and the other person ending the relationship. He wouldn’t make the same mistake again. Not with her.

  
But Sister Martha didn’t seem to feel the same and leaned up to kiss him again, running her hands down his chest and over his belly, then gripped his hips, pressing close again.

Aether moaned loudly into her mouth, kissing and nipping along her jaw and tucking the top of his muzzle under her ear, nuzzling lightly and wrapped his huge arms around her waist, hugging her to him.

She moaned softly into his ear and hugged him tight, nuzzling under his ear and into his neck. He inhaled deeply and filled his nostrils with her scent, the faint hint of the white jasmine intermingling with her own natural scent making it hard for the ghoul to control himself and he closed his eyes, whispering softly in her ear.

  
“Are you sure this is what you really want Sister? I am in rut and if we do this now…I may not be able to control myself enough to stop if you change your mind. I would never do anything to hurt you, but if we do this, we will be bound to each other. I am not in this for a quick fling love. I want to find a mate, I want to have a family, children of me own, someone to grow old with and all that other sentimental stuff yeah?” he said, flashing her that cheeky grin she had fallen in love with, showing his sharp fangs.

  
“Aether, I’ve never wanted anything more in my entire life.” She answered immediately, smiling widely back, hugging him back just as tightly.


	35. Chapter 35

Copia slipped out of the reception hall when everyone else was busy with the games. He hissed and winced as the pain in his hip and the radiation burn throbbed and stabbed. He began to sweat from the intensity, he closed his eyes and hung his head, a bead sweat running down and dripping off the tip of his nose.

“Dante, is something wrong?” The First inquired, coming out as well and placing a hand on his younger brother’s shoulder and gently squeezing.

“I uh, no Stefano, I am just worn out, coming down from the rush of the day I suppose, nothing to worry about.”

“you’re not a good liar you know.” The second replied, appearing from the reception hall on his other side, sipping his scotch and watching him.

“How long have you two know?” Copia asked quietly without looking up at them.

“Since Dr. Fitz first diagnosed you.” The First said simply.

“But you said nothing?” he asked again.

“Unlike Armando, we are not snitches but we had hoped we wouldn’t have to and by now you’d have removed your head from your ass and gotten treatment.” The Second interjected.

Copia scowled up at the older man, and The Second smirked, sipping his drink again before clipping and lighting a Cuban cigar, taking a deep drag and letting it out his nose.

“Stefano, are you are sure Armando will say nothing? I do not want Bell to know until I know for sure whether or not the treatment will take, yes?”

“Even in the afterlife, Armando is not very observant of anything but himself so I would not worry. Have you told Father you are indeed his offspring?” The First asked, looking Copia in the eye.

“I…well….no…it hasn’t exactly come up in casual conversation…” snapped, wincing and crying out in pain when he shifted his hip.

“Don’t snap at us because you’re a fucking puss.” The Second snapped right back and Copia scowled, snatching the glass of bourbon from his brother’s hand.

“Give me that! “Copia hissed, downing it in one gulp, hissing at the burn.

“Easy! You’re supposed to sip it, dumbass!” The Second barked, scowling right back.

“So, this is where you’ve all disappeared to! What am I being left out of this time?” The Third demanded, stumbling drunkenly out to join them, steadying himself against the Second’s shoulder.

The elder Emeritus growled at his younger sibling and shoved him into the eldest’s arms, and the First let out a soft growl in return, trying to hold up the Third as he heaved and gagged.

“This is how I am to spend the rest of my Samhain? Watching you puke all over yourself because of your inability to know when you’ve had enough?” The First demanded, dragging the Third to his feet. 

“The midnight hour grows near and there is still something I must tell Dante. The end of this place is soon at hand, if he doesn’t fight…” The First began, and The Second’s head snapped round quickly, and he glared at the older man.

“You are forbidden, same as I, to reveal the future! You must let fate play out! If you get in the way, you will destroy us all!” The Second snapped, pulling the Third up by his hair and started back to the mausoleum, toward the catacombs, supporting his brother on his shoulder and gripping his waist, leaving the eldest to deal with the youngest.

“Come with us Stefano, it is time to rest again.” He said without looking back.

The First sighed softly as Copia watched on in confused silence.

“What is he talking about Stefano?” Copia finally demanded, gripping the First’s shoulders.

The First looked him in the eye then down at his feet.

“I am sorry brother I have already revealed more than I should have. Please take…time to enjoy all the small things, spend as much time with Bell and the children as you can. You will have many wonderful times, so marvelous, that your heart will feel so full it may burst. But in the shadow of all this love and happiness…great sorrow awaits you Dante, and you cannot stop it.” He told him softly, also gripping Copia’s shoulders.

“Please Stefano, tell me what you mean!” Copia demanded, starting to panic when the Ministry’s bell tolled to signify the arrival of the midnight hour and the First began to lose his corporeal form and fade away.

“No! Please! Don’t leave! You can’t leave me yet!” he cried out and desperately tried to maintain his grip on his brother’s shoulders.

The First looked at him mournfully.

“I am always with you Dante, make no mistake, your brother’s and I will always be here to help guide you. Take heed and listen to what I have told you. Enjoy every, single second.” He managed, disappearing completely with the last bell toll.


	36. Chapter 36

Copia stood there in silence, trying to make sense of what The First had told him, whirling when he heard someone looking for him.

“Papa! Hey Papa! Momma’s looking for you! “Special called, bounding over to Copia on all fours with Lilith riding on his back, giggling and hugging his neck tight to hold on.

Special giggled too, then panicked a little when he tried to put on the brakes, immediately began slipping and sliding on the polished marble floor, now flying at Copia at an alarming rate.

“Uh oh! Look out Papa! I can’t stop!” he tried to warn but it was too late.

Lilith screamed and clung to the kit, burying her face in his neck and Special clapped his big paws over his eyes, grunting lightly when he collided with Copia, sending him flying up in the air, and he let out a surprised yelp, the force of the impact sent Lilith flying as well and she let out a shriek.

Special gasped and scrambled to hold out his arms, catching Copia as he came back down and the Papa managed to catch Lilith in his arms, sending them all crashing back down to the floor.

Copia groaned and winced softly, placing Lilith gently on her feet beside them.

“Damn it all boy! What have Gramma and I told you about running in this part of the castle!? Why don’t you learn, you stubborn boy!? Just get out of here! Go on! Go complete your chores! Just because this is a time of celebration, doesn’t mean the servants get to join in and slack off! Get back to work!” he growled, his normally calm demeanor shattered as the pain from the burn and the stress of the day finally hit its boiling point, and he nearly bit the young ghouls head off.

Special and Lilith both flinched, terrified at his sudden rage, and Lilith hid a little behind the ghoul, hiding her face in his bright orange mane.

“I…I’m sorry Papa…I forgot…” Special answered in a tiny voice, looking down at the floor and draping his long, floppy ears over his snout and eyes, sniffling softly.

“Y…yes Sir.” The kit said quietly.

Copia stopped at their reaction, realizing too late what he’d done and rubbed the back of his neck as he slowly got to his feet. He watched them quietly, not sure now what he should do and closed his eyes, sighing softly when the ghoul started crying softly.

“Special…I…I’m sorry. It’s been a stressful day for me…and sometimes I forget how young you are…despite your size…I…boy you aren’t just a servant to me, I shouldn’t have spoken to you that way…” Copia tried but it was too late, Special started crying hard, lightly shoving Lilith away and bolting for the gardens.

“Special! Please! I didn’t mean it boy! Come back!” he yelled after him.

He sighed and rubbed his face with both hands then looked down at Lilith who was frowning hard at him.

“That was really mean Papa! He was just trying to help! Just cause he’s a servant ghoul doesn’t mean you should treat him like that! He loves you!” she told him before running off after the ghoul.

“There you are!” Bell exclaimed, slipping out of the reception hall. “What is all the yelling about? I sent Lilith and Special after you.”

“Yes…they found me. Special was a little rambunctious and he slid into me…knocked me down, and I lost my temper and snapped at them. I tried to apologize but they ran off. It has been stressful and while I am very happy, I am very tired.” Copia replied softly, turning and cupping her face, kissing her softly.

“Too tired to make love to me until we fall asleep in each other’s arms?” she asked with a smile, nipping at his lower lip.

He flashed her a grin and nipped her lower lip in return and along her jaw, nuzzling under her ear.

“Never, my love, but I should try to talk to Special and Lilith again.” he answered.

“I will have Moira talk to them about it before bed, stop worrying. You didn’t mean it.” Bell assured, nipping softly down the side of his neck and along his shoulder, taking his hands in hers and gently squeezing.

He nodded lightly and walked with her as she led him back out to the main hall to the chambers Imperator had prepared for them in the older wing of the castle.

She moved to walk by his side, holding one of his hands and squeezing gently as they walked, recounting her favorite events of the day.

Copia smiled softly, nodding at the proper intervals, but his mind was a million miles away.

“Can you not listen? Can you not learn? You stubborn thing? How many times must you be told boy? No running in my ministry! Always running around here not looking where you are going and riding that stupid tricycle around my halls, running into and breaking things!” Nihil had barked at a young Copia, who was nearly six years old at the time as he scrambled to pick himself off the floor and help the man to his feet, taking him by the hand.

“I…I’m sorry Papa…” the boy replied, flinching and wringing his little hands when Nihil snapped at him and yanked his arm away, getting up himself.

“Sometimes I forget…” Copia finished in a tiny voice, averting his eyes to the floor when the Papa glared at him.

“No more of your pathetic excuses’ boy! Get out here! Get away from me! Go on! Back to your work!”

The boy hitched and began to cry, bolting when Nihil stomped at him, fleeing to the safety of his room in the tower.

***

At dinner that evening, the tension was so thick it could have been cut with a knife as Sister Imperator tried to reason with Nihil, demanding he apologize, but the he would not budge.

The Emeritus brothers and Copia all kept their eyes down, eating in silence when Imperator stood and addressed them.

“Boys take your plates to your rooms. Papa and I have things to discuss privately.” She commanded softly as Nihil stared them down and they all got up and hurried to do as instructed and once they left the dining room, the Emeritus brothers hurried off to their quarters. 

Copia stayed behind, keeping silent and just out of sight, peaking in through the sliver in the door.

“I cannot deal with this child any longer Sister. He is not part of the bloodline and a weak link! He has caused more trouble in his short time here than all three of my sons put   
together! I want him gone!” Nihil snapped the second the children had been dismissed.

“Dante is also much younger than your boys! He is still learning, and you expect far too much of him!”

“I want him gone Sister.”

“Well I will not allow it Papa. I know the lord below has many great things in store for him and I won’t allow you to get in the way.” Imperator said coolly, staring daggers at him and the old man shot them back.

“Just keep him away from me. I want nothing more to do with him, all he does is get in MY way.” Nihil replied simply, snatching his mitre from the table and storming out. 

Copia quickly got out of the way of the door and hid in the shadows till Nihil passed and rounded the corner.

Hitching softly, he rubbed his eyes and nose on his sleeve, his plate long forgotten, and he ran back to his room as fast as he could. 

“Dante? You haven’t heard a word I’ve said, have you? Are you alright?” Bell questioned and he shook his head and blinked, snapping out of his memory.

“No, I’m not. I’m just like him. I’m just like my father.”

“Your father? I thought you never knew your parents.”

“Nihil. He is my father. He just doesn’t know it yet. Mother was supposed to tell him tonight.”

Bell looked at him dumbfounded.

“Imperator is…”

“My mother. Yes.”


	37. Chapter 37

Sniffling and crying hard, Special galloped deep into the abandoned part of the gardens and castle, leaping up onto one of the lower balconies and hopping over the big holes in the stairs as he bounded up to his room in the old tower.

Once inside, he slammed and locked the huge door, sliding the iron deadbolt over and it slammed into place with a loud clank.

The kit hitched and leaned back against the door and slid down to sit in front of it, rubbing lightly at his eyes. Pulling his leather satchel over he took out and lit a few of the candles he’d stolen from the chapel and added them to shelves next to the others. 

Shivering a little from the rapidly cooling night air, he shimmed down a large hole in the floor near the fireplace to the store room below, sputtering when he got a face full of cobwebs and began to gather firewood, wrapping his tail around the bundles and taking them carefully back up to stack beside his little fireplace.

Despite being close and an assistant to Copia, Special had still been brought into this world as a lower servant ghoul and with all the nicer quarters already given to the higher level ghouls and the Siblings of Sin, there was no place for the large ghoul within the castle. There had to be he knew, but the rules being what they were, he would never get them. They were all nice enough to him he supposed, but he was still the lowest rung on the ladder, and he knew it.

He arranged the logs and some kindling together in a small teepee and lit his tail and slowly worked on getting it going. When he finished, he got up and fixed the flimsy plywood shutters on the old windows, but it did little to keep out the wind when it really got going.

Rubbing his upper arms, he shivered and sat back down in front of the fire. His stomach growled and he sighed softly. Playing so hard with Lilith he had forgotten to sneak some food back. He contemplated going back to see what he could find, but if got caught, the consequences would be severe, Imperator did not tolerate stealing. He’d had his rationed dinner for the day, what he needed to survive, but for the huge ghoul it was never enough, and he was always hungry. He knew Bell would’ve fed him if she known he was, but he knew he dare not ask or it would get her in trouble too. On good days, if he cleaned the kitchens extra good, sometimes the older sisters in the bakery would give him a treat. 

His stomach growled again, and he frowned. Screw the consequences, he thought, it was getting colder and he need to start bulking up if he was to survive the harsh winter out here.

Adding another couple big logs to the fire, he put the protective fireplace cover firmly in place and bundled up, pulling his custom fitted hooded sweater over his head, starting back to the castle.


	38. Chapter 38

In the kitchen, Lilith looked around to make sure the coast was clear before pulling her wagon in from the garden as quietly as she could, hurrying to the buffet tables she knew had been brought in from the dinning hall. Working as fast as she could, she lined the whole thing with plastic wrap and started arranging whole roasted chickens and turkeys, the rest of the Cornish game hens she could find with a whole tray of potatoes and mac and cheese. She smiled and added two whole pumpkins with left over lamb stew. She knew how much Special loved to eat and she thought this would surely help him feel better. Besides, what was the harm? Everyone had already had their fill and she knew Imperator would likely have most of it thrown in the trash. Special should get it, he never got anything nice.

She didn’t know exactly where the ghouls tower was, but she was certain she’d mapped it correctly from the papers she found on the grand popes’ desk. She knew she wasn’t allowed out there but like most rules in this place, she wasn’t going to listen to that one either. I wasn’t right how everyone treated the young ghoul and if no one was going to do anything about it, she would.

Satisfied with her haul, she placed two pies and a cake on the seats on the front of the wagon and covered the whole thing with a tablecloth.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” Imperator asked, from the doorway, arms crossed in front of her chest.

“Gramma! I…I was just helping Sister Angela start taking stuff out to the garbage, she needed help.” Lilith answered, standing in front of the cart.

“There is no need, I will have the servants clear it out in the morning. I know you have probably filled it for snacks for yourself, so I will pretend I didn’t see you but if your Momma or Papa catch you, I can’t help you.” Imperator said, smiling softly when the girl perked up and ran to her, hugging her tight round the waist.

“Thanks Gramma!” she exclaimed, squeezing a little before bounding back to the wagon.

With a little grunt, she started pulling it down the cobblestone walk towards the old gardens, and the old woman smiled and shook her head.

“Remind you of someone, Sister?” Sister Angela asked, shuffling up behind her.

“Who would that be, Angela?” Imperator asked, watching the girl disappear around the grape arbors.

“Well, your son, mum. She shares his kind, loving spirit. He’s a fine father.” She replied, starting on making the dough for the morning bread at the workstation beside her.

“My s- how did you know that?!” Imperator whispered, whirling around to face the older woman.

“A mother always knows another mothers love for her child when she sees it Mum. The way you smiled at him when he came to greet you for breakfast and the gentle, extra soothing touch you gave when he came to you injured. Warmed my heart to see it. The love you show that girl is the same.

“I remember the night you stole away to London when you were with child. Papa Nihil was so horrible to you, I was glad to see you go so he could wallow in what he’d done. But when I saw you come back, and without child, I did not understand, but now I know, you did what you had to. when I saw Dante on the front steps those 5 years later, I knew when   
I first saw him, that your boy had come home to you. That love you have for him is like a beacon and he will always return to you.”

***

“Don’t you understand? I do this for you, you pathetic creatures?!” Tatuini shrieked at the younger Unbound, lashing out with a cattle prod and zapped two in the ribs to further make his point.

He was still dressed in his Grim Reaper costume from the reception and it only made him more intimidating. 

“You obey me without question, or it is only more of this!” He yelled, raising the cattle prod above his head and pulled the trigger and it mad a loud crackle and snap of electricity.   
“Until you die! Do you hear me?”

They collectively flinched and answered immediately.

“Yes, your Unholiness!” Was their hushed reply.

“We are so close to our goal and will not tolerate disobedience. I control when you sleep, when you eat, when you bathe. I control who you can speak with and what you can do. I own you. If you want to ever see life outside of these tunnels and join me in paradise, you must make sacrifices.”

“Yes, your Unholiness!" They answered again and Tatuini smiled.

“Good! I’m glad we understand each other and I’m sure you know I don’t need this cattle prod to defend myself or to make a point, but it is an effective visual aid, no?” he asked, and they nodded and whimpered.

“Go out to the courtyard and start getting ready for you training, now! The agility run is the end of this week and you all had better make me proud! Now leave my sight!” he barked, and they all scattered into tunnels, galloping off towards the obstacle course.


	39. Chapter 39

Copia sat on a memory foam mattress in front of the ancient fireplace, watching the flames dance while Bell watched from across the room as she readied their bath in the huge clawfoot tub. The aroma of citrus and sandalwood filled the room when she added some essential oils and he breathed in deeply, sighing softly.

He knew he couldn’t hide it any longer and started to internally panic when she began to undress, looking back at him over her shoulder, smiling softly. He gave her a lopsided grin back, coming over slowly and starting to undress himself, watching the floor. What would she think? They had just begun their new life together, and he was dying.

Running his eyes over her, he let out a deep breath and untucked his dress shirt and unbuttoned it, tossing it to the floor and started on his belt when she glanced over and saw the blackened burn at his hip.

“Dante, what is that?” she questioned immediately, and he finally met her gaze when she came over to inspect it further.

“Baby what have you done to yourself?” she asked quietly, lightly brushing her fingertips over it and he hissed softly.

“You know how you asked me to go see Dr. Otto about the pain in my hip?” he answered softly, caressing her face and running the pad of his thumb lightly over her cheekbone.

She nodded, turning to kiss his palm and he sighed deeply, closing his eyes.

“What is it Dante?” she asked again.

“A radiation burn. I have cancer in my bones. Started in my hip and it is spreading. I thought I could get by with the witch’s helping treat it and cannabis, but it is aggressive and has stopped responding to those treatments. So…Dr. Otto said this was the only option left.” He answered, looking into her eyes that were already filling with tears.

She started to cry hard, hugging him tight around the rib cage and he stumbled back, returning her embrace, burying his face in her neck and deeply inhaling her scent.

“Why didn’t…what’s going to happen now? Dante I can’t do this alone!” she sobbed and nuzzled under his ear, tucking the bridge of her nose under it and he hugged her tighter.

“I will fight until I cannot any longer. You and our children are my light in all this darkness. You are my life, my whole reason for being. Even when my body is done, and I am gone from this life, I will always be with you and I will never cease searching for you in the next.”

She smiled softly through her tears and pulled back a little to look up into his eyes, and he gazed back into hers. In them, she saw his deep love for her. But behind that, saw exhaustion and pain she could only imagine. She understood why he didn't tell her before, but it didn't make it hurt any less to know that instead of trusting her with it, he suffered alone these past few years.

“I know I should have trusted you-“ he began, as if reading her mind and gently gripped her upper arms. She studied his face and caressed it softly, running her fingertips over his for head to brush some fallen strands of hair and tuck them behind his ear then continued down into his side burn. He smiled softly and turned his head to kiss her palm. “but before I met you, when I first came here, I took care of myself.” He tried to explain, and she sniffled and nodded lightly, a few tears running down her cheek.

He cupped her face in his hands and placed a tender kiss on her forehead, wiping her tears away with the pads of his thumbs before continuing.

“At the place I was living before the Ministry, I had only me. If I so much as spoke without being addressed first, I would get severely beaten. So I learn very quickly that keeping quiet and to myself, learning to do things for myself, I could survive till one day I could get out. I never meant to hurt you, or betray your trust, mia tesoro. I am still learning to love myself…and I don’t want to lose the only other person besides my mother and children who truly love me back.”

“I am here until the journey to the next life separates us. We can get through this together. “ she replied softly, helping him remove the rest of his clothes and they climbed into the bath together.


	40. Chapter 40

Aether held Martha’s hand and squeezed gently, leading her quickly through the forest on the castles north side, up towards the oldest part at the edge of the Carpathians.

She squeezed back and followed closely. Normally she'd never venture into these woods alone at night but with the large ghoul, she felt completely safe. 

“Just a little further I promise! You’re gonna be the first human I ever brought here!” Aether said over his shoulder, starting up to the cliffs edge and stopping at the base of a massive old oak tree. To her, it looked nearly as tall as the castle itself.

“No Ghoulettes either?” she asked softly, and he smiled softly back at her then started up the boards nailed like steps up the side of the tree, climbing a good minute before pulling himself up waiting for her in the hollowed out middle of the tree.

“No, no one but you.” He answered with a smirk.

She blushed and started to climb up after him.

“You know, you humans worry too much! Need to take time to enjoy the little things!” he said, pulling her up by both hands and falling back into the pile of feathers pillows he'd managed to smuggle up there before the reception. 

She let out a small squeak of surprise, landing neatly in the ghouls’ lap, blushing again hard and his large paw like hands gripped her hips.

He leaned up and kissed her face and lips, brushing a fallen strand of hair from her face.

“As much as I want to ravish you now… “he started with a smile, his silver tooth glinting in the moonlight. “We'll miss the other reason I brought you here. Look! It’s starting!” He finished, looking out at the sky behind her and his face was suddenly bathed in a bluish glow.

Martha turned around quickly and gasped at the meteor shower falling in front of them so close, she felt she could reach out and touch them, their glow lighting up the tree around them.

Sliding off his lap to sit beside him, she watched in awe at the light show nature was providing them, mouth hanging slightly open.

“Aether. It’s so beautiful!” she exclaimed, and he smiled softly, running his eyes over her.

“Not as beautiful as you love.” He said, wrapping his tail around her shoulder, pulling her close.

She slipped her hand into his, smiling widely, kissing his cheek and leaning her temple against his, careful of his horn. Her heart fluttered in her chest and she hugged his arm, watching the meteors fall silently with him, occasionally stealing glances up at him. The next time she looked over, her eyes met his and she blushed scarlet. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

“You like what you see?” He questioned softly and smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

“No.” she replied, looking him over and his ears dropped a little.  
She smiled wider and shook her head.

“I love what I see.” She finished and the ghoul grinned ear to ear.  
His reaction gave her a boost of confidence and she reached up, taking hold of his suspenders and pulled him closer, and he leaned down to kiss her softly.

She deepened it slowly and cupped the side of his muzzle when he slid his arms under her to cradle her head in his hands. 

Laying her down on the pillows and settling against her, he nuzzled and kissed into her touch, then down the inside of her arm.

Looking up into her eyes, he slowly flicked his tongue feather light over the inside of her elbow.

She moaned softly at the sensation, arching her body under him and grinding her hips up into his. 

The large ghoul shivered and groaned softly in her ear, nuzzling under it when she ran her hands down his barrel chest then back up to push his suspenders off his shoulders. 

He sat up on his knees to unbutton and remove his shirt, smiling when she ran her eyes over him.

“You sure, that this is what you want love? There is no going back from here.” he questioned and brushed her hair back from her eyes, and they glowed violet in the blue light from the meteor shower.

The ghoul had never seen anything more beautiful.

“Yes, this is what I want, I can’t imagine my future without you in it.” She answered simply.

Aether smiled and leaned down to kiss her again, stripping down to his boxer briefs, settling back down over her after helping with the rest of her clothes. 

She blushed a little again as he studied her body, now bare before him and trailed his claws feather light down her sides. 

She arched her body up against his and gasped softly when the ghoul leaned down and flicked his wide tongue over one of her nipples, blowing lightly on it before taking it into his mouth and sucking softly.

She whimpered and writhed under his large frame, moaning and nuzzling under his ear when he lightly nibbled, gently gripping the back of his neck.

Shifting, he reached down and fished a small bottle of lube from his pocket and finally removed his last remaining piece of clothing to reveal himself, squirting some of the liquid to his palm and began to stroke himself slowly, and the smaller Sisters eyes widened at his size. His eyes met hers and he smiled knowingly.

“Intimidating I know, but I would never hurt you, we just have to take it slow yeah?” he said, and she nodded quickly, sitting up enough to reach down and stroke him.

The ghoul moaned deep in his throat, now fully erect and unsheathed. He was so thick she was barely able to get her hands around him and she moaned softly herself when she felt him throb in her hand.

“Yeah, take it slow.” She repeated and laid back after giving his member a firm squeeze at the base. 

Aether moaned softly and shuddered, bracing himself over her on his elbows, settling his lower half down against her, rolling his hips.

She moaned too, reaching up to cup his face and kiss him softly, rolling her hips back up against his. He deepened it and ran his tongue over hers when she trailed her hands down his neck to firmly grip his shoulders. She kept kissing him, running her hands down over his back to grip and squeeze his ass and the big ghoul groaned softly, thrusting against her thigh, his tail flicking quickly.

“Mmmmm, easy Sister, I want you so badly already, I don’t want to get too excited and ruin this too soon.” He said softly, bumping his forehead gently to hers and she blushed again, nodding quickly.

Bringing one hand up to caress the side of his face, she ran her fingers around the base of his horns, under and around his ears and down into his sideburns and he practically purred.

Shifting his hips, the big ghoul lined himself up, reaching down with one hand to position himself. Looking up into her eyes, she nodded, kissing him softly when he slowly started to push into her, adding a little more lube as he did, slowly pushing in until he bottomed out.

Martha gasped and moaned loudly, wrapping her legs around his waist, locking her ankles behind his back and Aether grunted, nuzzling and nipping along her jaw, trying told hold as still as he could to let her adjust.

“Lord below Aether! Feels like you’re gonna rip me in half!” she managed, only half-jokingly.

“Just relax love, don’t forget to breathe.” He said, nuzzling and kissing under her ear and along her jaw.

Shifting all his weight back to his elbows, he hooked his arms under hers and cradled her head in his large hands. She gasped, arching her back when the ghoul started to flick his hips slow and gentle, keeping himself deep. 

No man had ever made her feel this way in her entire life and she never wanted to let him go. Her head was swimming from the mead and her own adrenaline, and she clung to the ghoul as if she were drowning. 

Slowly, she began to calm down, closing her eyes and leaning her head back. Aether wasted no time, kissing, licking and lightly nipping the exposed flesh. Martha shuddered and moaned loudly, flicking her hips in time with his when he shifted and angled his thrusts to hit her g-spot, causing her to cry out again and dig her nails into his back.

“Fuck! Aether, please don’t stop! Faster, harder, please!” She begged and the ghoul obliged, gripping her hips to hold her in place as he pounded into her.

It had been a long time and it was all Aether could do to keep himself under control until she had her release.

He left a trail of kisses along her jaw and down the side of her neck, inhaling her scent slowly and he moaned in her ear, starting to tense.

The sister clung to him tight and flicked her hips in time with his, feeling that delicious ache building in her lower abdomen. She cried out when he suddenly shifted and bucked sharply, lodging deep and bottoming out, then sped up even more, his belly slapping against hers.

“I...I’m getting close baby!” she managed and Aether kissed her hard, moaning into it, moving with her and she moaned too when she felt him throb deep inside her and knew he was close too.

Grunting softly, he did a quickly double thrust and she arched her back, crying out into his mouth as she came hard, clenching around him like a vice grip. The power of her release triggered his own and he shuddered, moaning loudly when he came with her, flooding her with his seed.

Breaking the kiss, he growled, latching onto her throat and bit hard enough to mark her, instinctually forcing as deep as he could as the knot at the base of his member swelled up quickly, locking them together.

The sister shrieked and shuddered, clinging to the ghoul in surprise at the sudden bite and the dull ache at where they were joined and in her belly as he stretched her even more as his seed continued to pump into her, slightly distending her abdomen.

Panting against her, Aether did a little full body shiver as he started to come down from his release, slowly letting go of her throat and licking the mark and trailed lazy kisses along her collarbone and down between her breasts. 

She smiled sleepily up at him and yawned lightly, caressing his face and running her nails feather light over his scalp. 

The large ghoul purred and leaned heavily into her touch. She smiled when she felt the tip of his tail start trailing slowly over her when he ran his huge paws down over her body. 

She shivered a little from that and the chill night air and Aether smiled, reaching above her to pull a large blanket down from the branches and covered them both.

“We may be stuck together a while love, I can’t control it.” He said softly, bumping his forehead gently to hers and she bumped him back, hugging him round the neck. 

“I don’t mind, I can think of much worse places to be stuck.” She whispered, kissing him softly and hooking her legs around his.

He smiled widely and kissed her forehead, pulling back to look her over when the light from another passing meteor shower illuminated her face.

She looked up at him, smiling lovingly back.

“You are the most beautiful, radiant creature I have ever laid eyes on love I’m going to worship you, body and soul until I leave this earth meself.” He said, kissing her softly, laying his head on her shoulder.

Martha blushed a deep scarlet and hugged his head, kissing his temple. He smiled too, shifting and slowly started to pull away from her as the knot at the base of his member began to shrink, immediately placing a towel beneath her and kissed and licked at her throat, running his tongue over the mark he left.

She shuddered and groaned, pressing up against him.

“It’s gettin’ late love, lets get cleaned up and head back before anyone misses us yeah?”


	41. Chapter 41

Alpha scowled toward the couples slow dancing by the stage, rolling his eyes and snorting, taking another shot of Jack when the song shifted and Nazareth's Love Hurts.

Tapping the empty shot glass on the bar, he motioned for the ghoul tending for a refill. The bartender nodded and brought the bottle of Jack Daniels, refilling the shot glass and the fire ghoul downed it immediately.

“Another.” He demanded, setting the shot glass down in front of him and lighting a joint with the tip of his tail and took a huge drag, then snorted, forcing the smoke out his nose.

“Look, I think you’ve had enough…” the other ghoul began, and Alpha narrowed his eyes, staring him down. “I said, another. Leave the bottle.” Alpha said, his voice low and the tender nodded quickly, scurrying away.

The fire ghoul cringed and growled, clenching his fists and lowering his head, scowling harder when he heard Sister Pandora’s laugh behind him on the dance floor.

_Don’t look, you’ll just make it worse_

Against his better judgement, he glanced over to the main fireplace where the laughter was coming from to see a small group of Brothers and Sisters of Sin, mingling and flirting.

Tallest of the brothers, Kane, was one of the Captains of the Ministry’s Guard, an Adonis, loved by all, especially the newer transfers and Pandora was hanging on his every word.

Alpha growled when she belly-laughed at one of his jokes, gripping his arm and the ghouls’ hackles went up all the way down his back and he clenched his fists.

Turning back around quickly, he downed another two shots back to back, Kane’s words from earlier echoing in his head.

_“What would she want with a ghoul? She’s got a real man, besides, who’d want a scarred-up thing like you? So scrawny too, how could you defend her, and what’s’ more, what if you went all demon and turned on her? She can’t trust you, so why don’t you do yourself a favor and get lost.”_

He sighed and closed his eyes then downed some more shots.

His head was spinning now, and he rested his forehead on the cool countertop.

What was I thinking? Was stupid to even try, she’d never feel the same way he felt about her. He sighed softly and sniffled a little, closing his eyes tight and buried his face in his arms.

“You ok man?” the bartender asked and Alpha nodded, lifting his head long enough to chug directly from the bottle before resting his chin on his forearms.

“Nothing man, love sucks.”

***

Lilith stopped at the edge of the forest to light her lantern and tied a large branch upright to the wagon, tying the lantern to it, and taking a moment to study the map in its light.

Certain she knew the way, she started down the overgrown path, passing through the grape arbors, the fog swallowing her up as she stepped past the tree line.

The bright orange harvest moon began to rise way off in the distance and helped to light her way.

Crickets chirped and calls of various night animals rang out in the darkness.

She tensed at a loud snap a little up ahead and froze, clutching the Grucifix hanging around her neck tight.

The noises started coming slow closer and she started to get scared.

“Lord Below, protect me.” she said softly, gasping at a growl coming from behind her.

She turned around and shrieked as something tackled her to the ground and the girl quickly shielded her eyes and covered her head.

“Lilith! What’re you doing out here?” the something asked, and she smiled, her eyes opening quickly.

“Special! You found me! I was bringing you stuff to help you feel better. It wasn’t right what Papa said.” Special beamed, looking over at the wagon, taking a big whiff and licking his lips.

“you did all this for me?” he asked softly, looking over at her and she nodded quickly.

The kit smiled widely at her, picking her up in a tight hug. Lilith giggled and hugged him tightly back around the neck.

“Come back with me to the tower for the night!” he insisted, letting her climb up and sit on his shoulders.

“It’s cold, I have firewood for days, and lots of blankets, and you brought food. I can take you back before my chores in the morning.” The girl smiled and nodded quickly, grabbing his horns to steady herself and he took hold of the wagons handle, heading back in the direction he’d come.

***

Bell laid on her side on their huge four poster bed, watching her husband as he slowly pulled himself up out of the rapidly cooling water.

Running her eyes over him as he dried off, she noticed just how deteriorated and tired he was, and it worried her.

“My love, if you are in pain, I will understand.” She said, giving him a loving smile.

“I am well enough to take care of my wife on our wedding night cara mia.” Copia replied with a soft smile of his own when she opened her arms to him.

He tossed the towel back over the rack and climbed up on the bed with her, settling over her.

When he leaned down to kiss her, she cupped his face, returning it and ground her hips gently up against him.

Copia groaned and nipped her lips, looking into her eyes a moment before turning his head to brush his lips over the inside of her wrist, kissing and nipping his way down to flick his tongue over the hollow of her elbow.

Bell shuddered and moaned softly, running her free hand down to grip his ass, squeezing hard and he groaned against her, bucking involuntarily and nipping at her lips.

Leaning his forehead against hers, he watched her face a moment, closing his eyes when she started running her hands slowly over him.

“Forever.” He whispered softly.

“What was that Dante?” she asked, kissing his face and nuzzling under his ear and he returned her affection.

“I said forever.” He replied, kissing her again. “I will love and worship you forever, even after death has separated us. In the next life, if there is one, I will find you.”


	42. Chapter 42

Special stopped at the base of the tower and carefully sat Lilith down on one of the larger pieces of rubble, tucked behind the edge of the castle, out of the wind.

“Wait here just a sec ok? I’m going to go stoke the fire, get it nice and warm.” He said, wrapping her in his cloak.

She nodded quickly and smiled, clutching the garment tight to her and watched him light his tail tip like a torch and jump up onto the broken balcony, disappearing into the tower. 

She followed the light until it too disappeared halfway up the tower stairs.

The girl waited patiently as she heard the various creaks and groans of the old build as the large ghoul moved about in the upper levels. 

“Hey! Up here!” he called, and she looked up and smiled at him as he looked down at her from another balcony, lowering a platform attached to a makeshift pully system.

Lilith backed out of the way and waited for it to lower completely then carefully pulled the cart onto it.

“You really live all the way out here? All by yourself?” she asked, looking at the thick, dark woods around them.

Now that she really stopped to listen, they were the only sounds to be heard.

“Yup! Just me. Hang on!” he said, turning the crank to bring the platform back up and she gripped one of the ropes and the edge of the cart tight, jumping off to help just as she reached the edge of the balcony and the ghoul locked the handle in place so she could pull the wagon into the tower.

Closing the gate to the balcony, he then shut the door and shutters, stoking the fire again while she began unloading the food.

The kit began to drool watching her and she tossed him a turkey leg.

He scarfed it down and licked his lips and Lilith giggled, eating one of the mini pies in two bites.

He blushed and quickly wiped his mouth between bites.

“Sorry…I’m really hungry…” he said, grinning sheepishly a blush flashing across his obsidian skin.

She giggled and kissed his cheek.

“I don’t mind, just slow down so you don’t get sick. You’ll waste all this yummy food!” she said, starting on a turkey leg herself.

He smiled and scooted closer to her, leaning his shoulder a little against hers and they watched the fire as they ate.

“Oh, hey I you want to watch a movie on my old tv?” Special asked, getting up to turn it on and light more candles so he could see.

“You have a tv?! Sure! How did you get it?” she replied immediately, continuing to unload more food into the kits cold storage.

They didn’t allow any sort of electronics in the commons and the tv’s and other electronics the Ministry did have were kept under lock and key in the newer section of the church 

and were mostly used for educational purposes. So, this was a special treat.

“Yeah! I took a bunch of the old tube tv’s in scrap the second they tossed ‘em and took them to Tommy and he made me my own tv! He gave me a bunch of solar packs and a bunch of things so I can charge all day and watch stuff at night! Come here! “He said, pulling back a curtain and hopping down to the room below and helped her down as well

Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she gasped and smiled. 

The room was filled with bookcases. They lined the walls and made four complete rows in the middle of the room. On the shelves, were hundreds upon hundreds of VHS tapes. 

Westerns, war films, classic black n white to Disney but mostly, they were horror films.

“Wow Special! Where did you get all these?” she asked, walking slowly around the bookcases in the walls, running her hands slowly over the movie cases. Despite how dingy it was   
in the room, the shelves and movies themselves were meticulously clean.

“When Gramma has me help Hamish in the library. When she and the siblings return from trips to town, they bring back all sorts of movies, so every week, when I sort, I take two new ones and no one ever notices. I take candles from the alter rails in the sanctuary and chapel cuz I don’t really have enough power there to run more than a few things at a time.” The ghoul answer, smiling as he watched her look everything over

“Pick anything you want!” he encouraged.

She smiled widely looking around at everything before going back to the horror section and picked up a worn one with a faded cover with bloody letters and brought it to him.

Special grinned from ear to ear.

“‘The Return of the Living Dead!’ Choice!” he said, taking her hand and helping her back up into the tower, settling her in front of the fire.

He pulled the knob and the old tube tv hummed to life, and when he switched on the VHS player, a blue glow filled the room until he managed to put the movie in with his huge paws.

Lilith worked on getting snacks together and placed a pumpkin stuffed with stew in front of him when he settled again, sitting cross-legged beside her and she leaned against him, working on a roasted game hen herself.

The corny Eighties theme music began, and she handed him a Coke and opened another, chugging some and letting out a loud belch followed back a little giggle.

Special giggled too, opening his and chugging it, letting out a huge belch that echoed in the tower.

Lilith’s eyes went wide, and the ghoul blushed, covering his mouth with a big paw.

“‘scuse me…” he mumbled, and Lilith belly laughed and hugged him.

“You win! You are even louder than Papa!” she said, hugging him round the waist.

He smiled and hugged her, grinning when the movie began to pick up.

“Hey, these things don’t leak, do they?” the character Freddy in the movie asked when the character Frank shows him a hidden oil drum in the basement of their work.

“Oh no” Lilith began. “they shouldn’t touch that. Special just grinned.

“Leak? Hell no! These things were made by the US Army Corp of engineers! “Frank replied, slapping the side of the drum and a noxious looking green gas began spewing from one of the drums seams, onto them, out into the room and up into the vent systems.

Lilith squirmed and squealed when the cadaver in the freezer began to reanimate and move around and Special held her close with one arm as she stole glances at the screen. He   
picked up and started to eat his stew filled pumpkin whole in huge bites, tilting the rest of the pumpkin back to keep the remaining stew in as he ate.

She smiled and looked up a little to watch him eat, jumping and cringing when the younger character in the movie takes a pickaxe to the now reanimated cadaver’s head, going straight through and pinning the zombie to the floor.

She shuddered.

“Ugh, how can you eat while watching that?”

“Like this.” He said, leaning down and taking the Cornish game hen and her hand into his mouth and sucking it out of her grasp and she squealed and squirmed, pulling her hand away and squealing again at the huge string of saliva that came with it

“EW! Special!”

The ghoul gulped it down and laughed, cleaning her hand with some hand sanitizer and a washcloth.

She giggled too and yawned big, rubbing at her eyes and trying to cover her mouth with her free hand. Special watched her a second before yawning big himself.

Carefully, he got up and went over to a large chest, taking out his mats and other bedding.

“Scoot over and I’ll put our bed in front of the fire.” He said quietly 

She complied and helped him lay down mats and layer the blankets, then built the fire back up while he fetched a small mound of feather pillows from another trunk and arranged them so they could lay on their bellies and still watch the movie.

He settled first and she snuggled up close against his side and snuggled into his mane, getting comfy while she watched, her eyes slowly starting to droop.

“Hey Lil?”

“Yeah?” she replied softly, hugging him gently around the neck and gently kneading the fur of his mane.

He smiled and pulled a blanket up over her and up to her shoulder with his tail, then gently wrapped it around her.

“You’re always gonna be here with me at the Ministry, right?” he asked softly, watching the movie as the zombies on screen pulled themselves from the ground and 45 Graves song started up.

“of course! This is my home, where else would I go?”

“Well…you, you might find you like it better somewhere else when you go off on work study like Persephone and Pandora.

“Maybe I’d just visit and come back. I couldn’t stay away too long.”

“We’re always gonna be friends, right?”

“Right.” She answered, relaxing completely against him, his warmth beginning to lull her to sleep

“And we’ll always be together, right?”

Lilith smiled sleepily and shook her head, yawning big again.

“Right.” She answered again, nuzzling a little into his mane.

“I love you Special.” The girl managed softly as she drifted off.

The big ghoul smiled and nuzzled her gently under her ear, yawning too and curling himself up around her protectively when the wind began to howl outside and used his tail to open another bundle of wood and add to the fire.

Satisfied, he laid his huge head down beside hers.

“I love you too.”


	43. Chapter 43

It was the end of Copia and Bell’s two-week honeymoon, and at dawn that next day, the kits could hardly contain their excitement. It was Matching Day, the day where all the first-year kits get matched with their older ghoul mentors. It also happened to fall on the first day of Spring and they were all suffering from a bad case of cabin fever.

“Alright! Alright! Just calm down! Papa can’t open the door if you don’t wait!” Copia managed, trying to herd them back with one leg as he fumbled with the deadbolt.

“Remember, you can explore everything just please try not to break anything! If you get to the patch of multiflora, you’ve gone too far!” Bell reminded from behind them, and the kits climbed all over their father and each other in a desperate attempt to be first, clicking and chirping excitedly.

“Yes Momma! “They answered in unison.

One of the youngest kits made his way over slowly. He was a little pudgier than the others, and stuck close to his mother, sitting down on top of her foot and wrapping his tail  
around her leg, hugging her ankle.

“I don’t want to go outside Momma, I’m hungry…” Dante Jr. said softly, looking up at Bell with big eyes.

“DJ, my little love, you just had breakfast! Go on outside and play!” Bell scolded softly.

“But I’m still hungry!” the kit complained, crossing his little arms in front of him.

Bell smiled and picked him up, holding the little one to her shoulder.

Shaking his head and smiling, Copia flung the door open and the other kits collectively bolted, taking his feet out from him and he landed hard on his ass with both feet out in front of him, his mitre knocked off and his head, hair a mess, part of the back of his robes draped half over his head.

“Lord Below! Slow down!” he barked, rubbing his sore backside and slowly picked himself up off the floor, watching Bell head out with the children.

He groaned and gripped his lower back, pausing and raising an eyebrow when he saw movement behind a tapestry a little down the hall.

“Who’s there?” he asked immediately, gripping the edge of one of the tables for support.

“Me Papa…” a small voice replied as a kit made its way to him from the shadows.

“Cyrus, what are you still doing in here? You should be out in the gardens with your siblings.” Copia said, opening his arms out to the smaller kit.

Cyrus was one of the two kits born six months before the quads He had his fathers’ green and blue eyes, but he was blind in his blue one. The ear and horn on the same side of his head were deformed as well. That ear flopped over and the other stood up straight. That horn was small and stumpy while the other curved up and around the kits head like a ram’s horn. He was certainly different, and the other kits and siblings bullied him mercilessly because of it, despite the Papa and higher clergy’s intervention, so the little one often lagged and hid in the shadows.

“I-it looks too b-bright out t-there.” The boy managed, struggling with his stutter, gripping and lightly tugging on his one lop ear.

He leaned a little against his father’s leg and looked hesitantly out into the gardens, sniffing the air, his good ear flicking, turning and scanning with every little sound.

“I understand that new things are scary. Would you like me to go with you?” Copia asked, offering his hand and the boy took it and squeezed it tight, nodding quickly.

The Papa smiled.

“You won’t regret it, I promise. It's quite an amazing world we live in little one.” He assured and Cyrus smiled timidly up at him and nodded again.

Copia stopped at the door.

“Draven, you too. I know you’re here lets’ go.”

He heard a sigh and a click of a tongue as the kit materialized above him, having come through the ceiling.

Draven was the first Aether ghoul to be born to Copia and Bell and he was the unruliest. The second kit born alongside Cyrus after a particularly rough night of love making whenCopia and Bell had fought for a week. He was already for the most part completely independent and listened to no one except Copia and his grandmother. His relationship with others in the church, even his own mother and siblings was arm’s length, at best. Obsidian in color like his siblings he had sky blue hair that stood straight up, radar dish like ears and a long, narrow snout. His eyes resembled that of a goat, with a horizontal instead of vertical pupil.

“We talked about this my boy. Today is a special day and I would at least appreciate a little participation on your part. Besides, you get to meet your mentor today. Aren’t you even a tiny bit excited?”

“NO. I just wanted to stay in the library!” The kit griped, crossing his arms in front of him after appearing on the floor next to his father.

“I know you’ve been stealing away down there in front of that old tv in the archives watching those ridiculous old westerns. You need some time with others and time outside. 

Believe me I was the same way but its’ good to try new things no?

“They aren’t ridiculous! John Wayne is the best! You wish you were as cool as Rooster Cogburn Papa!” Draven argued, following Copia and Cyrus out to the gardens.

“Rooster? What kind of name is that for a man? What’s so good about him then?” Copia asked, looking down at him with an eyebrow raised.

“well, he’s a US Marshall and he hunts down all the bad guys! He’s got a shot gun and a bunch of revolvers and rides this big old stallion! The coolest part, he wears an eyepatch over his blind eye that he lost in a shootout! You should wear an eyepatch on your bad eye Cy! You’d look so cool!”

“Nuh-uh…e-everyone would m-make f-fun of me.” Cyrus replied softly, gripping Copia’s hand tight.

“Cy, everyone already makes fun of you…” Draven replied, taking his fathers’ other hand and squeezed gently.

“That is going to stop, do you both hear me? With so much hate already in this world, I will not tolerate everyone being mean, ugly, and hurtful to each other. This is our safe haven,  
is it not? Our home. There should only be good feelings here.”

The kits nodded and smiled up at him and he smiled back, squeezing their paws gently.

“Now, where would you like to go?

“C-can we go d-down to the p-ponds? I can see the b-big V-victoria Lilies from my b-bedroom w-window.” Cyrus asked.

“How do you know what they’re called?” his father asked, placing the boy on his shoulders.

Cyrus smiled, gripping lightly onto his father’s sideburns, leaning up to eat some of the Concord grapes hanging down from the huge arbors as Copia walked beneath them, slowly making his way to the ponds.

“From my b-big story b-book in the l-library! I’m s-so small I c-could use one as a b-boat P-papa!” he explained excitedly in between bites, some of the juice dribbling down his chin. 

“So, you shall my boy!” he said with a smile, making his way slowly through the walkway between the koi ponds, stopping long enough to let the boy down and take his paw in his larger hand again, gently squeezing.

The boys watched quietly as their brothers and sisters bolted down towards the topiary gardens and quickly up and over the brick wall lining it. 

DJ followed as close as his chubby little self could behind them, grunting and trying to leap up over the wall himself. He made it halfway, clinging with his front claws and trying to hike one leg up to grip the top of the wall. He wiggled and shimmied, trying desperately trying to drag himself the rest of the way up. Gravity inevitably won, and he lost his grip, sliding back down the wall and landing with a soft grunt hard on his butt.

The tiny kit sniffled and hitched, looking up at his mother with huge eyes brimming with tears.

“Oh DJ, it’s ok sweetheart, Momma will help you.” Bell soothed and came to him, leaning down and opening her arms to him.

“NO MOMMA! I DO IT MYSELF!” the kit screeched, his sadness quickly turning to anger and quickly blooming into a full-blown tantrum as he began to heat up red hot, growling and his hackles raised all the way down his back.

“OK! OK! DJ! It’s ok baby, calm down! No fire, baby! You want a cookie??” she asked, quickly pulling out a large shortbread cookie from the pocket of her robes.

DJ perked up immediately and chirped, wagging his tail, the red glow over his skin fading as he cooled down and quickly shimmied up his mother’s leg, snatching the cookie and sitting on her shoulder to eat it.

Phew! Crisis averted! She thought and smiled when the kit leaned against her. 

“You want to help Momma pick berries baby?” she asked, gently stroking his hair back and down his mane.

“Yes Momma.” He answered between bites, shoving the rest into his mouth and sniffed her all over for more.

Copia smiled and shook his head, stopped at the ponds, watching Bell saunter off, following the other kits.

Cyrus’s tail wagged excitedly as he peered down into the water and watched the fish swim lazily about, occasionally breaching the surface and weaving their way between the huge lilies. 

Dragonflies swooped and dived, and a multitude of songbirds called and sang in the surrounding woods.

He smiled and lifted his head to sniff the air and was hit with a rush of new smells, each one better than the last.

“I l-like it out here P-Papa, it’s even better than it l-looked from my window!” he said excitedly.

“I knew you would, you are a gentle soul my boy and that makes it easier connect with nature. After we play a while, there’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

“Yes P-Papa.” Cyrus replied, hunkering down and wiggling his butt before leaping over one of the huge lilies, sliding a little and spinning it a little around in the water.

Copia watched and smiled, picking up Lili when she scampered over and reached up to him as her sisters tore past to go through to the topiary garden.

She smiled up at him and gave him an Eskimo kiss before hopping down and out onto the Victoria lily beside her brother.

Draven watched everyone quietly, leaning a little against his fathers’ leg and keeping a tight grip on his hand.

“Papa, can I please go back-“ he began, looking up at Copia but was quickly cut off.

“Absolutely not you are to spend some time outside. In fact, why don’t you go see if Gramma needs any help in her rose garden.

The kit perked up immediately, nodding and smiling before bolting off on all fours to find his grandmother.


	44. Chapter 44

Cyrus bounded up to his father waiting at the edge of the reflection pool, smiling and rubbing and nuzzling up against his legs.

“H-Hey P-papa! Where w-we goin’ today?” he asked

“We are already here little one.” Copia replied.

The boy followed close behind him, excitedly weaving in and around his legs as they went, lifting his head a little, taking in all the new smells.

Copia reached into his hooded red cloak and pulls out a very old looking key, very intricate in design as they came up on the highest wall surrounding the ministry grounds.

The kit craned his neck back to try and look all the way up and the huge trees towering above it. Beyond this wall was the most ancient part of their forests, some parts so dense, no light could come through and his mouth hung open a little as he looked up.

It was so tall, you couldn’t see over it, even from the highest tower in the castle.

Copia pulled back some of the ivy covering the wall to reveal a small door, painted in earth tones to help hide it. Not realizing his father had stopped, the boy walked right into his legs and fell backwards with a grunt.

“Pay attention Cyrus, this is the day you become part of something bigger than yourself.” Copia started, slowly unlocking the door and taking hold of the handle, pausing to look down at him.

“Are you ready?” he asked, smiling at the kits excitement when the kit brushed himself off and stood up, nodding his head quickly. 

“Y-yes Papa! W-will it be b-beautiful?” he asked, smiling back, reaching up to take his father’s hand

“The most beautiful, my boy.” Copia answered, slowly pushing the door open and they both winced and shielded their eyes from the shaft of sunlight beating down on them from the canopy high above them.

Cyrus blinked rapidly as his eye adjusted to the light and he gasped, his mouth hung open a little.

Before him was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. The ancient trees, rocks and even the ground were blanketed in a beautiful covering of moss, flowers blooming everywhere. 

A light fog hung in the air and he was surprised by the humidity as compared to the temperature just on the other side of the wall had been a bit chilly Birds of every color called and flew about above them, and a few rabbits scattered at the movement of the door. 

Shafts of sunlight shone down through the mist, giving the surrounds forest an almost ethereal glow. The boy turned his pointy ear around like a radar dish, smiling when he heard a brook babbling nearby and the sounds of the animals in the surrounding forest, and a few things he’d never heard before.

“Wow P-papa! I n-never seen anything s-so beautiful in my w-whole life!” he exclaimed, his mouth still hanging open a little and Copia chuckled.

“I’ve.” He corrected and Cyrus nodded quickly. 

“That was also my first reaction when Gramma brought me here and your mother’s reaction when I brought her. When I was nearly your age, it was my secret garden, one of the best things Gramma ever gave me...and I wanted to share it with a couple of the best things that ever happened to me” Copia continued, closing and locking the door then turning back around and let out a loud whistle and the kit jumped at a loud, screeching call that rang out in reply deeper in the woods.

Cyrus moved to hide behind his father’s legs when brush rustling and twigs snapping could be heard up ahead of them and gasped softly when a huge elk emerged from the underbrush. 

Turning its head to face them, it stepped out into the center of the trail, letting out another shrieking call and Copia smiled.

“Orion!” Copia exclaimed, whistling softly again, smiling as the large animal came trotting over and gently leaned down and bumped his forehead against the Papas.

Cyrus hesitantly poked his head out from behind his father’s legs and peered up at the elk and Orion leaned down to investigate.

The kit, flattened himself down to the ground as they lightly touched noses and the animal promptly licked right up the center of Cyrus’s face with his big tongue, slicking his hair straight up in the front, leaving behind a trail of slobber. Cyrus made a sound of disgust and looked up at his father with a sour look on his face. 

Copia snorted.

“G-Gross, P-papa! He drooled on m-me!”

Copia laughed and wiped the kits face off with the lower part of his robe.

“He likes you!” his father replied, petting the elk’s side

Cyrus watched his father with Orion and smiled, he had never seen this side of him before.

“Papa?” he questioned softly.

“Hm?” Copia replied, looking down at him.

“What w-what were you l-like?” he asked softly.

“What do you mean?” his father inquired.

“W-when you w-were my age. W-what were you l-like?”

Copia stopped and began to think, lost in thought for a few moments before picking the kit up, placing him up on Orion’s back with a smile.

“Actually, my boy, I was a lot like you.” He answered with a soft smile.

He smiled back, and the elk lowered on front leg to the ground to allow the boy to climb on its leg and onto it’s back.

Cyrus looked up at Copia again and he nodded.

the kit hesitantly clamored up, sitting up on the elk’s shoulder and gently gripped his antlers for support. 

Carefully, Copia climbed up and sat behind him.

“Let’s go meet your mentor.”


	45. Chapter 45

Draven giggled as he teleported in between the maze walls, making his way to his grandmothers rose garden. He smiled and his ears perked up when he heard her singing softly somewhere to his right.

Floating mid air for a moment, he turned his radar like ears to home in on the sound, then tried to teleport close to where he thought it would be. 

The kit materialized right in a gardener ghouls face who was pruning on a ladder and they both shrieked, and the ghoul fell off, landing flat on his back with a grunt.

Draven winced.

“Sorry! I’m still learnin’…” he mumbled and dropped to the ground, bolting off on all four and into the rose garden.

Coming around the corner quickly he leaped over one of the bushes and right into Imperator who had been trimming one of the larger rose bushes.

“Draven! What has gotten into you?”

“I’m sorry Gramma. Papa said I should come help, but Gramma I really want to go back to the library, can I?”

“Not today my little love, its time to go meet Aether.”

He pouted a little but nodded.

“Yes ma’am.” He replied, following behind her to head back inside


	46. Chapter 46

Geo sat with his feet in the pond, leaning back against the giant willow in the middle of the glen, tilting his head back to look up and smile at Persephone, who was lounging and swinging lazily back and forth in the natural hammock the ghoul had made her, he had even woven flowers into the vines as decoration.

“Can I get you anything my love?” he asked, reaching up to take her hand she had dangling over the edge.

The red head smiled wider.

“No, thank you my ghoul, I am content.” She answered, pushing herself back and forth with one foot

She sat up a little when she heard Orion’s call from the entrance to the glen.

“Our little apprentice has arrived.” She said, taking the ghoul’s paws to get down

The both bowed when the elk stopped in front of them and Copia slid down then helped Cyrus.

“Good morning Papa, young master.” Persephone said, and Copia smiled.

“Good morning Sister, Geo. I have brought your new ward.

Geo knelt to Cyrus’s level and smiled.

“So, I hear you have a knack for helping others.”

“Y-yes S-sir, I like to help if they let me.” the kit replied, playing with his paws.

“Does that apply to animals as well? Mother Earth?”

“Y-Yes S-sir.”

“Well then, would you like to learn how to help things grow?”

Cyrus nodded quickly.

“Y-yes p-please!

Copia smiled at the boy’s enthusiasm.

“I must head back to meet Otto for my treatment, so I will leave you to your first lesson. Make me proud.” He said, leaning down to kiss the top of the kits head.

“B-bye P-Papa, I love you!” he said, reaching up and hugging his father around the neck.

Copia smiled, stumbling a little and hugging him back tight before getting back up onto Orion’s back. 

“I love you too my boy, I will see you at dinner.” He replied, turning and heading back towards the castle.

Cyrus turned back to Geo and Persephone

“Are you ready little one?” She asked.

“Hold out your hands” Geo instructed, cupping something in his.

The kit did as he was told and held them out and the earth ghoul placed a little tiny flower just sprouted with a little bundle of dirt covered roots attached, then dug a small hole in  
the fertile soil by the water’s edge.

“Now I want you to close your eyes and focus all your energy on the plant in your hand.”

“Repeat after me silently in your mind.” The kit closed his eyes and nodded. 

“you will grow and so will I, when I see the world through another’s eyes.”

The boy nodded again and let out deep breath and concentrated hard, repeating the words in his head.

Suddenly the kits paw’s and the plant were enveloped in a bright blue green glow as the plant rapidly grew into a beautiful blooming flower and Cyrus opened his eyes when he felt a little of his energy leaving his body.

He gasped and smiled widely.

“Wow! I did it!” he cried

Geo and Persephone looked at him then at each other dumfounded.

“I- you- I have never seen a kit make something flourish so quickly! You have a powerful gift Cyrus! Your parents will be very proud.”

Persephone bounced in place and smiled.

“Sister Imperator will be thrilled! He might become our new resident healer!”

“Cyrus, you can head back early! You’ve completed your first assignment with flying colors! I want you to practice though, as much as you can, just remember the words I taught you and follow what your heart tells you. But be careful, the more you heal the more you need to sleep and remember selfcare. Don’t drain your energy too much, ok?”

“Yes sir! I’m gonna go show Momma!” he cried, bolting back towards the castle.


	47. Chapter 47

“Aether.” Imperator tried calling to the ghoul over his loud guitar playing but the ghoul couldn’t hear her.

“AETHER! Turn that bloody thing down!” she screeched, and the ghoul nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Sorry Sister."he said, quickly turning down the amp and setting the guitar down.

Draven hid a little behind his grandmother, slightly intimidated by the large ghoul.

“Aether, this is Draven, your new apprentice.”

“Hello there little mate! Ready to get to it then?” he asked, his accent pleasing to the boy’s ears and he slowly came out from behind Imperator.

“Yes sir.” He answered.

“Brilliant, come sit here please.” He said, pointing at a stool at his work bench.

The kit looked back at his grandmother and she smiled and nodded.

“I will leave you to it ghoul. Please for Satan’s sake, PLEASE, try to stay out of trouble, yes?”

She said, giving the ghoul a glare.

“Yes mum” he said, bowing.

Love you my little one, I will see you later.”

“I love you too, bye Gramma.”

Smiling, Aether turned around to face the kit, crossing his arms behind his back, slowly circling the kit, looking him over.

“So, I hear you like old westerns.” He said and the boy nodded quickly.

“High noon. Shane.” Aether started. “Once upon a time in the west.” 

The kit smiled widely when he realized what Aether was doing.

“The Alamo,” Draven countered with, a smirk and the larger ghoul grinned widely

“3:10 to Yuma.” Aether shot back, stopping and facing him, hunching over to look him in the eye.

The Wild Bunch.” Draven said quickly.

“The man who shot liberty valence!”

“Fist Full of Dollars!”

“The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly!”

“Ah, Clint Eastwood!”

“Gary Cooper.

“John Wayne!”

“Henry Fonda.”

“Burt Lancaster.” the kit countered reverently.

“Kurt Douglas.”

“Robert Redford.”

“Paul Newman.”

“Steve McQueen.

Both smile and laugh, 

“Mal Kreggs!” the say in unison and Aether belly laughed, patting Draven on the shoulder.

“Kid, you and I are gonna make some trouble around here!”


	48. Chapter 48

“I know you aren’t going to be feeling well after your treatment today so I want you to go relax and try some selfcare Dante.”

“But Sister, there is so much work to be done and I…” Copia began, but Imperator was having none of it.

“I don’t want to hear another word about it! I don’t care if you are Papa. I am your mother, and I am telling you, for once in your life, take time for yourself. Otto just said you were in remission, did he not? Relax and enjoy that ever growing family of yours! Agramon has been begging to go camping and it is perfect weather for it. Beside that Dante, he’s so anxious to show you what he’s been working on and you could use some sunlight what with you constantly hiding away in the library.” Imperator continued, pushing the eager kit towards his father with both hands on his back as the boy bounced excitedly. 

Copia looked nervously back and forth between the two of them, rather unsure of what to do. He’d never really spent much one on one time with any of the older kits and was unsure how to properly go about it.

“I…uh…” He started and the eager kit took his hand and squeezed.

“Come on Papa! This is gonna be so much fun! Let’s go pack our back packs!” Agramon exclaimed, hugging Copia’s leg tight.

“Fun?” Copia asked the kit quietly.

Imperator smiled at him and shook her head a little at her sons’ awkwardness, nodding back towards the door and Copia nodded, clearing his throat and straightening up.

“Yes, cool. Okie dokie then, I guess we should be going!” Copia replied, peeling the boy off his leg and taking his hand again.

“Bye Gramma! Don’t wait up for us!” Agramon called back over his shoulder, dragging Copia up the stairs.

“I won’t my little love, take care of your Papa!”

***

Cyrus hummed and smiled as a walked back towards the kitchens. Finished with his lessons with Geo, he had another half hour till dinner so decided to explore more of the gardens.

Stopping at the entrance, he grinned when one his fathers’ smaller rats darted out into the path darting around his feet, squeaking and standing up on her hind legs before darting   
off into the topiary garden

The kit laughed and bounded off on all fours after her.

Panting hard, Cyrus finally pounced and grabbed her gently sitting back and giggling. he released her immediately and she sat back into the palm of his paw.

He smiled and she leaned up to lick the tip of his nose and he licked her back.

“G-got you Lucia!” he exclaimed, and she jumped up onto his shoulder.

“What you got there, Cyclops? “Damien asked from behind him, coming up and plucking the rat off his shoulder, holding it up by the tail. 

The rat shrieked and squirmed, trying to free itself and the boy smiled when the kit gasped and turned around to face him.

“P-put her d-down D-Damien! G-give her back! P-please!” Cyrus pleaded and Damien smiled wider, tossing it into the air and catching it in one hand, looking the kit in the eye   
before clenching his hand into a fist quickly, then tossed the rats lifeless body at his feet.

Cyrus gasped and whimpered, watching the ground as the older boy left, heading back towards the castle.

“See you at dinner loser!”

The moment he was out of sight, the kit fell to his knees in front of the tiny rat, sniffing and looking it over.

He scooped it gently up and held it in both paws, pausing to make sure no one was watching.

Closing his eyes, he bowed his head and concentrated, and the rat was enveloped in a blue green glow. For a moment, nothing else happened.

He then watched intently until he saw it twitch and took in a deep breath, slowly exhaling in its mouth and nose and the rat took in a deep breath, squeaking and shaking it off as it was brought back, its’ injuries healed.

It stood up on its hind legs and cocked its head, listening in the direction the boy had gone, and Cyrus turned his good ear to listen too, and he gasped. 

Hellhounds.

The rat bolted off when the underbrush snapped and rustled, as they got closer by the second, barking and howling loudly when they picked up on the kits scent.

Gasping again, he bent down and scooped the handle of his lantern in his mouth and bolted over the hedges and into the woods on all fours, running as fast as he could towards the river.

“Get him Mortis! Rip him apart Gore! Get him!” Damien called after them as they went tearing through the hedges after the kit


	49. Chapter 49

Agramon gripped Copia’s hand tight, leading him though the huge old trees and through the lush meadows behind the castle, further than the Papa had ever ventured himself outside of the glen. He was in awe of the forests’ beauty, so much so that it took him almost walking into the kit to realize he’d stopped.

He grunted softly and placed a hand on Agramons shoulder to steady himself, looking out over the river, its rippling surface gleaming like diamonds in the full moons glow.

The kit shrugged off his pack and pulled out a zippo, lighting the lantern on the back of his raft and Copia smiled softly at how resourceful the boy was for being so young.

“Where did you get this raft?” Copia asked, walking round it to inspect it as Agramon went over it to make sure all was well and secured their packs to the base of the lantern before hopping on.

“Made it myself, I found a book in the library on survival training and I figured it out on my own. I had a lot of trial and error. I would’ve sunk right to the bottom the first time, but the river guardian saved me, so now I feed him first before I go out on the water. He keeps me safe and takes me to the marsh, so I don’t get stuck in the shallower water. Since he helped me, I give him something nice to eat in return. It’s always good to be kind, right Papa?” He asked, looking back up at his father.

“Yes. It is always good to be kind. What river guardian boy?” Copia inquired again, placing a couple baskets of fruit on the raft and started to get on himself, hesitating at the last second and put both feet back on the ground.

“It’s ok Papa honest! This raft can hold me, Cyrus, and Special! I’ll show you the river guardian! Come on! We’re going to have fun!” the kit encouraged, bouncing a little excitedly.

“well, how do I do that?” Copia asked softly, finally bumbling unsteadily onto the raft.

Agramon gave him a funny look.

“what do you mean Papa? Don’t you know how to play?”

“I…well…no, I guess not…not really.” The Papa admitted, turning crimson in embarrassment. “Your Gramma and Grampa were quite different when I was growing up. My purpose was to learn and train to be a higher-ranking member of this clergy, I was told I had no time for fun and games. Seeing that I never really had anyone to play with anyway, I never really questioned it, I guess.” He said, fiddling with the boats oar as Agramon untied them from the dock and grabbed his guiding pole, digging it into the riverbank and pushing them away from the bank.

A voice cried out in the dark behind them, and a small light made its way towards them through the trees, followed by a chorus of hellhound howls.

“A-Agramon! P-Papa! Please wait!! P-Please!” Cyrus tried to yell with the lantern handle in his mouth, galloping out of the underbrush with two hellhounds inches behind him, 

It was all the kit could do to keep ahead of the animal and he scrambled as fast as he could, making a mad dash for the river, barely able to leap over his lantern as he dropped it,  
speeding up again.

“Cy don’t! I just pushed off!!! You’ll never make it!” Agramon cried out, trying to push the raft back out of the current.

Copia gasped when the hounds were joined by two more and the kit was quickly running out of ground. He scrambled as close to the edge of the raft as he could, opening his arms.

“Jump Cyrus! Now!” He yelled and the boy did as he was told, using the rest of his strength to kick off the edge of the riverbank and into his father’s arms, slamming them back hard onto the raft and flinging the lantern in the river and Agramon quickly guided the raft into the quicker current and out into deeper water.”

Cyrus clung to his father and cried hard, trembling, trying to catch his breath.

“It’s alright now boy, Papa’s got you.” Copia soothed, hugging him to his chest.

The kit hitched and sniffled, rubbing at his eyes and nuzzling at Copia’s throat and jaw.

“You want to tell me what’s going on while your brother takes us to the river guardian?” he asked the boy gently, looking up at the stars as they floated silently along.

“It w-was D-Damien! I h-hate him!” Cyrus managed to stutter through the tears, coughing a little and gripping his father’s suit coat tight.

“Shhh, calm down Cy, it’s alright now. I will take care of Damien later. Come with Agramon and I for a ride down the river, your brother has a surprise waiting in the marsh. Gramma  
has insisted I take some time off and I would like to spend some of it with you two.” Copia soothed, rubbing the kits back in slow circles.

Cyrus’s face lit up and he wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his oversized hoodie, looking up at him.

“You r-really m-mean it? N-nobody’s g-gonna call your p-phone and m-make you go b-back?” the kit asked, watching his father skeptically. 

“I promise.” Copia assured and Cyrus hugged him tight as his brother steered the raft into the slow-moving current. 

Perking his ears up a little, Cyrus smiled, jumping off his fathers’ lap and bounded over to perch on the front edge of the raft, leaning down to sniff at the water, snorting lightly  
when some went up his nose. Copia watched the boy curiously as he bobbed his head a little, lifting it to let out a long howl, then watched the water directly in front of him intently.

His own curiosity peaked, Copia got up slowly, still a little unsteady on the water and made his way over to sit beside the kit. The air was suddenly filled with a chorus of excited squeaks, clicks and chirps and multiple splashes towards the shoreline could be up ahead and Cyrus’s tail began to wag quickly.

He made excited little chirps and clicks of his own as he waited and the calls got closer, Copia could see something moving around in the water in front of them, looking almost serpentine as it swam and he kneeled by the kit at the edge of the raft, peering down into the water, straining to see in the low light.  
With no warning, a large otter popped its head out of the water directly in front of him, touching its nose to his and he cried out in surprise, jumping back and falling hard onto his rear.

“Hi B-Bentley!” the kit cried, laughing and hugging the animal when it forced itself onto the raft beside him and flopped and rubbed all over the boy, chirping excitedly, sniffing him everywhere.

Copia smiled as he watched, jumping again and looking around as a small pack of otters came onto the raft to join the other, swarming over him and both kits, nuzzling and sniffing them all over till they found the treats they desired in Cyrus’s pockets.

One of the bigger ones leaned hard against Agramons’ legs as he steered the raft and he giggled, scratching it behind the ears and giving it a treat from his hoodie pocket.

“Hi Charlotte!” he said and kissed its nose.

Once the food was gone, they chirped and squeaked and collectively dove back into the water.

Cyrus grinned widely and laughed, bounding off and jumping in too.

Agramon giggled, watching his brother, then got down onto all fours behind Copia and lowered his head.

He backed up and readied himself for a headbutt as Copia kneeled on the edge of the raft again, watching Cyrus and the otters play.

“This is how you have fun Papa!” he cried and galloped forward quickly, getting his father hard on his back side, sending him flying into the water with a surprised yelp.

The kits squealed with laughter as Copia sputtered and struggled a second before being assisted by two of the otters as he steadied himself and began to tread water.

“Relax Papa, we won’t let anything happen! Watch this!” he said as his father began to calm down and swim a little back towards the boat, watching the kit grab a couple apples from the basket they’d brought and lobbed them into the deeper water in the slow moving water toward the middle.

They hit with a loud plunking sound and Copia watched them bob along intently and for a few moments, nothing.

He jumped and cried out when something brushed the bottom of his feet and he scrambled back up onto the raft as fast as he could, flopping over on his side and gasping as the water around the raft began to illuminate with a bluish green glow , then shrieking as it also illuminated and reflected off a massive golden eye staring back at him from just under the edge of the raft.

“W-what is that!?”

"The river guardian Papa."

Both kits hopped up onto the massive catfishes’ head and hugged it the best they could, dropping more apples in its mouth. The fish did a little shimmy and its bioluminescence glowed a little brighter. 

It sped up and the boys laughed in delight, hanging onto its whiskers as they hit the white water and Copia yelped, sliding back and slamming into the fishes’ dorsal fin. The otters chirped excitedly and followed along beside them in the slower moving water, leaping out of the water and diving deep to shoot up again.

“This is the fun part!”

Copia nodded quickly and gripped the fishes’ dorsal fin tight as the fish acted as a giant surfboard.

After watching the kits delight for a few moments, he started to relax, smiling as Bentley came rocketing out of the water and up onto his lap, plopping down to enjoy the ride too and he laughed when the rest of them did as well, sitting up by the boys on the fishes’ head, leaning into the wind like little dogs.

He let out a genuine laugh when both kits piled into his lap, and hugged he and Bentley tight, laughing too as they rode out the white water and shot down the river. Copia’s expression changed quickly when he heard a dull roar ahead, he looked up quickly and saw the river just drop off.

“Hold onto something Papa!” Cyrus cried as they went over and he clung to the fish’s dorsal fin for dear life, screaming.

The kits squealed and laughed and Copia felt like his stomach was in his throat during the free fall

They were fast approaching the water and Copia took a deep breath, bracing for impact.

They hit hard and were flung a little away from each other.

The kits resurfaced quickly and clamored back onto the raft.

Copia had plunged deeper, spinning around under the water, straining to see and his eyes went wide when he realized he was nose to nose with the massive fish.

Choking a little, he scrambled to for the surface, the fish followed, coming up under him and pushing him towards the surface with the top of its head and gently tossed him up  
onto the raft.

Coughing and sputtering, Copia flopped on his back, panting hard.

“Are…are there anymore things like that? Cause I don’t think Papa can take many more surprises.” He managed, dropping his head back.

“Look Papa! We’re here!” Cyrus cried excitedly as the catfish guided them through the reeds.

The otters chirped and clicked, swimming ahead and playing in front of them and Copia slowly sat up and when he did, he gasped softly. 

Back at the far end of the marsh and across the lake, sat a perfect little cabin, hidden in a small stand of pine trees, complete with its own outhouse and dock.

“Agramon, you and Cyrus built this?” he asked with a soft smile

“Yeah! Come on Papa!” Agramon coaxed, and Copia stood up , trying to shake off some of the water

The boys hugged the fishes head and bounded off down the dock towards the cabin, Agramon beating Cyrus to the door and he unlocked it with a big key. One started a fire in the stove and fireplace, and one checked the solar panels then switched the power on.

The small cabin was well stocked and meticulously clean.

Agramon started prepping their dinner and Cyrus got Copia a drink when he sat on the couch in front of the fire after changing into a dry pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

“I must say boys, I am impressed! How did you do all this?”

“S-Special helped P-Papa! Did you know that he can f-“Agramon shut him up quickly, clapping a paw over his brothers mouth, looking him in the eye and shaking his head.

Copia quirked an eyebrow but didn’t press it, taking the hot coffee from the kit when he sat beside him

“Thank you, Cy.”

“It’s going to rain soon Papa, I’m gonna go set up the houseboat for our camping ok? Dinner will be ready soon.”

“How did you both learn to do all this?” he asked, sipping the beverage slowly.

“Hamish gave us books on survival training, carpentry and all sorts of other stuff and we’re learning how to cook from Sister Angela. I’m making Tuscan chicken and a side salad   
over pasta. Tommy helped us with the electric and the solar panels on the roof.” 

Copia smiled. His sons were going to make fine Papas when their time came, both wise beyond their years and already incredibly self sufficient for their age which also brought a   
twinge of sadness as that meant he wasn’t there for them as much as he should be.

“All ready Papa, come see!” Agramon said, poking his head back in.

Copia nodded and got up slowly, slipping his shoes back on and lifting Cyrus onto his shoulders and the kit giggled, gently gripping his fathers sideburns and resting his chin on the top of his head as they made their way to the dock behind the cabin.


	50. Chapter 50

Tatuini backhanded his nephew so hard he sent him spinning round into the wall and Damien cried out and cowered, trying to shield his face, wincing at his split lip and eyebrow.

“You useless little shit! I give you one job! One job in this whole place and you let the little creature get away?”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry your eminence! He was too fast! I tried! “the boy began and gasped, wheezing as his Uncles knee connected with his gut and he crumpled over, trying desperately   
to bring the air back into his lungs.

“Get to the kitchen and help the Sisters with the prep work, then straight to your chambers after dinner. I expect you to meet me out at the obstacle course at sunrise. Pray you don’t disappoint me again.” He commanded, slamming the door as he left, and the boy flinched.

Crying softly, Damien brought his knees up and tried to brush his long hair back out of his face, wiping the blood trickling down his chin from his split lip before slowly getting to his feet.

He cried out a little at the pain in his abdomen and ribs and made his way slowly to the kitchen, sniffling softly and keeping his head down.

letting out a soft grunt when he came around the corner and walked into someone carrying a basket of clean linens. 

“Shit! I’m sorry!” he mumbled without looking up, scrabbling to pick up the fallen laundry.

When he pulled his hands away to grab the others, he gasped at the bloodstain he’d accidently smeared all over them and went to cover his split lip, looking up in surprise when he realized it was Copia’s wife.

“Oh no! I didn’t mean to I am so sorry Miss Bell! I will clean them! Please don’t tell my Uncle or Papa!” he blurted out, trying to take the basket from her and clean up the rest of them.

“Damien, what happened to you? It is just laundry don’t worry! Let’s get you cleaned up and you can tell me about it ok? We need to go see Dr. Otto, that needs stitches.” She said, gently gripping him by the chin after shooing his hand away.

She nodded towards the infirmary and continued down the hall.

He shuffled along behind her slowly, watching the floor as he walked, wiping the blood that was still dribbling down his chin from the lacerations on his face. Bell moved silently   
and gracefully along, occasionally glancing back to make sure he was still following.

Something has got to be done about this, she thought.


	51. Chapter 51

“You know, this is the first time I’ve ever been camping. Never even been this far into our own forests before. It’s so…empty. Don’t you ever get lonely out here boys?” Copia asked, settling on his belly in between the kits in their tent on the raft, tucking his pillow under his chest and resting his chin on his forearms, his flashlight forgotten.

He looked out over the lake waiting for the boys reply, its black surface reflecting like a mirror in the moonlight.

Agramon and Cyrus both shook their heads no. “Oh P-Papa, we aren’t alone! L-Listen!” Cyrus answered smiling up at him then looked out over the lake. Copia stopped to listen and the sky lit up with lighting and the rolling thunder in the distance startled some of the nesting birds and a loon cried out in alarm somewhere from across the water.

“Look d-down here.” Cyrus said, peering down into the lake from the edge of the raft, and Copia joined him. Tiny little balls of bioluminescence danced and swirled just under the surface. “what are those?” His father asked, looking on in wonder as the lights danced.

“B-baby river g-guardians!” the kit answered, and his brother came over with a clear plastic bucket, scooping some up for his father to see.

“T-there’s so m-much life here P-Papa, you’re only a-as alone as you want to be.” Copia smiled and held the small container up close to his face and the small fish inspected him, bathing his face in a bluish glow.

“Look! A s-shooting s-star! “Cyrus cried, bouncing in place and pointing up.

They looked up quickly as the night sky was lit up as a meteor shower began over the lake.

“Woooow!” both kits said in unison, clamoring into their fathers lap and leaned back against his chest.

“This is amazing boys, thank you, and I am sorry I’m not around as much as I am sure you would like.”

“We understand Papa…we just want to spend time with you before you’re too sick…” Agramon replied softly, laying his head on his father’s shoulder and kneading the front of his shirt.

“T-there’s so m-many of us, w-we know we c-can’t see you a-all the t-time.

“There you are! You left me again you assh…jerks…” Draven said when he materialized at the end of the dock beside them, quickly correcting himself when he saw their father.

“Heh…Hi Papa…” the kit said softly, smiling sheepishly.

“I will pretend, just this once, that I didn’t hear that but don’t make me tell your mother about your foul mouth.”

“Come on dummy you can help me set the table.” Agramon said, getting up and slipping the fish back into the water and taking Draven by the arm.

Copia smiled as Cyrus settled back against him in his lap and continued to watch the meteor shower as it began to die off and he gently stroked the kits hair and ears back.

 _“Please, take time to enjoy all the small things, spend as much time with Bell and the children as you can. You will have many wonderful times, so marvelous, that your heart will feel so full it may burst. But in the shadow of all this love and happiness…great sorrow awaits you Dante, and you cannot stop it.”_ The First’s voice echoed through his head, and his smile slowly faded.

Hugging the boy close, he hoped his brother was wrong.

***

Early the next day, things started rough for Damien and they were only going to get worse as he knew his uncle wouldn’t let up until he had completed his training for the Ministry guard and his classes to become a Cardinal himself.

“Again boy! Until you get it right!” Tatuini barked, kicking the boy hard in the ribs and back towards the fighting circle when he finally forced back up on his hands and knees.

Damien yelped and grunted, landing hard in front the hellhounds cage. The animal snapped and snarled, slamming itself against the door to trying to get at him. He shrieked and scrambled back and landed on his ass looking back at his uncle.

“Well go on! The Cardinal spat. “Bruno! Have the door ready on my command. Boy, pick up your weapon and get your ass back in there until you learn to defend yourself in combat and kill that dog!” Damien wiped at his bleeding nose, grabbing the obsidian tipped spear at his side, and stumbled a little as he struggled to his feet.

“Y-yes sir.” He replied softly, panting hard and steeled himself, gripping the spear tight with both hands and planted his feet firmly in the dirt as the head guard moved to open the animals cage.

Tatuini grinned and raised his hand, silently watching the dog become more and more agitated, smashing itself repeatedly against the cage door, and it started to bow outward in the middle from the force of the impacts.

Damien swallowed hard, wringing his sweaty hands around the spear, getting into his defensive stance, trying to drown out the dog’s noises and focus. The Cardinal suddenly snapped his fingers and guard ghoul opened the cage door.

The hellhound bolted out immediately, charging directly at the boy.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he whispered, dipping back and spinning around seconds before the dog lunged, bringing the spear back up horizontally and ripped it down the animals side and it let out and ear piercing squeal then a snarl as it turned back around after him.

Momentarily sliding in the mud, it snarled and barked, charging him again and he barely had time to recover when it lunged again, and this time he used the spear to do a quick pole vault over the hellhound, and he spun mid-air, flipping around and almost touching back with it as he landed on his feet, sliding in the mud himself, his back slamming into the fence.

The dog tried to stop on a dime and ended up flipping itself from the momentum, coming down hard on its’ side and sliding to the opposite end of the ring. Damien panted hard and regain his stance, crouching a little, his head spinning as it scrambled to think of what to do next.

“End this foreplay, kill it Damien! Now!” Tatuini yelled from the stands behind him.

“No!” he screamed in reply, watching the hellhound scramble to get to its feet.

Tatuini froze and narrowed his eyes, and the guard ghoul backed up a little as not to also be on the receiving end of the Cardinals’ fury.

“What did you just say boy?” Tatuini growled.

“I said NO!” he screamed again.

“I won’t kill that dog for no reason!” The Cardinal glared at him, sneering.

“Then it will be your life, you miserable little shit.” He growled again, looking up and whistling to the dog again.

“UCCIDILO!” the older man yelled, and the animal, now enraged, scrambled to its feet, snapping and snarling as it barreled toward Damien and the boy panicked.

Taking one step back with his right foot, holding his ground, he panted hard, stabbing the blunt end of the spear back into the mud, creating a improvised deadfall.

“No! Please stop! I don’t want to hurt you!” he screamed, clutching the spear tight and angling the razor-sharp obsidian spear at the animals’ chest, turning his head and closing his eyes.

There was a roar from behind the stand and a red cloaked Copia, in his full demon form, jumped down and landed hard enough to shake the ground, directly in between Damien and the hellhound.

The animal yelped in surprise as it tried to stop, whining and yelping again as it slammed off the back of its masters leg and Copia growled, turning back to face it and caught it in a vicious swipe with his huge clawed hand and the animal shriek as it went slamming through the fence

Copia turn back to face Tatuini and roared.

“ENOUGH!” He bellowed and Damien fell back hard against the fence, panting raggedly, whimpering in fear, as Copia stepped over him and got right up in the Cardinals’ face.

Tatuini did not flinch.

“This exercise is OVER! We will discuss this in my office later. DAMIEN, come with me. Now."

“Yes, your eminence!” he replied timidly, following close behind the Papa and looking back over at Tatuini and the man stared him down with a soft growl.


	52. Chapter 52

“Here is your new room Damien! Look around while I get you moved in! Papa and Belladonna will be up soon.” Sister Angela said as she fitted the boys’ bed with clean sheets and blankets, then started a fire in the small fireplace and put the protective grate up.

“Oh, that’s ok Sister. I can do that myself.”

“Nonsense love, I’m happy to! Also, dinner is at six sharp in Papa's private dining room.”

Damien nodded lightly, beginning to look around, hands behind his back.

“Sister?”

“Yes love?”

“My uncle can’t come here, can he?” 

Sister Angela smiled softly.

“Don’t you worry. The Cardinal is not allowed in Papa’s wing of the castle. You are his responsibility now; your Uncle has signed you over to him and Belladonna. So, get comfortable young master, you have a lot of things to look forward to.” She said as she finished up and left.

Damien sighed in relief and began unpacking, jumping a little at a small knock at his open door. He whirled around quickly to see Cyrus in his doorway, standing awkwardly with one foot resting over the top of the other, gently wringing the end of his tail. 

“H-hi Damien.” He said softly

Damien sighed and rolled his eyes.

“What do you want Cyclops?” he asked, his tone slightly irritated, but he was secretly grateful for the company.

“I j-just wanted to s-say that I’m glad you c-came to l-live w-with us.” The kit replied softly.

Damien turned around to look at the kit dumbfounded

“Even after what I did?”

“W-well...at f-first, I h-hated you, but after I t-talked to P-Papa, I realized y-you aren’t r-really b-bad, it’s your uncle being b-bad to y-you and it makes you f-feel b-bad and since you can’t d-do n-nothing about I-it, you t-take it out on o-other people. P-Papa said, m-most all p-people are g-good, sometimes it’s j-just deep down.”

Damien blinked a few times, at a loss for words.

“I’m sorry for killing your mouse…”

“Oh, t-that’s ok, she’s all b-better now and she’s n-not a mouse, she’s a r-rat, like P-Papas’ “ the kit said, reaching into his hoodie pocket and pulling the small creature out and she stood up on her hind legs in the palm of his hand.

Damien gasped, trembling a little as he came over closer to Cyrus, approaching slowly.

“B-but…I-killed it! How can this be?” he asked in a quiet voice, hesitantly reaching out to pet the rats back.

He smiled up at him and the rat jumped up onto the kits shoulder when he stepped closer to Damien and lifted his free paw up and placed it on the boys’ chest and it began to glow a soft blue green.

Damien gasped and started to pull away, but Cyrus kept his paw firmly in place.

“Let me help you.” The kit insisted calmly, looking him in eye and the boy stopped, looking down to watch in silent awe.

There was a soft pulse in the light around the kits paw and it spread out like a wave over Damien’s whole body and he shivered, blinking rapidly, surprised at how good he suddenly felt, and his once aching ribs no longer throbbed.

Cyrus smiled wider and pulled his paw away, watching Damien lift his shirt to inspect his ribs.

He looked back up at Cyrus in disbelief. The gashes and bruising were completely gone, his broken rib was mended.

“You’re a healer!” he blurted out, suddenly feeling extreme shame. His mother was a healer, and he knew what happens when someone hurt one. 

The kit nodded and hesitantly reached to grip Damien’s hand, tugging gently.

“Come on, Papa sent me to take you to your new job.”

“Yeah sure, ok.” He said, following the kit down the older wing of the castle.

They went past the Papa’s quarters and past his new siblings’ bedrooms, stopping in front of the nursery.

Damien looked down at the kit confused.

“Why are we stopping here?”

“Ah Damien! You’re just in time to help me feed the twins!” Copia said when he saw them, motioning them to come in.

Cyrus bounded over and sat up on his hind legs in front of the boys, resting his paws on the edge of the highchair, licking both toddlers in the face and they squealed and giggled,  
tugging at the kits’ horns, hair and ear.

“I…uh…I don’t really know anything about babies Papa.” Damien said, softly, looking around nervously. “I don’t think this would be the job for me.”

“Nonsense! Cyrus sees some good in you, as do I and I think this will be a perfect learning experience for you. You see, little ones like these,” he started, ruffling the toddlers’ hair before giving them each a sippy cup and cut up fresh fruit, “are wonderful judges of character, and the only beings besides certain animals that give unconditional love, and I think that is just what you need! So long as I am around, you will be cared for my boy, do you understand?”

“Yes sir.” He said, watching the Papa tend to the infants in their cribs and bowed when Bell came into the nursery, holding she and Copia’s current youngest to her hip and the other to her shoulder.

“Good afternoon Damien, how are you doing today sweetheart? How are your stitches doing?” she asked, coming up and looking the teen over and he kept his eyes down out of respect.

“I- uh I am fine Miss Bell, thank you for asking.” He answered softly, playing with his hands.

“Cyrus come fetch Deacon please, he needs his nap. Baby, can you get Darius please? He’s still fussy, please take him down to Otto so he can make sure it isn’t something that needs tending. He’s been like this for two days.

“I…I could take him Miss Bell!” Damien offered and she looked at him a little surprised.

Copia smiled.

“Yes, that is a wonderful idea. Meet your new nursery assistant, cara mia.” He said, taking Deacon from her arms, smiling when he shrieked in delight and hugged him around the neck.

“Cyrus you can go then sweetie. Get to Geo and Persephone for your lessons. I love you” she said, kissing the boys forehead and shooing him away.

Smiling, she turned and handed the infant to Damien and Darius clapped and smiled, reaching for him and immediately pulling on his hair and touching his face.

He smiled lightly back and held the baby close, following his new caregiver to the infirmary.


	53. Chapter 53

As much as Agramon wished, he still wasn’t getting any bigger as all his brothers and sister grew larger and stronger by the day. 

Sighing softly and resting his chin on the ledge in the stands, he watched his brothers and sisters run the agility course.

He’d been studying the course from the stands where he had a perfect overhead view of the whole track and he was certain he could do it too.

Atazoth and Astaroth laughed and galloped toward the first climbing wall, running up either side of it and jumping off each other in the middle, leaping over and front flipping over the second, weaving in and around the many posts lining the trench.

“Like a fucking machine man yeah! Way to keep time Roth!” Atazoth said, kicking off the last post and diving into the pond, alongside him as they made their way in sync across it.

Teleporting to the shore Astaroth pulled his brother from the water and they began to bound off to the rest of the course.

“Nope! No cheating boys! Both of you, back to the other side, you have to swim. No powers till later!” Alpha yelled and the boys groaned.

“Oh, come on! It’s cold!” they whined in unison.

“Shut up and get back in there! The cold might do you some good, shrink those big balls of yours a little bit! Now move it!”

The boys grumbled and growled, hackles going up a little bit.

“At least we got ‘em! You couldn’t even find yours long enough to fight for your girl! We saw you choke!” Atazoth shot back, grinning and flicking his tail.

Alpha growled and whirled to face them, his hackles fully up.

“Get your asses in there before I drown you both! NOW!” he bellowed, and they scrambled to comply, swimming back over then back across again, hopping out and taking off down toward the finish.

Alpha jumped when something lightly tugged on his tail.

“Agramon! What do you want little dude?”

“I…well…I wanted to be in the agility run too.” The kit answered softly, fidgeting a little with the tip of his tail.

Alpha smirked and shook his head.

“You? Look, dude, no offense but aren’t you kinda small to be running this course?”

The kit frowned and glared up at the larger ghoul.

“give me a chance at least?”

The fire ghoul sighed and rolled his eyes.

“If you get hurt, I didn’t know anything about this, and you better not go running to Papa.”

Agramon grinned widely and nodded quickly, hugging the larger ghouls’ leg and Alpha snorted.

“Don’t make it weird! Get out there!

The kit scrambled down quickly to the starting point and waited for his signal, digging his claws into the earth to anchor himself.  
I’ll show them! he thought

His brothers watched intently on the other side of the water course.

“Is the runt really serious? Let’s turn up the heat a little Roth.”  
Atazoth said and took off towards the kennels.

Alpha shot off the starting pistol and started the stopwatch and the kit took off like a light, rocketing down the track faster than anyone the ghoul had ever seen.

“Whoa! Where the fuck did that come from!” he exclaimed, and watched the boy take the first corner so fast he ran along the wall sideways, leaping over and weaving in between the walls and poles in the trench with ease. 

He scrambled up and over two small walls and dove into the water section, swimming across quickly and shooting out and into the next trench and Alpha watched closely from above, following as close as he could.

This one had deadfalls and the fire ghoul was ready to jump in at any moment the boy couldn’t make it. Copia would kill him if the boy were to get hurt.

The kit cleared them with ease, back flipping over the last and spinning around mid-air, landing neatly on the other side and the fire ghoul smiled.

Up ahead, Atazoth kept watch as Astaroth clamored up the massive dogs’ pen, grabbing a hold of the bolt holding the door shut, waiting for his brothers’ signal.

Agramon came bolting around the corner lighting fast and Astaroth blinked in surprise.

“Wow! Roth, look how fast he’s going! He’s faster than you!”  
Astaroth growled, pulling the pin and flinging the cage door wide open, allowing two hellhounds to charge out after Agramon, dropping down onto the course.

“Let’s see him out-run them!”

***

From above in his tower study, Copia looked down on the course, eyes searching for the twins, frowning when he saw nothing. 

They should be out there doing their laps by now.

Growling and frowning, he stripped off his red suit and slipped into his blue robes, making his way back to the window to scan again.  
If he didn’t see them this time, he would go down there.

This time he saw a small red blur tearing down the track towards the last obstacle, a massive climbing wall.

“Agramon!” he barked, jumping up onto the window ledge and clenching his fists as he began to change, shifting to his demon form, shrieking as two black feathered wings shot out from behind either shoulder blade.

Curved, ram like horns shot out of either side of his forehead, curving up and around his head.

His shrieking turned into roars and as he leapt, swan diving off the balcony, down towards the agility course.

***  
The kit panted hard as he came around the curve, scurrying underneath an obstacle toward the final wall.

Behind him he heard snarling and growling and looked back over his shoulder, gasping. 

Hellhounds.

There had never been hellhounds before! He thought, speeding up even more.

He gasped again when he saw the final obstacle. 

A fifty-foot wall.

Shit…that’s a lot bigger than it looked in the stands. 

“Agramon! Stop! Get out of there now! Come over to the side! The dogs weren’t supposed to get out!” Alpha cried and the boy tried to slip off the right but one of the dogs herded him back to the center, cutting him off.

“I can’t!” He cried, starting to panic. “I’m getting tired!”

“Hang on kid, I’m coming!” Alpha yelled, stopping when he heard a deafening roar from above.

The boy used the last of his energy to jump as far up on the wall as he could and clung, panting raggedly.

“Climb!” he yelled, but the kit had locked up, clinging to the wall.

“Agramon look at me, they’re coming! Climb!

“I can’t!” he cried.

“Yes, you can!” the fire ghoul yelled.

“I can’t! “the kit cried again.

“Do it!”

The kit grunted, starting to pull himself up slowly, the hounds closing in quickly.

Just as he made it halfway his back paw slipped, and he scrambled to hang on.

He tried to force himself up again and he lost his grip, crying out as he fell backwards.

Grabbing futilely at the air as he fell, closing his eyes when he heard the snarling and snapping of the dogs beneath him.

He gasped and wheezed when something hit him from the side so hard, that all the air completely left his lungs and he slammed into the wall and slid down.

The animals snarled and shrieked, fighting with something he couldn’t make out until his vision cleared and he came back to himself.

“Papa!” he cried when he saw the animals pile onto Copia and start trying to tear him apart.

“Alpha! Help him!” he tried to call, shaking his head to try and clear it, stumbling to his feet.

Copia fought off the dogs as best he could, roaring and snapping at ones’ muzzle, shrieking when it latched onto his shoulder, gripping the other tight around the throat and trying to crush its windpipe.

Imperator came running up to Alpha to see what all the commotion was about, and she gasped when she saw Copia under attack.

“Alpha what is going on how did they get out and what is Agramon doing in there? Call the guards, get them out immediately!"

She gasped again when Copia roared out in pain, collapsing with a grunt after he flung two more off.

“Dante! Don’t give up help is coming! Agramon, run to me now!” She yelled, opening her arms to him.

The kit shook his head and jumped down, lowering his head and backing up to the wall. 

Letting out a roar himself and charged, delivering a vicious head-butt to the hellhound that was still latched onto his father.

It shrieked as it went flying and the other hounds were distracted long enough to allow Copia to recover and get up.

He snatched Agramon and flung him up to Alpha, managing to leap up himself, clinging to the side.

Panting and trembling with exertion, the Papa struggled to pull himself up the steep, brittle embankment. 

Alpha and Agramon scrambled to grab his wrists and pull him up and he tried to use his wings to help lift himself but Copia was quickly running out of energy.

“You gotta help Papa! You’re too heavy!!” the kit cried.

Astaroth and Atazoth came bounding up behind Imperator and gasped at what they saw.

“What is Papa doing in there? They were only supposed to go after Aggy!” Atazoth whispered

“Guys help!” their brother yelled, and all three kits flinched when Copia howled in agony when one of the dogs latched onto the back of his calf, sinking their fangs deep, ripping him back down off the embankment.

“Papa!” the twins cried.

Aether roared and back handed one of the hounds, sending it flying and the other ones, backed off, running back towards the kennels.

The twins huddled behind Imperator as Alpha slid down to help, as Copia collapsed.

Then silence.

Agramon crept over to the edge of the embankment, trying to peer down to investigate and he sniffed the air, perking his ear up as guards rushed in to secure the area as Aether tried to scoop the Papa up.

Swallowing hard, the twins began to slowly back away from Imperator and grunted when they backed up into someone.

“Where do you think you two are going?” Bruno growled, snatching them up by the scruff and holding up a huge bolt for Imperator to see when she whirled around.

“Bruno what are you doing? Unhand them.” She said immediately.

“Not this time Sister. This is the locking pin to the hellhound’s cages. The dogs didn’t bend it and get loose. Someone, deliberately pulled it and tossed it.”

Imperator’s eyes widen and she turned her gaze to the twins who immediately looked down and curled up.

“How could you both do this? What were you trying to do? Kill your brother? Your Papa could have been killed! I don’t even know the extent of his injuries!” she screamed and the flinched and gripped each other.

“W-we’re sorry! We did know Papa would get hurt!” Astaroth cried softly. “Or Aggy! It was just a joke!”

“this is the last time you will behave this way. Bruno, to the catacombs with them. Throw them in a holding cell until the higher clergy and I have come up with a proper punishment. I will tend to Papa.”

She turned to Agramon and the kit avoided her gaze as well.

“My little love, what were you doing out there? You know you are too small to do this course yet! You, papa and I have already discussed this! You could have been killed! Papa could have been killed! He is sick Agramon and this kind of stress is not good for him!”

I-I’m sorry…I thought I could do it…I just wanted to make Papa proud of me…I never wanted him to get hurt…” he said softly, starting to hitch and cry and she sighed softly, scooping him into her arms.

“He will be fine child, I promise. Everything changes with time.”


	54. Chapter 54

2 years later

Imperator had been right. Time does change everything.

The last few years had brought many hardships but also much joy, and the family was closer than ever before.

Damien turned out to be a wonderful caregiver, now helping Belladonna run the nursery and teach the younger children’s classes.

He was turning into a fine young man under Papa's love and guidance, much to his Uncle’s dismay.

Copia however, had begun to slow down, the radiation therapy was beginning to take its toll. 

More and more often, the kits had to help him in his daily routines and things were constantly tense.

But the last few weeks they’d noticed a small change. He'd been eating more and no longer needed the aid of his cane or children.

“Papa, I have wonderful news! You’ve gone into full remission and your numbers are amazing! Congratulations your eminence!” Dr. Otto replied with a wide grin.

Bell smiled and let out a happy shriek, hugging Copia tight around the neck and he picked her up, hugging her back tight.

“This calls for a celebration!” she cried. 

“Cara mia don’t fuss over me! Belial and Baal’s birthday party later this afternoon, we will celebrate then! First, I would like some time with my children! Draven! Round up everyone for an early lunch.” He called down the hall and the kit immediately complied.

*

“Gramma! GRAMMA! GUESS WHAT!” Draven cried, bounding around the corner to Imperators office on all fours, smacking off the door hard with his face when he was unable to phase through it as he had hoped.

“OW! DANG IT! I’m NEVER gonna get it right!” he yelled, rubbing his sore muzzle.

“Draven what is the meaning of all this noise? You are going to break my door!” she snapped, pulling the door open.

“Come quick Gramma! Dr. Otto said Papa’s in remission!”

She smiled widely, getting up quickly.

“This is cause for celebration! I will get started on adding things to the party for him even though I know he won’t want it, some on let’s get to it little one!

***

Tatuini watched from the balcony above the gardens as Astarte and the twins helped Bell set up the courtyard for the quads second birthday party.

His grip on the railing tightened and he growled softly as Copia’s offspring shrieked and played about, his hate towards his rival and his family growing by the minute. 

Some movement further down the courtyard caught his attention and he looked up.

The construction workers and machinery were arriving that had been hired to build the new wings to the ministry’s new dormitories. 

Construction had been halted for a few months due to heavy rains, so the workers were scrambling to make up for lost time.

A huge lumber truck came barreling through at an alarming rate of speed and nearly clipped a guard ghoul at the gate.

The Cardinals’ eyes widened when another came through equally as fast and another after it. He looked down at the quads over near the fence then back at the trucks and grinned wickedly.

“Come Ferris, I have a job for you.” He said softly, sauntering back inside and into the catacombs.

***

Special and Nihil sat up the balloons and stacked the gifts on a small table by the food, Imperator was trying her best to keep Lili out of everything and took her back in with her to help in the kitchen. 

Copia had Bathsheba and Bast on his shoulders, parading the birthday girls around while he chased the other toddlers and kits, giggling and screaming as they ran from him.

Belial had climbed his way up into Nihil's lap and began inspecting his grandfather’s plate. 

Baal was walking along the rose bushes, squealing and stomping around in the grass when he looked up and saw Ferris by the fountain at the edge of the lawn. 

The animal watched him and set the red ball he’d been carrying in his mouth down in front of him, wagging his tail.

The child smiled and clapped his hands, reaching and walking towards Ferris.  
“Play puppy!” he babbled and started toward him, dragging his stuffed bear behind him.

Ferris let him get about a foot away from him before he picked the ball up and went a little further away from the yard and sat the ball down again, waiting.

Again, the boy followed, clapping again and gripping onto the animals tail lightly as Ferris led him further away and into the construction site.

At the top of the hill on the intersecting road, two huge lumber trucks started down, picking up speed when they began to race over the crest of the hill, coming in through one of the logging roads that ran through the surrounding forests now beside each other as the second truck moved to the oncoming side and paced the first truck.

Agramon and Cyrus amused some of their younger siblings with the balloons they were filling and tying to the garden fence posts

Laughing and trying to catch his breath, Copia sat the girls down and looked around then at Bell.

“Babe, where’s -" Copia started, cut off by the two logging trucks loud diesel exhaust as both truckers stomped down on the gas.  
Nihil glanced up from his food just in time to see Baal down at the construction site, running right for Ferris who was sitting neatly in the middle of the road waiting. The log trucks both barreled down the hill, and the old man nearly choked, standing quickly and dumping Belial.

“Don't let him go in the road! Get him!” he bellowed and Copia spun around to see the toddler running full speed to Ferris in the road.

“BAAL!” he screamed and started sprinting to him. 

Bell got up to follow as quickly as she could and Special took off after Copia, Agramon following quickly behind.

“Dante Get the baby!” Bell screamed and he sprinted as fast as he could down toward him.

He was nearly to the boy, nearly had him by the back of his shirt, when Ferris darted out in front of Copia, making him fall hard, leaving the boy standing directly into the middle of the road. The toddler laughed and clapped again when he leaned down to pick up the wolf’s discarded toy.

“BAAL!” Nihil yelled and Copia gasped, scrambling to his knees.

“Get up Dante! Get the baby!” Imperator shrieked, trying to catch up as well.

“BAAL! LOOK OUT! STOP!” Special screamed.

“Bubby! Move!!” Agramon yelled, trying to dart in front of his father.

Copia scrambled to get back up, snatching Agramon around the waist and pulling him back, meeting eyes with Baal who looked up and smiled at him right before the truck struck him.

Copia gasped when the truck flew past, inches from his face, flinching and curling himself a little around Agramon when he heard the trucks brakes squeal and scream, metal crash into metal.

Time seemed to stop. Copia quickly let go of Agramon, forcing himself up as fast as he could, the sound his own heartbeat drowning out everything else as he watched Special sprint up around the front of the downed trucks ahead of him. 

Bell began screaming at the top of her lungs behind him, Nihil and the twins managing to hold her back. Copia finally made it to his feet, coming up to the front of the truck.

Special nearly slammed into him when he stumbled back out and hunched over, his hands on his upper thighs, dry heaving. Copias heart felt like it might beat out of his chest.

“No no no no!” he whispered, pushing past Special.

He gasped when he saw the boy, gagging as he stumbled  
forward, hands coming up to grip either side of his head, sinking to his knees in front of the child.

“Oh Lucifer…oh God!” He cried out, reaching down and picking up the boys mangled body, cradling it to him.

Wiping his face without thinking, he smeared blood everywhere, rocking slowly back and forth. 

Tatuini came running out quickly to meet Nihil.

“What’s happened your eminence? How can I assist?” he asked immediately.

“There has been a horrible accident! Get Dr. Otto at once!” Nihil barked, dragging Bell, now in hysterics, back inside as best he could until Aether came running out and scooped her into his arms, taking her in for him. 

Imperator shoved past Tatuini and came to Copia, putting her hand over her mouth when she saw the boy. Special quickly went to the other kits and quickly ushered them in to the nursery.

“Lord below Dante! Where were you when he was playing around in the road?!” she screeched and shoved him back hard with both hands and he fell back hard on his ass, clutching the boy to him, staring up at her in surprise.

“You were supposed to be watching them! Every minute!” she wailed, turning to bury her face in Nihil chest, sobbing.

“M…mother…I…” Copia started, looked up, meeting eyes with Ferris, who was sitting across the road, holding the boys blood splattered stuffed bear in his mouth.

He stared Copia down a few more moments before getting up and sauntering off into the forest. 

“NO! I'll kill you!” He screamed, so hard his voice cracked, and he tried to get up off his knees to go after the animal. 

Slipping, he fell forward and landed with a grunt on his side, holding his sons’ body to him tight, curling up around him.


	55. Chapter 55

He remained there on his side, emotionless, clutching his boys body to him for a long time, oblivious to what was happening around him until Otto arrived and tried to take the body.

Copia suddenly hitched and started sobbing, burying his face in Baal's shoulder, smearing blood and gore all over himself.

“Your eminence, please. I’m so sorry, but don’t make this harder than it has to be. I’ll take good care of him. Let me take him.”

When Copia didn’t respond, Otto sighed softly.

“Special, help me please. Take him to Bell. Papa look at me. You’re in shock. Your family needs you to be strong. Now give me the boy so we can take care of you too." Otto said softly.

He hitched again and stood slowly, gently handing the boy off to the ghoul who immediately wrapped him in a blanket and laid him down on the gurney. 

Special came and tried to offer his hand to Copia but he pushed him aside, staring down blankly at the bloodstained little shoe floating in the puddle at his feet.

The sky opened, pelting them with a cold rain. He caught sight of his reflection, watching as the blood slowly washed off him and clouded the puddle a dirty red. He jumped when Nihil gently grasped his arm.

“Come boy, Let’s get you cleaned up. It’s going to be ok.”

Copia shook his head quickly, jerking his arm away from the old man, bolting off into the gardens as the rain started to pour.

***

Imperator held Belial tight to her chest in a rocking chair in Bell and Copia’s chambers, silently watching Bell and the rest of the children sleep. 

They had piled in with their mother once a sedative helped her get to sleep and clung to her.

Agramon lifted his head from the sleeping pile and look over at her with half lidded eyes.

She smiled softly at him and he carefully slid down and came over to her.

“What’s the matter love?” she asked softly.

“I can't sleep.” He said quietly. “Can I sit with you too?”

She smiled softly and got up to put his brother in the crib next to the rocker then sat back to down and opened her arms to him.

The kit climbed up and hugged her tight and she gripped tight, hugging him back, kissing the top of his head and rocked him softly.

He watched the fire and listened to her heartbeat, the wind howling outside, some of it whistling through the castles many cracks and crevices.

“Gramma?” he whispered, watching the flames dance.

“Hm?” she replied, unknowingly doing the same.

“What’s gonna happen to Baal?” he questioned.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

“Dr. Otto will tend to him, we will have a memorial service, so we can remember him. Then the funeral, then we bury him with the rest of our dead.” She replied simply.

“No, I know that Gramma, I mean where’s the rest of him gonna go?” he asked, looking up at her. 

“Do you mean his soul child?” She inquired. 

“Yes ma'am. Where’s that gonna go?”

“Well…” she started, thinking a moment.

“Honestly sweetheart, I don't know. People believe many different things. 

Some people believe there is nothing after we die, that’s it, just a black nothingness. Others believe in a bright, shining paradise, somewhere beyond our comprehension, above the stars of God. While some, some think we come back and go on. That’s personally what I’d like to believe, all our energy has to go somewhere, right?” She answered and he nodded lightly, kneading her shirt as he mulled it over.

“Are Mama and Papa gonna be okay?” he questioned.

“In time baby, in time. You will need to help them through this. They will fight and things may get rough. Sometimes, they may say things to each other, to you, that they won’t mean. This is all part of grief. You need to forgive them quickly and don’t hold grudges. Your Papa, he blames himself and he shouldn’t, I blamed him, and I was wrong. This was no ones’ fault. Sometimes, horrible things just happen, and there’s nothing you can do to stop it.

The boy nodded lightly.

“But won’t Belial get lonely without Baal?” 

“No baby, he is too young to really understand what has happened. He will miss him and probably ask about him for a little while, but it won’t last long. When he is older, you can tell him all about Baal, ok?”

Agramon nodded lightly and yawned, closing his eyes, relaxing against her.

She held him and kissed the top of his head, rocking them slowly, closing her eyes herself.

“I love you Gramma.” He managed, his voice barely a whisper before he drifted off to sleep.

“I love you too my little devil.” She replied, drifting off herself..


	56. Chapter 56

Copia sat silent in front of the reflection pond outside the small chapel in the gardens, staring at his reflection and beyond it.

He didn’t even flinch when the rain started again and pelted down on him, the sudden storm obscuring the moonlight and the reflection ponds surface turned pitch black.

  
The memories hit him in flashes, each one bringing a stab of pain behind his eyes as he watched the scene play out over and over. 

  
He'd looked up at him, looked him right in the eye, smiling widely at him moments before the truck plowed into him.

  
 _You could’ve reached out to grab him. But you froze. He smiled at you. He trusted you to protect him! A_ voice in his head echoed.

  
_“Lord below Dante! Where were you when he was playing in the road!?”_

His mothers’ words echoed too and he hitched softly, hanging his head.

  
He gasped loudly and jumped when one of the gardener ghouls' radio came on suddenly, blasting a familiar Johnny Cash song.

Calming a little, he looked back down into the water and let the music wash over him.

_I hurt myself today,_   
_To see if I still feel_   
_I focus on the pain,_   
_The only thing that's real_   
_The needle tears a hole,_   
_The old familiar sting_   
_Try to kill it all away,_   
_But I remember everything_

The raindrops sent ripples out across the glass like surface and obscured his reflection, distorting it.

_What have I become?_   
_My sweetest friend?_   
_Everyone I know,_   
_Goes away in the end_

He shifted and cried out, grasping at his hip as a pain ripped through it and down his leg strong enough to take his breath away.

_And you could have it all,_   
_My empire of dirt_   
_I will let you down,_   
_I will make you hurt_

Gasping and starting to cry softly, he slumped back against the steps, trying to keep his hand from shaking as he pulled a syringe and vial of morphine from his pocket, forcing himself up.

He growled in frustration, fumbling with the dosage, the vial slipped out of his hand, shattering on the ground at his feet.

_I wear this crown of thorns,_   
_Upon my liars’ chair_   
_Full of broken thoughts,_   
_I cannot repair_   
_Beneath the stains of time,_   
_The feelings disappear_   
_You are someone else,_   
_I am still right here_

"Why couldn’t you have taken me? he thought, why would you make me bury my child?" He questioned out loud, to any deity that might hear.

_What have I become?_   
_My sweetest friend?_   
_Everyone I know,_   
_Goes away in the end_   
_And you could have it all,_   
_My empire of dirt_   
_I will let you down,_   
_I will make you hurt_   
_If I could start again,_   
_A million miles away_   
_I will keep myself,_   
_I would find a way_

  
The song faded when the radio was soaked by the rain and Copia was left in the overwhelming silence.

  
***

  
Otto had just finished the last stitch to the boy’s face when the midnight bell sounded.

Sighing softly, he touched up what little more he could, but the damage was so extensive to his tiny frame, there would be no open casket.

The old ghoul finished the final details with the utmost care, brushing the child’s chestnut hair from his eyes.

  
“I am so sorry little one.” He murmured, making sure the eyes were properly sealed and the tiny suit was on just right before closing the casket lid.

  
“Get out of the way. I want to see my boy.” Copia commanded, slurring a little, right next to his ear and the ghoul gasped and stumbled forward into the casket, nearly knocking it over and he gripped it tight to steady it.

  
“Papa! I…of course! I didn’t hear you come in!” he answered, quickly getting out of his way and he gagged a little at the overwhelming stench of whiskey coming off him.

  
“I know, that…um…I know it is not my place to question you, your Unholiness, but it is rather unwise to be drinking while on morphine.” The ghoul explained gently as Copia opened the casket, silent a moment and Otto looked down when he saw the Papa’s shoulders shake a little with his silent tears

  
“Oh Baal…” he whispered softly, reaching down to stroke the boy’s hair from his eyes, tracing his fingers lightly over the sutures on his tiny forehead. 

  
Standing up a little straighter, he turned to face the ghoul.

  
“I wish to be alone, Otto.” He said quietly.

  
“Your eminence, that is unwise, I-“ 

  
“GET OUT!” Copia bellowed and the old ghoul exited quickly.

  
Turning back around, he scooped the boys’ body into his arms and gently cradled him to his shoulder. He stood there for a long time in silence, holding the child and staring at the wall, then past it.

  
“I had so many plans for you.” He finally said to the boy softly. “So many things we were to do together.” 

  
Sighing softly, he closed his eyes, nuzzling under the child’s ear before laying him carefully back into the casket.

  
“I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you…” he said before closing the lid.

  
Still in a haze of grief and pain, Copia made his way back up to bed, stopping in the bathroom with the intention of stripping out of his damaged, and soaked clothes.

Looking in the mirror, he hardly recognized himself.  
When he began to wash his face, remnants of his son's blood trickled down from his sideburns and along his jaw, hitting with a soft plunk on the edge of the sink.

  
 _“Lord below Dante! Where were you when he was playing in the road?!_ ”

  
He closed his eyes tight, sobbing silently then crying hard.

  
_“You were supposed to be watching them! Every minute!”_

  
Crying harder, he frowned, screaming at the mirror and punched it.

  
“P-Papa? Are y-you ok?” Cyrus asked softly from the doorway, Agramon gripping his shoulder and peaking around from behind him.

  
Copia whirled around, staggering drunkenly and hitched hard, looking at the boy..

  
They all stared at each other silently for a few beats before he answered, pushing past him and heading back down the stairs.

  
“No.” Copia replied simply, heading down to his private work quarters to clean up.

  
***  
As silently as he could, he slipped in bed behind Bell once he was sure the children were down, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his head gently against hers, chin on her shoulder.

She was awake, staring at the fire and gently laid her arms over his.

  
A single tear escaped and ran down her cheek and he nuzzled it away, kissing her temple.

  
They watched the flames silently together for a long while before she spoke.

  
“I sat here all day, watching the other kids play, all with their own toys. Then I saw Baal’s toys on the floor beside the toy box. It looked like they were just waiting for him to come back and play with them.” She managed in a soft voice, hitching.

  
Copia closed his eyes and hugged her tight.

  
“Bell…I’m…” he began.

  
“I can’t do this, Dante. I can’t be here.” She quickly, getting up and he let her, nodding silently.

  
“I understand.” He replied softly and laid on his back as she dressed and hurried from the room.

  
Copia sat up slowly, rubbing his face and eyes, pulling on his robes and mitre, applying his skull paint then slipped out in the hallway and starting down to the catacombs.


	57. Chapter 57

Nihil slowly paced around his office in front of the fireplace, his long robes trailing behind him. Wringing his hands, he kept replaying the accident in his head, trying to think of anything out of the ordinary…anything he could do to explain away why they weren’t fast enough. How had no one seen the boy wander away?

A gentle knock at his office door snapped him from his thoughts and he jumped.

“Enter!” he commanded softly.

“Your eminence, I apologize for the late hour.” Tatuini began, bowing to the older man and standing in front of him.

“It is fine Cardinal, what is it you need?” Nihil asked. His exhaustion obvious.

“Papa I wanted to extend my most sincere condolences on the loss of little Baal. He will no doubt be missed. I can't even imagine how all of you must be hurting, so I wish to extend my services. I know that Copia is devastated and grieving, he should have time to do so. I will temporarily take over his duties until he is fit to assume control again. Give him some time with his family, no?” Tatuini offered, watching Nihil’s face as he mulled it over.

“I…I do not know how much he would like that Cardinal, and I can’t help but think your differences in the past may cause turmoil now. He is not thinking clearly, and I don’t want a fight.” Nihil started, taking a pull from his oxygen tank.

“All the more reason I should, your eminence. Forgive my assumptions, but I only have the Ministry’s best interests in mind.” The Cardinal assured.

Nihil frowned lightly now pacing in front of the fireplace.

“I am sure your thoughts are clouded with grief as well your eminence, but you have to consider what is best for everyone. How would it look to the Clergy if our leader appeared weak? Until the Papa regains his right mind, I think this is best for all of us.” He said, extending his hand to the old man.

After a few moments of hesitation, Nihil slowly extended his hand and Tatuini took it with both hands, shaking gently.

“Thank you, your eminence, you won’t regret this.” He said quickly.

There was a knock on the door and Copia came in, drenched and disheveled.

“Papa, I needed to speak with you, I-" he stopped when he looked up and saw Tatuini, a lecherous grin on his face, still grasping Nihil’s hand.

Copia frowned and looked from one man to the other before looking Nihil in the eye.

“What’s going on, why is he here?” he demanded.

“Dante, Claudio and I were discussing Ministry affairs and I have decided to let him to take over your duties for a while, so you can have time to grieve with your family.” Nihil replied softly, wringing his hands, and Tatuini's grin widened.

Copia clenched his fists and jaw simultaneously, whatever self-restraint and mental stability he had left snapping. He lunged at the Cardinal, grabbing the upper part of his cassock and roared loudly in the man’s face, his voice distorting and turning demonic as his form began to shift and Tatuini’s eyes widened.

“You had no right!” he bellowed, his voice now deep and rumbling as he lifted Tatuini off his feet by the throat and the man clawed at the Papa’s now massive one. 

Copia growled, digging his sharp claws into the Cardinal’s skin.

“Dante stop! It’s not what you think! We are just trying to help you boy!” Nihil yelled, trying to grab Copia’s arm.

“LIAR! You only think about yourself!” Copia roared, turning toward Nihil and swiping back hard with his free arm and slammed Nihil hard off the wall and the old man crumpled.

Turning his attention back to Tatuini, Copia bared his fangs and snarled, tightening his grip and the Cardinal gasped and wheezed, barely able to breathe.

“I thought I told you to stay away from what is mine?!” He snarled, staring into the smaller man’s eyes. 

The Cardinal wheezed and chuckled and it only made Copia angrier.

“What’s so fucking funny?” he growled, his grip loosening a little.  
Tatuini gulped in air and laughed, gripping Copia's forearm.

“Just how willingly you walked into my trap. Just like your son.” Tatuini said, snapping his fingers and Ferris immediately   
latched onto the back of Copias thigh.

The Papa roared out in pain, turning to tear into the animal, dropping Tatuini, who scrambled to his feet.

Grabbing one of the iron pokers from the rack by the fireplace, he turned and swung hard, catching Copia in the back of the head and he went down hard.

Tatuini quickly dropped the iron rod and kicked it aside, slowly approaching Copia.

Running his eyes over him, he placed a foot on his shoulder and kicked him over onto his back, a pool of blood quickly forming under his head. 

The Cardinal smirked, leaning down until his face was beside Copia's ear.

“Now I control every move you make.” He whispered and smiled, patting his cheek.

Moments later, four guard ghouls burst through the double door. 

They surveyed the scene and looked up at Tatuini.

“Cardinal, what has happened?” The lead guard demanded, quickly helping Nihil sit up and checked him over as he began to come around.

“It was Papa, Bruno! He went after Nihil and I! If I hadn’t hit him with that fireplace poker, we would both be dead, I have no doubt!” Tatuini replied quickly.

“N…no that cannot be true Claudio! He did not mean it, he is grief struck and stressed, he is not well!” Nihil argued, standing with Bruno’s help.

“Niles take the Papa to the catacombs, to the special holding cell. I want him in leg and arm shackles and the iron collar. If he awakens and shifts to his demon form, he must not be able to get out. Do I make myself clear?” he commanded.

“Cardinal, do you really think all that is necessary? He needs medical attention, maybe a sedative. He is not dangerous.”

“I believe it is necessary, your eminence, until we are sure he is no longer a threat to himself or others. I believe you’re correct about the sedative though.” Tatuini replied, looking up at the other guards at the door.

“You, grunt, fetch Dr. Otto at once." The guard bowed to him and bolted off on all fours to the infirmary.

After a few moments, Dr. Otto shuffled in, and as he did, little Lili came darting in, bounding over to her father and perching on top of his chest, sniffing him over and trying to nuzzle him. 

The ghoul looked Nihil over first and Tatuini glared down at the kit, then up at Bruno and the other guards.

“You are dismissed. I will call you when the doctor is finished.” The Cardinal said.

They bowed and left, leaving one of the doors ajar. He immediately stomped at the kit and she whirled around, growling and baring her fangs, staring him down.

“Get out of here you little creature or you’re next!” He hissed in a hushed whisper and she snarled, latching onto Tatuini’s hand, shaking her head quickly from side to side.

Tatuini cried out and swung his arm hard, flinging Lili off and sending her into the desk and she hit with a yelp, scrambling up and bolting out the door.

“Lili! Come back here to Grampa!” Nihil called after her and looked back at Tatuini. “Claudio what happened?” 

“She climbed up on the Papa and I tried to shoo her away so Otto could work on him and she bit me your eminence.” 

“She is just upset Cardinal. I will get her.” Nihil said, forcing to his feet but Tatuini stopped him.

“Don't worry, I will retrieve her. You rest your Unholiness.” he said, tearing off after the kit with Ferris on his heels.


	58. Chapter 58

Lili scrambled as fast as she could on all fours, but Ferris was gaining. 

She came tearing around the sanctuary down the tunnels towards the library in the older part of the castle.

Panting now, she whined and yelped at her fractured rib she received when she hit the corner of the desk, skidding when her paws slipped on the polished marble floor, she went down, knocking over and breaking a Baphomet statue in the process, momentarily distracting the wolf.

Bumbling back to her feet, she darted into the library and down the main aisle, Ferris bolted after her, nipping at her heels, followed by the Cardinal.

Crying now, she dove behind the legs of the first other being she saw.

“What’s all this ruckus in my damn library? What're you doing child?” the old ghoul asked, looking down at the kit clinging to his leg. 

“Hamish! Get out of the way! She is coming with me!” Tatuini snapped, staring the old ghoul down, as did Ferris, snarling and putting his ears back.

The old ghoul turned and glared back, raising an eyebrow and pushing the child further behind him, leaning on his cane with his free paw.

“Last time I checked, I don't take orders from you, I take orders from Nihil, or the Papa. Besides, you are in MY library.” Hamish immediately replied, fully facing the Cardinal now, his bent tail flicking in irritation.

“I am in charge now. The Papa is not well, I am taking his place and running the ministry until he is fit again. Now give me the child.”

“I don't care if you’re the Lord Below! She stays with me.! You aren’t the Papa or the grand Papa, and I told you to get out of my library! Now get out before I make you!” The old ghoul barked, shifting his glare to Ferris when the wolf growled again, lowering his head.

“You! You bloody bastard, this is for trying to eat my cat!” he bellowed, raising his cane and bringing it down as hard as he could across the wolf’s snout and top of his head.

The animal shrieked in pain, tucking his tail between his legs and making a hasty retreat. 

Hamish returned his attention to Tatuini and snorted lightly, pushing his glasses back up his snout, and the earth ghoul was suddenly surrounded by a slowly swirling black cloud. 

“You can get it too Claudio! I whooped your ass when you were still in diapers and I can do it now! Get out of here!” he snapped, and the Cardinal sneered at him. 

Healers could also take life away and Hamish was one of the most powerful the Ministry had, and the cardinal backed off.

“This isn’t over, old fool!” He growled and looked down at the kit peering out from behind the ghouls’ legs.

“He won’t always be around to protect you girl, watch your back and stay out of my way.” The Cardinal warned before turning and storming out, slamming the double doors behind him.

Lili sighed in relief and hugged the old ghouls’ leg tight.

“Thank you, Hamish.” she whispered, and the ghoul promptly shook her off. 

“Yeah, you’re welcome, but don’t get used to it. I’ve no time for children and I must get back to work! So much work and never enough time you know!” He grumbled, giving the kit a dismissive wave as he shuffled off deeper into the library.

Ever curious, she hopped along after him, scampering along the tops of the bookcases, a little way back out of sight.

Below, Hamish went back to his duties, mumbling and grumbling to himself as he went, pushing the old book cart along, occasionally pushing his glasses back up his snout and flicking his bent tail.

She followed him along into the oldest part of the library, barely making the jump from the newer bookcases to the older ones and she caught herself with her sharp claws, scrabbling back up and Hamish jumped at the sound, turning around quickly and growling lightly, scanning the aisle around him.

The kit froze and the ghoul narrowed his eyes and snorted, scanning his surroundings one more time before continuing on to the end of the aisle, stopping in front of a half empty book case with huge hand bound books in it, everything covered in a good inch of dust. 

Grabbing a feather duster from the middle of the cart. He coughed a little as he cleaned, sneezing a few times and pushing his glasses back up his snout.

Lili giggled and quickly clapped a paw over her mouth before he could hear and clamored down the front of one case to sit a few shelves down to watch, but even standing on her hind legs, she couldn’t see what he was doing. 

Frowning lightly, she slowly climbed back up and crept across the top of the case, hopping over and perching directly above the old ghoul and leaned down to get a closer look, flicking her tail. 

Muttering to himself, Hamish jotted down a quick note in his ledger before returning a large hardbound book to its place on the shelf.

The book looked incredibly old and as she looked around and started to notice just how old this part of the library was.

Grumbling again, the old ghoul reached into the middle shelf of the cart and pulled out an old transistor radio, turned it on and fiddled with it until he found a station he liked. Elvis Presley’s version of Blue Moon came on and he hummed lightly to it as he resumed his duties.

Lili smiled and wagged her tail. She'd never heard it before, but she liked it and she watched carefully when the ghoul reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple gold wrapper covered candies.

The kit clicked and chirped softly and stood up on her hind legs, sniffing the air and wagging her tail. They were Werther’s originals, just like her Grampa Nihil carried and her mouth watered.

“Hey Lili! Whatcha doin’?” Draven asked, suddenly appearing right beside her and she shrieked

and her eyes went wide when she jumped forward and fell right down into the old ghouls arms, and he nearly threw her in surprise.

“Miss Lili! How many times must you be told to stay down off my shelves? You nearly sent me six feet under, he said as she jumped over to the cart, gripping his chest with one hand, breathing hard.

She frowned up at her brother and he grinned back sheepishly when Hamish turned to glare up at him.

“Get back to your duty boy, scram!” he barked, and Draven promptly made himself scarce.

“As for you, missy, you’re going to help me clean!” he said, shoving a dust mop in her paws.

She looked up at her brother.

“Draven quick! Go to the catacombs and check on Papa! Hamish I gotta go tell Gramma ill be right back I promise!” she cried and scurried off and Draven disappeared into vapor

***

When Copia came to it was pitch black.   
His head throbbed when he lifted it and he groaned. It felt like he’d been pummeled.

When he tried to move, he found he couldn’t, and something was tight around his neck and chains clanked when he tried to move.

He started panicking, trying to remember what had happened.  
Tatuini.

Copia roared out in rage, struggling against his bonds, trying to hulk out of them when he was hit hard in the gut and he wheezed, crumpling to his knees.

A match struck in the dark, moving up to light a torch on the wall and Copia flinched at the light, struggling to breathe. When his eyes adjust, he growled deep in his throat.

“CLAUDIO! Let me go at once!”

“You don’t tell me what to do Dante, not anymore and you are now going to pay for alllll that you took from me, and once I am finished with you, I’m going to start on that little family of yours.” He replied with a grin and Copia snarled, lunging at the Cardinal, choking a little at the iron collar against his windpipe.

Tatuini sneered and backhanded him hard then stepped back.

“Emilio! Bring me my tools, please. A lesson needs to be taught here.” He commanded and the Father brought them to him, his eyes to the ground.

Draven gasped from his hiding spot, backing up into the wall when he heard his father begin to scream and they were agonizing, unlike anything he’d heard before and he phased quickly up to the main hall to find Imperator, flinching when Copia’s screams turned into shrieks when Tatuini pressed the branding iron into his chest again.


	59. Chapter 59

"PAPA! PAPA where are you?” Lili called, followed closely by Cyrus holding up a torch .

“What’s taking Gramma and Draven so long?” He asked, calling for their father too.

“I dunno but keep calling for Papa till they do show up! PAPA!” she called, and it echo down through the catacombs.

From deep in the tunnels Copia heard them and tried to call out but Tatuini quickly clapped a gloved hand over his mouth.

“Oh I don't think so! This is just the beginning! “he whispered in Copia’s ear.

***

Draven slammed into Imperators office door, banging loudly.  
“Gramma! Gramma! Please! It's Papa you got to come help! Cardinal Tatuini is hurting him really bad! Please!” he cried, continuing to bang hard on the door.

“Draven! What the hell are you doin dude? Gramma went to the villages to get a few things for your mother!” Aether explained as the kit tried to catch his breath.

“Aether you gotta help Papa! Cardinal Tatuini is hurting him really bad! Please go stop him!”

“What?! Boy go get Special I’ll get the others. Quickly!”  
“We can’t find him Gramma we tried, I found him then the Cardinal moved him! We don’t know where Special is!”

“Boy,what are you talking about?”

“the Cardinal! He did horrible things to Papa and he has him locked in the catacombs! We need Special to find him, no one know the catacombs like he does.”

Imperator turned and looked up at Draven.

“Take me to the catacombs then. Now.”

***

“Dante! Dante! It’s your mother! Answer me if you’re down here! She cried, her calls echoing through the tunnels.

“Dimitri! How could you? What the hell were you thinking? Putting that snake in charge? She shrieked, advancing on the old man quickly. 

“Elizabeta please! I was only doing what’s best for the ministry! Nihil started, and she snapped.

“You were doing what was best for yourself!” she screamed and backhanded him hard, he stumbled back, clutching his face, looking at her stunned.

Glaring at him she marched over and knocked hard on Tatuini's office door

“TATUINI! Get out here! NOW!” Imperator screeched, and the Cardinal hurried to comply, rushing down the hall from his office, standing beside Nihil in front of the Matriarch.

“Seventy-two-hour hold?! What in Lucifer’s name convinced you this was a good idea Papa? This is an outrage! He just lost his son and you lock him up? Dante’s reaction was more than justified, especially knowing their history and what do you do? You spineless shit? The same thing you did to your first three progeny, abandoned them, Stefano practically raised himself, then his brothers, with as much help as I could give him, then died because of your greed? Well you won’t do it to Dante! You owe your youngest son that much! He is more of a man than you will ever be!” she screamed, and Nihil and Tatuini both looked at her dumbfounded. 

“My son Sister?”

She glared at him, fists clenched.

Yes! YOUR son! My last child! Why do you think I left for London for as long as I did all those years ago!? At the time, Armando would have killed him, and you know it! He is the rightful heir.”  
Nihil watched the ground in stunned silence and Imperator immediately turned her wrath to the Cardinal.

“And you, you fucking snake. I know your game now, I’ve never trusted you, even when you were young. I should strip you of your title and excommunicate you, exile you from this Clergy and this place! But you are the only other besides Nihil and our librarian ghoul who can read, write and understand Latin and can teach our people the art of necromancy. From this moment on, you are on permanent probation. I will be watching every move you make.” She hissed, nearly nose with the man.  
“If you EVER come near my son, or his family again, I will have you executed.” She continued, circling around him slowly.

“You are banned to the catacombs. I no longer wish to see you out of them. Your meals will be brought to you. For sending me messages, send Father Emilio. Do I make myself clear?”.

“Crystal Sister.” He said softly, bowing to her.

She stared them both down when he rose again and Nihil looked up at her.

“Both of you just stay the fuck away from my son! Bruno, escort Papa back to his chambers, Niles, take Tatuini back to his quarters and make sure he stays there.”

The ghouls bowed and quickly complied.

“FATHER EMILIO!” She screeched and the small man scrambled to her call.

“Y-yes S-Sister?” He asked meekly

“Take me to my son.”

***  
By the time they found him, copia was unconscious, hanging limp in the restraints.

Imperator rushed to him, trying to lift him a little and the kits helped as best they could until Aether took over. 

“Emilio unlock these restraints at once!” and the father did as he was told quickly and the battered Papa slumped down against his mother.

“Oh my sweet boy what has he done to you!” she exclaimed, starting to see the extent of the damage to his body

“Aether, take him to Otto right now!” She demanded and the large ghoul effortlessly lifted him into his arms, starting up out of the tunnel towards the infirmary wing.

***

“Momma. Gramma said you have to come back! Cardinal Tatuini almost beat Papa to death Momma please he needs you!” Cyrus pleaded, grasping her hand and gently tugging.

“What?!what happened?” she demanded, sitting up quickly .

“Grampa gave the Cardinal Papa’s job until Papa's head was right again. Momma his heads not in a bad place he’s just sad! You shouldn’t be mad at him anymore please!” Agramon said, butting in.

“Oh baby I was never mad at him! I just… momma is having a hard time herself dealing with the loss of your brother. Come on, let's go to Papa.”

***  
After the doctor had tended to his wounds, the ghouls had settled him in his chambers with Bell.

She watched him carefully, desperate for any kind of reaction, any emotion, anything but this crushing silence. 

Kneeling in front of him, she cupped his battered face with both hands. He stared past her; the eye not swollen shut was glassy. He looked completely different than the man she’d married.

“Dante, I don’t know what all he’s done to you, but you have to come back to me from where you are. I’m sorry I walked away. But I’m better now, and we can get through this together too.”

He finally looked at her, blinking slowly before speaking as loud as his voice would allow.

“I'm so sorry I couldn't reach him in time, I tried!" He tried to explain and it broke her heart.

"Baby it was no one's fault! Everything...even awful things, happen for a reason my love. Just have faith in that. We have to come back together if we're going to get through this. You are cancer free and able to spend the rest of your life with your family. After all that has happened, I can't think of a better blessing from the lord below than that."

"But i was supposed to watch him, keep him safe, and I didn't...he smiled at me..." he managed to whisper, hitching hard and starting to cry hard, closing his good eye tight.

She closed her eyes too, her eyes welling up and she got up, crawling carefully in the bed with him, curling herself around him, wrapping her tail around him.

"It's going to be hard but I promise you, we will get through this too." She whispered in his ear as she held him.


	60. Chapter 60

Day by day, things did start to get better. Without the Cardinal’s influences, old rules were expelled and replaced with new under Papa's rule, old rules were not punished as harshly and while though still highly frowned upon, relationships between the humans and ghouls began to blossom. 

After rest and much healing from the Ministry healers, Papa was out and about, doing his rounds again.

He smiled and shook his head, observing all the new couples, human and ghoul couples alike, running around and playing in the short break between classes and lunch.

Letting out a little groan, he leaned on his cane to slowly lower himself to a bench in the atrium, smiling again at the beautiful fresh, planted flowers and the koi in the pond. It was nice to get out of his chambers.

“Papa, could we have a word with you?” Sister Martha asked, approaching him while holding hands with Aether.

Sister so nice to see you! Always a pleasure, sit with me cara mia. Aether how are you? What brings you to me this morning?  
Aether looked over at the Sister with a grin and she blushed crimson, answering softly.

“I am, with child… and we wanted to be married…but we wanted your blessing first, your eminence.” She managed, blushing harder.  
Copia smiled widely taking her hands in his.

“you have mine and the Dark Lord's. I will officiate as well. Congratulations you two, I know you will make this Ministry proud and bare us fine offspring. Go now;” he said, standing slowly and leaning on the cane. “i must finish my rounds and see to the little ones.”

As if on queue, Agramon and Cyrus came galloping down the hall, and the smaller kit jumped up onto his father, making Copia nearly stumble but he caught himself with the cane.

“G-give it b-back Aggy! I-it’s my t-turn! You a-already h-had it like f-forever! P-PAPA! He w-won’t s-share!”

“what have I told you two about video games in my commons? Take it back to the library where it belongs! Agramon, give it to your brother I know you hog it, Cyrus, you have thirty minutes then I’m having Hamish take it, you understand?”

“B-but P-Papa I need m-more than-“ Cyrus started.

“Complain and I take it with me now.”

Cyrus scowled.

“Yes P-Papa…” he grumbled, starting back to the library.

“Agramon, go help your mother get your siblings ready for breakfast please.”

The kit scowled too and sighed.

“Yes Papa.” He mumbled before galloping off.

Copia sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I’m off to the nursery my love, please try to get some rest ok? You’re still healing, and you shouldn’t be taking on so many things so soon, we will handle the children, kit and human I promise. Hamish wanted to speak with you, go see him in the library. Rest my love.” Bell said, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist, kissing the back of his neck.

Copia smiled and relaxed instantly.

“Cara mia, I missed you. I am fine now. I will see Hamish., what are you up to this fine morning?” he asked, leaning his head back on her shoulder.

“Heading to teach my classes, the kid will beat me there at this rate. Are you still going to help me with music class later?"

“Only if you let me play that song you like to shake that ass to.”

She flushed crimson.

“Just for you.” She replied, nipping his earlobe.

He groaned and turned to face her.

“Check on Atazoth and Astaroth for me? I cannot chase them.”

“Alpha will get right on it!” she said, loud enough for the nearby fire ghoul to hear and he jumped to it, hustling off.

“Love you, see you, bye, my love.’ Bell whispered, kissing his temple, starting towards the classrooms.

“Love you, see you, mia tesoro.” He replied softly, watching her saunter away and around the corner.

***  
Sister Martha laughed and shrieked, trying to run down the hall and make it to the classrooms before Aether but he was right on her, wrapping his arms around her waist and scooping her up and she shrieked again.

“No! Baby put me down! Careful of the babies! I’m already getting bigger! I thought this was just a race!” she snapped, her mood taking a sudden turn and he quickly set her down.

“Sorry love…was just havin’ a laugh. I didn’t mean to hurt you or the babies…” he muttered, lightly wringing and fidgeting with his tail.

“You have to think about these things now! What would you do if you had squeezed too hard?” she snapped and stormed past a surprised Bell into the classroom.  
“I-I don’t know-I-“ He started.

Looking down, the large ghoul sighed, turning to go back to his room.

“Yes baby…I’m sorry.” he whispered, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Aether…she didn’t mean it.” Bell tried and he shrugged his shoulders, phasing through the wall at the end of the hall.

She sighed and went back into set up for class, watching Sister Martha hurry around to set all the chairs around the tables and disinfect them, then vacuum.

Bell came over and tapped her shoulder and the Sister quickly turned it off.

“Martha, can we talk a minute?” she asked, motioning to the couch in the children’s reading area.

“Of course, Miss Bell, have I done something wrong?”

“well, the way you were with Aether earlier-“Bell started and Martha looked down and sniffled softly.

“I know…I just- when I realized how harsh I was, I didn’t know how to apologize! I don’t know what’s wrong with me I just got scared when he picked me up, I didn’t mean to hurt his feelings.”

“Sweetheart, you’re very pregnant, it’s normal, your hormones are nuts right now, that will calm down after the babies are here, don’t cry.

The younger Sister started crying harder and Bell hugged her tight.

“I c-can’t help it, I h-hurt his feelings!” Martha managed.

Bell shushed her.

“He is a big ghoul, he will come round again I’m sure, but right now-“ she started as the first Bell rang and they could both hear their students making their way to them.

“We have kids that need us.”

***  
Mason hurried in before all the others, taking his desk at the far end of the front of the room, right next to the window. He smiled when a crow landed on the windowsill.

‘Hey Poe! I was hoping you’d come! I have something for you.’ Mason signed excitedly, pulling a small and shiny silver Grucifix, covered in sapphires from his bag, holding it out in front of the corvid and it chirped and purred excitedly.

“What’s that?” the bird chirped, squawking loudly, nearly a perfect mimic, repeating the question in tapped out morse code lightly on the back of the kits paw and the boy laughed.

“It’s a shiny! For you! You brought me one last time, this is yours!’ he signed, and the crow ruffled, chirping and wagging its tail feathers before taking it in it’s beak.

“Mine.” Poe croaked, then tapped, and the kit gently petted his back before he flew away when the other kids began filing in.

“Talking to the animals again ‘Dolittle?”Astaroth signed, flopping in his desk beside Mason and Atazoth flopped in the other

Mason groaned and sighed, signing back.

‘No stupid, just talking to my friend. Poe is smarter than both of you, you assholes!’

“Ok! We’re sorry we left you to take the heat!”Astaroth signed, frowning and Atazoth giggled.

‘Man you should’ve seen the look on your face when Papa came in!’ Atazoth signed and Mason punched him in square in the nose.

‘Boys!’ Sister Martha signed and scruffed them both, separating them and Bell stomped over, signing angrily.

‘No hitting in my classroom and Mason, mind your language! I’m surprised at you!”

Mason looked around then down, his cheeks starting to burn when he saw some his brothers and some of the other kids begin laughing at him and he snatched his bag, forcing his past Sister Martha and his mother and down the hallway towards the gardens.

Sniffling and rubbing his eyes, the kit hurried through the forest towards the shallow part of the river to look for rocks, hoping his feathered friend would follow.

He knew he was missing out on most things around him and he hated it. So, he did what he always did. Escaped.

This time, like almost always, he was alone, and lately he found, he liked it that way. It gave him plenty of time to search for treasures and learn the regions good eating plants and mushrooms and the ones to avoid.

He gasped and cried out when something touched his shoulder but the large crow quickly tapped ‘relax’ with its beak on the kits shoulder.

“Poe! Dang it! You scared me!” Mason signed quickly and the bird ruffled its feathers and cocked its head, and the boy could feel him croak and wag his tail feathers before tapping ‘Gramma’ on his shoulder.

The kit turned around quickly.

‘Mason! Please come to Gramma!’ Imperator signed, stopping and bending down to the kits level.

He frowned and stopped, shaking his head.

“No! I’m not going back there!’ he signed, nuzzling into Poe’s wing when the bird shifted and croaked again from his shoulder.

‘You don’t have to baby just let me catch up. I will go with you and we can talk about this okay?”

The kit sighed and signed.

‘Yes Gramma.’ He finally answered, and Poe answered the same, ever the mimic.

“Yes Gramma.’ He croaked.

“Go on you silly bird.” Imperator chuckled, sending him off with a treat and a pat. “Let me talk to my grandson."

The bird obliged hopping down to forage for bugs and other food items along the riverbank.

Satisfied the animal was busy, she sat carefully down on the river bank ad nd patted the ground beside her.

Mason sat hesitantly down beside her and leaned against her side and she slipped her arms around him, hugging him tight.

She pulled back enough to sign.

‘you know what I’m going to say, Mason.’ She started and he frowned, shaking his head and signing back.

‘NO. I’m not going to wear them! Id rather be deaf than wear those stupid things!’ he signed immediately as she pulled his hearing aids from her pocket and pushed a little away from her.

‘but sweetheart you could be so much-"

"NO!’ he signed immediately and cried out when someone hugged him around the waist from behind.

Cyrus immediately let go and signed an apology when Mason whirled around.

‘You should put your hearing aids in just for a minute, just long enough for me to tell you something.

Mason looked back at Imperator and she nodded and smiled, handing him the hearing aids and he reluctantly put them in and switched them on.

Cyrus smiled and hugged his brother tight.

“If you d-don’t put your h-hearing aids in, you c-can’t h-hear h-how awesome you are! I t-thought it w-was so cool you p-punched Astaroth in the n-nose! H-he so d-deserved it the w-way h-he picks on everybody, you s-shouldn’t be ashamed! You c-an h-hang out with me, Aggy and D-Draven, they w-won’t p-pick on you t-then!” Cyrus said excitedly and Mason smiled, looking back at Imperator.

“Gramma I’m going with Cyrus okay?” 

Imperator smiled. Things always have a way of working themselves out.

“Don’t be late for lunch you two.”


	61. Chapter 61

Astarte sulked quietly up in the treehouse, her tail flicking, waiting not so patiently for Papa. 

It had already been an hour and counting and she was beginning to give up. 

It was the third time this week. He was sometimes late, but he’d never not come at all until last week. She’d woken up alone in the treehouse where she’d curled up to wait. She knew he was busy but that didn’t take the hurt away.

She frowned when she remembered how alone she’d felt. She hated it, and even though she didn’t realize it, she was starting to hate Papa as well, slowly growing more bitter the busier he became.

Sniffling, she wiped her eyes and packed up her knapsack, blowing out her candles before climbing down from the treehouse and starting back through the gardens to the castle, dragging her tail lightly along the moss-covered walls lining the roses.

She stopped to eat some grapes outside the kitchens and sighed softly, leaning against the arbor a little.

“what is troubling you my poor girl?” Tatuini asked in a soft, caring voice, approaching her slowly and Ferris walked up to her and wagged his tail. She smiled and hesitantly reached out to pet him and he licked her hand.

She watched The Cardinal studying the older man, he was kind of skeletal looking and scary with those scars on his face but she knew she wasn’t supposed to judge him by the way he looked. 

Then she remembered.

“Wait, aren’t you the man that hurt my Papa?” she asked, taking a few steps back

“No, that was a misunderstanding my dear, I would never intentionally hurt Papa. I promise.”

She watched him a little bit before nodding. 

“Aren’t you supposed to stay down in the tunnels like Gramma said?” she asked, eating some more of her grapes.

He smirked.

“Do you always do what Gramma tells you?” he asked.

“No…” she admitted.

The Cardinal winked and smiled.

“Me neither, now, what has you upset?” he assured, sitting down on a bench nearby and patted the empty seat beside him.

Relaxing a little, grateful someone cared to listen, she climbed up to sit beside him and Ferris sat at her feet.

***

“Now remember, this is our little secret no? you meet me here every day and we can have lunch in the garden. How would you like that?” Tatuini asked and the kits eyes went wide.

“Every day? Just you and me?” Astarte inquired, still skeptical, following the Cardinal closely as they walked the back way to the catacombs to avoid being seen.

“Unlike your Papa, I never break a promise. You have my word.” He replied with a warm smile, reaching into his robes and pulling out a small gold whistle.

“what’s that?” she asked, immediately attracted to the shiny object.

“It is a whistle, a dog whistle. If ever you need something, or someone, even if it is just to talk, blow it and Ferris will come to bring you to me. Understand? Any time.”   
He answered, handing it to her.

She took it and smiled up at him.

“it’s really for me?” 

“Of course, mia tesoro, you are turning into such a smart young lady, don’t you think you deserve the best? You are the first-born girl you know.”

The kit beamed and nodded quickly at his words.

“I guess you’re right your eminence.” she agreed.

“Please, how about you call me Uncle Claudio? No need for formalities now, no? We know so much about each other already from our chat.”

She nodded again and gave Ferris a pat.

“I have to go to dinner now but I’ll come back to our spot tomorrow okay?” she said, hugging his leg.

“Si tesoro, tomorrow, you run along and remember, tell no one.” He said, hugging her back, grinning wickedly after she ran off.


	62. Chapter 62

Running a little faster, Astarte came tearing around the corner of the kitchen on her way to the dining hall and ran straight into Papa hard enough to fall back on her butt and she hit with a grunt.

“Astarte! There you are my little one! I’ve been looking all over for you, I’m so sorry I missed our play date, I could take some time tomorrow to spend with you.” He offered and she scowled up at him, swatting his hand away when he offered to help her up.

“That’s what you always say. Just forget it, I have more important things to do anyway!” she snapped, snatching up her pack and shoving past him into the dining hall.

“Astarte, please…” he started but she was already gone.

Copia sighed and closed his eyes.

“Shit.” He muttered softly, starting in too, slowly heading to the front to take his seat beside Bell and Imperator, the loud tap of his cane on the floor completely drowned out by the noise of the Siblings when they came filing in and grabbing their trays.

Across the dining hall, Tatuini watched from the service tunnel, smiling as he watched his plan already falling into place, the seeds of hatred and resentment had been planted.

Now to be the perfect, caring, stable, father figure the girl needed and she would be putty in his hands.

***

16 Years Later

The anniversary of Copia and Bell’s wedding was always a time for overzealous and sinful behavior as it also fell during on the same week as the Ghoul and Ghoulettes’ mating cycle. 

The ministry halls were flooded by a heady mix of testosterone and pheromones, and everyone was tense as they rushed to finishing preparing the castle for the Samhain feast.

Alpha struggled to keep up with Pandora, carrying a rather large stack of plates of silverware to the dining hall as she pushed a large cartful of platters of various appetizers.

“Sister, wouldn’t this be easier if I had a cart too? “he asked, stealing glances at her ass as she walked. 

She looked back and caught him, winking at him when he blushed, and he quickly averted his gaze.

“What and not let me watch you use those strong arms to carry them? My name is Pandora, by the way.” She replied, giggling when he stumbled a little.

“I’m-“ he started, fumbling for his words.

“Alpha, I know. Every Sister of Sin knows who you are.”

He grunted and managed to keep the plates steady and get to one of the dining tables, setting them in the middle.

Trying to regain his composure, he cleared his throat and adjusted his mask, watching her intently as she began spreading out table clothes, coming up to help her fix the opposite end.

“Everyone?” he asked, skeptical. “you wouldn’t give me the time of day before…”

“Mmmhm!” she replied, smiling and looking up at him.

“But that was before. I didn’t want that kind of relationship. But now that’s changed. They’ve all been making over how brave you were, ready to sacrifice yourself for little Lilith. Some might say that makes for good father and mate material.” She said simply.

Alpha looked at her stunned, coughing and nearly choking on the smoke of the joint he was lighting.

“Sister Pandora! My office! Now!” Imperator barked from the doorway, making them both jump and Alpha quickly dropped and stomped out his joint.

“Finish setting the tables and start setting up the food, this instant!” she commanded, taking Pandora by the arm.

“Remember your place ghoul.” She said, staring him down and taking the promiscuous Sister by the ear, twisting and ripping viciously, causing the girl to cry out as she was dragged to the matriarch’s office.

Imperator shoved her into the office, coming in quickly and slamming the door.

“Would you mind telling me what box you’re trying to open, Pandora? You know it is forbidden for the Sisters to fraternize with the ghouls. It is too risky. The offspring you could create will be volatile and unpredictable.”

“But your dark eminence…Papa Copia and Belladonna have children together…” Pandora started. 

“The Papa and his offspring are an exception to the rule. We are studying their kits to try and have some sort of idea about what all happens when humans and ghouls breed. Until we have that knowledge…I forbid any kind of sexual activity between the brothers and sisters and ghouls. We have no idea what could happen to a human woman during childbirth. Stay away from Alpha girl, he’s nothing but trouble and I will not tolerate anymore chaos and foolishness than I already get from everyone around here!" Imperator replied, cutting her off and shoving a couple packs of birth control pills in the Sister hand before crossing her hands over her chest.

“Don’t you skip a single one! The Ghouls have started their rut, the females are in heat and they are all unpredictable as it is, I will NOT have any of you Sisters walking around here unprotected in case one couldn’t control themselves.”

Pandora sighed softly and rolled her eyes a little, tucking her fiery red hair back into her habit and adjusted that and her Grucifix. 

“Yes Sister.” She said impatiently.

“Where is Persephone?” Imperator demanded.

“With Lilith, taking care of the beehives and greenhouse." Pandora replied, twirling one of her fiery locks around the index finger of her right hand. 

“Sit on the couch there until I fetch her. Don’t you move!” she barked, storming out and slamming the door.

Pandora smirked, watching Imperator go and stayed seated till she heard the matriarchs’ heels fade as she turned the corner before getting up and tossing the birth control out the window and into the river below.

“As if lady.” She said and slipped out of the office and back towards the dining hall.


	63. Chapter 63

Alpha grumbled and pulled another joint from his cassock, lighting it and taking a deep drag, exhaling slowly and resumes setting up the tables, straightening out the tablecloth as he went, tail flicking in irritation.

“Remember your place Ghoul!” he mocked, starting on the glasses.

“Stupid old bitch…” he grumbled, snorting and lighting the joint in the corner of his mouth, adjusting his mask.

“Oh, Imperator’s not so bad grumble guts” Pandora teased, snatching the joint from his mouth and smoked it slowly, smiling when his eyes widened in surprise and he coughed hard, choking on his last hit.

He nearly dropped the glass he’d been holding and caught it with his tail, trying to recover.  
“It’s not her you should be worried about.” She said with a smile, continuing to smoke the joint and circling him like a predator, running her eyes over him.

Alpha followed her every move, running his eyes over her as well, turning his nose up to sniff the air, his tail flicking behind him. He closed his eyes and drank in her scent. He could smell the intensity of her arousal and it was intoxicating. She had just finished her cycle and was ovulating. 

When he lowered his head and opened his eyes, his pupils were blown wide, his mind swimming from being in rut. His own arousal made itself known as a tent formed in the front of his cassock and Pandora smiled.

She slowly made her way over to him and pressed him back against the cobblestone wall, placing both hands on the ghouls’ chest, pressing the length of her body against his.

It’s now or never! She thought and leaned up to kiss him hard.

Alpha returned it, bringing his clawed hands up to cup her face and Pandora eased up a little, surprised by his tenderness. She ran her hands slowly over him, deepening the kiss and allowing his forked tongue to explore her mouth. 

Gently he removed the veil from her habit to reveal her long, fiery red locks and gently ran his hands fingers through it, watching her face. Looking back at him, she slowly reached up and behind his head to undo the leather strap on his mask. He flinched at first, then stilled, swallowing hard and allowing her to remove it slowly, keeping his eyes locked to hers.

She gasped lightly but didn’t flinch, looking up into his eyes then running them over his features, setting the mask on the table next to them. He gave her a crooked smile, hoping she approved as brought her hands up to gently explore his face and body with her fingertips. 

Hesitantly he trailed both clawed hands down her sides to gently grip her hips. She smiled up at him and leaned up to kiss the tip of his nose. He smiled widely and leaned down to kiss her again and pressed close, wrapping his tail around her waist. 

Grinning, he nipped softly at her lower lip and picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder and ducked down a servant hallway towards the gardens out back of the castle. Pandora yelped and gave him a firm spank and he jumped and curled his tail, groaning a little.

“mmm Sister, you’re playing with fire! We’re going someplace to take our time. I want this to mean something. Besides, I want to be someplace no one can hear you scream my name.”

***

“What has Pandora done this time Sister?” Persephone asked Imperator as the walked back to her office, watching out of the corner of her eye, afraid still to look the woman in the eye.

“Your promiscuous sister is trying to have relations with the elder Fire Ghoul, Alpha, and I cannot allow it. The ghouls go into rut with in the next few days and is my job to make sure none of you hormonal ninnies get pregnant! I will not have interspecies breeding between Ghouls and female humans. We cannot predict the outcome. So, it’s birth control for the lot of you. I need you to assure for me that Pandora takes hers. She won’t stay away from Alpha for long and he won’t be able to control himself.” She replied, unlocking the door to her office and ushered her inside.

“Pandora I’ve fetched your sister, we all need to talk about some new rul-“she started before noticing the girl was nowhere in sight.

She growled and clenched her fists and Persephone flinched a little, backing against the door.

“PANDORA!” She screeched.


	64. Chapter 64

Alpha hummed a little to himself as the passed the topiary gardens, shifting Pandora to face him and cupped her ass, holding her to him as he walked, making their way along the mown path to older parts of the garden. 

She smiled down at him and he gave her a soft smile back, running his eyes over her, carefully studying her features. She had the strangest eyes he'd ever seen in a human, but they sucked him in. 

They were a cool gray, lined in the most beautiful emerald green. 

“Take a picture it'll last longer. “she said with a grin, kissing the tip of his nose.

He blinked quickly, smiling sheepishly and she giggled as he set her on her feet.

Taking his paw in her hand as best she could, she tugged gently, running her free hand over the ivy- covered stone walls of the maze he hadn’t realized they’d entered. He looked around nervously, feeling a knot forming in the pit of his stomach when he couldn’t remember from which direction they'd come.

“I…uh...where are we?” he asked quietly. 

“Said you wanted this to be special right?” she asked, turning around to face him, taking both his paws in her hands and squeezing again.

He nodded quickly, gently squeezing back.

“But Imperator always told us to stay out of the maze!” he replied.

“I want to show you one of my secrets. You know, my actual job here. You have to swear you won’t ever tell or show anyone!”

“I won’t! I swear!” he answered immediately.

She smiled widely, kissing the tip of his nose.

“Good!” she said, picking up a large leather satchel from the base of a statue of the Dark Lord the graced the wall at the end of dead-end path, placing it over his shoulders.

“Careful! Its fragile!” she said, helping him steady and looked around to make sure they weren’t being watched before reaching up to place her hand on the pentagram in the middle of the statues chest and it started to glow a bright green, with a loud rumble, the wall behind it started to move aside to reveal the other, overgrown side of the garden. huge trees loomed over head and ivy covered everything. 

The only thing that seemed tended in this overgrowth was a well mown path down the middle of the forest and wildflowers of every type grew everywhere. Alphas mouth hung open a little as he craned his head back to look up at the huge canopy above. The deeper into the forest, the darker it got, even with the setting sun still behind them.

Alpha looked around, watching each shadow carefully, his hackles up a little. Pandora seemed unfazed as she walked slowly in front of him, stopping when she saw a dead rat in the grass beside the trail. He stopped to watch her quietly, cocking his head.

Slowly, she knelt and scooped it into her hands, looking it over. She closed her eyes and took a long inhale then slowly exhaled into the tiny creatures’ face. Alpha quirked an eyebrow, watching intently. With a little shudder, he saw the rat take a breath in, and it squeaked lightly, sitting up and shaking itself off a little in her hand a moment before looking back at her then bounding back into the undergrowth.

Pandora smiled and stood up, looking back at a surprised Alpha.

“You’re a witch! A healer!” Alpha said with a grin.

“The strongest in the entire Clergy.” She replied with a smile.

“Well I guess the saying is true! Opposites do attract! You're a healer and you create life, I’m a fire ghoul and my powers cause destruction.”

Her smile widened and she kissed him softly.

“I hadn’t thought of it that way! You have passion deep under that gruff exterior of yours. What else are you hiding? “ She asked and he pulled back a little, grinning sheepishly and she swore she could see what could only be a blush, shimmer across his obsidian skin.

“If you stay with me, we have the rest of our lives for you to figure it out.”


	65. Chapter 65

Later at dinner, Alpha snickered and elbowed Geo in the ribs, motioning behind them as he sat with his plate next to the others in the massive dining hall. He snatched up a handful of roasted chili tarantulas out of a bowl in front of him and popped them into his mouth, chasing it with some of home-made pumpkin ale. 

Geo grunted and glanced up in time to see the highest- ranking members in the Clergy start filing in, walking directly past them on their way up to join Papa Nihil and Sister Imperator at the head of the table, Copia, Bell and the kits following closely behind.

“Looks like the ancient relics are gonna show their faces this year after all.” Alpha said in between bites.

“Shh! They’ll hear you!” Geo whispered, pulling away from him.

“Relax, they don’t have time for you mate.” Aether started, already slurring his words as he chugged his sixth stein of ale down, chasing it with a turkey leg, chomping it down in three bites, bone and all.

River watched in disgust from across the table, sipping from a stein of hard cider and picking at a bowl of roast beef and fall vegetables.

“How drunk are you? Don’t eat the bones!” he snapped.

Aether looked over at him and snorted.

“Well why notthen? That’s thegood bit!” he slurred back at River, quickly chomping down another.

Special plopped down on Aether’s right side, across from Alpha, his plate not a plate at all, but one of the silver serving trays stacked high with a little bit of everything. He smiled widely and licked his lips. 

This was one of the few things he had to look forward to as this was one of the few times he was allowed to be out of the tower, let alone eat what everyone else did, so he gorged himself every time, even taking the time to line his satchel in Reynolds wrap so he could cram it full of food for later. He was right in the middle of shoving a handful of roasted tarantulas into his mouth when Lilith sat beside him with her plate.

“Hungry huh?” she asked with a smirk.

Special nearly choked, covering his mouth with one big paw, coughing and chugging half a stein of ale. 

“I…H…Hi Lilith! Y…Yeah, I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be such a pig…” he stuttered, looking down a little and stimming his paws.

Lilith smiled and reached over and took one of his huge paws in her hand under the table and held it, gently, lightly squeezing. Special looked down at her hand then back up at her in disbelief, gently squeezing back and holding on to her tight, blushing and smiling softly as they ate together. Lilith smiled too and leaned a little against him.

“Aww look at the two love birds!” Alpha teased, smirking and lighting a joint and taking a deep drag, blowing the smoke in Special’s face.

Special snorted and growled lightly, baring fangs. Lilith placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.  
Aether growled and slammed his stein down, reaching over and taking the fire ghoul by the throat and squeezed. Special plucked the joint from Alphas hand and took a deep drag, smirking up at him.

“Oy! Just cause you’re a high level now doesn’t give you the right to be a cunt then, does it mate?” He asked, glaring at the gasping fire ghoul.

“Let me go! I can act anyway I want! It won’t last long once Imperator finds out! It’s forbidden for ghouls and Sisters of Sin to be together!” Alpha snapped back, wheezing a little.

Aether chuckled and released his brother.

“What you mean like you and Sister Pandora?” He replied, chugging the rest of his stein before getting up to go refill it at the keg.

Alpha blushed a deep scarlet, jumping as Pandora plopped down beside him with her plate.

“What about me Sugar Bear?” she asked, kissing Alpha's cheek.

Alpha flinched and growled.

“SUGAR BEAR!?” Moira and River who had been listening in screeched in unison before cracking up laughing.

Special snorted and covered his mouth with his free paw, Lilith giggled and stomped her feet a little, burying her face in Special’s shoulder. 

Alpha let his head drop and his forehead hit the table. 

“BABY! I said don’t call me that in front of people!” Alpha snapped, one lower fang protruding from his mouth like a bulldog.

Pandora giggled and kissed the tip of his nose, leaning against him and took the joint back from Special. Taking a deep drag she leaned over and kissed Alpha deeply and blew the hit into his mouth and he took it, kissing her back and letting it out his nose. Pandora smiled and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

“You know you love it, be nice or no dessert for you later.” 

***

Across the room Bell watched the Ghouls and Sisters intermingling and smiled softly, glancing over to Imperator who was chatting away and laughing, drinking with Nihil and some of the Old Ones, and luckily for the Ghouls and Sisters, blissfully unaware of their close quarters. 

Copia watched her quietly, downing another stein of the pumpkin ale and motioned for one of the server ghouls to bring him another as he leaned over to nuzzle under her ear, nipping lightly. She moaned softly and leaned into him. Her heat was coming on quickly, this special day amplifying it tenfold and she knew it was affecting the others too, just the way Copia touched her was different, he seemed desperate, like a man drowning and he shamelessly slipped his gloved hand up under her dress.

“Dante! We can’t!” She breathed softly into his ear. “Not here! Have you seen Agramon? Did he come down from his room yet?” She asked him, trying to distract.

They both rolled their eyes and groaned when one of the younger Sisters put a playlist of current popular songs on over the speakers.

Imperator looked up in annoyance and got up, getting grabbed by one of the chefs and pulled away to deal with something else before she could deal with the noise. Bell smirked and focused on the device, clicking her fingers and changing it to a song she enjoyed and FUN We Are Young ft. Janelle Monáe began to play.

Give me a second I,  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the  
bathroom getting higher  
than the Empire State

My lover she's waiting for  
me just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by  
some sunglasses asking  
about a scar, and

Lilith smiled and squeezed Specials paw again. 

“I love this song! Do you want some dessert?” she asked, getting up.

He looked up at her and nodded quickly in between bites of a lamb shank.  
“Yeah sure! Put extra whipped cream on it for me?”

She nodded and headed to the dessert table. High above them, the twins appeared on one of the chandeliers above, grinning, wielding their bamboo dart gun.

I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things

The holes in my apologies, you know  
I'm trying hard to take it back  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling  
down, I'll carry you home

Lilith plopped down back beside him with two big pieces of pumpkin pie, smothered in whipped cream.

Special smiled and took some of the whipped cream on one paw and put it on the tip of her nose. She looked at him a little surprised then smiled widely, suddenly taking her piece in her hand and smashed it lightly in his face.

Tonight, we are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the  
sun

“FOOD FIGHT!” the twins yelled from above.

Copia and Bell looked up in time to see them both swan dive at a table, loading their mouths with popcorn kernels.

“Oh no!” The said in unison.

Tonight, we are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the  
sun

Across from Alpha, Aether grinned widely and threw the rest of his pie, hitting the now cussing fire ghoul as the twins started pelting the others at the table with the kernels. They all yelped and tried to shield themselves from the aerial assault as well as the food that was now flying everywhere. 

Now I know that I'm not  
All that you got, I guess that I, I just thought  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
But our friends are back  
So let's raise a tab  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home

Copia and Bell reacted as quickly as they could, diving in front of the higher clergy, but it was useless, and they flinched as they and the rest of the high-ranking members were pelted with various desserts in the crossfire. Copia and Bell both got splattered up the front of them when they got hit with an entire tier of cake, looking up in surprise.

There, amid the chaos, another tier of cake in his hands, grinning up at them, was Papa Nihil.

Tonight, we are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Looking at each other then back at him with a grin, they joined in, scooping some of the cake from themselves and winging it right back at the old man who dodged it in surprise then grinned back.

Tonight, we are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

“Children against adults!” someone yelled and suddenly everyone took sides. Down the middle of the aisle, all letting out war cries, came Alpha and Aether pushing a food cart with Geo and River riding on top, baskets of fruit and vegetables at their feet, lobbing one hard at any sibling of sin or kit in sight.

The kits growled and scattered, climbing up and into the ceilings before returning fire, some leaping and latching onto ghouls and humans a like, food flying in every direction.

“FUCK THAT! EVERY HUMAN AND GHOUL FOR THEMSELVES!” Swiss bellowed, jumping down from the balcony and landing hard on the end of one of the dining tables, launching everything on it at the higher ups table.

Copia quickly flipped the table on its side and pushed Bell down before she got hit, winging an apple back hard, catching the ghoul right between the eyes and he fell off the table with a small yelp.

Lilith laughed, going back to back with Pandora as she lobbed a huge piece of chocolate cake at Special, and he lobbed one back, just as Imperator came back into the room, staring in wide eyed disbelief at the scene in front of her. Before either one could call out to warn her, both pieces hit the woman on either side of her head, and she jumped and shrieked in surprise. 

Everyone stopped and gasped as Sister Imperator stood there in shock, her hands clenched at her sides.

Her glare turned to Nihil as the old man busted out laughing, wheezing at first then belly laughing hard, gripping his stomach and slapping his knee, pointing at her.

Wiping the cake from her face, she looked over at Lilith and grinned wickedly.

“Girl, hand me that cherry pie.” She said and Lilith quickly complied.

Palming the bottom of the pie pan, she smirked and turned quickly, winging it hard, hitting the old man directly in the face.

Carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na)  
Just carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na)  
Carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na)  
Just carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na)

Everyone joined back in once they knew there would be no punishment and they all began to release months of built up tension, laughing and screaming until soon, there wasn’t a clean person left in the room.

The world is on my side  
I have no reason to run  
So will someone come and  
Carry me home tonight  
The angels never arrived  
But I can hear the choir  
So will someone come and  
Carry me home

Copia took Bell into his arms to shield her from a barrage of fruit from the ghouls on the passing food cart and she gripped the front of his robes, kissing him hard and he instantly pinned her back against the altar, kissing her back deeply and she wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck, gripping the back of his head.

He ravaged her a few more moments, but he was becoming increasingly impatient and he nipped at her throat hard enough to draw blood. Inhaling deeply, he shuddered at her natural scent and the metallic smell and taste of her blood made him growl against her, tugging hard before letting go.

“Get on your hands and knees for me cara mia.” He whispered hoarsely in her ear, reaching between them to fumble with his robes.

“But Dante…” she started to protest.

“DO IT! I don’t care who’s watching, I need to mate with you. NOW!” He said, his voice becoming unnaturally deep and the muscles in his chest and shoulders began to ripple as he began to shift into his demon form. growling and shoving her to her hands and knees, he ripped her dress off, now towering over her as he nuzzled and sniffed along her shoulder and back of her neck.

Abruptly, the song switched to Stigmata Martyr by Bauhaus and the mood changed completely.


	66. Chapter 66

Bell shivered and growled, when he nipped at her spine, turning her head to hiss and snap at his throat as she shifted her form as well, hormones taking over completely. He snarled and snapped back, his teeth elongating into fangs and his hands into lengthened paws, and he stood on all fours behind her, licking along her hip with his forked tongue and used his muzzle to try and nudge her tail out of the way to lick at and get a smell of her. 

The closer of the younger ghouls could smell her heat as well and with their thoughts clouded with the scent of her hormones, they brazenly came closer, directly challenging the Papa.

The hackles on Copia rose straight up all the way down his back and he whipped his head around and snarled, his tail flicking in irritation, he bared his fangs and roaring loudly at them and they momentarily scattered, yelping and tucking their tails between their legs.

That was all the adults, human and ghoul a like in the room needed to see and couples came together immediately, wherever they happened to be and ripped at each other’s clothing.

If you weren’t related, anything went and the children and kits looked on in confusion at what was going on around them until Sister Angela and a few of the other elderly Sisters came out, all grins and forced them back out of the dining hall and to the playroom.

“Come on now my little ones! Who wants ice cream?” she asked, and they all screamed me in unison, following her quickly from the room.

The younger males snapped and squabbled with each other all watching the coupling intently, looking for any opportunity but the Papa was too lost in his lust to notice.

Now in his full demon form, he stood up onto his hind legs as she moved her tail to the side and he mounted her quickly, hooking his forearms around her inner thighs and shifting, entering her quickly, forcing in to the hilt. She shrieked and moaned loudly, trying to pull away from him, but he growled when she did and latched onto the back of her neck. Sinking his fangs in deep, he dug his claws into her inner thighs to pull her tight back to him and hold her in place.

She immediately submitted, crying out in pain, trying to brace herself against his now brutal thrusts as he panted raggedly in her ear, his head hanging over her shoulder as they rutted.

Suddenly it all became too much for Special, and he grabbed Lilith by the wrist and pulled her to him, cupping her face in one huge paw, kissing her hard.

Lilith’s eyes went wide in surprise, but she returned it, pressing the length of her body against the ghouls, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his tail around her waist, lifting her up into his arms, he quickly carried her out of sight, slipping out into the gardens.

Sister Imperator glared at the two of them and tried in vain to yell at them over the noise, but Nihil grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him before she could get to them, kissing her deeply. Her eyes went wide in surprise as well, and she gripped his forearms, returning with equal fervor.

“Let them have their time, Elizabeta. Let us have own fun for once, it has been some time.” He said with a lecherous grin, nipping her lips and gently bumping his forehead to hers.

She smirked and bumped him back, lightly shaking her head.

“Dimitri, I thought you'd never ask!” she said with a grin and cupped his face, kissing him deeply before placing one hand in the middle of his chest and pushing him onto his back on the pillows hidden behind the altar. 

He hit with a soft grunt and smiled up at her as their transformation began, muscles rippled, and their bodies contorted as their demon forms took over and he pulled her down to him and out of sight.

On the other side of the altar was a much different scene. Bell struggled not to scream as Copia went even harder as he approached his release. 

Growling, he latched onto the back of her neck again and she could feel him throb and she shrieked loudly when the knot at the base of his member forced inside her and immediately swelled more, locking them painfully together and he roared loudly, his thrusts frenzied as he emptied himself into her. 

She gasped and whimpered, snarling and snapping at a young ghoul that tried to force closer to them and bite at Copias throat and she quickly brought her upper body up to shield it. 

Grunting and panting raggedly, his chest heaving, Copia growled, turning his head and baring his fangs at another one that nuzzled and nipped at the back of the Ghoulettes thigh, sniffing around their union. 

He snarled and lunged a little to bite the ghoul in the face and he and Bell both immediately turned back and snapped at each other, shrieking in pain when he pulled her along with him. They could remain this way for up to an hour to insure fertilization. 

She yelped and whined, biting and snapping at his jaw. He snarled back, latching onto the insistent ghouls muzzle and clamped down, shaking his head from side to side quickly. The youngster shrieked, squealing in agony, frantically clawing at the Papa in an attempt to get away.

Copia roared in pain when another lunged in to bite him in the side and he released the ghoul. Yet another pawed and nudged at his hip, attempting to dislodge him and gave it a quick, but nasty bite to the shoulder.

As more moved in, Copia smashed her beneath him, shielding her with his body, wrapping his tail around her waist and roared loud enough to rattle the windows. 

The ghouls finally yelped and scattered again, backing off to nurse their wounds, but never took their eyes off the couple. His arms trembled with exertion and he had to dig his claws into the carpet to keep from slipping, slumping a little against her and rested his chin on her shoulder, panting hard, his forked tongue hanging out the side of his muzzle.

Bell whined and panted hard as well and tried to shift, yelping in pain and snapping her jaws at him again when he tried to pull away.

They were still firmly locked to one another. 

He held her to him with his tail, moving them both to their sides, keeping his hips tight to hers to prevent anymore pain to them both. 

Nuzzling and licked at the still bleeding wounds on his shoulder and muzzle, she kissed down the top of his snout to his nose and he chuffed, giving her a tired half smile before licking at the bite on the back of her neck, then her wounds that he could reach. 

Sniffing over her back, he leaned down to sniff and lick a little at their union and she shuddered, involuntarily tightening hard around him and he grunted, bucking hard in response, growling deep in his throat. 

Feeling him harden again, she whined and tried to pull away, making them both cry out in pain and she hitched a little, nuzzling and licking at his throat.

“Please…Dante! No more, it hurts! You’re so deep it hurts! Please stop!” she pleaded, and he trembled as he struggled not to start pounding into her again, growling and baring his fangs as a youngster started to come closer again, sniffing at the air. 

Bell growled too, baring her fangs, tensing as her hackles rose, involuntarily clenching tight around him and he moaned, growling again, bucking savagely into her, staring down the young ghoul. 

She shrieked, turning around to latch lightly onto his neck, biting hard enough to draw blood, he roared in in pain, his eyes beginning to glow red as he gripped her hips tight with his paws and dug his claws in deep, pulling her tight to him. 

Speeding up, forcing deeper, past her cervix and she screamed, shrieking now with each thrust and she could feel him throb again before giving one more brutal thrust and releasing into her, forcing his seed directly into her womb, her belly distending a little from the sheer amount of it as continued to pump into her. 

She cried out and whined at the how full she felt and tried to cling to him. He shuddered and rolled his hips a few more times, riding out his wave, keeping himself tight to her. She shivered and hitched softly as he began licking the bite marks clean again. 

Panting lightly against her, he shook his head, spraying drool everywhere before flopping his upper half back on his side behind her. 

Bell tried to relax back against him, and he wrapped his arms and tail protectively around her, hooking his leg around hers. Tatuini watched closely from the shadows, growling a little when Copia nuzzled and licked the back of her neck and nuzzled along her jaw, running his hands down to cup and rub her belly in slow circles. 

The Cardinal lifted his head a little, sniffing the air and he frowned. Her scent was ruined now by the smell of his rival and he shook his head and snorted, trying to rid himself of the Copia’s scent. His anger grew as he watched them, and the muscles and his back started to ripple as his demon form tried to rear its ugly head, but he growled and closed his eyes tight, white knuckling the table and managed to control himself.

He snarled and focused his gaze back on the joined couple.

“Once your husband is out of the way and I kill off the rest of your offspring, you will go right back into heat, and make no mistake, when you do, you will be mine.” He whispered and stormed out and back to the catacombs.


	67. Chapter 67

***  
The second they were outside, Special set Lilith down on her feet and she stumbled, giggling a little when he caught her with his tail, giggling too, both still under the spell of their hormones and many a pint of mead and pumpkin ale.

She gripped his shoulders to steady herself and kissed the tip of his nose before bolting off through the topiary gardens looking over her shoulder and giggled when he scrambled to follow, nearly tripping over his own big paws.

“Hey! No fair!” he laughed and followed quickly, shifting over to all fours and leaped and jumped over some of the lower bushes after her.

She giggled again and hid behind a flower covered trellis and giggled again, cupping her hand over her mouth to stay quiet when she heard him get closer.

He smirked when he heard the giggle and jumped up on top of the trellis, crouching to pounce.

She looked up when she heard the trellis creak and shrieked and squealed with laughed, bolting just as he leapt, hitting the ground on his belly with a grunt, grumbling and shaking his head a little. Stopping and turning, she smiled at him and shook her head as she unbuttoned her gown down enough to expose the top of her large breasts and ran her hands down the front of herself and Special groaned.

“Want this?” she asked, running her hands slowly over herself.  
“Yes!” he answered immediately.

“Then you have to work for it!” she said, turning and bolting towards the river.

He smiled and followed her, quickly gaining on her when he shifted to run on all fours again and he leapt, wrapping his arms around her and tackling her down the hill and they rolled right into middle of the ministry’s marijuana fields.

it was a few weeks till harvest and the pungent odor quickly enveloped them. They both laughed, panting hard and he kissed her tenderly everywhere. Lifting his head, he took a long, slow inhale, smiling wider.

“Mmmmm. I could fucking live in here. Smell this deliciousness all day. Smells almost as good as you.” He said, nuzzling under her ear. 

She blushed, gently stroking and petting his muzzle and running her finger over his horns before stroking his mohawk back. He leaned his huge head against hers and she turned around in his arms to face him.

He sat back on his knees and smiled down at her as she ran her hands all over his upper body, groaning softly and leaning a little into it. The harvest moon shone down brightly on them and he gasped, looking into her blue eyes when they caught the light, sparkling as brightly as the stars in the night sky.

“Wow…” he exclaimed softly, his own eyes growing wide as he became lost in hers.

Lilith blushed deeply, caressing his muzzle and face again.

“What?” she asked, gently brushing back his mohawk with her free hand then down his arm to take his paw and lace her fingers with hers, holding and squeezing tight.

“Your eyes…they’re beautiful! I can see the galaxy in them!” he whispered, still staring.

She smiled widely, leaning up to cup his face, kissing him softly and it was his turn to blush. He leaned into it, bracing his arms on either side of her.

“Lilith, I…” he started, his expression turning to worry.

“I love you too Special, stop worrying. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be here with you.” She said quickly, kissing him again, cupping his face.

He smiled and returned it, bumping his forehead to hers gently.  
She bumped him back and hooked her legs around his.

“I’m eighteen and I can make my own choices…and I choose you.” She said and he smiled widely.

Cupping her face, he kissed her tenderly, running his forked tongue over her lips. She parted them and allowed him entrance, running her tongue over his, arching and grinding up against him.

She leaned up and nuzzled and kissed along his jaw, running her hands down to gently grip his hips.

“Special please!” she whined when she felt his hardness against her thigh.

He groaned softly and nodded, sitting back on his knees, reaching down to undo his belt and kick off his pants.

She watched him intently and pulled her hoodie off then her shirt, running her eyes over him as he reached around to unhook her bra.

He suddenly felt self-conscious under her gaze and turned his eyes to the ground, afraid of the rejection he might see on her face.

She smiled at his shyness and explored his body with her eyes. Although skinny, the ghoul was very muscular, and she traced her fingertips over his abs and down over his member.

He was large but how much so she couldn’t tell. In this position, it was hidden within a sheath like a wolf and she stroked him slowly.

Special moaned softly and closing eyes. She gasped when he became erect and unsheathed.

He looked down at her quickly.

“what’s wrong?” he asked softly.

“Nothing! Nothing! You’re…just really big…and I’ve never done this before.” she admitted, her face turning scarlet.

“I…uh, m-me either…” he admitted, smiling sheepishly at her. 

“S…so tell me if I’m doing something you don’t like…I don’t want to hurt you. Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked, kissing her tenderly and gently trailing one paw down over her breasts, kneading and gently squeezing, running the pad of one paw lightly over her nipple.

She gasped and arched her back, nodding quickly and kissing him back. 

“Just go slow ok?” she asked he smiled and nodded, pulling her skirt and underwear down and off in one pull, tossing them over his shoulder and settling back down against her.

He could feel her heat against him now and he moaned, kissing and nipping along her jaw and under her ear, wrapping his tail around her and pulling her against him so he could position himself.

Looking her in the eye, he waited for her permission before pushing into her slowly. holding still when he felt her hymen and pulled back just a little before bucking hard once, deflowering her as quickly and gently as he could, sinking completely into her, the head of his member resting gently against her cervix. 

He held completely still when she gripped his sides tight and buried her face in his shoulder.

She felt so good he could barely contain himself, trembling as he forced himself to hold still for her to adjust. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her and ruin it.

Gasping a little and breathing hard, Lilith nuzzled along his jaw, starting to relax as the pain subsided and experimentally rolled her hips against his.

He kissed her tenderly and mirrored her movement, meeting her in the middle.

Both closed their eyes and moaned softly, and he leaned his head gently against hers, breathing hard and started a slow, gentle rhythm when he got no negative response. 

“Is the pain bad?” he asked softly in her ear, gently nuzzling under it.

She clutched at his upper back and moaned louder, shaking her head quickly.

“Please don’t stop now.” She pleaded, lost in this new sensation.

When he shifted a little and started to go harder, hitting her sweet spot, she gasped, whimpering softly in his ear.

Arching her back, she wrapped her legs firmly around his waist, locking her ankles behind him forcing him to sink completely into her and he groaned, bucking involuntarily when he bottomed out and she cried out a little, digging her nails into his back. 

He hissed and immediately stopped.

“Shit! I’m sorry are you alright? You just feel so good...” he said quickly. 

She brought her hands up to cup his face and massage around his horns and ears and he moaned softly, relaxing under her touch.

She leaned up and kissed him and started rolling her hips again.

“Now don’t stop unless I tell you to.” She said and ran her hands through his mohawk. 

Special complied and started short, hard thrusts, kissing and nipping along her jaw and down the side of her neck.  
She whimpered and gripped his sides, moving along with him, panting lightly and starting to sweat.

Special could feel a wonderful sensation in his loins and belly as he started to tense up. 

Arching his back, he sped up, gripping her hips tight and digging his claws in a little and she cried out, starting to tense herself and drug her nails down his back to cup his ass when she felt him throb a little inside of her, inadvertently forcing the knot at the base of his member into her and she shrieked. 

he grunted and gasped as it immediately swelled and locked them tightly together and he bucked involuntarily as he came deep into her.

The feel of his powerful release triggered her own and she clamped down in him tight, and he cupped her belly with one paw and moved with her as she rode out her wave and he buried his muzzle in her neck, panting raggedly against her. 

Lilith clung to him, hugging him tight around the neck, closing her eyes and taking a deep inhale of his scent.

He nuzzled and kissed under her ear before doing the same. When she opened her eyes and looked up, she gasped and dug her fingers into his back a little.

“Wow! Special look! What is it? It’s most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen! “ she exclaimed and he turned his head in time to watch a huge green and blue ribbon of light start to dance across the sky in front of the harvest moon and he smiled widely.

“One of the things I wanted to show you tonight.” He said, slowly detaching from her as soon as he was able, going to clean up at the stream. He came back quickly, cleaning her gently and helped her dress. 

“Its called the Aurora Borealis, or the northern lights. They’re only visible certain times of the year. I’ve always wanted to share them with someone who means a lot to me.” He explained and stood in front of her watching her look up at the lights in awe.

“It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. I wish I could touch it.” She said longingly and he smiled softly and looked around to make sure they weren’t being watched.

“What if I told you, you can?”

“Are you high? How am I supposed to get up there?” she asked with a smirk.

“Close your eyes.” He replied.

She quirked an eyebrow and snorted, crossing her arms in front of her and he smiled.

“Relax! I’m not like Alpha, I’m not gonna mess with you. It’s a good surprise I promise!” he said, taking her hands gently in his huge paws. She was still hesitant. 

“Please babe! You know I would never hurt you or let anything happen to you.” He said, kissing her face and lips.

She returned his kisses and nodded quickly. 

“I’ll close them!” she answered quickly, covering her eyes with her hands.

He smiled widely, getting up quickly heading to the stables.

“No peeking! You swear? “

“I swear! Don’t leave me for too long!”

He slipped into the barn, crawling high up into one of the old haylofts and dug out a massive leather harness from under a big pile of loose hay and hurried back to her with it. He laid it out in the ground, stepping into it, taking a deep breath. 

“Special can I open my eyes now?” Lilith asked softly, still standing with her hands over her eyes.

“Almost" he said, closing his own and concentrating, his body contorting and transforming as he grew, his neck, arms and legs elongating too as he shifted it to his full demon form.

Carefully, he fastened the harness around his chest, so the saddle was secured directly in between his shoulders before slowly starting to unwrap his fur covered fleshy wings from around his ribcage and unfurling them out, stretching and flapping them a little.

Lilith jumped a little at the sound of flapping wings and a breeze on her face.

“Baby, what is that? Can I please open my eyes now?” she asked softly, her voice fearful.

He smiled softly and readied himself for her reaction, whatever it may be.

“Yes, now.”

Slowly she brought her hands down and opened her eyes, looking up and gasping loudly, smiling widely and shrieking in delight.

“You have wings!? What?!” she exclaimed, bouncing in place.

“That’s why Gramma and Paw Paw call me Special. You, Cyrus, Agramon and Draven are the only other beings alive that knows. I wanted to prove to you that I trust you, with anything and that you can do the same with me.”

Shifting down to all fours, he lifted one gigantic paw, opening it to her she hopped up into it gripping one paw pad tight when he raised her up and slid her down into the seat in the saddle and she strapped in, taking a tight hold on the safety bar.

“I know sometimes you feel really alone here. I can't fix it, but I can help show you that with so much life in this huge world around us, you’re only as alone as you decide to be. So, come touch the lights with me. Leave this castle behind just for a night, cause it’s you and me against the world Lil.”

“Special, you know my fear about heights! I don’t think I can do this! Besides we can’t leave! What if Gramma finds out, or Papa?” she said, when she got hit with a wave off panic, tightening her grip on the bar again.

“I would NEVER let you fall! You'll see things you’ve only dreamed of! I will take the blame if we get caught. Please, before you leave me for so long, take this journey with me!” he assured and she hugged him round the neck, burying her face on his mane.

“Promise?” she questioned in a soft voice.

“I would never lie to you.” he answered simply, and she hugged him tighter.

“Okay, yes…I can do this.” She finally agreed.

He smiled and slowly stood up to his full height, stretching and readying his wings for flight and she squeaked, white knuckling the bar.

“I…Oh Lucifer, I changed my mind!” she said quickly, and he chuckled, shaking his head

“Nope, there’s no turning back now! You’re going!” he replied, kicking off the ground before she could protest further, shooting up towards the harvest moon in a spiral, flapping his huge wings to gain.

The ghoul quickly got right up next to the Borealis, flying parallel to its dancing ribbon of light and Lilith gasped when they were suddenly bathed in its glow. 

Forgetting all about her fear, she laughed and stuck her hand out to touch the lights, trailing her hands through them like water.

“this is amazing! Show me more!” she cried, hugging him around the neck and the ghoul laughed, rumbling and resonating through her whole body.

“anything for you!” he replied, shooting up and out over the forests, which spanned as far as her eyes could see in the moonlight.

Dipping down into the clouds, he sped up, shooting back up and trailing through the lights again and Lilith gasped, clinging to him when she remembered how high they were when she glanced down.

“Don’t be afraid, look baby!” Special said and she looked down again, her eyes widening when she saw a couple dozen clusters of lights illuminating the forests below, glowing a soft orange in the darkness.

“What are those?” she asked

“More humans! Villages!” the ghoul replied.

“But Gramma said there were only the few a couple days horse ride from here.”

“I’m going to show you the truth.”


	68. Chapter 68

Lilith sat quietly, leaning back against the cool stone of Notre Dame’s tallest tower, looking out over the massive city below.  
Special reverted back to his normal size, landing back onto the balcony carefully, folding his wings back against his body as he also tried to keep a delicate hold on the wicker basket handle in his mouth.

She looked up at him and he gave her a lopsided smile, plopping down beside her, laying a table cloth down between them and carefully arranging the food evenly. 

“Not a bad haul huh, croissants, grapes, good cheese and wine.” He said, proud of himself.

She nodded, not looking at him, bringing her legs up to rest her chin on her knees.

“What’s the matter? Did I do something wrong?”

She sighed and shook her head.

“Why would Gramma lie to me?” she asked quietly.

“To keep you from wanting to leave. She wants to keep you safe.”

“Still doesn’t make it right Special,” she replied softly, lighting a joint.

“No, it doesn’t, but you understand why. If someone were to follow you back to the Ministry-“he tried to explain.

“I know…”she said softly, leaning her head against his shoulder and he leaned his head against hers.

Looking out over the city, she weighed their option, and none were good.

“What do we do now?” he asked, looking too.

Well, what did Momma and Papa do?” she inquired and Special mulled it over.

“they hid. We can’t do that forever…I’m too big to hide most places.

“No we have to go back, Papa needs us. He’s limping again, and spending more and more time alone. “ She replied, finally picking up her plate and eating quickly once she tasted how good it was

Special smiled and held his plate up and dumped it into his mouth all at once.

Lilith giggled and got up slowly .

“Let’s go home baby.”


	69. Chapter 69

Agramon snuck past the reception hall out the back way to the agility course. No one would be around to interfere and he could see perfectly in the moon light so he could run the track and practice.This did not go unnoticed by Astaroth, who followed silently behind on the ridge above, watching his brother rocket down the course, eyes reflecting in the dark.

“This time, Papa isn’t going to be around to save you, you little fuck. I was the first-born male; the Papacy should be MINE. This time, it’s going to look like an accident.” He growled under his breath, scurrying down to the kennels at the edge of the tunnels.

Smirking, he trotted up to the largest animals’ cage, reaching in with claws unsheathed and swiped them as hard as he could against the sleeping animals nose then quickly leapt back as the hound shrieked and snarled, hurling its self at the cage door hard enough to bend it.

Grinning, he darted around to the back of the cage before the dog could figure out what was happening, slipping his head through the bars and sinking his needle sharp fangs into the animals upper leg and it shrieked again, whirling around quickly and snarling, now enraged.

Again, Astaroth darted around behind the animal again, latching onto its tail and it shrieked again, getting angrier by the second. Around them, the other dogs began slamming themselves against the cage doors, growing increasingly agitated.

Finally, the biggest hound had enough and smashed his way through the cage door and the others started to follow suit and astaroth took off like a light towards the agility course and his brother.

He easily made it far ahead of them and stopped on the top of the ridge long enough to spot the other teen below. When he heard the dogs fast approaching from behind, he leapt up onto the cliff side and shimmed back out of sight and the dogs continued over the ridge and down into the course, honing in on Agramon.

***

Panting hard after his second lap, Agramon was sure he had it. He would blow everyone away tomorrow. Smirking he looked down at his reflection in the puddle beside him and frowned lightly when it began to ripple. He lifted his head to sniff the air and gasped, catching a whiff just as the hounds started flooding down the hill and spilling down onto the course.

“Fuck! He managed and bolted, making a quick u turn back towards the castle and they followed suit, rapidly gaining behind him.

The dogs spread and fanned out around him in small groups and he gasped, putting on the speed and taking a quick right and plowing through the ivy hanging over the maze entrance and for a moment he was completely sideways as he ran up on and along the wall as he took the corner.

The largest hound was right on him, snapping at his heals and he cried out, making another abrupt turn and the animal slammed off the wall and crumbled with a yelp but two more filed in to take its place, snarling and baying loudly.

He bolted quickly to the left then to the right and yelped as he almost ran into two more dogs, quickly dodging right and gasped as he came face to face with the stain glass window above the dining hall, closing his eyes and putting his head down quickly as he plowed through it, followed by the rest of the dogs as they came flooding into the hall.

Copia had just enough time to jump up from the table and pull Bell out of way when he heard the glass breaking and turned in time to see the Ministry’s hellhounds pouring in from the windows.

“EVERYONE BACK AGAINST THE WALLS NOW!” He bellowed and everyone screamed and panicked, hurrying out of the way as the animals came tearing through, eating and destroying everything in their path and Copia and the ghouls fought with them, snapping and shrieking, driving them back out to the cages as every ran for cover.

Once they passed Agramon scrambled out of his hiding spot and went to dart off on the opposite direction, yelping when he ran into something hard, rubbing his nose and sitting back on his haunches.Hesitantly looking up, he met the glaring, angry face of his father.

Behind Copia, Atazoth and Astaroth snickered and laughed.

“Ha, ha, busted!” one mocked and the other siblings laughed.

Agramon looked down.

“Told you I’d come to the party Papa.” He said softly, laughing nervously.

“You think this is funny!? You just put everyone in this room in danger!” Copia snapped, clenching his fists.

“I’m sorry!” Agramon said softly.

“For what? Letting out the hellhounds? Or ruining the party?"his father demanded.

“No! I didn't-” the boy tried, cowering a little under his father’s anger and everyone around them went silent as they watched the exchange.

“All you do is hide up in your room to pout and sulk!" Copia continued, getting louder.

“If you would just listen...” Agramon tried again.

“I mean what is your problem?” Copia continued.

“Papa just listen! Astaroth-"

“Is all this because you still haven’t grown and can’t finish the agility course?!” Copia snapped, cutting him off again.

Everyone around them gasped and Agramons eyes grew wide, his cheeks burning with shame and he looked at his father with a hurt look in his eyes, hanging his head and putting his ears back trying to fight off tears. Copia stopped and his eyes went wide, not believing what he'd just done.

“Dante!” Bell and Imperator said simutaniously, shocked at his reaction.

“Agramon…I didn’t mean that…” he started, but the teen cut him off, looking up at him angrily.

“Know what I’m thinking about when I’m hiding away up in my room? I’m thinking how great it would be if the Papa wasn’t my father! I hate you!” the teenager snapped, turning his head away and hiding the forming tears.

Copia gasped softly, his heart sinking.

“Agramon! I didn’t…” he tried.

“It would make being a little loser a lot easier!” he said, turning and darting out of the dining hall.

“Agramon! I’m sorry! Agramon! Please don't….” He tried, sighing softly and hanging his head and the rest of the congregation murmured amongst themselves.

"Fuck what have I done?" he whispered to himself.


	70. Chapter 70

“Everyone quiet and get out!” Imperator yelled and Special and Lilith tried to blend and slip in from the gardens with the ones that had been eating on the balcony, ducking down and creeping behind some siblings.

Special grunted and stood up a little when he hit someone’s legs and Lilith ran into his rear, falling back on her ass with a small yelp. Looking up, they met eyes with Sister Imperator, and she glared back at them.

“You two, STAY! “she growled and they gulped, nodding quickly. 

Atazoth smirked, locking eyes with Special before exiting out the back of the hall towards the kitchens with his brother.

“Just where have you both been? “she demanded as Copia stared them down as did the higher clergy.

“In the gardens Sister, enjoying some weed and the harvest moon.”

“Don’t lie to me boy, you forced yourself on her, didn’t you? I know how you beasts are during rut, and don’t think I don’t notice the state of her clothes

“No! I would never do something like that! I would never hurt her!” Special answered immediately but he knew she didn’t believe him.

“No, Gramma, it’s not like that!” Lilith protested, “we were just-“

“Lilith you give me no choice, you are banished to your quarters until we leave for work study next month and only to the library in the morning for your Latin class with Hamish. Special, you are relieved of your duties until that time as well, you are banished to tower in Tatuini’s wing, you are his problem now. You know there are to be no relations between the Higher ups and servants, you knew what the rules were.”

“Gramma you can’t!” Lilith cried, running forward and gripping the womans arm.

“you can’t punish her! She didn’t do anything wrong! The rules need to be changed! Just cause im a servant shouldn’t mean I can’t be with her! I love her and she loves me! All of you are wrong!” he snapped, stepping in front of Lilith.

Imperators eyes narrowed.

“How dare you speak to your superiors this way! You are a servant, and you are going to learn respect and your place in this ministry! You are banned to the tower, indefinitely.”

“Guards, collar! At once!” she ordered, and the ghoul gasped, looking over at Copia and he looked down, shaking his head.

“No! No Sister, Papa, I beg you! Please! Not the tower! I’ll do anything!” Special pleaded, desperately clawing at the iron collar around his neck.

“You’ve done this to yourself boy! You will never disrespect me or the elders of this Clergy again!” she barked, yanking him along hard by the collars chain toward the catacombs.


	71. Chapter 71

Special jumped and shrieked a little when the Cardinal’s huge black wolf charged the gate, snarling and snapping at them both. Imperator glared back at the amber eyed animal and punched it hard right in the nose. It yelped lightly and backed up, tucking its tail between its’ legs, flopping onto its back to expose its belly, submitting immediately.

“Get out of here Ferris, you bloody fool! I don’t have time for this!” she snapped, and the animal bolted back around the corner.

Deep in the dungeons many tunnels, Special could hear the howling and screeching of the Unbound and he moved closer to the Matriarch without even realizing it.

“Tatuini!” she called, her voice echoing. No answer, so she tried again.

“I’m here with your new ward! Tatuini! Emilio!”

Father Emilio came around the corner quickly, holding a torch. 

“Yes ma’am! Cardinal Tatuini is out supervising the younger Unbounds exercise time. I will assist you!” the small, mousey man replied, reached into the pockets of his robes for the keys, and nearly dropped the torch, which in turn made him drop the keys.

“Hurry up! You idiot!” Imperator snapped, crossing her arms in front of her.

“Y-Yes Sister! I apologize!” the father managed, picking up the keys and quickly opened the dungeons door, holding it for her.”

“This way!” Father Emilio said, quickly taking them down the first corridor.

Imperator followed closely behind, dragging Special along, keeping more to the center of the tunnel as they came up on cells full of Unbound berserkers, the guardians of the Clergy. The second they smelled them, they started trying to lunge at them through the bars, snapping and clawing at them as they worked themselves in to a frenzy. Special kept as close as he could to Imperator without touching her.

“S-Sister please! Please don’t leave me here!” he begged again, trying to take her hand into his huge paw. She quickly took her hand back, yanking him forward and pushing him in front of her as Father Emilio led them up the curving stone steps to the churches’ oldest bell tower. Emilio unlocked the cage door and Imperator shoved the ghoul inside and the Father hurried to restrain his wrists and ankles with the shackles bolted to the wall, clamping a tight iron collar of Tatuini’s design around his neck and returned the other to Imperator.

“Until you learn to submit and follow my rules ghoul, this is where you will remain.” She replied; her voice cold as she slammed the cell door in his face. He immediately tried to smash himself against the cell door, sticking his arm out to reach for her.

“Gramma! I’m sorry! Please!” he tried.

“The time for apologies is past. You will learn to mind and serve. Even if we have to beat it into you.”


	72. Chapter 72

Tatuini grinned from ear to ear as he walked around Special, who growled and lunged at the Cardinal despite the chain and yelp when he was jabbed in the ribs and zapped with a cattle prod.

The ghoul roared out in pain when Tatuini caught him again in his gut, making him crumple to his knees.

“Fucked up bad this time didn’t you, shiavo? Well you’re going to pay for what you did to Idris and for helping Copia’s little brat get away all those years ago, don’t think I’ve forgotten. You’re going to pay in blood boy.’ He chuckled, dousing the ghoul with a bucket of ice water before hitting him with the cattle prod again.

***

Lilith cried hard, curling up tight in her bed. She’d locked herself in her room away from everyone after she’d been ripped from Special’s arms, refusing to let even Bell and Papa in.

It had been nearly a week now and she’d started refusing food two days ago.

She scowled at a knock at her door, turning over in bed to face the window.

“Go AWAY Draven!” she yelled.

“Let me in Sis!” he called back.

“No!”

“I wasn’t asking. Let me in or I’m coming in.”

“Draven don’t you dare phase through that door!” she snapped.

He suddenly appeared right next to her on the bed and she punched him hard in the arm.

“Too late!” he quipped.

He looked her over and frowned, she was a mess and it made his heart sink.

“What did Special do to you sis? Everybody is talking, saying horrible stuff.”

“Oh for fuck sake! He didn’t DO anything, WE made love, I asked and wanted him to! We’re both 18! I can make my own choices and I chose Special! I don’t care if he’s a servant and a ghoul. I love him! Papa told us you love who you love, it just is, never be ashamed, and I’m not! But i feel different now Draven, and I’m scared, I need to be with him.”

Her brother nodded, remaining silent a while before answering.

“Then I’ll take you to him.”


	73. Chapter 73

“Papa…when is Special coming back?” Cyrus asked quietly, walking Hecate slowly around the ring, stroking her mane.

Copia sighed softly, casting him an almost sorrowful look.

“I don’t think he’s coming back, topolino. He disrespected Gramma and the higher Clergy. There is nothing I can say about it.” He answered quietly, shifting in his saddle and gently spurring Zeus lightly with his boot heel to go faster.

“But he didn’t do it! They didn’t do anything! He would never hurt Lilith. Especially like that! They were just making out, that’s all. It’s not a big deal...” the kit protested, but Copia held up his hand to silence him.

“Be that as it may, the way he did so was inappropriate. He must learn respect. Just as your siblings are learning about it now. I have failed them. Now Agramon hates me, but you my son…I can always count on you. If something were to happen to me… I could trust you to do right by the Ministry and this family.” Copia said, hissing and wincing as he turned Zeus around to face Cyrus in the center of the ring.

“Promise me boy.” He said, coming right up to Hecate’s side and staring Cyrus down.

“Promise me that all my suffering and sacrifice won’t be for nothing!” he pleaded, his voice nearly breaking and the teen felt his stomach sink when he saw the fear, the desperation in his fathers’ eyes.

“I…I promise Papa.” He replied, taking Copias’ hand in his.

Copia smiled softly and seemed to relax a little, gently squeezing his son’s hand.

“Papa, there has to be something you can do to get Special out.”

“He has to learn that is the end of it.”

"Yes Papa..."

***

Draven flinched a little when screams echoed loudly through the tunnel and he wondered who was being tortured this time. 

Gripping Lilith hand and squeezing tight, he held the torch above them with his tail.

“that sounds like Special! We need to hurry!” she whispered frantically and grunted a little when she ran into his back when he stopped abruptly.

“Why’d you stop?’’ She demanded, and he quickly put the torch out, the only light remaining barely lighting the tunnel enough to see more than a few inches in front of them, smashing them both back around another corner and back against the tunnel wall.

“He’s coming! Be still and silent!” he managed, just as Tatuini and Emilio came around the corner, the Cardinals eyes almost glowing in the dark as he walked slowly back, the Father , holding onto the back of Tatuini’s cassock to keep up.

Suddenly the old man stopped, and Draven could just make out the cardinal, tilting his head and smelling the air. He growled.

Emilio ran right into him, completely blind in the blackness.

“w-what is going on your eminence?”

The is someone down here with us.” The Cardinal said, turning in a slow circle, his eyes glowing a soft green.

“Draven you have to phase us out of here!” Lilith whispered urgently, tugging his arm and he clapped a paw over her mouth.

“He’ll hear you! I can’t phase me and another person yet!” he whispered back, gasping softly when the Cardinal’s head snapped in their direction, and the man froze again.

Both of them held their breath, trembling under Tatuini’s gaze.

Finally the cardinal growled lightly then moved on.

“I will be watching” he said simply and they swallowed hard, not moving, barely daring to breath for a long time before starting back toward the direction of the screams they’d heard earlier.

They finally saw the glow from a torch from up ahead and ran to it, coming upon a row of cages.

“Special! Are you down here?”

“Lilith help me please!” came the weak reply and the two ran to the end of the long steps that lead up to a tiny lone tower and it got windier and colder as they went up.

The windows did little to keep out the weather and shivered, racing up the stairs, getting hit with an icy cold blast from outside as she came up to the cell door,  
there was Special, slumped down on his knees, limp in the shackles, hanging his head, his battered body shaking from the cold. The closer she looked, she could she he was covered in burn marks.

“Oh No, no!” she gasped, searching frantically around for a key.

“S-Step aside c-child, I w-will h-help you but you m-must be quick.” Emilio said from behind them.

Draven growled at the smaller man and cowered back against the wall, dropping the key chain.

“Easy, Father Emilio helped Special and I a long time ago, you can trust him, back off! She said, snatching the keys up and unlocking the cell door. 

She then tossed the keys to Draven to unlock the shackles and she hugged Special around the neck, trying to hold onto him when he slumped against her and Emilio scrambled to help.

The ghoul shrieked, crying out in agony.

“Leave me please it hurts too bad!" He sobbed, curling into the fetal position

“Baby I’m so sorry I don’t want to hurt you but we have to get you to Papa, this isn’t right! the Cardinal will kill you!”

“Please just let me die, please it h…hurts.” He moaned out, crying again and Lilith hits, gently caressing the undamaged side of the ghouls face.

“Draven, please, you have to try and phase us out!"

“I…I can’t yet! I’ve never done it successfully!”

Emilio hurried around and reclosed the shackles and cell door.

“you b-better f-figure out s-something s-soon, h-he’ll be c-coming back s-soon!"

"Aether can! Go get him! NOW!” Lilith said quickly, holding the battered ghouls head in her lap.

Draven complied, disappearing to go look for the quintessence ghoul.

Lilith and Emilio both flinched when Tatuini yelled up to the tower.

“EMILIO! I have my classes. Tend to the ghoul! His next lesson will be the moment I return.

“Y-yes your e-eminence.”

“Damn it man, work on your stutter! The Cardinal yelled before leaving and they both sighed in relief.

“Y-you d-don’t know h-how lucky w-we are he w-was in a g-good m-mood today.” Emilio said quickly.

“Fuckin’ lord below mate, what’d he do to you?” Aether asked when he phased up through the floor, Draven close behind.

As gently as he could, he lifted Special up onto his shoulder and the ghoul shrieked.

“I know I’m so sorry, let’s get you to Tommy, he has the best stuff for burns. Draven, Lilith, grab hold of one of my legs and hold on tight.” Aether explained, phasing them out far from the castle to the home of an old ghoul that lived in the middle of the Ministry’s marijuana fields way away from everyone. The perfect hiding place for a run away.


	74. Chapter 74

“Aether! I haven’t seen you in a- whoa, what happened man?” Tommy asked when Aether appeared in the middle of the old hanger, taking a big rip from a bong as the quinessence ghoul gently laid the battered fire ghoul at his feet.

“The Cardinal did this to him.” Aether replied

“Tatuini?” Tommy asked ,looking the boy over, taking him by the muzzle and gently lifting his head, examining the wounds on his face and Aether nodded.

“Oh, that guy’s a bummer man, bad news. Don’t worry kid, I got something that will help.” He said when Special whined softly, starting to cry and tremble.

Tommy for lack of a better term, looked like the stereo typical hippie. Long grey hair, wrapped around his forehead was a tie-dye bandana holding it back, round rimmed blue tinted sunglasses siting low on his muzzle.

He rummaged around on his botany table and came back with a glass jar with some kind of green salve in it.

Special watched him carefully as he scooped some into his paw and gently applied to one of the burns on his face, holding his paw over it.

A bluish glow surround his paw and suddenly it didn’t hurt anymore.

“There, how’s that man?”

“So much better, thank you..."

The old ghoul smiled, and quickly healed the others and Special could finally sit up without pain and the second he did, Lilith hugged him tight, crawling carefully into the ghoul’s lap and curling up and he hugged her to him.

“Special I’m so sorry, I never meant for you to get hurt!”

“I would take a thousand beatings for you.” He replied with a weak smile.

“My pleasure, man. Hey you all are old enough, let’s blaze one man!” the old ghoul said, hurrying back to his couch and grabbing his rolling tray.  
Draven smiled and looked back at Aether.

Aether watched and smiled, nodding.

“Go on, meet me back after for your lesson. All of you stay with Tommy until I get back, I’m going to talk to Papa about this. It’s wrong. While he did mouth off, I know he wouldn’t hurt you Lilith”

“Yes Aether, and thank you.”

He bowed and nodded, before phasing back to the castle.

***

Emilio ran as fast as he could up out of the catacombs and wove in between the Sisters in the kitchen, keeping the lunch basket above his head.

“Late again Father?” Sister Angela asked with a knowing smile, handing him a bottle of wine from one of the fridges.

“A-always it s-seems S-Sister. T-thank you.” He managed, taking it and hurrying out into the gardens.

Moira smiled widely, shaking her head when Emilio finally came bumbling around the corner, sprinting to meet her at the gazebo.

“Late again, my love?” she asked, kissing him hard and he smiled into it .

“T-Tauini finally w-went to his c-classes.” He replied, kissing her again and setting everything down in the grass, in the shadow of the gazebo.

“then you’re all mine? The whole rest of the day?”

He smiled, kissing her face.

“All y-yours, I p-promise, l-let me g-get our l-lunch.”

She beamed and hugged him around the neck.

“Good cause our baby needs their Daddy.” She said in his ear and he smiled, placing his hands on her belly and smiled himself when the baby moved under his hands.

“W-what shall w-we call h-her?” he asked, kissing her again.

“I wanted to name her after my sister.”

“T-that’s a g-great idea baby. H-have you t-told h-her y-yet?”

Moira shook her head and bumped her forehead to his.

“I was kind of scared to honestly, after seeing how Sister reacted to Special and Lilith being caught together, I didn’t want to see you hurt too…I guess that’s pretty  
selfish” she admitted kissing his cheek and reluctantly let him go so he could set up their picnic.

“N-no it’s y-your instincts k-keeping your b-baby s-safe. I-I w-will t-talk to P-Papa. T-Things are d-different n-now. D-Do not w-worry my l-love, let us e-eat, I’ll g-go see h-  
him after h-his w-workout.”

***

Aether phased to Papa’s wing of the castle to his work out room, blinking a little at the weed smoke that hit him in the face.

“Come on P-Papa, you g-got it, one m-more and you d-did your s-set. And you g-get another h-hit off the j-joint, and m-maybe s-some C-Cheetos. B-but you g-gotta work f-for it!” Cyrus said, holding the joint in one paw and working out his free arm with a fifty-pound dumbbell while Copia struggled with his last bench press. He watched him work at it a few more seconds then put it down to help spot his father, easily helping place the weight back.

Cyrus had grown in to a strapping, tall, and heavily muscled teen, and Aether barely recognized him. He looked just like Copia, side burns and moustache and all, but far surpassed his father in height, now an intimidating six foot five.Copia breathed hard and laid his head back, grabbing a hand towel to wipe his face and dry his hair  
.  
“G-great job P-Papa! One m-more s-set than l-last time! G-go s-shower and w-we can s-smoke before d-dinner. I’ll m-make the p-post w-work out d-drinks!” Cyrus praised as his father got up slowly, smiling.

“Oh, hey Aether! When did you get here?” the teen asked, wiping down and disinfecting the equipment.  
Copia turned and smiled.

“What can I do for you Aether?” He asked, stripping off his soaked tanktop.

“Papa we need to talk about Special.”

“What is there to talk about ghoul? You were there same as I and his behavior will not be tolerated.” He replied, readying the shower and Aether bowed, politely turning around the face the wall as the Papa slipped into the shower and closed the curtain.

The ghoul thought quietly a moment, folding his hands behind his back before he continued, his tail flicking.

“Papa, I sprung him, he’s with Tommy. If I hadn’t, Tatuini would’ve beaten him to death. The laws have got to change, you know he and Lilith didn’t do anything wrong…. same as you and Bell sir. You love who you love mate, remember? You have to have Sister pardon him and get the laws changed. Please! Or…Martha and I, Geo, Persephone, Alpha, Pandora, Emilio and Moira…sir, we won’t have a future. I want to have a family Papa.”

Copia let out a soft sigh before turning the water off, drying with one towel and wrapping the other around his waist.

Aether turned back to face him and Copia watched him a moment.

“Very well, I will dress and we will go talk to Imperator.”


	75. Chapter 75

***  
“Alright Papa, I will allow it, after hearing the actual circumstances, but there are conditions.”  
“Of course, Sister.” Papa agreed, looking over at the nervous young couple.  
“Special will be relieved of his inside duties and reassigned as Tommy’s new assistant, only to work in Tommy’s shop, the marijuana fields and to attend his classes. The only time you two will have contact is class and meal times, until I feel you both have learned how to obey my rules. The rest of the ghouls will now be allowed relationships with humans and vice versa , and higher up with servant, without fear of punishment, but one wrong move by anyone and it’s right back to the old rules. While I still feel like this is the wrong choice, love is love, but it comes at a price, remember that.”  
“Yes Sister!” Special and Lilith answered in unison, both smiling widely and Special picked Lilith up for a hug and she returned it, hugging the ghoul tight around the neck.  
Copia smiled.  
“So it shall be.” He said softly.  
“This meeting is over, all of you get ready for dinner, I will announce the new law then.”  
“Gramma can I please go out to Tommy’s with Special before dinner? Please? Just for a little bit?”  
Imperator smiled softly and Copia smiled and shook his head, going back to his office.  
“Alright, alright but I better see you both before second bell.”

***

3 months later

Special ran as fast as he could down the stairs from the tower once Tommy woke him, bum rushing up through the pot fields, up through the gardens and through the dining hall. 

Lilith was leaving with Imperator to begin her work study in the big city and if he didn’t hurry, he wouldn’t get to say goodbye. 

He tried to go around the corner, shifting down to all fours, his claws momentarily slipping on the marble floor in the newer wing, his paws finally found their purchase and he galloped towards the library.

The door to it suddenly swung open and Lilith came out with her backpack and an arm full of books. He gasped and tried to back pedal with all four paws, coming into an abrupt stop, almost touching her and stood up quickly on his hind legs. 

Lilith smiled warmly at him and he gave his little half smirk back, blushing a little despite himself when she ran her fingers through his mohawk.

“I… uh…I thought I was going to miss you…Tommy forgot to get me up.” he stammered, shifting nervously, his tail flicking a little.

“Is that why you almost ran me over?” she asked with a smirk.

He gave her a sheepish grin and nodded quickly, trying not to stare. Even in her full habit, she captivated him with her beauty. He reached up under his mask and plucked a joint from behind his ear.

“You, um…you want to hotbox in the confessional before you go?” He asked hesitantly, pulling a fat joint from his jeans.

“Sure! With Gramma along it’s going to be a long trip.” She replied. 

“Maybe…we could hang out and watch our favorite movie when I get back from work study it’s only gonna be six months, that’s not so long.” She offered, shifting and accidentally dropped one of her books. Special caught it with his tail and put it back in her arms. 

She smiled and leaned up and took his mask in her hands and slowly lifted it up and off. He tensed but didn’t stop her, still staring at her in disbelief whenever she didn’t flinch and even smiled at his true face, kissing his cheek. Even sober she was unafraid.

She smiled and gave him back his mask when she heard Nihil calling.

“I have to go now Special, ok? Can we do a rain check on the smoke session?”

He nodded quickly and smiled, handing her the joint and she grinned, tucking it into the inner pouch of her bag

“Thanks, I love you! I’ll write you I promise.” she said, running off to meet the grand Papa and Imperator. 

Special finally found his voice again after she’d turned the corner and his shoulders and ears dropped back in defeat.

“Y…yeah! I love you too! See ya!” He replied after her, cursing his awkwardness. 

Rubbing the back of his neck with his tail, he tossed his mask, quickly bolting on all fours down the service hallway back to the front of the castle and up and over the library wall, leaping across the ceiling beams, following Lilith silently from above as she walked with her bags to the main entrance. He just had to get one more look at her.

Getting lost in his thoughts, he almost didn’t notice Sister Imperator come into the room. His eyes widened as he snapped out of it, almost falling off the last beam, jumping back and flattening himself against the stone wall, hiding in the shadows and narrowly avoided Imperator’s gaze when she looked up to see why the chandelier was swinging. 

Frowning lightly, the old woman took Lilith’s arm, dragging her to the door and out to the waiting horses.

“Come child! Where have you been? We are terribly late to meet our driver in the village, we have a long ride ahead of us and the horses are restless!” she snapped, hurrying her out the door. 

Special clicked softly and scaled up the wall, up to a balcony and launched up into the ceiling and out one of the windows above the main door to watch on the ledge above.

“I’m sorry Sister, I had to say goodbye to Special!” Lilith tried to explain as she secured her bags to the horse and carefully mounted it.

“You have no time for that creature young one, or this lovesick foolishness. You must focus on your studies and dedicate yourself to your mission. You have no time to waste on a creature who can never leave the ministry." Imperator said immediately, taking the offered hand of the servant ghoul and mounted her horse as well.

“But I love him Gramma!” Lilith snapped, getting angrier by the minute and she groaned a little when she suddenly became very nauseous, but she managed to bite it back.

“What do you know about love girl? You are still a child. You were under the influence of alcohol and weed and lust fueled hormones brought about by your Papa’s inability to control himself. You’re still blind to the ways of the outside world and the harsh truths that wait for you beyond the protection of this ministry’s gates. He is a ghoul, child. A demon, a guardian of The Clergy and the Ministry. Nothing more, nothing less. A servant to do our bidding. Your relationship would never be accepted there, and you would be trapped in this castle forever.” Imperator said, snapping her horses’ reins.

Lilith frowned and tightened her grip on hers, suddenly unexplainably angry.

“I’ve done a lot of research. I’m going to the village to learn right? Special is more than that, Gramma. He accepts me for me, even though I don’t really know who I am. He really loves me, and I don’t have to go searching when what I want is right here, so I wish you wouldn’t talk about him like that! He has a name.” she snapped.

Imperator shot her a glare, furious at the sudden attitude as she was feeling unwell herself.

“Do not get smart with me girl, I know! I gave it to him! Considering his recent behavior, it doesn’t deserve acknowledgement. Besides that, a ghoul doesn’t have feelings or emotions like us.”

“What if you’re wrong Sister?” Lilith asked.

“In my many years, I find that I rarely am. Let’s go, enough of this talk now. I forbid you to speak to him until I figure out how to keep you two separate once when we return. It’s time to focus on your future.” She said starting the horse off in a gallop. 

Lilith frowned but nodded, looking back up at Special before taking off after Imperator. 

Specials shoulders slumped, his eyes welling with tears as a cold rain started to fall and a huge bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. He jumped a little when a hand gripped his shoulder and gently squeezed. Special didn’t have to turn around to recognize Copia's scent.

“I already miss her Papa.” He said softly, sighing and rubbing the back of his neck with his tail and watched the rain fall over the gardens.

“Waiting is the hardest part, but she will be back with us soon. Come, we must join Nihil for dinner in the main hall.” Copia said softly, turning and starting slowly down the winding stairs and back to the main floor. Special followed close behind, watching him carefully. 

He noticed Copia had begun slowing down over the past few months. It had gotten steadily worse and he was now relying heavily on his cane to walk when no one was around, wincing a little with each movement, sweat beading on his brow.

Special frowned a little in concern and offered his paw to him for support. 

“Papa, are you alright?” Special asked softly. Copia stiffened and stood a little straighter, quickening his pace.

“I am fine boy, don’t worry yourself with me. Go now, assist the other ghouls with setting the table, please.” He replied quickly, wincing lightly and waving him on. 

Special nodded hesitantly and bounded off down the main hall. 

The second he was out of sight, Copia winced, hissing and crying out softly, slumping against the base of the banister as he sunk to his left knee, clutching at his right hip and leg. 

Breathing hard and closing is eyes, he steeled himself and forced back up, using the cane for support and slowly made his way towards the dining hall.


	76. Chapter 76

Special turned the corner, and dropped to all fours, bolting up the servant hallway, running towards the older part of the castle. Scurrying through the kitchens and up an old unused chimney, he burst out the top, running along the roof, and quickly weaving in between the swinging bells in the tower to try and get a glimpse of Lilith as she and Imperator made their way through the huge gardens. He growled, struggling to see from his perch. He still was not high enough. He began to scale the wall, climbing higher, finally spotting them on the horses in the distance. 

Leaping up to the top of the main roof, he scaled another tower face, finally leaping up to grip the large Grucifix on the main steeple.

Still too far away!

He slipped into another tower and leapt across the ceiling beams in the dining hall, climbing up through the servant quarters and up the winding stairs to his own tower, the oldest and tallest of them all and leapt out one of the windows to scale the wall to the roof. 

He scrambled up and hung onto the lightening rod, smiling when he could see Lilith clearly, almost at the topiary gardens, her blonde and blue striped hair billowing out behind her as the horse galloped along and he inhaled deeply to catch her scent on the wind.

The rain picked up again as Imperator and Lilith passed through the main gates and left the Ministry grounds.

Looking down, he sighed softly when they disappeared, sliding back down and climbing back through the window of the tower, slowly making his way to join the others for dinner.

Flicking his tail listlessly, he stood up on his hind legs, trailing his claws over the smooth stone. He stopped abruptly at the hall to Copia’s office and gasped when he saw the door ajar and his cane in the middle of the hall. He rushed over to find him on his side on the floor, barely conscious and moaning softly in pain.

“Papa! What happened? Can you hear me?” he asked quickly, trying to sit him up.

Copia slumped back to the floor and Special started to panic, slipping one arm under the man’s neck and knees and gently lifted him up, rushing to the main hall.

“Somebody! Help me!” he yelled, picking up his pace, tightening his grip on the man. The other ghouls came rushing around the corner and gasped. Aether quickly scooped Copia into his arms and bolted to the infirmary.

“Special what happened? “Bell demanded, coming down from upstairs.

“I found Papa on the floor.” He said as she rushed past him to follow the others.

All but Geo and Nihil sat out in the waiting room and Special paced back and forth, flicking his tail and wringing his paws. Finally, Geo came out, looking at Bell when she looked up at him then down.

“What is wrong with him?” Bell demanded. 

The Earth ghoul looked down, stimming his paws, hesitating.

“Cancer, in his bones. It’s come out of remission and with a vengeance. Started in his hip and has now spread down into his leg and liver and up into his lungs and stomach.” Otto replied quietly from behind him.

Bell shook her head quickly in denial and the others looked down.

“There must be something you can – “she started, but Otto shook his head.

“This is beyond me. Some things…I just can’t heal. I’m so sorry.” He replied softly.

Bell looked to Nihil in desperation. 

“Grampa please, there must be something we can do! You could send for help from one of the doctors in the big city, send Dante to the London abbey and he can go to hospital there! "

“My child, you know we do not bring outside people in. We are self-sufficient, and we cannot risk exposure. It is risky enough for us to do the work study and even if I sent him there now, he wouldn’t survive the journey. I am sorry but that is my final word. We will make him as comfortable as possible. But the cancer has spread. Spend time with him while you still can.”

“Please! I will go! I will get the medicine and come right back, no one will catch me I promise, you can’t just give up on him!” she begged, kneeling and gripping his robes.

“Enough child! No one is leaving and that is final!” Nihil snapped, stepping around her to return to his quarters.

They all looked down and Bell hitched hard, rushing into Copias room and slamming the door.  
The other ghouls scooped up the kits when they tried to come in and took them down to the game room.

Special waited till he was sure they were gone before slinking up the wall and up into the ceiling, quietly creeping across it to look down through the grate of the air vent. Bell sat close by the Papa’s side, maneuvering around the wires and IV to gently grip and hold his hand, careful of her claws. 

Copia stirred a little, blinking, trying to open his eyes, turning his head to finally look at her. She smiled lovingly at him and gently caressed his face, massaging his scalp with her claws. He kissed her hand, smiling weakly back.

“Cara mia, you’re still here?” he managed, slurring a little.

She nodded and replied softly.

“Of course, my love. “

He struggled to keep his eyes open, wincing and tried to shift. 

“Go to bed Bell…get some sleep.” He mumbled softly, fighting against the pain medication to form sentences, eyes closed once more. He arched his back suddenly cried out in pain, white knuckling the sheets.

Special closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. He had never seen Copia like this.

“Soon baby, I want to be here for you…” she said quickly, caressing his face again as he started to ease back down and breathe slowly again. 

“It’s alright… I’m alright.” he said softly, hitching a little and closing his eyes.

“I’m tired…Bell. I want to rest...” he managed to whisper.

“Please you can’t leave me here alone Dante…” she replied, her voice beginning to crack. 

“it hurts too much.” he answered weakly.

She hitched too and started to cry softly, gently caressing his face and brushed his hair back with her tail. 

“I don’t know what to do Dante…” she admitted.

“My love, you just need to let me go. I have wonderful pictures in time to take with me." He answered.

Special looked down at Copia in disbelief, then to Bell, looking down and rubbing at his eyes as they welled with tears. 

Frowning and growling softly, he looked down at Copia once more before tearing off through the ceiling towards his tower.

Snatching his leather satchel, he started stuffing it with anything he might need clothes wise then jumped out the main window of the tower, sliding down the stone gutter to the ledge below and snuck into the kitchen to steal some provisions and water bottles. He left the bag on the kitchen counter and ran back up into the tunnels towards Imperators study.

Quietly he started past Nihil’s room, hesitantly looking in. 

The old man was asleep in an armchair by the desk. As silently as he could, Special snuck into the room, sniffing the air, keeping low to the floor. He snatched a map of the ministry grounds, surrounding woods and villages from his desk, jumping a little when the old man stirred, and something fell from his hand.

Curious, Special waited till he settled again then reached down and picked it up, bringing it a little closer to his face to see in the dim candle glow. His eyes widened. It was an old photo showing Nihil with a young Copia on his shoulders, hugging the old Popes head as they both smiled and posed for the photo. He smiled softly and looked over at Nihil then down, suddenly overwhelmed with sadness.

Gently, he reclined Nihil’s chair, removed the mitre, placing it on the desk and gently covered the old man, returning the picture to his hand.

“I will make him better Grampa, I promise. I know I can find someone to help him.” He said softly, kissing the old man’s forehead before leaving.

Satisfied he had all he would need, he put on his uniform and donned his silver mask, then his hooded cape, slipping back into the kitchen, he snatched his bag and jumped out of the back window and through the gardens towards the stables.

He came around the rose bushes and nearly ran into Bell. He locked eyes with her, his wide. Hers were still filled with tears and she quickly took her grucifix and slipped it around his neck, gently cupping his mask and bumping her forehead to his, staring him down. He looked back into hers and saw the anguish in them. 

“Please. Please bring back some one to help him Special.” She begged him.

“You have my word Mama. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He replied

“Take Papa’s white mare. Go now. I will stall Grampa” 

He hugged her tight and nuzzled under her ear.

“I love you Mama, take care of Papa.” He whispered, before bounding off to the stables.   
Bell smiled softly. 

“Worry about yourself. All humans fear what they do not understand!” she called out after him.


	77. Chapter 77

Special pushed the horse at a full gallop for nearly forty-five minutes before stopping to let it drink and to look over the map, lighting the tip of his tail to use as a lantern, scratching absently behind his right horn. 

He paused when his stomach growled loudly. Securing the horse to a tree, he grabbed his satchel and went to grab something to eat. The second he reached his paw inside, it moved, and he threw it in surprise. 

A little yelp could be heard when the bag hit the ground, followed by a series of irritated hisses and clicks. Frowning lightly, Special bent down to lift the flap of the bag. In place of his food sat a very full Agramon.

“Dude! Are you fucking kidding?” He barked at the surprised little one.

“I want to come too! I can help! I promise!” he replied immediately scurrying out of the bag, looking expectantly up at him.

“Please Special! The last thing I told Papa was that I wished he wasn’t my father and I hated him! I can’t have that be the last thing he remembers I did. PLEASE! I didn’t mean it…he just hurt my feelings.”

Special sighed softly as his anger dwindled and he sat down on the forest floor in front of the teenager.

“Aggy, this is really serious. Papa is very sick. I don’t have time to babysit.” He scolded softly.

Agramon deflated a little, his ears and tail drooping and he looked up at Special with sad eyes as he crept out of the satchel and closer to him.

“Is that why Mama's so sad?” he asked softly, hugging his tail gently to the side of his face.

Special nodded in reply and hugged him tight.

The boy wore a pained expression and hugged Specials leg tight, quiet now, seemly lost in thought.

After a brief silence he spoke again, his voice barely a whisper.

“Special? “

The fire ghoul gently wrapped his tail around the boy and pulled him close.

“Yeah little dude?” he asked.

“Papa's gonna die, isn’t he?” Agramon questioned, his voice cracking a little. 

Special took a quick breath and closed his eyes tight, hugging him tight to his leg with his tail. 

“Not if I can help it, Agramon. But we have to hurry.” He replied and placed the smaller ghoul on his shoulders, remounting his horse.

***

“I’m hungry. When are we going to get there?” the boy asked, gripping the ghouls’ horns for support and craned his head up at huge old trees that lined the path.

The ghoul growled in irritation, flicking his tail.

“How could you be hungry? You scarfed ALL the food I had an hour ago and you’re hungry?” Special grumbled, gripping the reins tight and trying to keep his eyes on the path ahead of them.

“Special how come we don’t just fly?” 

“Are kidding? What if someone saw me? no way.”

Agramon lifted his head and started sniffing the air, standing up a little on the ghouls’ shoulders and wagging his tail.

Quickly hopping down and sniffing around the leaf litter, He locked onto the smell of whatever it was and followed it to the tree line.

“Aggy, come on focus, we don’t have time for this, we’ll stop soon. We must keep going!” Special scolded, stopping the stallion.

The teen ignored him, slinking low to the ground when the brush in front of him moved, flicking his tail and clicking softly, getting ready to pounce. 

Suddenly a large rabbit darted out from the underbrush, right under the boys’ nose and under the horse, spooking it and causing it rear back, throwing Special and bolting of down the path. 

Agramon was right on the rabbits’ heels on all fours, following it off the trail and into the woods.

“AGRAMON! STOP! Don’t stray from the path! I don’t know these woods!” The fire ghoul bellowed, snatching up his satchel and bolted into the woods after him.

“Fuck! This isn’t happening, we were supposed to stay on the path! The fucking horse is long gone…fuck!” he cursed to himself, panting hard now, scanning the woods desperately for the kit.

“Agramon! Where are you?” he yelled.

His cries fell on deaf ears as the kit closed in on its target, shrieking and launching at the terrified animal, latching onto its’ neck. smashing them into the ground a little at the impact, grunting softly. 

He violently bit down and shook his head the second he righted himself. 

He hissed and clicked, shaking his head quickly again, growling as Special finally caught up, splashing them both with gore.

“I could throttle you, you scared Hecate off! Now we’re fucking stuck out here! We must reach the village before the first snow and that could happen any day! Your Papa doesn’t have much time left and you can’t even be bothered to stay focused enough to help him!” Special snapped, now towering over the little ghoul, his tail flicking angrily.

Agramon flinched away from the larger ghoul and dropped his catch curling up in a ball, terrified.

“I was only trying to help…cuz I ate all the food...” he replied in a tiny voice.

“You’ve helped quite enough! All you’ve done is cause trouble for me since you got here! How am I supposed to help your Papa now? Your mother is going to be worried sick! “he barked, immediately wincing at the venom in his words and harsh tone.

Agramon flinched again and started hitching and looked down, crying softly.

Rubbing at his eyes he looked up at Special and started crying harder, bolting off deeper into the woods, going as fast as he could go on all fours.

“Come back! I’m sorry! Please! He said, trying to pursue but the kit had already left him far behind.

Sighing softly, he rubbed his face and the back of his neck before looking around, shouldering his bag and taking off after him.

***

The little ghoul cried hard as he ran, sniffling and stopping to catch his breath, leaning against the base of and ancient old oak, trying to avoid the bright rays of sunlight coming through the canopy. 

Hitching a little and wiping at his nose, he looked around.

The forest was quiet save for his heavy breathing and a few cries from a far-off crow. He looked up at the huge trees around him and figured it must be an older part of the forest. His mouth hung open a little at their sheer height and sniffed the air a little. 

Water! He thought. He was very thirsty and eagerly followed the smell with his nose in the air, eyes closed, walking deeper into the woods. Suddenly the ground gave way beneath he and he cried out, plummeting down into the darkness below.

***

Special heard Agramons’ cry and sped up, breathing hard, smelling the air to try and get the kits scent.

“Little dude! Aggy! Where are you!”

“Here Special! I’m here! Its dark and I fell in the water!” the kit cried, his voice echo oddly, sounding a million miles away.

“Careful I fell in!” Agramon yelled when he heard the ghoul come up on the ground above him.

Special peer down into a hole in the leaf little, spotting the teen struggling in the water far below.

“Hang on Aggy, I’m coming!” he said, looking for another way down and shimming down the face of the cliff to the valley below, coming around the corner and fighting his way through thick brush and hanging ivy covering the entrance.

He gasped when he’s cleared enough of it to let some light through. Before him was a massive cave, the base filled with water from the underground river.

The remnants of a dock could be seen in the small amount of light that shown through the ivy and huge torches lined the walls. across the small lake, steps were carved out of the stone leading up to a raised stone platform and what looked to be dozens of seats made from large chunks of stone and a crudely carved altar.

A massive gold Grucifix hung above it, anchored deep into the stone ceiling. 

Coughing and sputtering, Agramon pulled himself up out of the water at Specials feet.

Turning around and sitting in front of the fire ghoul, the kit took everything in, his mouth hanging open a little too.

“What is it Special?” He asked quietly, shaking off.

“I don’t know but lets’ find out, get some light in here.” he said, scaling the wall to light the torches with his tail before jumping back down.

“WOW! Special, look!” the boy said in awe, almost breaking his neck to crane his head back, looking up at the massive cathedral like ceiling of the cave. 

Covering it and the walls, were paintings. From crude cave paintings to intricate, detailed murals, painted side by side, spiraling in large circles to the center of the ceiling.

It showed their Clergy’s story through the centuries and from what Special could tell, all the way back to the creation of The Garden, up to predict Copias’ rise to power. 

As he studied each, the fire ghoul grimaced at some of the older paintings, seeing agreements between their people and other humans being torn apart as fear and rumors spread of The Clergy being made up of demons who were led by the Devil himself. 

His eyes welled with tears as he saw the suffering the humans had caused their kind. How many they had persecuted, tortured and killed. They had nothing to fear but the made- up stories and gossip. 

Despite all these things, they remained, continuing to live alongside the humans in the cover of mask and darkness. 

He sighed softly. 

Maybe, one day, he thought, something would change all that and they could exist as one.   
A small tug on his tail snapped him back to reality.

“Special?” the kit asked.

“Hm?” He replied, still taking in the paintings. 

“Are those all humans?” he asked, climbing back up to sit on Specials shoulders, hugging the ghouls head.

“Yeah little dude.”

“Like Papa and Gramma?” the kit asked, hiding behind Specials head, looking fearfully at the more primitive draws, crude and rough depicting their kind being burned at the stake.

“They aren’t human anymore, and they would never hurt you.”

The kit looked up at him.

“What about Lilith?” he asked, watching Specials face.

“Lilith is different. She’s dedicated herself to the Clergy and the Dark Lord, just as the other Brothers and Sisters of Sin have. Some humans are able to hear His call.”

“Good.” The kit replied, looking back up at the painting.

“Those Humans are scary…especially with all of those torches, crosses and swords.…” he said, his voice small.

Special looked up at the paintings, eyes going wide when he heard his mother whisper in his head. 

All humans fear what they do not understand!

Who were the real monsters?

“They are, aren’t they? Come on, we have to find Papa’s horse and something to eat.”


	78. Chapter 78

Lilith dismounted her horse as Imperator talked to their waiting driver. She smiled, watching the bustling village around her.

So many new sounds, and smells, so many things to experience and see. 

Some of the women huddling around the market stalls watched them carefully, whispering amongst themselves.

She frowned a little, ignoring them. 

It had started already, and they’d only been here a few minutes. 

She knew the Clergy did a lot for trading with the village of fresh goods and wondered how they would be treated if that weren’t the case. No one really looked very friendly.

“Ah! Sister Imperator! How good to see you again! What brings you so far?” A tall, lightly muscled, blonde haired young man asked the old woman before embracing her. She embraced him back tight and smiled widely.

“Come here please child!” she called, waving her over. 

She did as she was asked, standing next to her superior.

“Nathaniel, I’d like you to meet Lilith. She is the new Sister assigned to work study abroad for her final. She's in her senior year.” Imperator explained, Lilith smiled at the handsome young man and he returned it, bowing to her and taking her hand in his as he brought it to his mouth for a quick kiss.

“Nice to meet you Miss Lilith! So nice to see a pretty, young face in this dull old town. I am Nathaniel Gantz.”

Lilith blushed and smiled.

“Nice to meet you too! What do you do?” she inquired.

“I am a physician! But I am new here, so I haven’t managed to acquire any patients yet. Small village like this don’t much care for strangers as it is, even ones interested in helping them.”

“Well…I do need to have up to date vaccines and have a physical done before I can start this work study. Maybe I could be your first patient!” she offered. Imperator smiled.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea!” he said, smiling widely and taking her hand. “Come, we can do it now. Sister I believe you are due for your yearly exam as well.”

Nathaniel offered his free arm to Imperator and she took it, walking with them to the office.

***

“SPECIAL!” Nihil bellowed, his rage echoing through the halls of the old castle, causing everyone to scatter and hide. 

He found out.

Bell jumped, closing her eyes and gently squeezing Copia’s hand. She then got up, kissed his forehead and hurried to the nursery to the older children’s quarters.

Opening the door as quietly as she could, she slipped in and checked over each bed, recovering Belial and repositioning and recovering the twins, then went over to check on Agramon. 

She smiled when she saw the little ball curled under the blanket. 

After all this time, he was still the smallest of her offspring.

Wisdom and intelligence well beyond his years but still the size of a young kit, never seeming to age.

“Aggy, my little one, how can you sleep this way?” she asked quietly, pulling the blanket back to pull him back up to the pillow. 

She gasped when the thing under the blanket turned out to be two more pillows.

Bell panicked, tossing everything from his bed.

“Agramon! Come out this instant! You’re scaring Mama! “she cried out, looking everywhere for him.

The others sat up, rubbing their eyes.

“Mama what’s going on?” Belial asked.

“He’s gone! “she cried. “Agramon is gone!” 

Moira came in to try and calm her.

“Calm down, calm down think of the babies. Aggy left a note, he went away with Special to help find someone to save Papa, he’s with Special. He won’t let anything happen to him.” She said, hugging her sister tight.

They both jumped when Nihil stormed in, slamming the door into the wall so hard it shook the chandelier.

“Belladonna! Where is Special? He’s left the grounds, hasn’t he? If the humans follow him back. I will hold you responsible!” He snapped, staring her down, his eyes glowing red in anger.

“Grampa Agramon is with him.” She admitted and Nihil stiffened, his firsts clenching. Without taking his eyes off her he addressed her sister.

“Moira, have one of your brothers ready my two black stallions and send for Aether, he’s going with me. I am going to retrieve them myself.”


	79. Chapter 79

Tatuini chuckled and leaned back in his desk chair, propping his feet on his desk, forming a steeple with his fingers under his chin. The whole castle had heard the Grand Papas' outburst and Tatuini was grateful for the distraction.

“Isn’t this a wonderful little turn of events Emilio? It seems as though Nihil’s control is slipping and with Copia on his deathbed, this is our chance.”

“For what, your eminence? Shall I rally a search party?” The father asked, pouring the Cardinal a fresh cup of tea.

The Cardinal pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, growling softly.

“No! Stronzo! To seize control! I have stayed quiet for too long. The Papacy was to be mine! I endured the reign of his sons on down to III, that insufferable little brat! I was next in power before Nihil let that sniveling little rat in! But now, now is my chance to snatch the mitre right off Copias' head. This is what our Master has been waiting for. Come on, we must follow them to make sure Nihil doesn’t make it back.” He whistled and snapped his fingers, and Ferris sat up in the dark corner of the room, his eyes reflecting when he got up and came into the light.

Father Emilio scurried out of the huge wolf’s way as it came over to sit at the Cardinals feet, keeping its’ amber eyes trained on Emilio. 

“Won't we Ferris?” Tatuini asked the animal, scratching behind his ears.

“Astarte, come with me.”

***

Imperator and Lilith sat in silence next to each other in the exam room looking at the papers in front of them. Both had the same word in bold letters.

Pregnant. 

The Sister was quiet for a long time before looking up at the girl who had a huge grin on her face.

“Lilith, so help me, don’t you say a word.”

Before she could, Nathaniel came back into the room.

“Well congratulations to you both! If we are keeping them, that is.”

“We most certainly are Nathaniel, and I want them to have the best of care.” Imperator replied immediately and Lilith looked at her, quite surprised.

“Of course, Sister! I will get you both taken care of now and send you off with prenatal vitamins. I expect you both to get plenty of rest and take it easy through this pregnancy, especially you Sister, you age may make this a difficult one for you.”

“I will manage, thank you. Are we done here?” 

“Absolutely not, ultrasounds for the both of you to make sure the babies are healthy and to see how far along you both are! Lilith, you first.” Dr. Gantz said, wheeling over an ultra-sound machine and helped her to lay back on the exam table.

She looked over at Imperator and she nodded.

“We are seeing this through girl, too late to turn back now.” She said and Lilith nodded, laying down and lifting her shirt as the doctor, applied the gel and began.

Within a few seconds a loud, strong heartbeat came over the monitor and her eyes welled up with tears.

Special. He thought. How am I going to tell him? 

“There’s your baby! Nathaniel exclaimed, watching the monitor. 

He suddenly frowned and stopped.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Lilith asked immediately and Gantz smiled.

“Nothing I misspoke my dear, there’s your babies! Looks like its twins!”

Now it was Imperator’s turn to be surprised.

“Your turn Sister.” He said, helping Lilith up and helping her clean the gel off.

She nodded and took the girls place on the exam table.

The doctor applied the gel and began.

Also, within seconds, a strong heartbeat came over the monitor and Imperator smiled. It had been so long since she had Dante, she had almost forgotten the joy being a mother brought.

Then the baby showed up on the screen and she struggled to make out what part was what.

“Twins as well! You should both be proud; the odds are quite amazing! See? Baby one, baby two!” he said, outlining them for her.

“How far along are we Nathaniel?” she asked

“Nearly six months, you should both be starting to show any time now.” He answered, handing them both a few pictures from their ultra-sounds and prenatal vitamins.

“I insist you both lodge with me during your stay, so I may give you both the best of care, there is more than enough room.”

“that is most gracious of you, thank you. May we head there after this? I’m afraid I am quite tired after all this excitement.”

“Of course, I will arrange a nice dinner for the three of us. I will leave you both to fix yourselves and have you meet me out in the waiting room, yes?”

“Yes, thank you Nathaniel for everything.” Imperator replied as he left.

The second the door shut, she whirled around on Lilith, glaring at her and staring her down.

“Girl, I know damn well Special is the father and I know it was the night of the celebration you were impregnated, same as I. You deliberately disobeyed me and now, by Satan, you will deal with the consequences. A ghoul’s growth rate is twice that of a human’s and childbirth is extremely difficult, even for a Ghoulette, you have no idea what you two have done. We must head back sooner than I anticipated now, everyone will question how fast our stomachs will grow.”

“Yes Gramma.” Lilith answered quietly.

Imperator sighed, her expression softening.

“My dear, I love you. I am more worried than angry. I have been in your shoes myself, letting my heart think for my brain, and look what happened. Lilith, I just want what is best for you, being so new to our world.”

“Is that why you lied to me growing up? so maybe I wouldn’t want to leave?” she demanded and Imperator signed, closing her eyes.

“I was doing what was best for our family at the time, if we were to be discovered, it would’ve been disastrous for us all. I never wanted to lie to you. I wanted to protect you.”

“I really do love him Gramma, we are meant to be I can feel it. I don’t care what you or anyone else thinks! You can’t punish us for loving each other! Papa and momma are different too, but they still love each other! I’m going to stay with Special and I’m keeping my babies, whatever they turn out to be! I’m eighteen, you can’t tell me how to live my life anymore!” she yelled and Imperator watched her quietly.

“you are right, I can’t, but I would like you to do something for me. Really think about it during our stay with Nathaniel. Please? Depending on what you choose, your life will never be the same again.”

Still glaring at the old woman, Lilith was silent a few more moments before slowly nodding.  
“I guess so.” She finally answered.

“Good, now let’s you and I go down to the markets and pick out something fresh to cook up for dinner. Just relax sweetheart, your hormones are everywhere right now, lets just try to relax and enjoy the time away from the ministry.” Imperator coaxed, starting towards the door and the girl sighed softly in defeat, following slowly behind.

“Yes gramma.”


	80. Chapter 80

It was in the silent hours, just before dawn when Special and Agramon came upon a dilapidated barn at the far end of the villages. From what the ghoul could tell, the property was abandoned.

Looking around, he lit the tip of his tail like a torch and slipped inside. There were cobwebs everywhere and it smelled of decaying hay and wood rot, but at least it was dry. He checked to make sure everything worked, and the chimney was clear before starting a small fire with some broken crates and old straw in a little wood stove in the center of the barn, then ushered the shivering kit in. 

He lit a small oil lamp and hung it from a hook opposite the stove and Agramon huddled close to the fire, his arms and tail wrapped around himself. Special smiled softly, shrugging off his cape and draped it over the kits shoulders and added more wood to the fire.

“Th…thanks…S…Special.” He managed, his teeth chattering. 

“You’re welcome. Try and get some sleep, I’m going to find us more firewood and something to eat. Break up and add more of those crates if the fire gets low.” He said, pulling a pair of worn jeans and long sleeve black shirt on and tightened his mask. He slipped another, thicker cloak on and put its hood up, slipping back out into the night.

***

Lilith gasped, jumping awake to the sound of her window opening and a grunt and thud from the figure who’d just climbed through it as they fell face first onto the floor. Something metal cashed to the floor and they cursed.

“Lord below so much for quiet…” they mumbled, and Lilith frowned, squinting to see in the darkness  
“Special?” she called out softly and the figure stood, towering over her a moment before removing his hood and pulling his mask up and she grinned ear to ear when the ghoul smiled lovingly down at her.

“Hi beautiful!” he said, stroking her hair back.

“I knew you would find me! How did you get out?” she said and pulled him to her in a tight hug.

“Papa, He collapsed, the cancer is back and he’s really sick, I came to find help.” He replied, kissing her softly.

“what? But he’s in remission.”

“well he came out of it and honestly Lilith, I think he’s dying. We have to find some one to help him please.

They both jumped at a knock on the door.

“Lilith is everything alright?” Dr. Gantz called from the hallway and special sniffed the air, frowning and growling, lowering his head a little.

“Yes Nathaniel, I just bumped into the nightstand getting up, I’m alright!” she called and sighed in relief when she heard him go back into his own room.

“Special it’s okay, it’s just the doctor Gramma and I are lodging with! He’s put me on bed rest so he checks on me frequently that’s all.”

He looked at her, cocking his head and sniffed her everywhere.

“Bed rest? What’s going on? You smell different.” He said, instantly concerned and checked her over.

The girl just smiled, reaching into the nightstand drawer, pulling out a picture and placing it in the ghoul’s big paws.

He squinted, looking it over carefully.

“What am I looking at?” he asked.

“read what the words say.”

“Baby one, baby two.” He read softly, frowning a little and looking at her confused and she just smiled wider when the look of realization spread across the ghoul’s face.

“You’re pregnant?! You mean I’m-“

She beamed and nodded and he hugged her gently to him, peppering her face with kisses.

“I love you so much, we have to go back.”

“I’ll go talk to Gramma now, stay in here ok? Be quiet!”

Special sat down and waited obediently as she slipped out into the hall, closing the door behind her and he flicked his tail impatiently.

***

Agramon sniffled, kicking rocks as he went, flicking his tail listlessly behind him. The horse followed obediently alongside him. The boy hung a little on the reigns and the stallion snorted lightly in protest, bumping the back of his shoulder with its big nose. Imperator watched him quietly from the saddle.

“Agramon…look at me. Sweetheart did you think he wouldn’t send you back to safety? Despite your age, your size is an issue and I want you safe. What if one of the villagers had seen you? “

He ignored her, continuing.

“It will be dark soon child, we need to stop and make camp.” She tried again.

Still no response.

“If you want to eat then I need you to fetch these from the woods while I build the fire ok?” She said, handing him a piece of parchment with drawings of plants and herbs with names written beneath.

He nodded, scampering off to find them and Imperator watched him go, shaking her head.

He found most of the items she requested quite quickly, stuffing them into his satchel, but took his time, following the brook slowly towards the base of the mountains, making his way into a large ravine. On the cliff above, six pairs of amber eyes watched and waited.


	81. Chapter 81

Nihil stopped the horse and smelled the air, changing his direction to a lesser worn path, following the smell of smoke and something else very familiar. He stopped again and closed his eyes, taking a slow, longer inhale. His eyes snapped open quickly.

“Sister.” He whispered before snapping the reigns and bolting off.

“Grampa please! How am I to keep up to protect you when you keep bolting like that?” Aether snapped, finally managing to get his horse to keep pace with Nihil’s.

“I must get to her, something is wrong Aether, we must go faster.” He replied and they both forced the horses to a gallop.

***  
“Too little, go home.” Agramon grumbled, jumping from boulder to boulder in the shallow water, occasionally glancing up and scanning the valley around him.”

“I could be super helpful, if he'd just give me a chance!” He snapped, stomping down hard with both feet in a bigger puddle before whirling back around to start back   
the way he came.

He gasped and froze when he came face to face with a small pack of wolves, the closest one, all black with golden eyes, growled loudly and bared its’ teeth.

“Ferris! No…please.” He whimpered and backpedaled, falling back on his butt as his foot hit a rock, curling his tail around himself. He tried to cry out, but no sound came out and he scrambled to get his footing in the snow. Finally, he managed to scream.

“GRAMMA HELP ME!” 

A few miles away, Imperator heard the kits cry and snapped to attention, getting up quickly.

“I’m coming baby!” she yelled back, mounting the horse and bolting off in the direction of the cry.

***

The teen started to tremble when the other wolves began to advance too, a smaller one snapping lightly at Ferris and the larger wolf snapped back loudly, making him cry out a little louder, and it echoed through the valley as he jumped again.

There was an odd cracking and groaning sound somewhere behind him and the wolves froze, ears up, staring intently past him now, looking upstream. He heard dozens of birds that seemed to be getting closer by the minute. Trees snapped, and a horrible crashing sound was getting louder.

Starting to panic when the ground began to shake, he and the wolves whimpered.

They bolted in the opposite direction, tails tucked between their legs, and Agramon turned back in the direction of the sound and gasped, his little ears going back and   
eyes going wide. 

Every animal from the surrounding woods, predator and prey alike were bearing down on him. He snapped out of it when he realized what they were running from, bolting himself as the avalanche advanced on them.

***  
On the ridge above, Imperator appeared, eyes scanning the chaos, finally spotting him, barely keeping himself ahead of a large intermixed heard of deer, elk, reindeer and large predators.

“Dear Lord below! Agramon don’t stop! Use your demon form boy! Shift to all fours, keep running! Find someplace up high, I’m coming down after you!” She yelled as he clamored up a small rock outcropping in the middle of the ravine and wrapping his arms and tail around a large piece of dead tree wedged in some rocks, hitching and sobbing as he shifted to his demon form as instructed.

“Hurry please!” he screamed, digging his claws into the decaying wood, closing his eyes tight as a large herbivore slammed into and shook his fragile hiding spot.  
Imperator gasped and quickly started down the side of the ravine.

“Hold on baby, I’m coming!” she yelled to him.

“Sister STOP! “Aether yelled as he and Nihil caught up to her.

Nihil dismounted and removed his robes, revealing jeans and naked upper body.

“Papa no you can’t, have Aether get him!” She protested, clamoring back up to them, but Nihil held up a hand to silence her then his eyes went wide when he saw her very pregnant belly.

“He is young, has a family. I owe this to you and my sons, for all that I have done.” He said simply, looking down at the stampede as one animal slammed into the kits hiding spot, causing the boy to nearly lose his footing and scream.

Quickly, he came to her and placed both hands on her belly, kissing her forehead.

“I love you, Elizabeta.” He whispered.

“I love you too, Dimitri.” She said, cupping his cheek and kissing him softly.

He smiled and stepped back from her, looking over at Aether.

“Take care of her and these babies ghoul.”

Closing his eyes and lowering his head, his hands clenched into fists as the muscles in his back rippled and the old man let out a roar as huge, black feathered wings tore through flesh and furled outward, readied for flight as the old man shot straight up into the sky, barrel rolling mid-air and shooting down into the herd.

Aether looked at Imperator in disbelief.

“Grampa has wings?”

***  
Weaving in between the animals as best he could, Nihil made his way to the Agramon, getting clipped by a reindeer on the way by, causing him to hit the ground hard. 

He grunted and yelped, rolling quickly out of the way. Wincing a little, he shook it off and sucked his wings up against his body. Getting back up on his hands and knees, he panted hard, looking up in time to see an elk clip and splinter the boys’ hiding place, sending him flying, shrieking as he clawed at the air, desperate to find something to grab onto.

Gasping, Nihil shot up again, flapping his wings hard , swooping up, managing to snatch the boy as he came down, clutching him to his chest. The combined weight caused him to sag a little over the herd and another elk slammed into them from the side, gouging Nihil with its antlers, flinging Agramon from his arms. The old man cried out in pain and disappeared into the herd. Agramon gasped when he hit hard, immediately jumping to his feet and weaving out of the way to avoid being trampled.

“Grampa!” he screamed, wrapping his tail around himself.

He yelped a little as Nihil appeared again out of nowhere and scooped him up, this time managing to get a little above the herd as the avalanche closed in. Struggling to maintain, he lifted the boy up towards the edge of the cliff to Imperator and Aether. The ghoul wrapped his tail around her waist, lowering the woman down to try and meet the old Pope halfway, the roar of the avalanche becoming more and more deafening. 

“Gramma! I can’t reach!” He cried, starting to panic. Nihil struggled to maintain flight and hold him, trying to shove him closer.

“You can sweetheart! Just a little further!” She coaxed, straining harder to reach.

Agramon cried out, dropping out of sight and Imperator heard Nihil roar out in pain as he’s gored by a large elk and quickly drug back down into the stampede. 

the boy clung to a small tree jutting from the embankment, but he was quickly losing his hold.

“Grampa!” he screamed, trying to see Nihil in the chaos.

“DIMITRI!” Imperator cried out, struggling to look for him in the sea of animals.

“Agramon! Don’t look! Focus on me try to climb up!” she yelled down to the kit, straining down further to reach him.

“Hurry I can’t hold on much longer!” Aether yelled, starting to lose his footing. 

With a final roar, Nihil shot up out of the herd with the last of his strength, wrapping his arms and massive wings around the boy just as the tree snapped and he dropped.

Then they were gone, just like that. The wall of snow and debris hit and took them. Imperator blinked rapidly in disbelief, looking down at her hand. He had brushed his   
little fingertips with hers just moments before. Now there was nothing as the last of the animals faded into the forest and the avalanche ended its path of destruction.

Now silence.

“Agramon! Grampa! “ Aether cried out, his calls echoing loudly as he pulled Imperator and sat her down before bounding down to start digging, desperately trying to find a trace of either of them.

Imperator got to her knees, and forced herself to stand, cupping her belly rushing down as best she could to help him. 

“DIMITRI! AGRAMON!” She yelled scanning the snow, tossing branches and rocks.

“Grampa! Agramon! Where are you!? ANSWER ME! “Geo pleaded, looking frantically, tossing pieces of debris as well, digging down into the snow.

“AGRAMON! Answer Gramma now! Dimitri! Damn it, don’t do this to me!” she screamed.

“Gramma! Look! “ Aether called and she came over. He held up Nihil's Grucifix, some long black feathers, and Agramons’ small cape.

“No…” She whispered as she took them from him.

Panicking now, she screamed for them, but Aether stopped her, knowing it was useless and pulled her back into a hug. She gripped him and broke down, sobbing into his shoulder and he lowered them down to their knees, holding the matriarch to him as she wept.


	82. Chapter 82

Bell watched Copia writhe in pain, using a damp, cold washcloth on his forehead to wipe some of the sweat away. He tossed his head and cried out again, speaking to something she couldn’t see.

“I know another way you can fix him Sister.” A voice said from the doorway.

“Pandora! You know you shouldn’t be here! What’re you talking about?” she asked, getting up turning to kiss Copias' forehead.

“I’ll be back my love. Just rest.” she said softly and texted Moira to come and take her place at his side. 

The young Sister waited patiently outside the door while Bell made sure the anti-Pope was settled, smiling softly when she met her at the door.

“I’m sorry he's suffering so. I hope this makes things right.” She said and started down the hall to the older part of the castle and the matriarch’s office.

“I appreciate your concern.” Bell said, looking the girl over. She seemed sincere enough.

Pulling a stolen skeleton key from her habit, she unlocked the massive door and it groaned in protest, its’ hinges creaking loudly. They looked either way before slipping in and shutting it. 

Pandora continued to the large stone fireplace, lighting a torch and removing it from its holder before pushing one of the rocks to the side of the mantle. The wall opened, revealing a worn staircase carved into the stone. Bell looked down it over the younger sisters’ shoulder.

“Pandora, what is this and how do you know about it?” she asked, absent mindedly placing a hand protectively over her belly.

Pandora smirked.

“I spent a lot of time in trouble in Imperators office. You think I didn’t nib shit a little?” she replied.

The girl had her there. She’d done a lot of snooping herself when she was young and in trouble in the matriarchs’ office.

“Come on, we should hurry.”

***

Agramon woke up in the dark and panicked.

Feeling around, he felt feathers and suddenly started to remember what happened. Nihil had wrapped his wings around him to shield him as the avalanche hit them. 

Struggling, he pulled his satchel around the front of him and fumbled around in it till he found his flashlight, turning it on and shining it around. At first, all he could see was the black feathers of Nihil’s massive wings.

Setting the light in his lap, he pushed the wings aside to see the old man on his side, eyes closed. He was battered and covered in drying blood. 

Clawing a little more of the snow away, he managed to get to his knees and started to unbury the fallen pope. He then turned and slowly started to dig them out of the drift. He managed to carve out enough space to drag the man out and he shimmed back in, attempting to fold the huge wings back against Nihils’ side then knelt beside him.

“Grampa? You gotta get up…we gotta go find Gramma and Geo. It’s dark, and I’m super cold.” He said in a small voice, shivering and gently shaking Nihils’ shoulder. He didn’t respond and his wing slid back down to the ground.

Agramon tried again, starting to reach down to take his hand.

“Come on Grampa, I’ll help you ok? I’ll pull you o -" he started, taking the old mans hand and started to pull but gasped and immediately dropped it, falling back on his butt, dropping the flashlight. Nihil’s hand was ice cold and starting to stiffen.

Hitching, he scrambled out and stood up, looking around at the silent forest. He had no idea what time it was or how long they’d been buried. He whirled around, struggling to see in the blackness as his flashlight began to fade.

“No! Oh no! please don’t go out!” he whimpered, smacking the flashlight a little and it glowed a little brighter momentarily then faded slowly before blinking out.

“GRAMMA! AETHER!! Help! “he cried out, looking quickly around, backing up towards the opening in the drift, scanning the tree line, his calls echoing in the silence. 

“SOMEBODY! Please! I need help!” he cried again, his voice echoing and trailing off in the blackness.

A ways’ off, a bird called, and something moved in the woods.

Gasping softly, he backed up into the opening in the snow drift and pushed a large piece of tree trunk between himself and the opening, leaning back a little under Nihil’s wing.

Sniffling, he settled against him lightly, curling up and wrapping his tail around himself, burying his face in his arms.

He couldn’t just leave Nihil there; the wolves would come back and drag him off and he couldn’t see much in the dark. Rubbing his eyes, he shivered and pulled Nihils wing down over him a little to block the wind, laying his head on his arm. 

Quietly, he watched the entrance for what seemed like hours before sleep overtook him.

***

Bell followed Pandora through a maze of tunnels before they finally came to a dead end at the last turn. 

Pandora reached up and placed the torch in its' holder and the cave wall moved slowly, revealing a vast underground garden and forest, with all type of plants imaginable and animals of all type, living together side by side.

She gasped, looking around awestruck as they stepped into the massive cave, birds flew high overhead, right through the beam of sunlight coming in from far above them.

On the ground, lush grass and flowers were everywhere and a variety of fruit bearing trees, all covered with ripe fruit.

“It’s…” she started.

“Eden.” Pandora replied, smiling and gently bumped her forehead with an elk that had stopped grazing to come inspect them.

“But...how is it here?” she inquired, gently running her hand over the elks’ back as it allowed them to touch it.

“The Dark Lord brought it here. Do you think the sky monster wanted anything to do with it after us humans tainted it? But he sure wasn’t going to let them have it, so he gave it to the Morningstar. It is Persephone’s job to maintain it and look after all the creatures in it. Sister Imperator is training her to take over, when she’s gone.” 

Pandora answered, starting to the river cutting through the middle of the garden.

“How long have Nihil and The Clergy been in this place?” Bell asked, following closely behind.

“Oh, they have always been here. Sister Imperator was just one of the first humans to accept the Morningstar and earn her way to be a higher level. Come on,   
Persephone is probably in the meadow.”

***

Aether watched Imperator from the corner of his eye as the rode back side by side in an uncomfortable silence. She had laid down enough to wrap her arms around the neck of Nihils’ stallion, hugging it tight with one arm and wrapped the other protectively around her pregnant belly as she leaned against the back of its’ neck. He looked down before turning his eyes back to the road in front of him.

“Gramma?” he asked hesitantly.

“Yes child? “she replied, her voice tired. She sounded broken.

“What’s going to happen to us now?”

She sighed softly and sat up a little.

“If Special fails, Dante will not survive the winter.” She said, fixing her hair as best she could.

“Come, we must pick up the pace. A storm is coming and we’re running out of time.”


	83. Chapter 83

Tatuini heard Agramons' cries in the distance and smiled, adding more wood to the fire in front of him before turning to ready his horse. He'd let him stew in his grief and hopelessness a little longer before ‘coming to his aid'.

“Your eminence, shouldn’t we fetch the boy?” Father Emilio questioned, pulling his coat and cape tighter around himself to try and stop the wind, looking up as more snow began to fall.

“You fool, I have not come this far to help my rivals’ offspring.” He replied, shooting the smaller man an annoyed glare. Father Emilio immediately avoided his gaze and stimmed his hands.

“But…but Sir…with this storm coming…it's already starting to snow…he'll die.” “Well, that is entirely the point now isn’t?” Tatuini replied with a smirk, mounting his horse. Father Emilio nodded lightly and did the same, keeping the torch high and pulling his hood over his head, following the Cardinal towards the kits’ cries.

The wolves followed closely behind them, their eyes reflecting in the torches glow.

***

Agramon gasped, jerking awake to the sound of a wolfs howl, long and lonely in the distance. He could barely see in the darkness but instinctively felt around for something to use as a weapon as others joined in, their calls steadily getting closer.

He began to panic when he realized what they were coming for and he looked back at his grandfathers’ body then back at the entrance, his fathers’ words echoing in his head.

_Believe in yourself and I know you are destined for great things._

He tried to steady his breathing and closed his eyes tight, gripping a large stick he’d found to his chest.

_Promise me all my suffering and sacrifice hasn’t all been for nothing!_

Agramon growled and closed his eyes, his hackles starting to raise, and his tail whipped quickly as his anger grew.

“I can do this…I’m gonna be the next Papa. I must defend our people. I have to protect Grampa and get him home…I have to get back to Mama.” He told himself and he tensed, breathing harder when he could hear the wolves approaching their hiding spot.

Steeling himself as best he could, he dug through his bag, then his Grandfathers pockets till he found what he was looking for.

He grabbed around for another stick, ripping a piece of Nihils' shirt off and wrapping it tight around the other tree branch, took out Specials Zippo fluid from the satchel, and dumped it on the end of the rag before lighting it.

Feeling slightly emboldened by the torches glow, he shoved the snow up and around Nihil to further protect him and turned to the piece of tree trunk he had blocking the entrance.

Exhaling slowly, he removed it and charged out to face them. He stopped and blinked in surprise.

There was nothing.

The wind howled and whipped the fresh powdering of snow on the ground all around and he had to squint again to see He whirled around in a quick circle, holding the torch higher, trying to scan the tree line.

Nothing but the blackness and howling wind.

He knelt and jammed the torches handle down into the snow, keeping the area close to him lit from all sides.

A low growl rumbled from behind him and he gasped, both hands gripping the large branch tight, he whirled around quickly but there was nothing.

It came again and he froze, his breathing coming out in shuddering gasps as he slowly started to look up.

Above him on the top of the snow drift, Ferris snarled at him and bared his teeth. Behind him on a white stallion, sat Tatuini, grinning wickedly as another 4 wolves came forward, flanking him on either side.

“I told you boy, soon there would be no one left to protect you, and once I kill you, everything you love will belong to me.” He said, chuckling softly.

“All mine.” He whispered and Agramon growled.

“My Papa will stop you!” the kit snapped, clenching his fists tight around the branch as he felt a rage build inside him.

“You’re a traitor and a murderer! I’m gonna tell everyone!” Agramon screamed back.

Tatuini cackled and clapped his hands together.

“Your Papa is as good as dead! The cancer has spread and now no one can help him! No one can help you either.” The Cardinal replied, holding his open hand up at his side and the wolves tensed, staring up at him, waiting for his command.

“Come and get me then! I’m not afraid of you!” the kit screamed at him, holding up the branch like club. “Uccidilo e mangiatelo.” Tatuini commanded, smiling wickedly at Agramon.

Clenching fist, the wolves instantly sprang at the boy, Ferris leading the charge, snapping and snarling at him.

Agramon growled and pegged the branch hard towards them, striking one right in between the eyes. It let out a piercing squeal and snarled, whirling around and lunging at the kits face. Agramon darted away, scrambling up the rocks quickly to try and get to higher ground, the wolves right on his heels.

“Father Emilio!” Tatuini snapped, chuckling again. Hesitantly Emilo guided his horse over to stand beside the Cardinal’s.

“Yes your Unholiness?” he asked in a meek voice.

“Stay here until I send an Unbound to retrieve you.” Tatuini commanded, handing the shivering Father another fur coat and bag of food and water. Emilio nodded quietly, taking it.

"you are to remain with the body. Make sure nothing happens to it and if the boy does manage to get away from Ferris…” the Cardinal began, reaching into his robes and pulling out a small, gold trimmed dagger,placing it in the Fathers waiting hand.

Emilio looked down it, unsure and looked back at Tatuini.

“You are to finish the job. He is NEVER to make it back to the Ministry. We cannot fail our Lord Abaddon again. If you fail me…you will never see your precious ghoulette again. Am I clear?"

“Crystal, your eminence.” Emilo answered, his eyes still down as the Cardinal snapped his horses reigns and galloped off towards the villages.

***

Agramon started to lose his footing half way up the muddy embankment and whimpered as the wolves started to catch up, crying softly, his hands trying to find a purchase . He was going to die, this he knew, but he wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

Again his fathers words echoed in his mind.

_Use what you were born with!_

Growling, he pushed off as hard as he could with his back legs and managed to back flip over the pack and switched directions, back towards the gorge and away from Nihils' body.

Shifting to his full demon form, he bolted off on all fours, calling to the wolves behind him.

“COME AND GET ME YOU PIECES OF SHIT!” They howled and pursued immediately, picking up the pace and followed him into the quickly narrowing gorge.

The kit growled and picked up the pace as well when he looked over his shoulder to see more wolves joining in the hunt from the surrounding woods, howling in reply.

He felt like his heart might beat out of his chest and his lungs were beginning to burn but he kept going, knowing he was fast approaching the river. He hissed and yelped when Ferris bit at the back of his thigh and he lost his footing, grunting when he went down hard on his side, skidding in the mud.

Springing back to his feet he turned to face them, snapping and growling when they started circling .

One lunged for him and the kit snapped, shrieking and latching onto the animals ear with his needle teeth and gave a savage tug. He ripped it clean off, digging both sets of claws into the animals sides and dragged them downward sharply, gutting it.

Some of the other wolves jumped a little back, surprised by the small kits’ sudden fury as their disemboweled pack member bled out in front of them. His chest heaving, Agramon stood up on his hind legs and brought his paws to his mouth to clean them off with his forked tongue, growling as the taste awoke something inside him.

He let out a bellowing roar and tore into another as it lept at him from a ledge above and Agramon caught it by the throat, slamming it off the ground, mauling it, as it shrieked and squealed beneath him.

Another came at him from behind, latching onto his tail and ripping him back. Snarling, baring his fangs, he swirled around, swiping the animal hard in the side of its head, breaking its jaw. It scrambled to its feet and dashed off, howling and screaming in agony, its lower jaw, dangling and flopping as it ran, its throat and chest painted crimson from its own blood. Agramons pupils were blown wide from bloodlust, he immediately tore into another wolfs throat, shredding it in a frenzy. He gulped down the chunks he managed to rip free and shrieked in rage when Ferris leapt on him from behind, sinking his fangs into the kits shoulder and Agramon brought his head around to latch onto Ferris' muzzle, clamping down and snarling, ripping his head from side to side.

When the animal still refused to release him, Agramon gripped the other side of Ferris' muzzle with one paw and brought his other up quickly, forcing his thumb deep into one of the wolf’s eye sockets, blinding him. Ferris shrieked and howled, immediately releasing him, shaking his head and rubbing his damaged eye against the ground. Agramon sank to his knees, clutching at his ruined shoulder, barely having time to recover before one of the remaining wolves started at him. He got up to face it, staggering and stumbling a little as the pain became increasingly unbearable.

The wolf lunged, just as something grabbed onto the hood of his sweatshirt from behind and ripped him up and away from the wolves and on towards the river. He panicked, screamed and squirmed around, trying to free himself. He gasped when he was yanked up and into Father Emilio’s lap and he wrapped his free arm around the kits’ waist tight, spurring the horse to go faster with his heels as he tried to keep ahead of the wolves.

“NO! let me go! You work for him! Get off me! I have to get back to Mama and Papa!” Agramon yelled, trying to twist and roll out of Emilio’s grip, crying out when his shoulder ripped a little more.

The Father struggled to maintain his grip and he yanked the reigns back accidentally, making the horse slip and fall and Emilio hugged the kit to him, barely rolling out of the way in time.

“Stop struggling young master! You don’t understand! I mean you no harm! I’m trying to help you!” He managed, tightening his grip and scrambled up as the wolves approached, running to the cliff above the river.

“Liar! You’re a traitor too! Let me go!” the kit screamed, kicking him hard. Emilio grunted and nearly lost his footing, stumbling back towards the cliffs' edge.

Agramon gasped and suddenly clung tight to him, hugging him tight around the neck when he got a look at how far above the water they were.

“Look out! We’re going to fall!” he cried.

“No, we’re going to jump.” Emilio said, gripping the boy tight as Ferris made his way towards them.

“We can't! It’s too high!” Agramon shrieked, starting to tremble and Emilio yelped, jumping a little when Ferris lunged at them.

“We’re going to be alright young master, but you have to trust me, if we don’t, we are most certainly going to die!” Agramon gripped the Father tight and nodded quickly, burying his face in his neck.

Taking a few deep breaths, he stared Ferris down and began to walk backwards.

“Just close your eyes...take a deep breath… and hold on to me. Don't let go.” he instructed, adjusting and tightening his grip on Agramon.

Ferris snarled, suddenly charging them, and Father Emilio clutched the boy to him before turning and leaping over the edge, both crying out as they plummeted down out of sight.


	84. Chapter 84

They hit the water hard, the force of the impact separating them and knocking Agramon unconscious. 

Emilio struggled against the current, coughing and sputtering as he resurfaced, trying desperately to reach the boy before he slipped under the water. He cried out as the current drug him into a large rock and he was nearly swept under again himself. 

The icy water stung, and he was quickly losing all feeling to his lower extremities and he started to panic when the kit sunk out of sight.

“No, no, no, no! Agramon wake up!” he cried out and took in a huge lungful of air before diving under after him, barely able to snatch him by the wrist before he sank out of sight.

Gasping hard and choking, he made it back up and narrowly avoided hitting another cluster of rocks, kicking off of it to get them out of the stronger current and into the slow moving waters near the shore, dragging the kit up onto the muddy bank and out of the water before collapsing beside him.

Panting hard, he gave himself a couple seconds before pushing up to his knees and turning to help the boy.

He flipped him onto his side and brought his fist down hard onto his mid back and Agramon gasped and choked, coughing out a bunch of water, drawing in as much air as he could manage with each inhale, sitting up and vomiting up some more water as he trembled and clung to Emilio’s arm with his good one, his damaged shoulder hanging down and seeping .

Emilio knew if didn’t get him warm and get him medical attention soon, he was going to die.

As carefully as he could, he scooped the boy into his arms and cradled him to him, whistling loudly once before leaning him under a large pine with low hanging branches, giving him a little buffer from the wind and swept away some of the fresh powder to gather some relatively dry twigs and branches to use as kindling.

Shivering he retrieved a zippo in a Ziploc from the inner lining of his cassock and immediately started a small fire, going around to collect more wood once he had a stable flame.

Agramon quickly scooted closer and began warming his paws, then peeled his soiled, soaked clothes off and laid them out flat close to the fire to dry, getting as close as he could to the flame.

wrapping his arms and tail as best he could around himself, he rested his chin on his knees, shivering a little as his body continued to warm up. 

He watched quietly as Emilio stripped to his boxers and did the same, resting his chin on his knees and watched the fire.

The were quiet for some time before Emilio finally looked over at him. 

“I am sorry young master, for everything. I wish I could take it back."

Agramon shrugged, wiping his eyes.

“It doesn’t matter now. I told Papa I hated him...that I wished he wasn't my Papa. Now he's gonna die…and Grampa is dead because of me.” He replied softly, sniffling.

“I never should’ve left home…” he said, his voice breaking as he buried his face in his arms and brought his knees up tighter to his chest

Emilio sighed softly and moved to sit beside the kit and gently placed a hand on his good shoulder.

“What happened was not your fault and out of your control. You must not lose faith young master. Your Grandfather sacrificed himself to save you because he loved you and would do anything to protect you. There is still time, and dark lord willing I can still fix some of the wrong I’ve done and get the castle ready for battle, but it will take all of us working as one to have any kind of chance.” He said.

“But it wasn’t really you…I know you didn’t want to. Tatuini made you do it. I saw how bad he treated you…he beat you up a lot huh?” Agramon replied.

The man nodded lightly, rubbing his eyes. 

“That’s why I had to do this and make things right. I owe The Second that much.” He replied softly and Agramons eyes grew wide.

“You knew Papa II? Really?” he asked.

Emilio smiled softly at the boys curiosity.

“What was he like? He looks so scary in the paintings at home.”

Emilio paused, mulling it over.

“Actually, he was a lot like you and your father. Caring and kind, but firm. Extremely intelligent. You had to earn his love and trust, he did not give it freely or to just anyone. Always keeping up his gruff exterior to keep everyone at arm’s length. He saved me when I was just about your age. My family was very poor, and it got so bad that they could no longer feed my sisters and I, so they sold me to a man to work on his farm. He treated me horribly, beat me sometimes without reason. That’s what he was doing the day Papa found me. My master was beating me in the street because I had dropped a couple eggs when I went to unload the produce. The Second stopped his horse and took him by the wrist before he could swing on me again and offered him triple what he paid for me if he would let me go and he brought me back to the Ministry the next day.” He explained, taking the boys paws into his hands.

“That is why, as soon as we can, we have to try to start walking back or they will be done for if we can’t warn them in time. I know you’re hurting; I know your heart is hurting, but you must push yourself to go on. Your father is counting on you and your mother and Sister Imperator would be lost without you.”

They both nearly jumped out of their skin as Emilio’s horse came out of the trees beside them, whinnying softly and went over to the Father, bumping him with its big nose. 

“Enoch, I thought I’d lost you, good boy.” He whispered to the stallion and he snorted, blowing Emilio’s hair back.

“we will rest a little longer, then ride through the night. Get as warm as you can.” He told Agramon as he tossed the last of their wood on the fire and lit a makeshift torch.


	85. Chapter 85

“Pandora how much further? I have to get back to him!” Bell demanded, fighting through some underbrush, noticing the trees were closer together than before and were beginning to block out more of the light as the went deeper into the garden. 

She gasped a little when she noticed the ground lit green beneath her feet with each step and she picked up her pace.

“We’re here.” Pandora replied and pulled back a huge patch of Ivy, placing her hand in the middle of a Grucifix in the middle of the revealed stone wall.

The Grucifix glowed a bright blue green and sank into the wall as it opened and Pandora started down a path lit with bioluminescence that spread and slowly lit up the surrounding cemetery as they walked, Bell following closely behind the witch.

“where is here?” Bell asked softly, gripping Pandoras arm tight.

“The burial ground of our Ancient Ones.” She replied and looked around, scanning the headstones that she could make out in the thick fog.

“Persephone!” she called, and it echoed through the cave.

A soft whistle replied from somewhere ahead of them and they started forward towards the center of the cemetery. 

***

“They’ve returned! Open the gates!” a ghoul yelled, and the large gates slowly opened to allow Imperator and Aether through, the sisters horse obediently following behind.

They bowed to them as they passed but could quickly tell something was wrong and hurried to close the gate behind them.

Alpha and Geo came out quickly to help Imperator down as the guard ghouls took the horses away.

“Did you find them Gramma? Where’s Special and Agramon?” Alpha asked, looking around then down when she bumped into him.

“Gramma…are you pregnant?” He asked is surprise.

“Yes boy, yes, just let me pass!”

“Where’s Grampa, Aether?” Geo asked, hugging his brother tight.  
Imperator hitched and sobbed, hanging her head and forcing past them and hurrying inside.

They watched her confused and turned back to Aether and the ghoul hung his head.

“Aether, what happened? What’s going on?” Alpha asked, studying his face.

Aether reached into his satchel and pulled out Agramons tattered cape and Nihil’s jeweled Grucifix and papal robes and the two gasped.

“They aren’t coming back."


	86. Chapter 86

“It’s about time you got here! Do you know what I had to go through to get this? What took you so long?” Persephone snapped, coming across a fallen log over the small brook that ran through the center of the cemetery to meet them.

Even in the dense fog. Bell could see the flowing path of plants, flowers and fungi that sprang to life behind the white witch with each step she took, bioluminescence lighting each new step.

“I know I’m sorry! I brought her as quickly as I could.” Pandora replied, quickly pulling Bell along with her.

“I'm going to be kissing the Third's feet for weeks for getting this for me. He thinks it’s for one of my elixirs. Don’t you dare tell him what it’s really for, and if the Second finds out, we’re dead.”  
Persephone continued, looking them both over.

“Come to think of it, Pandora, I don’t think you ever told me what it is for.” She stated, crossing her arms in front of her, raising one eyebrow at her sister

“It’s for Copia…” Pandora started. 

Persephone gasped and looked back up at her sister.

“We have no clue what it could do to a human! We can't!” she said immediately, starting to put the vial back in her dress, but Bell dropped to her knees in front of her and took her hands into her own, squeezing tight.

“My husband’s dying! Please, please help us. I’ll do anything!” she begged.

Persephone sighed deeply, looking into Bell’s eyes and hesitantly placed the vial in her hands.  
As soon as she did, the ground began to quake beneath them.

“He knows! RUN! Go and save Papa!” Persephone screamed, and Pandora grabbed Bell by the wrist, running as fast as Bell could manage, bolting back the way they had come, weaving in between the gravestones as a loud roar filled the cave.

They both screamed when the ground started to open behind them, and two clawed hands slithered up from the fissure as something began to pull itself up.

“BELLADONNA! PANDORA!” a deep voice bellowed, and Pandora panicked, screaming louder.  
“If we get separated, keep going through the door in the wall then sharp right and follow that till it dead ends into Imperator’s office! Whatever you do, don’t stop! He can’t leave the catacombs!” she screamed as they separated a little to miss running into one of the larger headstones.

The fissure in the ground opened more, ripping a crack through the ground following them and the wrought iron gate snapped shut immediately after they cleared it. The birds and other animals in the surrounding area scattered when the furious roar came again, closer this time and the mist thickened, dancing around them as a cold breeze rushed last them.

Pandora struggled to see and grunted when she ran into something soft, yet firm, barely making out the skull paint and mismatched eyes before The Second gripped her tightly around the throat with one hand, slamming her back against a tree.

“Don't you run from me you whore of Babylon! Where is it!?” he demanded, slamming her head back against the tree trunk hard enough for her to see stars.

She grunted and whimpered trembling in his grasp.

“Belladonna…has…it! Please your…Unholiness!” she managed to choke out and he sneered down at her.

“Best to pray to the lord below that I catch her in time. I will be back for you, Sister.” He growled, slamming her to the ground and she gasped in big gulps of air.

“BELL RUN! HES COMING!” she screamed.

**

Copia shrieked and writhed in pain, whimpering and clenching his fists. He closed his eyes tight, his breathing coming in strained gasps and wheezes. 

The cancer had slowly worked its way further into the Papas body and into his lungs and stomach, now almost completely compromising his ability to breath on his own.

Sister Martha sighed softly, placing a cold washcloth on his forehead before injecting more pain medication into his IV, watching quietly as Moira paced by the bedside, her hands resting lightly atop her pregnant belly.

She watched him suffer and hung her head, stopping long enough to try and comfort him, stroking his hair gently back.

“Bell will be back any minute your eminence, it’s ok. Just relax. Sister Martha and I are here with you until she returns.” She said softly, trying to calm him. 

“P…please…Moira. Get my mother…” Copia managed to slur through the haze of medication and pain, gripping and holding onto her forearm with what strength he had left.

“Your mother? But Papa…I don't...” she started.

“Sister…Imperator, bring her to me…” he said, gasping and wheezing despite the oxygen mask and she looked over at him .

Must be hallucinating. 

“Sister hasn’t returned from the villages yet.” She answered.

The door slammed open and they jumped back away from Copias bed as Imperator stormed in, taking his hands into hers, looking uncharacteristically disheveled as she knelt by his side.

“I am here Dante…Special is on his way back…he's bringing a doctor; everything is going to be fine!” She soothed, her voice wavering as she watched him struggle for his breath, gazing up at her with pleading eyes.

“Mother…I just want…to rest…please…” he managed, blinking slowly as tears formed in his eyes.

She sobbed and brought his hand up to her mouth to kiss it and reached up with her free hand to caress his face and gently smooth down his sideburns.

“Please, hold on just a little longer…I can't lose you too.” she whispered, hitching a little and flinching when he cried out again and from the storm starting to rage outside and rain pelted down hard on the skylight above.

"Have...Special look after Bell...and…the children. When I am gone... Agramon is to…take my place...he is next in line!" Copia mumbled, his breath coming in short gasps as he struggled to breathe, arching his back a little.

Imperator squeezed his hands tight.

"Dante, Agramon is d…" she started, but he immediately cut her off, staring her right in the eye. 

"Agramon...is next…in line…promise me…” he pleaded, crying out again and hitching softly and she nodded quickly. 

“Please…too much…pain…let me go...” He choked out.

“Where is…Bell? Almost out...of…time…I want to…say goodbye…” he asked, closing his eyes again.  
“Don’t say that Dante! You aren’t going anywhere.” She said immediately. 

Copia lifted his head to look at her and placed a hand on her stomach. 

“You don’t have to worry about me anymore.... You helped as much as you could, but now.... you have my baby brother or sister to take care of now. Give them everything you... couldn’t give me.” He whispered, gasping for air.

Imperator managed a shaky exhale and closed her eyes, placing his hand over his.

“Moira, go find your sister at once.” Imperator commanded and the ghoulette bolted from the room, followed quickly by Sister Martha. 

Copia watched them silently, blinking again slowly as the sounds around him became muffled and all he could hear was his heartbeat as it began to slow, his eyes grew heavier. 

“I…love you…Mother.” he gasped softly, gripping her hand as best he could.

Another bolt of pain shot through him and he gasped, arching his back and his body shuddered a little as he let out a long slow exhale before his movement and breathing ceased, the sound of his heartbeat in his ears slowing to a stop, his eyes staring off into nothing, already beginning to cloud over.

Imperator watched the girls go.

“I love you too Dante.” She replied, without turning back to face Copia until she felt his grip go slack and slide off her belly.

“Dante?” she questioned, gently taking his and squeezing it, but it remained slack. 

She jumped up quickly when he didn’t respond and gasped, hitching when she looked into his dead, unseeing eyes and her hand trembled as she reached down to close them.

“My sweet boy…just rest. May the dark Lord protect you always.” she whispered before letting out a sob and laid her upper half down against him and hugged his body tight, weeping into his shoulder.


	87. Chapter 87

Bell moved as quickly as she could, fighting back through the underbrush and animals scattered out of her path when she broke through the tree line and bolted across the meadow, her heart hammering as she heard his foot falls behind her, approach impossible fast and she shrieked when he appeared suddenly in front of her and she turned just in time to avoid slamming her pregnant stomach into him as she hit him full force. His hands quickly latched onto her upper arms, claws digging in and drawing blood and she hissed softly, immediately looking down to avoid Emeritus II’s furious glare.

“You are making a huge mistake, and while I can’t stop you, I must warn you. Nothing will ever be the same if you use this.” He said, pulling the vial from her hands, holding it up in front of her face.

She blinked a few times, straightening up a little, the tension from the beating she was sure was coming melted away.

“Papa…I don’t understand, Pandora said this would cure him!” she protested still in disbelief as she stared into his mismatched eyes. He was transparent but firm and a soft blue green light surrounded him. 

“Stupid girl. How can it help him if he is dead?” The Second spat, glaring down at her and she clutched her belly protectively.

“W…what?” she managed, and the old man’s expression softened as he sighed softly.

“He has departed from this realm child. His suffering is over. Your only focus now, should be to raise these babies to follow in their fathers’ footsteps and keep building this ministry.” He said softly, placing one hand gently over her belly before looking back up at her.

“If you use this… you will damn him, and yourself.” he continued, moving to slip the vial into his robes.

“No! you’re lying!” she screamed and snatched the vial from his hands before placing both of hers on the Seconds chest, shoving him back and bolting for the exit.

He regained his composure and shook his head, glaring in the direction she’d run.

“DON’T! No matter how much you may feel you have to DON’T!” he bellowed after her and she sobbed as she sprinted through the opening in the wall and up into the   
catacombs.

***  
Imperator watched Sister Martha rest Copias arms at his sides and cover his body then moved to let Aether move him to a gurney.

“Leave him. I’m not finished.“ She commanded quietly, and the ghoul nodded and bowed before turning to leave the room, ushering Sister Martha out ahead of him and closed the door.

Slowly she got up and pulled the sheet back down to his chest and sat on the side of the bed, taking his hand in hers. It had already begun to stiffen as rigor began to set in, but she held firm, rubbing her thumb in gentle circles over the back of his hand, closing her eyes tight and exhaling deeply before speaking softly.

“I’m so sorry…that you thought you had to fight so hard to earn my love. Dante you’ve always had it, from the moment I first held you and looked into your eyes. You made me proud, every day.”

She sighed again softly and laid her head on his chest.

“I would have given my life for you and my grandson, if only I’d known. Why didn’t you tell anyone? You didn’t need to suffer alone in silence.” she asked, her voice breaking, and she closed her eyes tight.

“If only I had fought harder for you, you’d all still be with me now.” She whispered as she hugged him tight before getting up and placing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“Goodbye my son. I love you.” She whispered, bumping her forehead to his, covering him before leaving.

“His body is to remain here until Belladonna returns. She will want to say goodbye.” She told Aether and he nodded, standing watch at the fallen popes’ bedside with his hands behind his back.

***

Bell didn’t stop running even as she left Imperator’s office, making a B line to the infirmary.

Please she thought, Please, don’t let it be true!

She burst through the ICU’s double doors and shoved a few of the Sister’s out of the way to get to her husband’s room, darting in and slamming into Aether. He gently gripped her shoulders and she grunted lightly, gripping her belly.

“Damn it Aether! Move! I have to give this to Dante!” she snapped, panting raggedly.

He looked down and wrapped his tail around his leg, moving aside.

She gasped when she saw a sheet covering her husband and began to shriek, sobbing loudly and sinking to her knees next to him, ripping the sheet off and taking his head into her hands, hugging him to her chest.

“NO! No, no, no! You can’t leave me here alone!” she wailed, running her fingers through his hair and clutching him to her.

“Bell, I’m so sorry.” Aether said softly, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME!” she shrieked, cradling Copias’ body to hers, and Aether recoiled quickly

“But Bell...” he started.

“GET OUT! JUST GET OUT!” She screamed, and he scrambled out of the room.

She wept hard, pulling herself into bed with him, curling up under one of his arms and laid her head on his chest. 

“I was too late…” she whispered, tears running down her face and soaking into his shirt and she hugged him tight.

She gasped and sat up, suddenly remembering the vial. Maybe she still had a chance.

She pulled it out quickly, getting up long enough to close and lock the door,   
hurrying back to him she took his head in one hand and gently opened his mouth enough to pour the black liquid down his throat.

“Please!,” she whispered desperately, “please come back…” she said and bumped him gently, kissing his face.

She jumped and stood quickly when the door was broken open by Alpha and Aether. 

“We have to take him sis, I’m sorry, please let us take care of him.” Alpha begged, gripping her upper arms.

She nodded silently, not really hearing him as she watched Copias body for any signs of life. But nothing happened and she hung her head.

She was too late.


	88. Chapter 88

Tatuini stopped just short of the tree line at the edge of the first village, waiting at the stone marker as his master had instructed, getting down to pace. He was growing impatient. He had to make this as real as he could, so he began to roll around on the ground, roughing up and dirtying the cassock and his face and got up, switching out his gold grucifix necklace with a golden Christian cross. He jumped and whirled around when he heard a soft chuckle behind him.

“Pretty convincing Claudio, but we need it to be really believable." Abaddon said before hitting the Cardinal in the jaw with a vicious right hook, splitting the man’s lip.

Grunting Tatuini hissed and blood poured down his face. Growling he glared back at his superior.

The other man chuckled and gave him a charming grin.

“Much better! Now let’s rehearse your story." He said as the Cardinal collected himself, tossing his biretta, looking down when something bumped the underside of his hand.

Looking up at him with his good eye, the wolf whined, leaning against the man’s leg.

“Ferris! What has that little creature done to you?” he asked, bending down and taking the animals head gently in his hands, looking the ruined eye and face wounds over.

“Did your animal do its job, Claudio? If he did, he is to be rewarded greatly for his service. I want to watch him kill and devour every single one of those little half breeds of Copia’s.” Abaddon said, running his eyes over the wounded animal.

“What of my reward master? I have been nothing but loyal all these years.” The Cardinal asked.  
Abaddon watched him a moment before reaching into one of his saddle bags and pulling out a heavy looking leather bag. 

Smirking, he tossed it down to the lanky man who managed to catch it with a loud grunt and a wheeze.

“Your weight in gold. You will receive a bag this size, every day for the rest of your life, if you do this for me, and have full control of the ministry.”

***

Emilio nearly collapsed from exhaustion once he was off his horse and they were safe in the courtyard. Agramon slide down and tried to help the Father keep his footing as the guards came running to them.

“Help! We need help! Get Sister Imperator at once!” Emilio managed, leaning against the door jam in the main entrance.

“Take the young master to the infirmary, and have someone retrieve the Grand Papa’s body from the back of my stallion.” he said softly as they both helped him up and hooked his arms over their shoulders, looking back at the bundled corpse on the back of Enoch and the black wings that hung limply down to touch the ground, too large to fit under the cloth.

“Father? What has happened? How can this be?” one of the ghouls asked softly.

“A war has been waged against us, brother. We must prepare, or the ministry will fall. Rally the rest of your siblings to ready for battle. Have the sisters start taking supplies to the catacombs and relocate the kits and children to the safety of the garden. Go, do it now! We are running out of time. I am going to warn Papa and seek his counsel on what we must do.” He said, pulling away from the ghouls and following one of the guards and Agramon to the infirmary.

Agramon fought hard against Dr. Otto, Geo and the nurses as they did what they could for his shoulder.

“Please! Young master stop struggling! You’ll only make it worse we must get you to surgery!” one of the Sisters pleaded, trying hold on to his good arm.

“Let me go! I have to see my Papa! He needs me! Let me go!” he shrieked, kicking and twisting in their grasp.

“Gramma is on her way to see you! We thought you and Grampa both died! She and your mother will be overjoyed to know you are alive!” Geo said, trying to help hold him.

“NO! I have to see Papa now!” he screamed, ripping himself from their grasp and bolted from the room and down the hall to the intensive care wing, sliding and slipping around the corner towards his father’s room.

“Agramon stop! You don’t understand!” Geo yelled, scrambling after him.

The kit slammed into the wall when he rounded the next corner, his damaged shoulder useless.

“Papa! I’m back Papa! Special is coming home with Lilith and a doctor to fix you and I—” he stopped dead in his tracks. The hospital bed his father had been occupying was empty and made. Like he’d never been there at all. 

Confused, he frowned lightly.

“Papa?” he called again and hesitantly pulled the curtains separating the beds back. It too was empty.

Agramon turned around slowly when he heard Geo catch up.

“Geo, where’s Papa? I don’t understand.”

The earth ghoul looked at the kit then down, sighing softly, tears welling in his eyes.

“Agramon…I think it’s best we go talk to Gramma.” He answered.

“I want to see Mama too please.” He said, taking Geo’s hand.

“Your mother is resting. We need to see Gramma first, it’s important.” Geo replied


	89. Chapter 89

Squeezing the ghoul’s hand tight, he nodded, swallowing hard as a knot began to form in his stomach.

He wrapped his tail a little around his leg and followed the earth ghoul slowly to the sanctuary, watching the floor as he walked, looking up occasionally at the siblings of Sin and other ghouls lining the halls, hands clasped behind their backs, heads hung in reverence. He frowned lightly, tugging on Geos paw.

“W…why are they bowing to me?” He asked softly. But the ghoul didn’t answer. Instead he opened the sanctuary doors and down the main aisle in front of the altar, he could see Sister Imperator and Father Emilio, standing beside two sheet covered bodies on beds of flowers.

“Because you are their Papa now.” Geo replied quietly.

Agramon gasped when his brain finally realized what was happening.

“No. NO!” he started to whimper, rubbing his eyes and started running down the main aisle to the front. 

“Papa!” he yelled, and Imperator and Emilio jumped, turning around in surprise. 

“Agramon! I thought you were dead child!” Imperator said, turning to try and hug him but he shoved past them, quickly ripping the sheets off both bodies.

He gasped and kneeled next to Copia, hesitantly reaching out to touch him.

He felt so cold. Hitching softly, he crawled up and curled up on his chest, tucking his head under his chin, trying to hug his father tight.

“Please don’t leave me Papa…” he whimpered and started crying hard. Imperator looked away, trying to contain her own tears as Father Emilio attempted to pull Agramon away from the body.

“NO!” The kit screamed, attempting to bite and kick at the Father.

“NO! I DIDN’T EVEN GET TO SAY GOODBYE! LET ME GO!” he wailed, and Emilio gave up and moved to escort the distraught matriarch out of the sanctuary.

***

Agramon laid there on his father’s chest until the outside light started to fade from the windows and he sniffled, nuzzling at his father jaw, gripping his hand tight with his tail and hugging him as best he could.

Thunder rumbled through the sanctuary x lightly rattling the stain glass as the storm continued to rage, wind howling loudly through the cracks in the walls.

“I tried Papa…I really tried.” He said, squeezing lightly wrapping his tail around himself.

“I tried to do what you told me…and use the things you taught me! But I couldn’t. I went with Special to help him find someone to help you… and all I did was get in the way, mess everything up and waste time.” He continued, sniffling again.

“…he sent me back with Gramma and….and I went too far from her…and..” he looked down, then over at his grandfather’s body, sniffling and hitching.

“There…there was an accident and Grampa tried to save me…but he died too…and it’s all my fault…” he whispered, crying softly.

“Agramon!” Bell called from behind him and he jumped, sliding down off Copia and running to her. 

She hitched and sobbed, scooping him up and hugging him tight to her, peppering him with kisses and her clung to her, crying hard into her shoulder.

“Oh my baby I thought I lost you!” She cried, gripping him tight.

“Mama I’m so sorry I left home! I was only trying to help Papa! Grampa died because of me! It’s all my fault! “

“No, no baby, Cardinal Tatuini did this and I’m going to kill him for it. He will be here in a few days time with the humans.” She said softly, stroking his chestnut curls back.

“He hurt Father Emilio real bad Momma, and he and sent Ferris and his wolves after me! He tried to kill me!” 

“He will pay for what he’s done soon enough. spend some more time with Papa and Grampa, we bury them at dawn. Dr. Otto isn’t allowed to embalm them, we need the formaldehyde for Molotov cocktails to fight with. So, we have to bury them quickly and make sure they are safe in the garden before battle.”

He nodded and hugged her tight.

“Say goodbye for a bit, then we have to do something about your shoulder.”

***

The procession followed slowly behind the caskets in a long single file line and the made their way through the catacombs to the Garden.

Leading them was Father Emilio, followed by the guards, Alpha, and Aether carrying the caskets. Behind was Agramon, Cyrus and Draven, then Bell side by side with Sister Imperator followed closely Moira, Astarte and the twins. 

Alpha, Geo, and River brought up the rear. 

All of them sported an infant in a carrier on their chest and a newborn kit in a carrier on their backs, followed closely by the rest of Copia’s children. 

The entire rest of the ministry filed in behind them, silent as they went. The ghouls gently set the caskets down in front of the altar and joined the family in the pews.

Imperator stood at the podium next to the caskets, running her eyes over everyone as they quieted before speaking softly.

“The loss of the grand Papa and…and my son, mean nothing to this Ministry, we will pull ourselves from the ashes and continue on with the help of my many grandchildren. This loss, however, means everything to me. I have failed my son, his family and all of you. I let fear and stupidity cloud my judgment, now we all are suffering because of it.” She said, looking over the congregation again. I believe it was Queen Elizabeth II that said, “Grief is the price we pay for love", and I have come to understand over the past few days, that despite that grief, we must carry on. We need that love to survive. It’s for this reason I implore you, please, we must come together to fight this. If we do not, we are doomed to fail. Love one another and rally together before it’s too late.”

Agramon leaned against his mother and rubbed his eyes, sniffling and hanging his head.   
She squeezed his hand and Lili climbed up into his lap, Cyrus leaned against his mothers other side, silent with his hands folded in his lap.

“Despite all this brothers and sisters, we must cast aside our sorrows and differences and prepare for war. Cardinal Tatuini has betrayed us all. He murdered Nihil, Baal, tried to kill Agramon. Now he’s traveled to the villages and alerted the humans of our presence, and they are coming. I don’t care which of you does it, but I want his head brought to me on a platter.” She finished and Cyrus looked up to stare her straight in the eye.


	90. Chapter 90

Bell sat silent in the old rocker by the window, staring out at the woods, even with all of her family near, she felt alone and lost with her soul mate gone, like a piece of her died with him.

Holding her youngest gently to her, she began a soft, melancholy lullaby when the baby fussed and squirmed.

“Wolves asleep amidst the trees

Bats all a swaying in the breeze

But one soul likes anxious wide awake

Fearing all manner of ghoul, hags and wraiths

For your dolly Polly sleep has flow

Don’t you dare let her tremble alone

For the witcher, heartless, cold

Paid in coin of gold

He comes he’ll go leave naught behind

But heartache and woe

Deep, deep woe

The child quieted and watched her, listening intently as her mother stroked her hair, continuing her song.

Birds are silent for the night

Cows turned in as daylight dies

But one soul lies anxious wide awake

Fearing all manner of ghouls, hags and wraiths

My dear dolly Polly shut your eyes 

Lie still, lie silent, utter no cries

As the witcher, brave and bold

Paid in coin of gold

He’ll chop and slice you

Cut and dice you

Eat you up whole

Eat you whole

They were alerted to the human presence in the forest by the crows roosting in the ministry gardens as they took flight, their angry calls echoing in the surrounding silence. Alpha strained to see in the blackness, staring at the tree line and smelling the air again as hundreds of torches began to illuminate the forest, casting long shadows as hordes of villagers began to spill out of the forest, all armed with some form of weapon. 

The line of guard ghouls on the edge of the castle walls pulled down their battle masks, awaiting Alpha's’ command.

“Shields locked!” he cried, and they immediately obeyed.

“Spears forward and hold! Archers, flaming arrows at the ready, make them count! First defense, second wave, go for their eyes, knees, weak points. Break their jaw and ribs! Do what you must! Defend the ministry at all costs! This is what we were trained for!”

They did as they were told, letting out a collective roar.

The villagers came at them in a slow wave down the hillside, parting around Abaddon and Tatuini who rode side by side down in the midst of them like water, the light of their torches bathing their valley and the castle wall in a soft glow. Their battle cries blended into a dull roar as they got closer and some of the guards shifted uncomfortably. 

***  
On the ridge at the tree line above the castle, Abaddon smiled and ran his eyes over the Ministry’s first line of defense. 

“Brothers and Sisters! You see the demons that lie in wait here before you! What has been lurking in the shadows and hiding in the woods all these years! They are a plague upon this Earth and if you want your families and your villages safe, not one must remain alive!” he said and the villagers around him raised their weapons, letting out a collective battle cry.

Tatuini smiled and watched his master manipulate the humans like clay and took his chance, leading his horse through the villagers and back into the woods, heading around to the back of the castle, quickly discarding the cross and returning his grucifix to his neck before sneaking around to the gardens and making his way towards the kitchens.

Alpha turned to face his troops and lowered his battle mask, his eyes glowing a fiery red, his body backlit by the torch light.

“We defend the Ministry with our lives! We cannot let them through!” he bellowed, mounting Copias black stallion and raised the Papas’ sword above his head, before rearing the horse back on its hind legs, galloping out into the battlefield.

“CHARGE!” he screamed, and they all let out a collective roar and bolted to meet their enemies, shifting their battle masks down and running alongside Alpha and the horse.

Halfway to them Alpha turned back and yelled back to the waiting archers.

“NOW! RAIN HELL DOWN ON THEM! DON’T STOP UNTIL YOU’RE OUT!”

The archers compiled, letting the flaming arrows go at once and immediately reloaded, sending the villagers scattering as a wave after wave of fire rained down on them at the same time the ghouls met them.

The second both sides clashed, Bruno, yanked the switch for the alarms and an old World War Two raid siren began to sound, blaring loudly through the castle, completely sync with the clock in the tower signaling the midnight hour. 

***  
The Ministry’s bell sounded and Agramon sighed softly as it echoed through the cave. Wiping his eyes and pulling himself up, he sat cross-legged on the fresh dirt of his father’s grave. He wiped his eyes on the arm of his hoodie and sniffled, watching the fireflies dance around in the fog that always seemed to linger in the graveyard.

He and Cyrus jumped a little when the alarm sounded, blaring loudly down through the tunnels. The humans were here. As the last bell tolled, the ground shook beneath them. 

Six feet under, Copia’s eyes snapped open, glowing red in pitch black of the coffin.

He howled as his body began to transform and contort, the elixir shooting through his veins with the first inhale and his dead heart came to life, pumping the elixir into the rest of his body and kept it circulating and forcing the clotted blood to thin out and dissolve. 

He let out a demonic roar when horns burst from his forehead and curled around the back of his head.

With a sickening snap, his spine elongated, and he clawed furiously at the casket lid, shrieking and screeching as his hands lengthened, his now huge claws gouging the wood.

Above, the boys whirled around, trying to find the source of the shrieks. Cyrus tilted his head with his radar dish ear to the ground and listened. They were coming from underground.

“Papa…” he whispered, starting to dig with both hands and his brother joined him.

Copia roared louder, furious at his confinement, blood pouring from his hands as he continued to claw his way out.

He felt another surge of the elixir forcing its way through his veins and he shrieked, arching his back.   
His ribcage cracked and expanded, his face began to contort, sinking in, taking on a skeleton like appearance. His teeth pointed into fangs, the iris' and white of his eyes turned obsidian.

He shrieked again, hissing when his forehead starting to burn, a grucifix appearing and branding into his skin.

Agramon panted hard, digging until his claws finally scraped the casket lid.

The second Copia heard it he roared and burst his way through the weakened wood.

Agramon and Cyrus shrieked, jumping back up out of the grave and falling back on their butts. They tried to scoot quickly back, slamming into a headstone with a grunt.

Both starting to hyperventilate, they wrapped their tails around themselves when their fathers’ hands, discolored by post-mortem bruising snaked out and his huge claws dug into the dirt. 

The Papa snarled and grunted forcing his way through and out the top of the casket, roaring loudly when he did, and it reverberated in the huge cave. 

Agramon whimpered and curled up against his brother when Copia cried out again, large black feathered wings forced through skin and his robes, furling out and flapping a few times and he climbed the rest of the way out, height and size doubling.

They both whimpered again, and their fathers’ head whipped around. 

His glowing eyes focused in on them and he gasped when Copia snarled, baring fangs, growling softly. 

Standing up on his hind legs, he towered over the boy and leaned down to sniff him over, close enough that Agramon could smell the rot on his breath and he gagged a little, so did Cyrus, turning his head away and closing his eyes tight. 

“Papa please! It’s us!” He squeaked as Copia pressed his nose to the top of his head, taking a deep inhale.

He snorted and lightly licked the kits wounded shoulder with his forked purple tongue.

“Agramon, Cyrus.” he rumbled, his voice unnaturally deep, pulling back to look the boy in the eye. 

Leaning down, Copia scooped them up in one massive hand, hugging them to his chest, bumping his huge forehead to the kits.

They hugged his head tight.

“I’m so sorry, I missed you so much! I didn’t mean it I didn’t mean to say I wished you weren’t my Papa! I was just hurt!” Agramon cried.

“My boy, you have done so well, do not be sorry. Now, I will be with you always.” he replied.  
Agramon clung to him, laying his head on his chest, as did his brother and Cyrus gasped, looking up at him.

“P-Papa…w-where’s your heartb-beat?” He asked fearfully, listening again.

“Why would I need it boy? I am the living dead, the new angel of death. I need no air in my lungs, no food to sustain me. I feel no pain. I am hollow.” He said, using one finger under the boys’ chin to raise his head to look him in the eye. Cyrus looked back at him, his little eyes wide with fear and Copia’s shoulders slumped a little.

“Please my son. Do not fear me. We’ve got to work together and finish this. Protect the ministry and this family. “he said, carefully kissing the top of the boys head and placing them both up on his shoulders

Flapping his wings to ready them, he hunkered down, planting his paws into the dirt, digging his claws in, his dog like hind legs coiled and ready.

“Hold on.” He said, launching up and shooting out of the top of the cave and into the night, bellowing out a deafening roar as he soared down into battle.


	91. Chapter 91

Alpha roared and his paws lit white hot as he launched himself from the saddle and into one of the larger villagers, ducking his head to avoid a blow from the mans’ club and grabbed him around the throat with both hand and squeezed, the heat from his paws melting into flesh and the human cried out in agony.

His cries turning to gurgles as his airway collapsed and his lungs filled with blood.  
Clashing of swords and gunshots surrounded him and tried to focus despite the chaos whirling around and catching another human in the jaw with his elbow and took out another with a vicious swipe, all the while also trying to dodge the falling flaming arrows.

“Burn it down!” some of the villagers shouted

“Cleanse it with fire! God will guide us!” screamed another.

The others yelled out in agreement, returning fire with flaming arrows of their own, aiming for the windows, some even lobbing Molotov cocktails, a large one shattering the huge stain glass in the sanctuary and the old tapestries and pews were immediately engulfed in flames that rapidly began to spread.

***  
“Quickly! Get the rest of the paintings and tapestries! Pop out what’s left of the stain glass! Hurry we’ve practiced a thousand times! To the catacombs at once! The rest of you, fan out! Look for stragglers! Everyone must be accounted for! Take the walkies! Go now! Stay as low as you can and avoid the smoke!” Imperator barked, cupping her belly and groaning when the babies kicked hard, and she winced leaning against the doorway to the sanctuary.

Please no, not now. She thought and closed her eyes. Wait just a little longer my little devils.

“Sister! What of the library?” How will we every save everything? What of the ancient texts? We can’t move them they are too fragile.”

“All is well, Sister Martha. I’ve already cast a protection spell. Nothing on this Earth can harm it. Go now and help Belladonna and Moira with the children! make sure you do a head count!” Imperator managed, gripping her belly again.

“Are you okay Sister?” Moira asked, watching the older woman carefully. 

“Yes girl, just do as I’ve asked.”

Moira darted out of the room and Imperator leaned hard against the wall, gasping when a roar rung out through the castle. 

Turning quickly around to look out the broken stained glass and into the sky beyond, she saw a huge figure start to dive down from above.

“Dante.” She whispered.

***

Bell quickly led the children through the castle to catacombs, Draven right by her side, following the fire escape routes and keeping low to avoid the ever-increasing smoke.

The infants and human toddlers wailed and cried, terrified, trying not to cough as they clung to her the castle shaking and crumbling around them as it continued to burn, the battle outside intensifying. 

A beam creaked and gave above them she quickly diverted another way down through the mausoleum and past the library.

“Mama slow down! Not so fast! Lili cried, holding onto her mothers’ tail tight.

“Sweetheart we have to keep up with the others!” Bell snapped and didn’t slow. 

Lili struggled to keep up with the other kits, skittering to the side to avoid a piece of the ceiling when it fell. The heat from the burning pieces was overwhelming and her eyes burned.

She shoved the kits forward and Draven scooped them up. The heat got too intense and she ducked into the library doorway to avoid it, coughing hard.

Glancing in, she saw the old earth ghouls’ cane still resting against his desk.

“Hamish! Draven, Mama! We can’t forget Hamish!” she cried, bolting off into the library, darting  
around debris as she went.

“Lili! Come back it’s not safe! Hamish is probably already with the others! LILI!” Bell yelled, trying to go after her, jumping back as a huge chunk of the ceiling came down, blocking the hall completely. 

Lili came running quickly around to the desk and jumped up to her usual perch, coughing again.  
“Hamish! Where are you?!” she cried, standing up on her hind legs and perking up her ears.

“I’m here! Down here child! Please, help me!” the ghoul called from somewhere near the back and she quickly jumped down and darted toward his call.

“Keep talking so I can find you!” she said, and he started to whistle repeatedly until she came around the corner and saw him, gasping as she skidded to a stop.

Two of the massive bookcases had fallen and trapped the old ghoul under hundreds of books. He gasped and struggled under the weight as it slowly crushed his mid and lower body. Blood trickled down his face from his nose, mouth, and a gash on his forehead.

“Oh, thank Lucifer girl, I thought-thought everyone forgot me…” he wheezed, gasping and coughing.

“I couldn’t forget you Hamish! I love you and I’m gonna get you out! I promise!” Lili replied, kissing his forehead and began digging him out, tossing books over her shoulder.

Draven appeared out of nowhere, coughing and gasping. 

“There you are! Shit, Hamish I got you!” he said, helping and dragging the old ghoul out by his arms  
He cried out in pain, struggling in the boys arms.

“Easy! Draven please it hurts.” He managed, gasping and panting hard.

“I’m sorry but we have to get out! What about the library?”

“Everything is protected by your Grandmother’s spells, lets go!” he replied, clinging to him and Lili and Draven teleported them out.

***  
Copia’s roar echoed and every younger kit in the castle froze collectively and stood up on their hind legs, shrieking in response to their fathers call as they shifted into their full demon forms and started to swarm as a unit.

Rushing back past their mother, they went pouring back out the tunnels, skittering up the wall and out the windows in a wave, dive bombing down on the villagers and mauling them in small packs.

The humans screamed in terror and tried desperately to fight, more and more kits swarming out of the castle around them as the battle raged on, further adding to bloody chaos surrounding the castle.

Then came the rats, moving like a rippling wave as they spread out from and unseen source to start feasting on the dead. 

***

Aether stood at the back entrance above the battlefield, flanked by the rest of the Ministry’s quintessence ghouls, hands on their weapons, tails flicking.

Silently they watched the first waves of each side clash and watched Aether for the command as he slid a huge scythe into a holster on his back in the middle of two sawed off shotguns, then pulled a revolver from a holster on either side of his hip and the rest of the ghouls readied their weapons, gripping them tight.

“Go now, follow up the fire ghouls. Remember, no mercy, overwhelm them.” They all nodded and disappeared into mists, weaving and winding their way down the face of the castle, appearing and disappearing randomly and starting to shoot and maul their way through the mob.

He monitored their movement in the chaos, lifting his ear when he heard rustling and twigs snapping from the woods to his right. He backed up quietly and stood just out of sight, growling softly and tightening his grip on his revolvers when Tatuini crept out of the trees and started for the back entrance. 

Thinking he’d made it out without being seen, Tatuini chuckled and looked back over his shoulder and kept going, grunting when he bumped into something, snapping his head around quickly and looked up into the glowing, angry eyes of the quintessence ghoul.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going, traitor?”

Tatuini snarled and looked up at the large ghoul in disgust as one of the Ministry’s hellhounds came forward from the shadows and stood directly in front Aether, snarling and snapping at him.

“Get out of my way you Neanderthal, I don’t have time for this . I have a ministry to take over, now step aside, Schiavo!” The Cardinal spat.

“You aren’t getting in, not so long as I’m here mate.” Aether replied coolly, drawing one six shooter, taking a relaxed stance before moving fast as lightening and shooting from the hit, the bullet going through the Cardinals right ear, and the man shrieked, cupping his ruined ear.

Growling, he glared up at Aether with a hatred he could literally feel.

“so, it’s a fight you want.” He snarled, his fist clenching and unclenching and the air took on an almost electric feel and the hairs on the back of the ghouls neck stood up.

“Come at me old man! I can take your head off!” Aether quipped, firing again lightening fast from the hip, aiming dead center and the cardinal ducked and swooped back, moving unnaturally fast and the bullet whizzing just past his cheekbone.

The ghoul looked at him surprised and fired both revolvers again, barely having time to avoid a bright, blushing green ball of electricity the cardinal suddenly zipped to the right, again, moving, moving unnaturally fast 

Blinking quickly, Aether quickly regained his composure, re-holstering the revolvers and pulling out one of the shotguns with hastily duct tape attached grenade launcher from the holsters on his back.

His eyes went wide as the Cardinal said a small chant and the energy changed again, the light between Tatuini’s hands intensifying then shot out at the ghoul again and he yelped and fell flat on his back to avoid it.

He barely had time to roll away from another, cocking the shotgun and firing, catching tatuini in the shoulder.

The Cardinal snapped back and his muscles began to ripple as he changed, hulking out as his true form was finally revealed.

“Fuck…” Aether mumbled, fumbling a moment then emptying the grenade launcher at Tatuini, tucking and rolling back behind the stone entryway, waiting for the smoke to clear.

The next thing he knew was a smashed off the wall by a massive orb and he gasped, grunting as he tried to clear his vision, looking up weakly at the Cardinal standing over him before everything went black.


	92. Chapter 92

Emilio shoved Moira towards the escape tunnel, handing her a leather satchel.

“Go! I promise you I will meet you in the Garden! Get our baby out! I love you both more than anything!”

“Please my love be careful!” She replied before bolting into the tunnels.

Once she disappeared, he turned and smashed into a villager with his shoulder, plowing him over and darted around the corner of the castle.

The worst pain he’d ever felt in his life blossomed through his belly and he took a couple short, gasping breathes, blinking rapidly, trying to figure out what happened, eyes wide and panicked when they locked with Tatuini’s.

Twisting the knife deeper into the man’s gut, he pulled the Father further onto it, cradling his head to his shoulder, shushing him when he tried to cry out.

“Shhh, it will be over soon…Just let it happen Andre. At least you can be happy you died protecting your precious family. Even if it was a futile effort.”

Around the fallen Father, the other ghouls and villagers resumed their fight as well, and Tatuini took the chance to try and slip unnoticed from the crowd and back into the castle, heading to the nursery with a burlap sack over his shoulder and torch in one hand.

“They won’t escape me this time.” He growled, climbing quickly to the tower.

Blood running slowly down the front of him, Father Emilio managed to drag himself to his feet, gasping and crying out in pain.

Bracing himself against the wall, he slowly started after Tatuini. 

The Cardinal stopped when he heard voices down the tunnels towards Imperators office turned to follow it, trying to listen.

“This way children, hurry we will be safe in the Garden, It’s alright.”

“Belladonna.” He whispered and picked up his pace. “Come Ferris.”

***

“Come on babies it’s ok not much further.” She coaxed, stopping when she saw the light of torch and it was moving towards them.

“Auntie why’d we stop?” Cecilio asked, coughing and rubbing at his stinging eyes.

“Gramma?” she called to the shadow at the end of the tunnel and a threatening growl answered, resonating in the dark and she gasped when she saw the wolfs eyes reflecting in the minimal light.

“Run both of you! Take the babies!” she barked, shoving the infant in the teens arms, shoving them the escape tunnel to the right and Imelda scooped the others up, darting away.

Bell let out a little yelp and darted down the left tunnel, speeding up and taking the first right but as she looked over her shoulder, the torch glow began to follow and a sinister chuckle echoed down the tunnel around her.

“Miss Belladonna, what are you doing down in my catacombs, and so alone? Let Ferris and I help you…’see the light’ again, so to speak!” Tatuini said as he came around the corner, Ferris to one side of him, and Bell’s own first born.

“Astarte, how could you help him?” she asked, fighting back tears.

“He cares for me more than you or Papa! When was the last time you asked how my day was? Or even said I love you?” the teen demanded, scowling at her and Tatuini grinned.

“Astarte I will ALWAYS love you, you are my firstborn daughter, you have my heart, and you’re breaking it. Your Papa loved you unconditionally-“

“LIAR!” she yelled and it echoed and electricity filled the air as she got angrier, her inherited abilities from her mother raging and Bell began to summon hers as well.

“Astarte please don’t do this!” Bell pleaded, her hands charging and glowing brightly.

The girl screamed and shot an orb at her mother who promptly ducked, shooting one of her own above their heads and brought the ceiling of the tunnel down around them before bolting off after the children.

Astarte coughed and cried out, trying to see in the darkened tunnel, when she tried to move her leg, she couldn’t and it hurt badly.

Beside her, Tatuini groaned and coughed, slowly picking himself up and gripping the wall to steady himself.

“Uncle Claudio, help me! My leg! Please!” she cried, reaching for him.

Tatuini watched the girl struggle for a moment before answering.

“Your mother was right, you know.”

She looked back up at him, confused.

“What?”

“Copia did love you, you held a piece of his heart from the moment he saw you-” He said with a small chuckle, shaking his head as he stepped right over her. “-and this is how repay his love?”

“No! but you said-“ she stammered as the realization set in.

He cackled at the look on her face.

“Oh I do love a good betrayal, don’t you?” he asked, sauntering away after her mother , Ferris following close behind.

***  
Stumbling out of the tunnels to the back of the castle, Bell rubbed at her eyes, blinded momentarily from the smoke of the spreading fire.

She coughed hard, shielding her face as the wind began to clear it out, jumping out of the way of a piece of wall as it fell. 

Finally, she was able to breathe a little better and she squinted, her eyes still watering, and she could see a familiar silhouette walking towards her through the smoke and remaining flame. 

She rubbed her eyes and looked again as the figure got closer, all she could see was its eyes glowing red.

She gasped and fell back on her ass, looking up at the figure in disbelief as he stood over her, huge black wings unfolding from behind his back.

“Dante? It can’t be…it didn’t work…we buried you! I saw it! I can smell the rot on you!” she stammered, wrapping her tail around her waist, backing up into the castle wall, yelping a little at the heat coming from it from the fire.

“My only purpose is to protect and lead this Ministry. We are under siege. I was allowed to come back. I can be with you once again, my Queen.” Copia said, his voice a low, rumbling growl and reached one wing forward and slipped it behind her, dragging her to him, inches from his face and she gagged at the stench of decay coming from him.

He was now twice his normal size, his skin was a sickly mixture of purple, yellow and grey, small veins branching out where the blood had coagulated and pooled, creating a marbling pattern.

Two horns protruded from his forehead on either side, just above the eye, curving back over his head and back around to point towards her, and his eyes were two glowing red dots in black pools, floating in sunken in sockets. A large grucifix was branded into his forehead right in between the eyes.

She cried softly, turning her head when he brought his face even closer, smelling her everywhere and gently bumping his forehead to hers.

She squealed in disgust, placing both hands on his chest and pushed him away from her hard. 

He looked at her with what looked like a hurt expression that quickly turned to anger and he stood back up to his full height. She gagged again and heaved, stumbling back away from him again.

“What’s the matter Momma? Why won’t you hug Papa? Don’t you love him anymore? Didn’t you miss him?” Agramon asked her, his voice void of emotion as he stepped out from behind Copia, gripping his fathers big hand and gently squeezing with both of his.

“Agramon! Get away from him! Come here!” she demanded, darting forward and grabbing the teenager’s arm, yanking him to her, shoving him behind her.

Copia growled deep in his throat, lowering his head a little and frowning.

“If you are not with me, you are against me.”

“Your purpose, is to protect this family, Dante. The Ministry is destroyed!” She said quickly, not backing down when Copia took a few steps toward her.

She jumped and gasped softly at a hand on her shoulder but never broke eye contact with her husband .

“I told you, you would damn him, and yourself.” the Second said softly, emerging from the smoke behind Bell, placing his other hand firmly on Agramons’ shoulder and they looked at him in surprise when he put himself in between them and Copia.

A low growl sounded from Copia and his eyes narrowed, focusing his gaze on the Second.

“Drago…” he growled, his voice, a loud rumble.

“Dante.” The Second replied.

“Get out of my way.” He growled again, stretching out his huge wings and cracking his neck.

“Make me, baby brother.” The Second snapped, his back rippling as he began quickly hulking out to his demon form.

Copia threw his head back and roared in rage, charging The Second but he was ready for him, answering with a bellowing roar of his own, shifting into full form as they clashed.

His nails now claws, Copia lashed out and catching the other in the face with a vicious swipe and drug his claws down over the Second’s chest, leaving deep gouges and Second roared in pain, clamping down and sinking his fangs into Copia’s shoulder and he screeched, kicking the Second as hard as he could with both hind legs, claws gouging down the man’s sides.

The Second snarled and let go of Copia’s shoulder, taking him by the throat with one hand, shooting up above the burning remnants of the castle and Copia fought hard, gasping and choking. 

“DON’T YOU SEE WHAT’S HAPPENING RIGHT BEFORE US?” The Second bellowed over the clamor of the battle below. 

Copia still kicked and struggled, overpowered still by the Ministry’s will to protect the sacred grounds at all costs.

“Snap out of it! All is lost! You must protect your family! Get them to the Garden before it is too late!”  
A blood curdling scream carried over the roar of battle and they both stopped.

Copia turned his head and looked down quickly in the direction of the scream and gasped when his eyes landed on Tatuini with his hand tight around Bell's throat, holding her over his head and over the side of the burning castle, just as Abaddon dove down and snatched Agramon up, shooting back up above them. 

The Papa's blood began to boil with rage, his gaze locked on The Cardinal as he cackled and raised Bell high above his head, his whole body surrounded by an ethereal blue glow.

“If you will not be with me, you will die along with this place!” Tatuini shrieked, clutching her throat tighter and she kicked out at him.

“Get fucked! You’re going to burn for this you fucking coward! TRAITOR!” She managed, spitting in his face he growled and backhanded her, holding her further out over the cliffside.

Lili snarled, leaving Hamish propped against the wall and scrambled up the side of the castle, darting for Tatuini’s head and lunging, shrieking and baring her fangs. 

Agramon gasped too, kicking Abaddon in the face with both back paws and the demon dropped him, and he began to free fall towards the Cardinal and his mother.

“LILI! NO! STOP!” Hamish managed to bellow, and Copia fully snapped out of it, forgetting Abaddon completely when Agramon fell too. Looking over at Drago in desperation.

“I’ll retrieve the boy! Get Belladonna and Lili!” he shouted back at Copia as he dove down after Agramon.

Copia immediately went into a barrel roll and dived down, sucking his wings against his body and free fell to gain speed.

Agramon kicked and flailed, managing to turn around mid air back up to look at the Second, mimicking his movements, diving down towards Bell. 

“Agramon! What are you doing? “The Second yelled, flapping his huge wings quickly to try and catch up.

Agramon shifted into his demon form as he did, fangs bared and roared as he collided with the Cardinal.

They broke through the wall, both letting out a scream as they plummeting down into the tunnel below.

Lili leapt over towards Bell, managing to wrap her arms around and cling to her before both plummeted down the side of the castle toward the river below just as Copia reached them, slipping through his fingers when the Second accidentally collided with him.

The impact sent them both crashing down on the balcony and skidding and slamming hard off the wall.

“NO!” Copia roared, shaking it off and scrambling up quickly, to try and dive down to search for them in the rubble below, but something swooped down in his place.

His fingertips had touched hers, just as fleeting as when his fingers had brushed the back of Baal’s shirt then they were just gone, swallowed up by the thick smoke.

A huge black and orange blur flew down past him as it barrel rolled down after them, catching them on his back mere feet from the ground and came shooting back up out of the flames.

“Special! Thank Satan! ”


	93. Chapter 93

Above, Abaddon cackled in glee as he surveyed the utter devastation below, , clapping his hands together. He let out a surprised grunt when something landed on his shoulders and shrieked out in pain as his wing was ripped through.

Whipping his head around he met eyes with a grinning Alpha.

“hey asshole! Remember me?” he spat and hopped off the demons shoulders, ripping his claws down through his wing as the fire ghoul fell, shredding it completely as Abaddon struggled to stay in the air.

Below, Lilith darted through the smoke and hurried over to Hamish and and Draven and as soon as she took over, he phased out to help the others and lilith struggled to pull the old ghoul up and out of the rubble, trying to work around her pregnant belly. 

“Come on Hamish please, work with me a little!” she managed, coughing hard, her throat stinging from the smoke.

The old ghoul helped as best he could, but his strength was greatly diminished, and he was losing a lot of blood. 

Panting and wheezing, he looked up at her and gasped, pulling her to him in a tight hug just as the ceiling came down behind her, effectively trapping them both on all four sides in the burning room.

“Shit! What are we going to do now?” she asked, struggling to breath and looked around frantically.

“pray to the dark lord we die quickly girl.” He replied softly, hugging her again tight and closing his eyes.

“No we aren’t! SPECIAL! HELP US!” She shrieked and did an immediate u turn at her cries, bucking Bell and Lili off on the balcony with Copia and the Second and diving down toward the direction of the sound.

“Someone get Alpha! “ Lili shouted from below and Special stopped himself, flying in place and looked up at the fire ghoul, plummeting quickly towards the fire below, Abaddon, in pursuit but struggling with his ruined wing.

“Special! PLEASE!” Lilith cried from below, as the fire got ever closer, and Special panicked, looking back and forth quickly.

“Baby I know! I’m coming! I’m trying to, I…” he began and stopped, staring at the fire surrounding Hamish and Lilith.

If something hit that balcony where the fire was the worst hard enough and took it off, it would take that wall and they could escape, but he himself wasn’t heavy enough. 

Looking quickly back up at Abaddon, he frowned and closed his eyes, making his decision.

“Special what are you doing?? Get Alpha! Hurry!” Copia managed, trying to tend to Bell’s wounds.  
Special opened his eyes and yelled to Lilith.

“Lilith! I love you and our baby more than anything in this world and I want nothing but the best for you both. I know I said its you and me against the world, but it is no life for you or our child if you cannot leave this place to experience it.” 

“I love you too! Special what are you do you mean? What are you doing?” She yelled back, struggling to look up at him through the smoke.

“Goodbye, Lil.” He shouted back, closing his eyes.

“Goodbye? Special, what are you doing?” she demanded, panicking now, desperately trying to see him.

With a bellowing roar, Special shot up quickly, snatching the fire ghoul and flinging him to a safe ledge below before continuing up at Abaddon, speeding up and the demon let out a shriek in reply as the collided and locked onto each other, .mauling one another while hurtling down towards the flaming balcony.

Lilith choked and gasped, eyes wide when she say the ghoul collide with the demon above them and start to hurtle back towards Earth.

“SPECIAL! NO!” she screamed and Hamish tried to hold her.

“Get away from the wall girl! Don’t look! Think of your baby! Get back! Move now!” he roared and ripped her back to him with the rest of his strength before another beam nearly crushed her.

The ground fast approaching, the ghoul knew it was over and tried to focus on all the memories he had of he and Lilith growing up together.

From when they’d first finger painted together, to when she’d come to his aid when he was bullied and he had defended her honor. When he’d come to she and Emilio’s aide in the maze, fending off Tatuini’s wolves. Then the countless hours they'd spent playing hide and seek with Copia and reading books with him by candlelight in the library or in their treehouse until Copia had been unable to climb up any longer.

He smiled remembering going through puberty and all of its horrible awkwardness together, getting caught by Sister Imperator many times, hot boxing the confessional after mass and he smiled wider, tears streaming down his face when he remembered the first time she’d told him she loved him before their first time in the gardens. 

Given the chance, he would’ve done everything again, endured any hardship and heartache a million times again, anything for her.

Abaddon’s rumbling laugh made his eyes snap open and he snarled at the demon and started to turn red as he heated up.

“Oh please! Do you really think you can defeat ME!? You pathetic little reject! A servant, defeat a GOD?!” he roared, his mocking laughter enraging the fire ghoul even more and when the demon threw his head back to laugh, he latched onto his throat, clamping down and lodging his fangs deep in the delicate skin.

At the same instant, they slammed down into the balcony with such force, it took the entire wall down.

***

Astarte finally freed herself and bolted out of the tunnels. 

Rolling out of the way to avoid a huge chunk of falling rubble, she looked around desperately for Tatuini. 

It couldn’t be true, surely he still loved her, he hadn’t meant it.

“Uncle Claudio! Where are you?” she tried to scream over the noise, turning and impaling a villager on her spear when he charged her and flung him to the ground, ducking out of the way from another.

Finally spotting him, she darted towards him, slamming into and shoving one of her siblings out of the way.

Halfway to him, she froze when she saw a large lever protruding from the wall by the oldest and biggest tunnel entrance. It was sealed shut.

The Beserkers.

“Wait uncle Claudio, I know what to do!” she called, darting again and narrowly avoided being shot, heading straight to through the sea of ghouls and humans to the protruding lever.

“Girl what are you- NO ASTARTE it’s the fail-safe! STOP!” He cried, trying to force his way to her.

Not hearing him she leapt up with all her body weight and hung from the lever and it slammed down hard.

A deafening alarm started to sound and her ears went back a little out of fear. Tatuini finally made it to her gasping and breathing hard, and in that moment, everything, man and ghoul froze.

“Girl, what have you done?!”

“I did it for you! This is what you wanted! we'll win for sure now with the Beserkers!"

“No child, they are the Unbound. They will kill us all.”

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble under their feet and horrible shrieks and roars echoed, and suddenly Beserkers came flying up out of the tunnels, attacking the first things they saw.

“Run Astarte!” Emilio screamed from behind, shoving the girl out of the way as a huge Unbound plowed into him from the side, slamming him viciously off the wall.

“Father Emilio!” she cried, scrambling up to help him as the Unbound pinned the man to the ground by this head.

“GO! NOW!” He yelled back, gripping the Beserker by the horns, struggling against it hard.

Astarte hitched and bolted, looking around at the devastation and violence around her and she barely dodge a spear, slamming back into the wall.

An explosion went off to her left and she gasped, panting and flinching when she watched one of her brothers sent through the wall and run through by a piece of splintered support beam, and another get nearly cut in half by a shotgun blast.

“What have I done?” she whispered.

She shrieked when someone grabbed her by the shoulders.

“W-what are y-you d-doing?! We h-have to g-go!” 

“Cyrus! I’ve done something horr-“ she managed before he picked her up and bolted back into the tunnels, towards the Gardens.

***  
Gasping and coughing, Special forced himself up and out from under the rubble and flopped on it, trying to shake it off. His vision was blurred and his ears rang as he stumbled up to his feet, blinking rapidly as he stumbled.

Above him lilith sighed in relief when she saw him then gasped when she saw Nathaniel approaching the ghoul from behind, slowly raising a sawed off shot gun as he did.

“NO! Special watch out!” she tried to scream but it was useless over the noise of the battle.

“Lilith! No! Stop!” Hamish yelled after her, following as best he could.

As fast as she could, she shimmied down the crumbled wall and started sprinting to him as time seemed to slow down, weaving in between ghouls and humans as the battle raged on.

The doctor cocked the shot gun and slowly raised it up from his hip to aim point blank at the ghouls back.

“Special! Nathaniel! DON’T!” she screamed, nearly to them.

Special had just fended off another blow from the side when he heard Lilith call out his name and the loud crack of a shotgun going off somewhere behind him. 

After slamming the villager in his paws to the ground, he turned to face the second attacker, jumping when he was covered in blood splatter and gore. 

Blinking quickly, he looked up to see a wide-eyed Nathaniel, also blood splattered, clutching a double barrel shot gun in his now trembling hands. 

The ghouls and villagers around them had also stopped, everything going quiet as Special wiped the blood from his face, trying to process what was happening as he looked himself over for gun shot wounds.

That’s when he looked down and saw her, bleeding in a puddle at his feet, motionless. Time froze and Special felt tears start trickling down his face.

“No…” he whispered in disbelief, sinking to his knees, choking out an anguished cry as he gently bumped his forehead to hers, bringing his tail up to gently stroke her hair back. 

Sister Imperator pushed past the crowd to stand by the young Doctor as realization kicked in.

“Special…I'm sorry…I never…ever wanted to hurt her…” he managed, letting the shotgun fall from his hands.

“Nathaniel…what have you done?” she asked, shaking the mans’ arm.

“I did this. It’s my fault…I should never have left my tower. Now everything I ever wanted…is dead at my feet.” Special said softly, hanging his head, hitching and closing his eyes tight, he hunched over, hugging her lifeless body to his. Growling lightly, he looked up at the villagers and snarled. 

“She never hurt anyone in her entire life, loved everything and everyone and maybe most importantly, she accepted me. The true me and that’s more than I can say for you superstitious, ignorant fools! Times have changed and you haven't!” the crowd remained silent, but the villagers had lowered their weapons. Some dropping them to the ground. He hitched and closed his eyes.

“We just wanted to be able to live freely as you do, we may look different but inside, we are the same. We meant you no harm.”

The world I wanted, at my feet.

Special snarled and snapped his head up, eyes now glowing red, pupils blown wide then suddenly shrinking into tiny pinholes when he locked eyes with Nathaniel. 

Everyone flinched and backed away as Special started to transform, bones snapping and cracking as they realigned. His spine elongated and he now towered over them, crying out in pain as his face started to change too, his snout elongated as well, and his teeth lengthened into sharp fangs. His small horns began to grow rapidly curving back over the back of his head and back up and around, lining up with his jaw on either side.

Growling and baring his fangs he stood up on his back legs and clenched his fists, pulling his arms back and down to hips level, he leaned his head back and let out a roar so loud, everyone had to clap their hands over their ears. 

He stomped over towards Nathaniel, growling softly, but the doctor held his ground. Stopping mere inches from him and snorting lightly, leaning down so he was looking into the man’s eyes.

“Everything that happens to these people after this moment, will be completely your fault.”

With that, he turned and back handed the closest villagers hard, sweeping wide with his arm and slammed them off the castle wall, roaring loudly again. He cried out when he was stabbed in the shoulder from behind and he whirled around and ripped the spear out, stabbing it through the man and another behind him.


	94. Chapter 94

Hamish crawled over to Lilith on his belly, gasping and struggling to breathe. If he hurried, the baby would still have a chance.

Unsheathing his razor sharp claws, he carefully cut into the girls belly and quickly pulled the baby out and hung it upside down by the ankles and did whatever he was able and the tiny kit gasped in its first breath, then started wailing, shivering from the sudden cold.

It wrapped its tail around the old ghouls wrist to try and steady itself and clamored up his arm to grip him round the neck. it was covered in short obsidian fur like its father and shared the same bright orange mohawk and mane. The ghoul smiled and cradlednthe newborn to his chest.

Lifting his head quickly at the kits cries, Special flew over, sniffing and licking over him. The ghoul jumped in surprise when a loud squall of another infant rang out through the roar if the battle around them and Special gasped, his head whipping up to look back over to Lilith’s body.

The girls abdomen extended unnaturally and Hamish reached out to the other ghoul.

“Boy come quickly there’s another! Hurry, help me!”

Special scrambled quickly over, the kit held securely to his chest with one paw.  
Grunting, the old ghoul pulled the other kit from its mother and he struggled with the much larger sibling, holding him to his shoulder as Special picked them and Lilith’s body up and headed to the tunnels. 

***

Tatuini gasped and sat up quickly when he came to, scrambling to get up, kicking agramons lifeless body off of him.

Growling when he remembered what happened, the Cardinal stumbled to his feet, looking up at the hole in the wall floors above that they’d fallen through then back at the ghoul at his feet. 

Smiling, he reached down to pick up a large chunk of broken wall.

“This time, you little creature, Papa isn’t around to save you!”

“I AM ALL EYES!” a deep voice bellowed through the tunnels as Tatuini lifting the rock above his head, ready to smash the kit in and he gasped, dropping it quickly and slamming back against the wall.

“No…it can’t be.”

“I AM ALL EARS.” The voice continued, much closer and the cardinal gagged, heaving when a gust of wind came forcing through and he was hit with a strong whiff of decay.

Coughing, he nearly fell over when a horde of rats started swarming around his feet.

He gasped and struggled to see in the low light as the ground shook lightly under his feet, the vibrations and smell of decay growing stronger as something got closer and he tried to switch to his night vision.

Whatever it was had to be right up on him, and when his powers finally kicked in and he could see, he was face to face with Copia.

The Papa roared in his face and the Cardinal shrieked, smacking back into the wall.

“It is time, Claudio, to pay for all that you have done. To this Ministry, me, MY SON!” he roared again and back handed Tatuini with all his might, sending him flying out into the main tunnel, burning pieces of the castle crumbling all around them.

Dazed, Agramon groaned and gripped the back of his head, flinching a little at his fathers roar and gasped when he saw him backhand Tatuini across the room.

He gasped again and jumped back when a huge orb flew past the tunnel and hit his father full force in the chest, sending him back hard into the wall.

Copia roared out in pain, grunting when he hit and slid down the wall. 

Snarling and now enraged, he got back up quickly and Tatuini changed into his demon form with a roar of his own, charging at Copia the second he sprang forward, clashing hard in the middle, going for each others throats.

Copia grabbed him around the throat and slammed him down hard on his back and sank his fangs deep into the Cardinals’ shoulder and Tatuini kicked him hard in the gut, and he skidded back into one of the fragile support beams.

“Get away from my Papa!” Agramon bellowed, lowering his head and charging Tatuini, hitting him at ramming speed, sending him bashing off the wall and onto his back.

The boy sprang on him before he had a chance to blink, snarling and snapping at the Cardinal’s throat as Tatuini did everything his dark magic allowed to keep the boy off him, gripping him tight around both wrists.

In a fit of rage, Copia side swiped Agramon hard, flinging him out of the way.

Taking the Cardinal by the throat and shot up and out the hole in the ceiling, flying high over the burning castle, tightening his grip around Tatuini’s throat when he tried to use his own wings to pull away then dangled him over the hole in the ceiling.

Tatuini choked and gasped, clawing at Copia’s wrists as he took hold of his wings and viciously ripped them off and the man shrieked in agony.

Copia tossed them and watched them land next to a pile of kits and they immediately jumped on them and stripped the meat off, splattering themselves in gore and the Papa smiled, looking back up at the struggling man in his grasp.

“What do you think of my children, Claudio? Look what efficient little eating machines they are and always hungry. Did you know they also like to play with their food?” he asked and Tatuini’s eyes widened.

“N-no, you wouldn’t…”he managed

“oh yes, I think I will make it so they don’t have fight much for it.” Copia replied and ripped off the cardinal’s shirt, exposing his abdomen. 

“Was is worth it?”

Tatuini growled, spitting in Copias’ face and the Papa snarled, taking one razor sharp claw and slashing the cardinal around the belly.

He shrieked and writhed as his bowels tumbled out, some over his organs dangling down by his ankles.

The kits below were hit with blood and intestines and began to go into a frenzy as their father flew down and dangled the cardinal over them, as he cried out in agony.

Copia looked him in the eye and flew over to the only standing tower of the castle that was left and up to the spire as the kits fought and scrambled up towards the source of the blood.

Taking the Cardinal by the throat and one leg, holding him over his head horizontally, Copia let out a bellowing roar and brought Tatuini down on the large grucifix adorning the spire, piercing through and through Tatuinis stomach and slowly slid him down it like he was making a kabob.

The Cardinal screamed then gurgled as he began choking on his own blood trying to scream again as the kits made their way up and began eating him alive. Copia smiled, hovering above a few moments more. “leave his head untouched.” He commanded and they nodded then continued eating.


	95. Chapter 95

Aether gasped and coughed, pulling himself out from under a couple bodies and wiping blood from his eyes and face.

Disoriented, his head throbbing, he looked around quickly, noticing another body close by begin to move, groaning and crying out in pain. 

He growled and advanced on the human, snatching up his scythe on the way by, freezing mid swing when he saw the priests collar and hanging grucifix pendant.

Father Emilio.

“Andre! Hey, I got you mate..” he said, quickly helping to dig the man out from under some bodies and rubble.

He screamed in agony when the large ghoul gripped his belly to pull him out, and Aether immediately let go.  
“who did this to you?”

“Tatuini…pleaseAether…tell Moira I love her and I tried.”

“Oh no you don’t, you’ll tell her yourself mate, you’re gonna be fine…hold onto me.” He said as he phased to the Garden.

Emilio could barely keep conscious, clinging to the ghouls’ leg.

Sister Martha let out a huge sigh of relief when Aether appeared with Emilio at the cave entrance and rushed to the Father’s aid.

“CYRUS! I need you!” she yelled.

Cyrus ran over to assist, starting to healing Emilio’s belly then the rest of him while Geo continued to work on Hamish.

Special gently tried to nuzzle Lilith, watching her closely for any movement, any sign she might still be alive, cradling the kits to his chest.

Hitching softly, he gently bumped his forehead to hers then laid his head on her belly.

He yelped and jumped back when he got kicked hard in the temple.

There was another baby.

He carefully put the kits down and scrambled to his knees, reaching into the girls abdomen and pulled the last baby from it’s mother and it squalled loudly, taking it’s first breaths.

It was a human and she looked just like her mother.

He shrieked and nearly dropped the infant when Lilith took in a huge gasping breath and grabbed and gripped his wrist tight, digging her nails in.

Someone help me!” he yelled and the available healers came running.

Otto came quickly over and placed both paws over her abdomen, closing his eyes and a bright blue light enveloped the girl.

Special watched in amazement as her wounds slowly began to fix themselves.

The next thing he knew, she was sitting up like nothing had happened, taking the crying infant from his arms and clutched her to her chest. 

The kits clamored up to rub and nuzzle against her too and she pulled them to her with her other arm.

He wrapped his arms around all of them protectively as shrieks and roars once again echoed through the tunnels.

Imperator gasped and stumbled to her feet.

“Beserkers! Hide in the caves! NOW! Special, Alpha, DJ, get your asses in the air! they can only be killed by fire!”

The ghouls did as they were told, unfurling their wings and shot up and out of the cave.

Imperator snuck off as they did, going to the Ancient One’s resting place, feeling her way through the dense fog as she made her way down into the valley.

She let out a small gasp when she was suddenly face to face with one of the huge stone statues at the graveyards gate.

After composing herself, she forced through the bent gates and down the path through the middle of the gravestones, not needing the read them to know where she was going. 

Hands gently resting on top of her belly, she stopped in front of Nihil’s grave.

Beside it, was Copia’s and she could see he’d clawed his way out.

Carefully, she sat down next to his headstone.

“Dimitri, all is lost. I’ve lost you, our home is in ashes, so many ghouls and Siblings, slaughtered, but we beat them! The beserkers have done their job well and we are following with fire.” She sighed and closed her eyes when they began to well up. 

“I miss you; I should’ve told you about Dante, but I was so angry…” she paused and sighed again, wiping her eyes.

“You never lost me Elizabeta, I will always be with you.” Nihil replied from behind her and she whirled around.

There he was in his incorporeal form, smiling at her, adorned in his familiar robes.

“Dimitri I missed you so!” She ran to hug him and walked right through him, momentarily forgetting the rules.

He gave her a weak smile when she turned back around.

“I am sorry Sister. I can only be here a short time.”

“I know, I understand. Our babies will be here any day! I wish you could be with us.”

“As do I, but you do not need me; you and our daughters will thrive.” He replied, smiling softly.

She smiled widely. She’d always wanted a daughter.

“right all the wrongs I’ve caused and help Dante to lead and rebuild. Our people are depending on you, and Abaddon will not rest until you and our family are dead, so you must be strong and carry on. Keep them secret, keep them safe Sister.” He said, smiling at her again before vanishing.

*** 

Special let Alpha and the other fire ghouls take to the air outside, sticking behind to defend the   
Garden and his newborns, licking the kits clean while Lilith and Otto tended to the infant.

The tiny first born kit could fit in Specials’ huge paw, a mirror image of him, but the size of a rat.  
It clicked and chirped, nuzzling into his paw and against his face.

“What do you think of Icarus for our first born Lil?” he asked, kissing the kits little face and handing him to his mother and he immediately began to suckle along side his human sister, kneading lightly with his little claws and Lilith winced a little.

“I think it’s perfect.” she replied, holding them closer as they ate.

Special sniffed over the much bigger kit in his lap and it hid behind its huge ears, curling up in ball.

“It’s ok little one, I’m your Papa…I know things are scary but you don’t have to be afraid of me.”

“I think this may help.” Otto said, coming over with a huge bottle of formula for the calf sized kit.   
It immediately got out of Specials lap and stood on its back legs, clicking and chirping excitedly, reaching up at the bottle and latching, gripping the front of it in both paws as it ate.

The doctor shook

Special did a quick undercarriage check.

“Another boy Lil.”

“My turn to choose names!” she called, holding the now sleeping other babies to her and getting up, carefully making her way to him.

Its belly full the large kit smiled up at its mother with tired eyes, letting out a little belch.

She giggled and caressed his face, stroking his little mohawk back.

“Your name will be Crowley.”

Special snorted and rolled his eyes, giving her a smirk.

“You and that Tennant guy.”

“Talk shit, get hit baby.” She replied instantly and he smiled, kissing her face and lips.

“Lord below I missed you.” He said, hugging her tight

She hugged him back tight, gently handing him their daughter and the newborn nuzzled into his beard.

They both jumped as wind from Copia’s wings stirred the trees around him as he descended down into the cave, landing hard enough to make the ground shake.

He snorted and shook it off, tucking and folding his wings against his back and made his way slowly towards them.

Crowley pissed a puddle where he stood then scurried behind his mother. 

Copia sniffed over each of them, a low growl resonating deep in his throat as he analyzed the smells.

Icarus put his ears back and growled, hackles going up as he tried to bite Copia in the nose.

He huffed and snorted, growling lightly again and sniffed the tiny thing over.

The Second flew down as well, landing beside Copia, something struggling in his grasp.

He growled and pegged it to the ground and it hit with a grunt, groaning softly.on

“Nathaniel! How are you alive?” Lilith asked, starting to approach him and Special immediately stopped her, growling and staring the doctor down.

“He’s not gonna be for long!” he growled.

“I don’t- I’m sorry! I…I believed your Cardinal’s lies…and I’m sorry for that! Please I just want to help you and try to make things right. I was wrong! You deserve to be here just as much as those people do.”

Special and the Second looked at him in disbelief.

Imperator wrapped Lilith in a robe and took Icarus from her, letting her go to Nathaniel.

“You know if you stay and help us, you can never go back. Keep us secret, keep us safe.” She said softly, reaching out to Special and he smiled.

“I know.” The doctor answered.

“Well, I could use another physician around.” Otto commented, smiling at the young man and he returned it.

Lilith smiled and looked back at Copia.

“With the Papa’s blessing, of course.” Otto finished.

Before Copia could answer, more screeching echoed in the tunnels and Special bolted off into them to head the Unbound off and Copia and the Second began to usher everyone deeper into the Garden.  
**  
Astarte stayed back away from the group, hiding behind a large tree by the entrance.

She had never felt so ashamed and scared. How could she ever face her parents again.

Closing her eyes tight, she hitched, wrapping her tail around herself.

“Astarte, come to me child, what’s the matter?” a familiar voice called.

“Uncle Claudio?” 

“Yes, come to me girl.” The voice whispered again and she followed it towards the tunnels.

“that’s it, you’ve done so well! I am so proud.” It continued and she smiled.

“I was so scared uncle Claudio, when I didn’t see you I thought you-“ she started, barely having a chance to scream as Abaddon lunged from the shadows and snatched her up in his huge hand.

“So trusting and obedient.” He chuckled.

“So stupid. Should’ve listened to your Papa you little half breed.”

The girl squirmed and kicked, trying to scream for someone but he squeezed tighter.

“You’ll have your chance, just wait, and when your Papa comes running to save you, I’ll have his head!”

***  
Outside, alpha flew high up until the smoldering ruins below were a tiny dot of light then dove down, sucking his wings tight up against his body, quickly gaining speed and taking a deep breath, shifting to his full, huge form just as he neared the ground, opening his wings.

Once he reached the tree, he began breathing fire, dousing everything in flames in a wave as he turned in a slow circle over the battlefield, torching anything that moved, then swinging around dousing everything again in a wave of flames and DJ followed up behind him with a third wave.

Satisfied with the coverage, he landed to start searching for any surviving threat.

DJ landed clumsily beside him on his face, still not used to his wings.  
“Check everyone, if the human is still alive and not one of our own, snap it’s neck.” He commanded.

***

Copia patrolled the perimeter of the garden , tucking his wings down against his body, sniffing the air and scanning everything. The Second discorperated after the threat was past, wishing his youngest brother well.

The others tended to the wounded and the young, older siblings trying to calm infants and Imperator began a headcount.

“Draven! Astarte!” she called.

“I haven’t seen them since the Beserkers.” Bell said softly, soothing the little one in her arms, watching Copia pace back and forth.

“Gramma?” 

“Yes child?” she asked, still looking around for the teens.

“Will he always be this way?”

“Dead? No, the elixir is working its way through his body, reversing the rot and decay, pushing out the bad blood, pushing out the cancer and the damage, he will be as if nothing ever happened. But there is a price Belladonna.” Imperator replied.

“what price is that?” Bell asked, remembering the Second’s words

“Life eternal. He will never age and be forced to watch those around him die.” The matriarch replied  
Bell closed her eyes.

“I didn’t know, it’s not what I wanted.” The said softly.

“Wanted or not, it is what you got. Now you have to live with what you have done.”

A scream echoed throughout the cavern and Copia’s head snapped in the direction of the entrance.

“That was Astarte! I’m coming baby!” she called, running towards the screams and Copia roared, taking off and following Bell from above, the wind from his wings moving the trees.

Abaddon flashed Astarte a large, toothy grin when he heard Copia’s furious roar.

“like a moth to a flame. You young ones, always so effective at getting me what I want. Parents will do anything to get you back, come running to your aid, and when they do…” he began, sneering in annoyance as a large fly landed on his rotting face and made its way up into his open nasal cavity, and down into his mouth where he promptly chomped down on it.

“…I’ll eat them and the rest of your siblings alive.”


	96. Chapter 96

Copia could smell the rot before he saw him and he snarled when he came around the outcropping of rock by the falls at the entrance, finding him perched above the water.

“Put her down Abaddon!” he bellowed and Bell came round the corner to join him in full demon form, seething with rage when she saw the huge demon with her daughter.

“Put her down before I tear you apart!’ he demanded and Abaddon laughed.

“oh no, not this time Copia, this time…” he started, squeezing the girl tighter, making her shriek. “…this time im calling the shots.” He replied calmly and Copia started to lunge towards him.

He tightened his grip even more and she cried out.

“PAPA!” she screamed and Bell started toward him too.

“Stop or I’ll crush her.” And the both froze.

“What do you want?” Copia demanded.

“Your life for the girls, right here in front of your faithful subjects. No tricks, just a battle to the death."

“Done. Let her go and leave my family and my people out of this. This is between you and me.”

Abaddon smiled and looked over at Bell.

“Collect your offspring Belladonna, you are no daughter of mine and now, you can watch you precious husband die for what you have done!” he snapped, dropping the   
girl over the falls and she shrieked in terror, hitting the water hard and disappearing below the surface.

“River help me! Bell said, diving into the lake.

The water ghoul shot into the water, quickly making his way to where Astarte had disappeared and dove down, retrieving her and with the help of bell brought her to shore. 

Above them, Abaddon let out a battle roar and Copia answered with one of his own, kicking off the ground and flying full speed at the larger demon the second he took to the air and they clashed hard.

Shrieking, kicking and clawing as the fell, Copia managed to get his wing free, and gripped the demon by the horns, slamming him viciously off the cave wall.

Abaddon cried out in pain, slamming hard to the ground. 

He recovered quickly and flew back up as Copia was swooping down, head-butting him hard in the gut. the Papa wheezed, trying to steady himself, gripping the larger demons forearms when he took hold of him by the throat.

“I’ve waited so long, to trample you under my feet like the rat you are!” he said gleefully, tightening his grip a little more when Copia squirmed and choked.

Copia struggled and kicked, looking around desperately for a way to free himself, pausing when saw a huge piece of jagged rock sticking out from the cave wall.

“I’m the rat?” he managed, growling and kicking at demon again. “You’re going against Lucifer, against his will. We’re supposed to live among them, bring them to him, not take over and execute them!”

Abaddon laughed.

“oh such minimalist thinking! I’m disappointed in you Copia. I will torture and ravage this world until they either serve me or die!”

A loud roar from behind him made the huge demon jump and he dropped him, turning around just as Special collided with him full force, slamming him off the cave wall so hard, his head smashed back into the wall with a sickening crunch.

Abaddon grunted, trying to clear his vison and keep the ghouls’ hands from his throat.

“why are you so insistent on helping a human? What’s worse, you are his slave! Why would you save him? You are so huge and powerful, your might matches mine! 

Join me and we can take over together!”

Special stopped, flying in place and looked at Abaddon then down at Copia as Bell was helping him from the water and hugged him tight around the neck and he smiled at their love.

“Because that’s what you do for family, and I will NEVER be like you! I’m just happy being me!” He answered simply and tightened his grip on the demons’ throat again and took in a huge breath, fire beginning to build.

Abaddon’s’ eyes went wide as the ghoul roared, the fire bursting from his throat and the demon screamed as it began melting his face.

He kicked and screeched in agony as his eyes melted from their sockets, clawing at Specials’ chest and Special roared again, growing even more.

Clutching the demon in his huge paw, he pegging him towards the other wall just as Copia flew up and they hit face to face, sending them both into the stone wall   
hard and everyone gasped when they were sprayed with a wave of blood.

Special gasped too as Copia looked back at him surprised, choking as blood began to pour from his mouth, running down Abaddon’s, shoulder and back. They had been skewered through and through their abdomens, pinning them to one another and Copia choked and sputtered as Abaddon let out his final breath, slumping   
against him.

Gasping for air, he grunted as he shoved Abaddon off him, working them both off the jagged stone and they fell into the shallow water and the demons body sank out of sight.

Special quickly swooped Copia up and brought him to shore, laying him at Imperators feet.

He watched in amazement as the Papas’ color started to come back and with each intake of breath, the hole in his chest began to heal itself. Beyond confused, Copia looked up at Imperator.

“Momma I …”

“Life eternal, Dante.” She replied, stepping back to let Bell kneel beside him when he sat up, taking his hand in hers as he slowly returned to his human form.

She bumped her forehead to his.

“When you died…I just couldn’t accept it…so…Pandora and Persephone gave me an elixir from the Ancient Ones…she said it would help.”

“You…you used Lucifer’s Blood?”

“Dante I’m so sorry! The Second tried to warn me but I wouldn’t listen. I’m sorry! I love you so much!”

he hugged her tight to him.

"when i said i do, i meant it. Now, i will be around always for our family, whatever the cost."


End file.
